His Eyes
by kayreen85
Summary: Carleena Romano is an aspiring actress. Having been raised in a family with some movie background, it was destined that she become one of the legends. Destiny intervened in the shape of Orlando Bloom
1. Who's the weirdo?

Chapter 1

Who's that weirdo?

Carleena turned the shower on. The water was cold, being not able to afford a water heater. She let the water fall on her head, washing her long black hair. Her teeth were chattering not to mention the cold water affecting the rosy buds on her chest making the stand. She washed the soap away and grabbed a towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and stared at her room. Unbeknown to herself, a sigh slipped out of her mouth. The place was in total shambles. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed covers hasn't been changed for God knows how long.

A heavy feeling tugged at her heart and she thought to herself, "This is not going well…" How can it be? She's 24 and she's not exactly living the good life. After moving out from her parent's place when she was 18, her career didn't exactly shoot off. You see, she wanted to be an actor. She's a pretty decent one too, having starred in many great high school productions. She even won herself a scholarship to Juilliard here, in New York.

Just one semester shy of graduating, she dropped out for she was promised a role in a movie that was going to be the first direction of her then boyfriend. She was ecstatic only to find her boyfriend in bed with a chesty, young blond, whom apparently he promised the role to. Not knowing what to do, she went home to ask her parents for help. Her mother was sympathetic but none of the same could be said about her father. That was the last she saw them.

She shrugged off the thought of her family from her mind. She needed to focus. Today was the day she was going to get her life together. This audition could change everything. It was for a small supporting part. According to the script a friend from Julliard sent her, there were only 4 scenes. Why she wanted the role? It was pivotal for the plot. She was to play the woman who came between a man and his fiancé. Deep down, the real reason she wanted to do this movie was because she was desperate to jump start her career. It had a love scene between the lead and her character. She had hoped maybe, just maybe, someone would cast her in a bigger role if she took a risk. Indeed, she was desperate.

She strode across the room to her closet. She took out her jeans and a baby blue sweater and put both of the garments on. She stood in front of her mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I'm beautiful enough," she said to herself. "Then why am I stuck in this fucking rut?" The mirror glinted under the dim light. If the mirror can talk, it would have definitely spoken in unison with her. She was indeed very beautiful, a subtle beauty. She had long wavy black hair that gleams under the sun. Her skin was olive and silky. She had the most amazing deep black eyes. Her mouth is a small thing, constantly formed in a mild pout, pink in all its glory. She is tall and slender with all her Latina heritage concentrated into a beautifully crafted hip. She was a vision.

The clock on her wall chimed. It was already 6.35 a.m. She has to be at the audition at 8.00 a.m. Seeing as the only place she can afford is in Brooklyn, she made her way downstairs and hailed a cab. She needed to be there early to submit her portfolio. The train ride to New York was uneventful, except for some pesky teenagers grabbing her ass and wolf-whistling at her. She was now accustomed to it. She didn't want to get herself in trouble by picking a fight with these kids, who she guessed are gang members on the way to school.

She made it at the casting studio just in time to hand her portfolio and grab some breakfast at a nearby diner. She walked in to this pink diner around the corner from the casting studio. There weren't many people around but most turned their heads as she walked by. She sat at the counter and ordered a cup of Jo and bacon and eggs. After around 15 minutes, the most delicious smell of fried bacon coursed through her senses and made her salivate. She immediately attacked her breakfast with hungry passion. She didn't eat dinner the night before. While sipping her coffee, she noticed a young man sitting at the end of the counter with his head down, staring at her under his red Manchester United cap. She ignored him having had that experience before.

But after 10 minutes, this creep was making her nervous, even more so when he answered his phone. She could hear clearly a British accent. She swallowed. Who was this man? Why was he staring at her? What made her even more fidgety was, she couldn't see his face. After a few more mouthfuls of eggs and bacon, Carleena was ready to leave. Before she could get up, this strange man stood up and paid for his meal. At that moment, he took of his cap. Carleena can feel her jaw drop. He was gorgeous! He seemed very familiar, like she's seen him somewhere. Then there was some girls giggling in the background. She figured he must be some actor. It's not uncommon in New York.

She looked at her watch. She'd better get a move on. She walked to the cashier to pay for her meal, "Hey, how much do I owe you?" She smiled at the woman at the cashier counter. The woman looked up, "Oh, nothing dear. That lovely man paid for your meal." It took her by surprise. "That weirdo paid for my meal?" The woman chuckled, "That wasn't any weirdo. That was Orlando Bloom!" The name Orlando Bloom resonated through her mind. Oh my God! He played Legolas on Lord of the Rings!


	2. The Audition

Chapter 2

The Audition

Even at 8.15 a.m. there was a sizeable amount of people at the casting studio. Carleena hurried and got her number, 17. "Not bad," she thought, "I can finish by noon and maybe go to town or something." If she did finish early, today would be the first day she decides to go sightseeing in New York. She has been to New York many times, but mostly to casting studios or to film some small role, but never to really soak in New York City. She definitely wants to go to Broadway and see the theatre. The last time she was there, really inside the theatre was when her high school had a class trip many years ago. But the first thing she wants to do today is eat a hotdog in Central Park.

Carleena looked at her watch impatiently. Waiting around doesn't do wonders to her nerves. She needs this role badly. Her rent was due and her fridge is empty. She wouldn't be surprised if she opens it and a big puff of dust will fly out. She's nervous. She doesn't know who will be playing the lead and whether she can really do a love scene with a famous Hollywood actor. Will she be able to go through with it? Do it with passion, make the scene believable. It's been awhile since she had been with someone. Can she really exude the feeling needed to make that scene work?

It's now number 15. Her heart now is thumping really hard. To make matters worse, the number 15 was yelled at and was asked to leave. Number 16 went in. After 20 minutes she came out with a big smile plastered all over her grinning face. Carleena was edgy. It's not good to be edgy when you're about to do a scene prior to the love making scene. At last, a casting lady with huge headphones on poked her head and turned to Carleena, "Carleena Romano?" She managed a weak smile and nodded. She straightened up herself and walked in with some confidence. There was a metal chair in the middle of the room and when she was signalled to sit, she took her spot.

There was a long table in front of her. In the middle was the director. She immediately recognized him since she is a big fan, the mysteriously dark Alfonso Cuarón. On his left was a stern looking man with a clipboard, the casting director perhaps. On his right was a woman, sophisticated looking and had no expression on her face. The casting director spoke first, "Miss Romano, tell us something about you." Carleena took a deep breath, "I'm Carleena Romano, from Brooklyn. I was originally from Chicago. I moved here when I was 18 to enter Julliard. I majored in theatre when I was there." The expressionless lady flipped through her file, "I don't see a certificate from Julliard here." Carleena forced a weak smile, "Yes, I dropped out just one semester before graduating. But you can find all my grades there, a letter saying I did go to Julliard." The lady didn't say anything apart from a, "Hmm."

Now the director spoke, "Why, may I ask, did you drop out?" Carleena cleared her throat, "I was promised a movie role in my ex-boyfriend's first movie. So I dropped out, but he gave the role to someone else." Alfonso Cuarón nodded, "Well, shall we continue? What scene would you like to read with me?" Carleena's eyes widen, "R-read with y-you?" The director smiled at the obvious surprise on her face and in her tone, "Yes, with me. We originally had the lead here to read with you but he had an urgent business to attend to. Can we do the scene where the lead talks to you character, Jessica before they jump into bed?" Carleena giggled at his words, jump into bed. She flipped through the script and found the scene. "Should I start now?" She asked, lifting her head and meeting the director's eyes. Alfonso smiled, "Yes, please."

Carleena stood up facing the panel. She took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "Don't fuck this up."

Carleena : Why are you here?

Alfonso : To see you.

Carleena : Why?

Alfonso : I don't know. I just needed to see you.

Carleena : Max, you're engaged and I know your fiancé. Why are you doing this?

Alfonso : She doesn't love me. I can feel it. She's settling for me.

Carleena : (laughs) And you think I love you? We just met a week ago.

Alfonso : I don't know whether you love me now or not. But I know you can love me.

To Carleena's horror, Alfonso stood up and started walking towards her. He was standing about half a foot away. He walked up to her and brushed her hair.

Alfonso : Be with me, Jessica. Let us see if one week is enough for true love.

Carleena : No, I can't…

At this moment, Alfonso grabbed her neck and placed his temple on hers. Carleena was going out of her mind. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she's having a heart attack.

Alfonso : Make love to me, Jessica.

Carleena : Max…

"Well done, Carleena," Alfonso said as soon as he let go of her. Carleena was glad that Alfonso ended the scene there or she might have to kiss him and tear his clothes off. Alfonso sat down and signalled Carleena to take a seat too. The casting director turned to Alfonso and whispered something. Alfonso nodded in agreement to what he was saying. After about 2 minutes of sheer silence, Alfonso turned to her, " Umm, this is going to be weird. But since this is a love scene, can you act for us the scene?"

Carleena was caught off guard but she went with the flow anyways, "You don't have the lead here." Alfonso smiled, "No, not act out physically. Just you know, moan… in pleasure." Carleena could feel her face become hot and red. She was blushing badly, "Moan in pleasure? Um, okay." She closed her eyes and tried to think of any of her previous romp in bed that was sexy and romantic or at least anything that came close to it. She started with a sigh. Then another sigh, followed by a small whimper. The she quickened her breath. She whispered the lead's name, "Max…please…" She continued on when no one from the casting panel told her to stop. She gave them a few 'oh's and 'yes's and went on gradually screaming the name Max. This went about for five minutes or so when the lady finally said, "That would be all." She looked at the panel. Alfonso was clearly impressed. The casting director was having a hard time sitting properly and the lady looked really flushed.

Alfonso spoke first, "That was… impressive, Carleena." Carleena managed a smile. He continued on, "We have 2 call backs. We will give you a call. If you do make it, hopefully the next call back you can do the scene with the lead. It was a good audition. That I can say. Thank you. " Carleena stood up and nodded to the panel and made her way out. She was glad that part was now over. Now the much harder part begins. Waiting to see whether she got the role or not. Carleena was so happy that all she could think of right now was a hotdog and Central Park.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3

The Call

Carleena threw her bag on the couch. She finally got home at 6.45 p.m. After spending time at Central Park, she went to the museum and she finally visited the Broadway theatre. There was no show playing but she found herself staring at the posters. She arrived at Brooklyn at 6 something and decided to buy some groceries at the nearby sundry shop. She got some bread, some ham, spaghetti, some minced meat, milk, eggs, shampoo and some other toiletries. She opened the door and again was greeted by a messy house. She took all her purchases to the kitchen and came back to the living room. With a big sigh, she began to clean her pathetic apartment. After what seemed forever, she moved on to her bedroom.

She began folding some clothes and throwing the rest in the laundry basket. She vacuumed her room and changed the bed sheets. While changing the bed sheets, she found an old picture of her and her family. She took it and sat at the edge of the bed. In the picture was her family. Her father, Delmore Romano was standing on the left beside her mother, Arlene. Her father met her mother, an Irish heiress when he was in Ireland for business. In front of her parents were their 3 children. Two look exactly the same. It was herself and her twin sister, Catalina. Next to her was their kid brother Evan. The picture was taken shortly after her and Catalina's graduation ceremony at their old high school.

Catalina…

She closed her eyes when her mind repeated that name. They don't get along. For some reason, Catalina always thought that mother and father always favoured Carleena than her. But she would have been very happy to know, Carleena no longer speaks to her family. Well, her mother calls her once in a while. Not that she hates Carleena, but she is more afraid of her husband. Carleena's kid brother, Evan who is now 20 visits her as often as he can. He's the only person that really keeps in touch and genuinely cares about her. As for Catalina, she has not heard from her since graduation and she's glad she hasn't.

After an hour of slaving around in her bedroom, Carleena looked up and scanned the room. She was somewhat pleased. Her stomach was now in full swing playing an orchestrated sound of hunger. She made her way to the kitchen. Spaghetti tonight, she thought. She took out the pasta and started to boil them. She tiptoed in front of the counter to reach the top shelf to grab the last bottle of Prego tomato sauce. Next came the mince meat and within 15 minutes or so she was now in front of the television flipping through the channel. E! News was on. She liked her daily dose of celebrity gossip. For her, it's always fun to watch about other people's life. Be it horrible or bad. The sound of Ryan Seacrest voice boomed from the television. Carleena brought a forkful of spaghetti to her mouth, watching eagerly for any juicy news.

Suddenly a familiar face came on the television. Guliana Rancic was introducing the next story, "It's a good day for all the women in New York. The gorgeous Orlando Bloom is in New York to begin filming for his next movie role. He was spotted leaving a diner yesterday wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. But he still looks good enough to eat. Our crew later caught up with him at the interview for his new movie, Pirates of the Caribbean : At World's End where he tells us a little bit about his new role and how did it feel finally marrying Kiera Knightley. Here's Jason with the scoop." The montage rolled to a few flashing images of Orlando Bloom as Will Turner. Carleena's eyes never left the screen. Her heart was doing somersault. It was the same diner she had breakfast at. It was surreal to think Orlando bought her, her breakfast. Her eyes travelled down to his lips. He had a great mouth. Carleena finds herself sighing to the sight of the lips. In the background, she heard vaguely about his new movie with some Spanish or was it Italian director named something. She swallowed hard. Orlando Bloom never had this affect on her. She was more a Viggo girl. Maybe, just maybe today's encounter left her somewhat intrigued.

Why did he pay for her breakfast? Why was he staring at her? Why didn't he talk to her? All these questions were roaming in her head and without noticing the plate she was holding started to tilt and finally she poured the remaining contents in her lap, "Crap!" Now her jeans had bright red stains and not to mention her white couch. She quickly got up and grabbed a rag to clean the stain. Thank god it came off. She just couldn't live with dirty, stained couch. She walked to the kitchen and washed the plates. She looked at her jeans, "I need a bath." She stood in front of the mirror. She looked tired but she still looks great. She began to do a little dance in front of the mirror, mimicking the spazzy dance Cameron Diaz made in Charlie's Angel. She was feeling good today. She knew everything would be alright. There's this voice from inside her saying that she'll be alright. She threw her sweater on the bed and took of her jeans. The shower tiles were cold. She forgot to close the window. She turned the knob and water streamed down. She whistled while taking her bath. Every now and then an image of Orlando comes. She finds herself smiling at the image. God, she thought to herself, I'm beginning to sound and think like those screaming fan girls.

Truly, she is very happy today. She finds herself humming and singing. "To heal my heart and drown my woe, rain may fall and wind may blow…hmm…hmm…" She washed up and brushed her teeth. She was on top of the world today. She slipped into her night gown and jumped into bed. The sheets were warm and inviting. Those were the only things warm in her bed, for a long time now. She stared at the ceiling. If it wasn't for her brother Evan and her friend Angela, she would be very lonely. It's been awhile since she had another body lying in bed with her. Things don't always work out for her. She can't blame the man she dated. Most get driven away. She has two jobs. She works at a dance studio 3 blocks from her apartment teaching kids' ballet. During the weekends, she works as a waitress in Manhattan. The remainder of her time is spent auditioning or doing small parts in commercials and theatre production. There's not much room for a love life. She felt her eyes getting heavier. She loves sleeping, especially if the sleep comes with a pleasant dream. For when she dreams, she goes to a place that is entirely her own. She took a deep breath, "Good night, Carleena."

3 days had gone by. She still hasn't received any calls or any indication whether she has gotten the role or not. She was beginning to lose hope. It was a Thursday. She was on her way back from the dance studio when she heard the phone in her apartment ringing. She ran as fast as she could, "Hello?" She was still panting. "Miss Carleena Romano?" said the voice at the other end. She put down her things, "Yes, it is she." The woman calling introduced herself as Kimberly, "I'm sorry to inform you. We will not be calling you to the call back. I'm sorry and I wish you the best. Good luck." The phone clicked on the other end. Carleena felt her world come tumbling down. She slumped down on the floor. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Just then, the phone rang again. She hoped the casting people made a mistake and was calling her back to tell her the role was hers; instead she heard Angela's voice on the other line, "Hey! So, did they call? Did you get a call back?" It felt like insult over injury. Carleena took a long deep breath, "No. I didn't. I just got the call before you called." Angela was silent. She knew her friend never really know how to handle these conversations, "Hey Angela, are you free tonight? I feel like drinking." Angela was silent, again. After a minute or so, "Yeah, I'm free. But are you sure you want to go drinking?" Carleena looked down at her fingers, "Yeah, I want to drink and dance and maybe get laid tonight." Angela finally spoke, "Okay. I'll meet you at the Pink Bunny?" With a dazed look in her eyes, Carleena answered, "No. I want to go to New York. I want to go to Marquee." Angela yelped, "Marquee? You do know that place is like expensive?" Carleena couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I do. Now get your dancing shoes on. See you downstairs in 30 minutes."

Angela works at the dance studio with her. She was the clerk there, taking care of the admissions and fees. They became close since both stayed at the same apartment complex. She had known Angela for almost 2 years now. She's blond and slightly chubby but with a great smile and a big heart. She's been there for here through thick and thin. Carleena really appreciates her presence in her life.

They stood in line for about 15 minutes when finally the bouncer let the two beautiful vixens, as he put it, inside the club. The club was off the wall! There were a lot of people dancing and drinking. Carleena and Angela made their way to the bar. They found a nice spot where you can see the entire club including the upper deck. Carleena sat down on the bar stool and motioned for the bartender, "I'll have two shots of Tequila, a Cosmo and a Shirley Temple, thanks babe." A few minutes later, their drinks were served. Carleena held the Tequila shot, "Here's to failure!" Angela looked at her, not drinking to the toast, "No, not failure. Let's say, setbacks! Here's to setbacks and victory afterwards!" Carleena laughed. Angela was always optimistic, "Here, here!" The alcohol burned as it went down her throat. She held the Cosmo now. She was determined to get drunk. Then maybe get laid. She had never been frustrated like this her entire life. She turned and faced the dance floor. She found a nice spot for her and Angela to dance, somewhere near the VIP stairs. Maybe they can catch a glimpse of someone famous tonight. "Come on! I want to dance!"

They made their way to the dance floor. Some Britney Spears song was playing. Carleena feels the alcohol taking over. She moved her body and swayed her hips to the beat. She closed her eyes and let her body go. She was in a trance. She danced like that for God knows how long when some stupid jerk bumped into her or she bumped into him. Tipsy as she was, a small bump made her loose her footing and she feel herself stumbling forward. Luckily a strong arm grabbed her before she kissed the floor. Opening her eyes, she felt herself being straightened up by Angela. Carleena turned around to face her rescuer. She was getting woozy not being a great drinker herself. She had to blink a few times to see who was in front of her when she heard his voice, "Are you alright? Are you okay?" The room was slightly dimmed but she can make out his face. He was very handsome with a strong jaw, a moustache, and curly brown hair with a set of very deep brown eyes. Carleena let out a giggle, "I'm fine. Thank you. Mr…?" The man in front of her smiled, "Bloom. But people call me Orlando."

Angela was standing with her eyes wide open, "Sorry Mr. Bloom. Umm, my friend is kind of having a bad day. Thanks for grabbing her. I mean, not grab her. I wouldn't imply that you like to grab people, well, you know what I mean. Thanks." Carleena was making her way back to the dance floor without even giving Orlando Bloom a second look. She continued to dance and sway her body to the music.

Orlando made his way up the VIP area. He was here today with some of the cast of Lord of the Rings, Elijah and Dom. Since all three were in town, they decided to meet up since it's been awhile they met. He walked up the stairs slowly, eyes still fixed on this raven head young lady dancing her way on the dance floor. Coincidence is a funny thing. He bought her breakfast a few days ago. He'd recognize her anywhere given that she has been on his mind since that morning at the diner. He was in the diner to have some breakfast, seeing as he came to the studio directly from the airport. Suddenly in came this creature. Long raven like hair, olive skin and a hip that will leave you swaying to its movement long after it stopped moving. She ordered bacon and eggs. Orlando watched her eat her breakfast with enthusiasm. She fidgeted in her chair. A smile formed on his beautiful face.

He continued to watch her. Every now and then, she'll bump into someone around her. She flipped her hair from side to side. He leaned near the railing. Behind, Elijah Wood was calling him for some drinks. He ignored him. His gaze now moved from her hair to her face. She looked different tonight. The makeup she wore was understated but very beautiful. She has a very nice nose, slim and small. Her lips are these small pouts, glistening under the lights. His eyes traced down her body to her neck and down her V neckline where he could see a hint of breasts. Those looks nice, he said to himself. His eyes travelled south to a small nipped waist and further more to a curvaceous hip followed by legs that go on forever.

His keen observation was interrupted when Dom tapped him on the back, "Hey, OB! You called us up remember? Come on. Let's have some drinks." Orlando went back to his crowd.

Angela was getting restless. They have work tomorrow and it's already 2 a.m. She dragged a now drunk Carleena out of the club. Carleena was singing incoherently and couldn't stand on her own. Miraculously, Angela managed to get her into a cab and they went home to Brooklyn. Taking her up the apartment building without making any noise was a feat. She continued to sing loudly and laugh hysterically. She finally managed to put her in bed and continued upstairs to her apartment as well.

Carleena woke up with an out of this world headache. She felt sick and looked at the clock on the wall. It's almost 8 a.m. She'd better call the dance studio saying she won't be able to come with a headache this massive. After calling the studio, she heads to the bathroom and took a long bath. The night before was hazy. She couldn't remember much of it, except for almost falling and dancing her heart away. She put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top. Coffee, definitely coffee, she thought to herself. She walked to the kitchen like a zombie. She took out a red mug and made herself a strong cup of coffee. She then moved to the living room and curled up on the sofa. Today was exceptionally cold. She finished her coffee and set the mug on the table next to her answering machine. It was blinking. There's a message on her machine. She got up, "Must've called when I was out at Marquee." She pushed the button.

A lady was now talking, "Miss Romano, Carleena Romano? I am really sorry but I'm Gina Morris, from the casting studio for the Alfonso Cuaron movie. Yes, umm, my assistant called you up earlier today, saying you are not supposed to come for the call back. We're really sorry but she made a mistake. We would love for you to come and see us again this Saturday, same place at 9 a.m. If you do get this call, please call me back at 632-3975."

Carleena couldn't believe her ears! She immediately did the spazzy dance for a few minutes. Still smiling for her good fortune, she picked up her phone to call Gina Morris. The call she hoped that would change her life forever!


	4. The Call Back of a Lifetime!

Chapter 4

Call back of a lifetime!

Carleena was trying on some of her dresses for her call back tomorrow when a knock on the door surprised her, "Who is it?" Angela's voice came from the corridor, "It's me hun! I've got take out." Carleena threw the pink dress on the bed and went to greet her best friend. The smell of Chinese food instantly greeted her senses as soon as she opened the door, "Hey, come in. Smells good!" Angela came in and put the food on the table, "I bought some noodles and some honey barbecued chicken." Carleena sat down on the couch with a huge grin on her face, "You won't believe what happened today!" Angela took her seat next to her, "Okay. You will not believe what happened to you yesterday. You first." She turned and faced Angela, "Guess who's got a call back?" She had this ridiculously huge grin on her face. Angela's eyes widen in disbelief, "What? Get out of here! For which audition?" Carleena couldn't help but laugh, "The very same one I got turned down yesterday. The casting people called after we left. I saw the message on the answering machine today. It seems there was some clerical error." Angela was ecstatic, "When is it?" Carleena looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Exactly 12 hours from now. Tomorrow. Now, your turn. What exactly happened last night? I don't remember a thing."

Angela reached out and grabbed a box of the Chinese takeout, "You seriously don't remember? Well, if you must know. You didn't get laid. I had to drag you up her and put you into bed. But you did meet someone famous at the club. He actually held you from falling over." Carleena laughed, "So I did almost fall over. Yeah, who did help me anyways? All I remember is seeing this big pair of the most amazing brown eyes." Both of them laughed in unison, when Angela finally spoke, "That would be Orlando Bloom's eyes." Carleena stopped laughing almost immediately. She looked at Angela to make sure that she wasn't pulling her leg, "You're kidding? Right?" She looked at Angela who was now shaking her head. "What did I say to him?" Now it was Angela's turn to laugh, "You said thank you and you walked away!" Carleena almost chocked on her noodles, "I did WHAT? Wow, I must've been really hammered." Angela snorted, "You were!" Both of the girls continued to talk about that night at the Marquee, laughing and giggling as they recall every single detail.

Somewhere across the Brooklyn Bridge at the Hotel Plaza in room 422 laid a restless Orlando Bloom. He just came back from the new movie set. He was going to be acting in a new movie scheduled to start in a week or so. A romantic movie titled One Week. He just came back after talking with the director about tomorrow's call back with some of the actresses short listed for a part in the movie. He was really tired. He came back from the club last night at around 3.30 a.m. He slept for about 5 hours then he was out again, doing interviews for his new movie Pirates of the Caribbean. He convinced himself that all he needed was sleep to take the edge off. In truth, he was restless because he can't get the girl out of his head. The girl he met at the Marquee. The very same girl he met at the diner. She's been on his mind and he just can't concentrate on anything he did today. Who was that girl? He felt really dumb for not asking her name or maybe her phone number. He just cannot shake the image out of his head. She was moving to the music. Watching her was like watching a skilful ballerina dancing. He sat up and ran his fingers through his curly brown mane. He needed a bath, and a cold one at that.

Carleena woke up the next morning with high hopes and full of confidence. She had found out last night that she got the call back and what's more exciting, she's been called for the final casting. Apparently the casting panel was so impressed they let her pass the first call back. She looked at herself in the mirror. Today she looked different. She changed her hairstyle to match what she thought the character should look like. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a lilac blouse which she unbuttoned to reveal a bit of cleavage. To her the character's supposed to be this intelligent woman who got caught up in a whirlwind of romance. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. She went through her scenes again in the cab. She can't help but guess who the lead could be. She was nervous, really nervous. The cab stopped in front of the casting studio. After paying the fare, she walked in. It was not as hectic as before but the crew was now in full swing getting things ready for the shoot. She was standing in the middle of the hallway not knowing where to go when Kimberly, the girl who made the mistake approached her, "Miss Romano?" Carleena turned around, "Yes, that's me." Kimberly smiled, "I'm Kimberly. I'm really sorry for the confusion yesterday. Please follow me. The director is waiting for you."

Carleena followed Kimberley. She led her to a room where there was a set that was made to look like a living room. As soon as she stepped in the director, Alfonso Cuaron greeted her with much enthusiasm, "Carleena! Wonderful to see you." He gave her a hug and led her further into the room, "You look wonderful. Okay, today we only have 3 candidates. So, do your best. Will you need to be changing? You're up in 20 minutes or so. If you need to freshen up or change or anything, Kimberley can show you where the dressing rooms are." Carleena was glad. Alfonso seemed very nice and warm. He immediately made her feel welcomed and comfortable. She looked at the director, "I'm good. I might redo the makeup though." At that moment Kimberly came and directed her to a small door behind the set leading to the dressing rooms. She followed her voice. Carleena was looking at the script once again to make sure she remembers her line when suddenly she walked straight into a man. She dropped all her things. Her purse contents fell to the floor and while muttering a curse word she quickly gathered her things. The man she bumped into helped her pick up all her belongings. He held out her lipstick. She took it and without looking at him muttered, "Thanks." The man then said, "It's my pleasure." She lifted her gaze. She was greeted by the most amazing pair of brown eyes. It took her a few minutes before the whole image of the man registered with her. From behind she heard the director called out loud, "Yes, Carleena. Meet the leading man, Orlando Bloom."

It was his fault too. He walked without looking and bumped into this girl who was apparently reading her script. All her purse's contents fell out and he kneeled down to help her pick up her things. To his utmost delight, it was the same girl he met at the diner. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't making the girl up. It was her. He'd recognized her anywhere. She looked distressed. He held out her lipstick. Finally she looked up and met his gaze. Yes, she was definitely the girl from the diner. He gave her a smile. The director spoke from behind, "Yes, Carleena. Meet the leading man, Orlando Bloom."

Carleena.

So that's her name. Orlando held out his hand, "Hi. I'm Orlando. You are?" Carleena stood there dumb founded until she realized he had his hand out. She quickly shook it, "Carleena. C-Carleena Romano. I'm sorry I walked straight into you Mr. Bloom."

She looked so nervous, he thought. Orlando smiled, "S' okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either. You're here to do the scenes?" Carleena gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, my first call back in 8 months. Excuse me sir. I have to be going to the dressing room." Orlando moved aside, giving way to her. She walked ahead and when she was about to disappear behind the door she glanced over her shoulder to look at Orlando again only to find him rooted there, staring at her. She turned so quickly, her neck hurt. Her heart was thumping so hard, it almost hurts. He covered his smile with his hand, shaking his head. She's cute, he thought. He continued to look at her walking away and disappearing behind the door. Carleena, he repeated the word to himself. He found himself smiling when he says the name. He then walked towards Alfonso to discuss the scene.

Carleena was putting the final touches to her make up when Kimberly knocked on the door, "Carleena, the director's calling for you." She nodded and stood up. She gave herself another look in the mirror. This is as good as it's going to get, she thought to herself. She walked out to the set. She made her way to Alfonso who was now sitting in the director's chair, "I'm here." Alfonso smiled, "Yes, we can begin now. Hold on, where's Orlando? Kimberly, get Orlando here." Alfonso turned and looked at Carleena, "We're going to the same scene but we're starting at the part where Max just showed up in front of Jessica's house. We will proceed until they kiss each other." When he said kiss Carleena swallowed. Noticing the change in her demeanour, Alfonso continued, "We need to do the scene to see if you and Orlando have some chemistry." Carleena nodded. Alfonso continued on to explain to her about the scene when out came Orlando wearing a white shirt and jeans with his hair tied back. Carleena felt herself gasp. "Orlando, come. We're doing the scene from here up till here," Alfonso continued. He was standing about an inch from her. It made Carleena fidget nervously. He was listening intently to what Alfonso was explaining. After 10 minutes or so, the director signalled them to take their places.

Carleena sat on the sofa. Orlando was in the armchair opposite her. The director was yelling for the crew to be quite and was telling the camera man to roll film. Orlando looked at Carleena and mouthed, "Are you nervous?" Carleena nodded nervously. He smiled. God, looking at that smile made her even more nervous. He mouthed again, "You'll be fine." Just then the director yelled, "Action!"

Carleena : What brought you here to my side of town?

Orlando : I had some business to take care of.

Carleena : Business? Here? I see… Would like something to drink? Tea?

Orlando : No. It's okay. I'm fine.

Carleena : How's Becky? How's the wedding preparation going on?

At this point in the script, Max was supposed to stare at Jessica, not answering the question. Orlando's deep brown eyes pierced every part of her soul. Carleena was beginning to feel hot. She can feel her face reddened.

Carleena : Why are you here?

Orlando : To see you.

Carleena : Why?

Orlando : I don't know. I just needed to see you.

Carleena : Max, you're engaged and I know your fiancé. Why are you doing this?

Orlando : She doesn't love me. I can feel it. She's settling for me.

Carleena : (laughs) And you think I love you? We just met a week ago.

Orlando : I don't know whether you love me now or not. But I know you can love me.

Orlando stood up and made his way towards Carleena. He stood in front of her and looked at her.

Alfonso : Be with me, Jessica. Let us see if one week is enough for true love.

Orlando now held out his hand, signalling her to come to him. Carleena's heart was doing the samba.

Carleena : No, I can't…

Carleena stood up, moving away from Orlando. What happened next took her by surprise. Orlando grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Now his lips were right next to her left ear. He breathed on to her neck. Orlando was going out of his mind. God, she smells so good, he thought to himself. Something took over when he kissed the hollow part of her neck, nuzzling. It was not part of the script, he knows that. But he just had to do it.

Orlando : Make love to me, Jessica.

Carleena was now breathing in short breaths. The feel of Orlando's lips on her neck was making her hot and bothered. She can feel the ache starting to build inside her.

Carleena : Max…

The name just came out of her effortlessly. Orlando spun her around and looked at her. His gaze was passionate, causing a wave of heat to course through Carleena. He bends down and lightly kissed Carleena's lips. She didn't respond. He pulled her closer to him. Her mouth was small but delightful. This time he came down on her with force. He heard her whimper when his lips pressed hers. Carleena was now dizzy. He tastes so good, she thought to herself. She felt herself respond to the kiss, wanting more. She parted her mouth slightly. Orlando noticed this and took full advantage when he stroked her lower lip with his tongue. Carleena gasped at the feel of it. She was scared and excited. She felt herself opening her mouth even further, giving way for Orlando's tongue to taste her fully. Feeling her respond, Orlando pushed his tongue in, circling her mouth and tasting her. She was sweet. Her mouth was soft. She tasted wonderful. Carleena's body tingled. She felt all her senses awaken by his kiss. Just when she was about to cry out his name, it finally hit her. They were shooting a scene. Reluctantly, she pulled back from him. Orlando felt her backing away. He was back from the twilight. Alfonso yelled cut. The whole studio was quiet. Orlando looked at Carleena who was standing in front of him. She looked flustered. He was pleased to see that the kiss affected her as badly as it affected him.

Alfonso came to the both of them, "Bravo! Wonderful. Full of passion and heat. For a moment there I thought the both of you would tear the clothes of each other there and then. Carleena, that was superb. Why don't you both take a break? We have once more person to do the screen test. Then we will announce our pick. Orlando that was something! One more girl and then we're through." Carleena backed away slowly. She felt feverish. Her breath was laboured. She made her way back to the dressing room. Her knees were wobbly. She couldn't walk straight but somehow she managed to get herself in her chair. She took the water bottle and splashed herself with some water. She looked at herself in the mirror, "What's wrong with you?" She asked herself out loud.

Orlando was uncomfortable. The kiss aroused more than feelings for him. It was hurting and he needed to be alone. He excused himself and made his way to his dressing room. He pushed the door and headed to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His erection was visible. He needed release and there was definitely no time for a cold shower right now. He did the only thing he could do at the moment. He unzipped his pants.

Carleena sat in the dressing room with two other girls auditioning for the role. One was Stephie from Texas and the other was Marion from Chicago. Stephie was very nice. Carleena and her hit it off laughing and sharing stories of previous auditions. Marion just kept to herself. Moments later, Kimberly came back to the dressing room, "Miss Johnson and Miss James, I'm sorry but you didn't make the cut. Miss Romano, the director would like to see you." There was an awkward silence in the room. Stephie stood up and congratulated Carleena giving her a big hug. Marion just walked out. After saying good bye to Stephie, Carleena gathered her things and made her way to the front. Alfonso was with Orlando, discussing details of the shoot next week. They heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. Orlando looked at her the way he has been looking at her this whole day, intensely. Alfonso gave her a hug and complimented how excellent her acting was. He continued to explain the rest of the shoot to her. Beside her, Orlando was quiet but listening intently. After 15 minutes or so, everyone was ready to head out. Suddenly, Carleena's tummy growled.

Orlando was taken aback by the sound and smiled. Carleena was turning pink. He touched her elbow, "You haven't eaten yet I supposed? Do you want to grab something to eat?" Carleena couldn't believe her ears. Orlando Bloom was asking her to grab something to eat. She was pink to the ears. "It's ok if you don't want to. I mean, if you have plans or something…" he added. She turned to face him, "No, I-I don't have plans. Sure, I'm kind of hungry too." Orlando was ecstatic. They made their way out of the studio. Carleena stood in front of the entrance waiting for him. "My car is just around the corner. Where do you want to eat?" Orlando asked. Carleena shrugged, "Anything is fine. But nothing to posh, please." Orlando nodded, "There's a great burger place 5 blocks from here." "Burgers it is," Carleena continued. They got inside his car. It was a black Mercedes. It was nice. It smelled like him, the perfume he's wearing.

Carleena sat quietly in the car. Once in a while Orlando glanced at her. He needed to break this unbearable silence. "Umm, so… Carleena. Do I call you Carleena or something else?" Carleena smiled, "It's Carleena. My family calls me by my full name." He continued the small talk, "Where are you from? That is if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm from here. I live in Brooklyn. I'm originally from Chicago," she explained. They arrived at the burger joint. Orlando parked the car and both of them made their way out. Carleena was so nervous. Thank god there weren't any paparazzi there. They made their way inside and found a nice spot at the back. Just as soon as they were seated, the waiter brought the menus. Carleena ordered a garden salad and Orlando ordered himself a cheeseburger. The waiter disappeared to the back.

Carleena was fidgeting again. She fidgets a lot when she's nervous. Orlando smirked. She was so uncomfortable, she would only look at him every once in a while. He decided to continue the conversation they had in the car. Just as he was about to ask her something, she looked at him and said, "I didn't thank you for that night, the night at the Marquee. I was drunk and I might have just walked away without properly thanking you." Orlando looked at her, "It's okay. I was there and you we're falling. It's the civilised thing to do." That made her laugh. He liked the sound of her laugh. It wasn't too loud but it wasn't made up too. He's been on too many dates where they pretended to laugh at his jokes. He hates pretentious girls. Her laughter died down when she noticed him staring at her. She bit her lower lip unconsciously. It made him stare at her even more so, now focusing on her luscious lips. He saw her lips move forming a sentence, "Thanks also, for the breakfast." Orlando raised his gaze to her eyes, "Breakfast?" She nodded, "At the diner. You paid for my breakfast." A puzzled looked formed on his face, "How did you know it was me?" She smiled when she saw that look on his face, "The cashier told me." He laughed and she laughed with him.

The food they ordered arrived. Both ate in silence except for the occasional question about the shoot next week. Orlando was really enjoying her company. Once she loosened up, she was smiling, laughing and occasionally making jokes. They finished their dinner and Orlando signalled for the check. She was now nervous again. How do they go about the bill? She can't just assume he'll be paying for her. They weren't on a date or something. The bill finally arrived when Orlando took it and put his Visa in the tray, "Don't worry about it. It's on me." Both got up and made their way out of the eatery. They stood in front of the Mercedes. Carleena spoke first, "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you next week then at the shoot." Orlando was surprised, "Where are you going? Let me give you a ride home." Carleena shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's in Brooklyn. I'm guessing it's nowhere near your place. That's okay. I'll take a cab." Orlando opened the car's door, "It's not a big deal. Plus, it's almost 9. You can't go back alone."

Carleena hesitated. Should I go with him, she asked herself. He's been nice so far, she thought, "Okay. Thanks." Orlando's heart did a twirl. Yes! He thought. As soon as Carleena was seated, they made their way back to her apartment in Brooklyn. On the way they talked about her hometown, his hometown, her high school, her Julliard experience and why she dropped out. Carleena was falling head over heels. She was smitten. Orlando was charming and sweet. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous!

Orlando laughed. Carleena was telling him about the night when the met at the Marquee. She was energetic and passionate. She affects him in a way no other woman has. He was drawn to her laugh, her love for life and that twinkle in her eyes when she talks about acting. She had this innocence in her. She's also very intelligent, making witty remarks and sniping comments. He finds himself attracted to this woman.

They finally reached her apartment. He turned off the engine. Carleena was playing with her keys, "Thanks. I had a great time. Thanks for sending me back home." "It's no big deal. Hey, at least I get to cross the Brooklyn Bridge!" Orlando joked. She laughed and looked at him, "Thanks again." She held out her hand to shake his. Orlando smiled. He took her soft hand and gently brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand. Carleena was taken aback by the touch of his lips and her heart beat a lot faster. Orlando let go of her hand, "It was my pleasure."

Orlando watched her walk up her apartment. His eyes transfixed at the way her hips sway from left to right. She stopped and turned around. She smiled and waved at him. Within minutes, she disappeared up the stairs. Orlando turned the engine back on and drove off. He smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. His head bobbed to the song that was playing on the radio. He was sure that tonight, he would have a good night's sleep!


	5. Nothing and Everything

Chapter 5

Nothing and Everything

It has been three days since her casting. Today is Wednesday. Carleena has been on the phone for the past hour talking to his brother Evan, telling him every detail of her audition. She had a twinkle in her eyes and she laughed and smiled like she never did before. Realizing this, Evan couldn't help but comment over the phone, "You sound very happy, different even! I'm happy that your career has finally taken off." Carleena giggled, "Taken off? Very funny! It's just a small role. It's not even a supporting role." Evan too was now laughing, taken by her infectious giggle, "Well, a small role with no clothes on is the same as a big role fully clothed!" Carleena gasped, "Evan! Don't remind me. Wonder what mom and dad would say if they knew? Rather, if they cared." Both of them were quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say to the other. Carleena looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Listen, I have to go. I have a meeting with the cast and crew in an hour. I think we're discussing some things before we start shooting next week." There was a sigh and then a short good bye followed by I love you and the phone clicked. Carleena quickly changed and in 10 minutes she was in a cab on the way to Hotel Plaza, where the meeting was to be held.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel. Carleena looked out the window and was immediately taken aback at the size of the hotel which made her even more nervous. Today was the day she will be meeting the rest of the cast. Alfonso also said there was something to discuss in his earlier phone call. She paid the driver and adjust her apparel. Today was a business luncheon so to speak, but semi formal. She chose a black dress, sleeveless about knee length. The whole looked was subdued except for the thigh slit in front of her dress. She was wearing minimal makeup and had her hair in a chignon. She wore a pair of black suede pumps and was carrying a silver handbag. She walked to the front door and walked in. If you think the exterior was intimidating, think again! She gasped at the sheer size and decorations inside the Plaza's lobby. Her heartbeat began to quicken. She walked up to the reception to a receptionist named Penny Roose, "Hello. Can I know where the One Week Luncheon is being held?" The receptionist smiled and enquired her name, "It's Carleena Romano." The receptionist paused as her eyes scanned through a clipboard, "Yes, Miss Romano. The luncheon is at the presidential suite. Top floor miss. Here's the key card, Mr. Cuaron insisted you be given one."

Carleena took the key but the feeling of surprise did not leave her. Alfonso insisted she have a key. Wow, I must we somewhat important then, she joked to herself. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. A few moments later the door opened and she stepped it. The doors were about to close when she heard someone yell, 'Hold the elevator!' She pressed the open button as quickly as she can. Her heart skipped a beat when Orlando Bloom stood there in front of the elevator. His face lit up as soon as he saw her and made his way inside the elevator. They both rode the elevator in silent for 2 floors up. Finally, when the button of the 3rd floor lit up Orlando spoke, "Hi. How are you?" He was facing her now, looking at her. God, she looks amazing, he thought at the back of his head. Carleena was now fidgeting again, "I'm good. How are you?" Orlando nodded as he speak, "I'm good too. You look nice."

Nice was an understatement. She looked amazing. The way the dress clung to her body, the way the slit revealed every now and then a well toned thigh and the way she carried herself in that dress, was making him thinking things he shouldn't be thinking. She blushed and commented on how he too looked great. Now both are silent again, aware of the tension rising between them. Carleena looked at the panel in front of her, six more floors to go. Suddenly, Orlando started walking towards her. Not knowing what to do, Carleena backed into the wall of the moving elevator. Time seemed to move relatively slow when he wrapped his arm around her neck, pulled her close and brought his lips crushing down on her.

From Carleena's perspective :

I saw him walking towards me. My heart couldn't take it anymore; it was pounding beyond the normal limits of any mortal's heart. Not knowing what to do, I backed into the wall. He stopped in front of me and with one swift motion; he pulled me to his lips. God, he smells so good! His lips were soft yet demanding. He kisses grew more passionate, hungrier. I let out a moan for the pleasures building inside me couldn't be contained. Precisely at the time when I open my mouth to let this cry of ecstasy out, his tongue found their way in. My eyes widen with the feel of the sudden intrusion. His tongue now tasted me, every inch of my mouth. He tasted like gum, blueberry. His kisses were now deliberate, forcing me to open my mouth wider. I obliged, only to feel his tongue going deeper and now was in sync with my own tongue, dancing around in our mouths. My breathing was getting really heavy and I could feel the moisture in between my legs. Suddenly the elevator came to a halt.

From Orlando's point of view :

I don't know what came over me. I walked towards her, with this burning need to kiss her. She saw me coming for her and she backed towards the elevator's wall. I came to a halt as I stood inches from her body. The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine rather, mine were enveloping hers. Her scent resonated through my whole senses, a mixture of orange blossom and her own smell. Her body was a wonder. She was lean and strong and also soft and delicate. My mouth grew impatient. I wanted to taste her, her mouth and her tongue. I saw the opportune moment when she moaned and slipped my famished tongue inside her mouth. Lord, she tasted out of this world. Nothing I had ever encountered, at least nothing I remembered at that moment. I wanted more, more of this drug. I pressed my lips harder on hers; I want her to open her mouth. Much to my surprise, she did and I found myself falling into oblivion. I hate elevators. Did I tell you why? They stop when you don't want them too.

The elevator came to a halt at the 7th floor. They pulled away from each other so quickly, it almost seemed like their skins were too hot for each other to touch. Just then, the doors opened and an older couple walked in clad in their swimming attire. The lady smiled at Carleena and the older gentleman nodded at Orlando. The man pressed the button 8. I guess that is where the swimming pool is, Carleena thought to herself. The both of them stood in silence, now separated from each other, Carleena was on the right side of the elevator and Orlando was on the left. The couple walked out of the elevator moments later. Now both of them were alone again, not saying a word, both not knowing where to start or what to say. An eternity later, the doors of the elevator finally opened to the foyer of the presidential suit. Carleena walked out first followed by a nervous Orlando Bloom.

The presidential suite was breathtaking. The white walls with splashes of colours made by multiple flower arrangements were exquisite. The furniture exudes sophistication. There were a lot of white sofas and in the middle of the room was an amazing spread of food ranging from tomato bruschetta, caviar with crackers to kabobs and a variety of sandwiches and desserts. Carleena stood there looking around at the fun chaos in front of her. The room was filled with faces she doesn't know and some she knows all too familiar. Orlando walked in front of her, making his way to Alfonso. He was talking to Alfonso, whom had his back towards Carleena and every once in awhile, Orlando would glance over Alfonso to look at her. This made her very uncomfortable. She tried to divert her attention elsewhere. She decided to attack the food. She's actually really hungry. She took two slices of the bruschetta and some other things she doesn't know but boy, they do look delicious. She found a cosy spot near the fireplace and ate her lunch quietly. Just as she was about to finish, she saw Alfonso walking towards her. She put her plate aside when Alfonso sat down beside her, "Bella! So good to see you! Are you quite done? I have matters to discuss with you regarding your scenes." Carleena nodded and she followed Alfonso to the study.

She was surprised to find Orlando there, standing near the bookcase looking intently at the books. Alfonso sat in front of her, rummaging through the stack of folders in front of him when finally he pulled out a file, "A' hah! Here it is. We have made some changes to your character." Carleena wasn't exactly sure what Alfonso was saying, "Changes, sir? What changes?" Alfonso smiled and continued, "Well, I talked to the writer, I told him about you and he was there when you did your screen test. He was very pleased and we talked about it. Both of us decided to make your character more prominent. Instead of having 4 or maybe 5 scenes, we made it longer." This new piece of information took her by surprise. She was beaming! Alfonso pressed on, "I hope you don't mind, but there's a lot more lines to remember now. Have you met the leading lady?" As soon as he brought that up, Liv Tyler walked inside the study. Alfonso stood up, "Speak of the devil and here she is!" Carleena couldn't help but laughed. Alfonso made the introductions, "I trust you know Liv Tyler? Si? Well, Liv meet Carleena Romano." Carleena held out her hand and was taken by surprise when Liv moved forward and hugged her, "It's my pleasure! Oh, Alfonso! You didn't tell me she was very beautiful! Nobody will look at me when she comes on to the screen." Carleena blushed and mustered enough courage to speak, "You're being kind Miss Tyler. No one can be more beautiful than the Evenstar herself."

Liv then laughed whole heartedly, "I see you're a fan! Then if you loved Arwen, I bet you were mad over heels for Legolas!" Liv looked at Orlando who was standing near the bookcase. Carleena's eyes followed Liv's gaze. Her body shook feverishly. He was looking at her intently, his gaze made her feel he was undressing her there and then. Carleena then said something she did not intend, "Oh, I'm more of an Aragorn girl." When she realized what she just said, she quickly closed her mouth with her hand. Liv was now really laughing, "My! What brave maiden you are, rejecting Legolas!" Just then you can hear a little boy calling for her, "That's my cue. I think he's hungry." She looked at Orlando, "Milo's here." Orlando nodded in acknowledgement. Liv walked out the door and closed the door behind her. Once again, Carleena finds herself, alone with Orlando.

Orlando's point of view :

Realizing that we were indeed alone again made her body froze. I just looked at her standing there. I walked towards her. She still didn't move. I stood behind her, very close to her. I can feel the heat radiating from her body. I guess she finally felt my body behind her when she walked away. I managed to grab hold of her hand. "Wait," I said. Her hand was soft and delicate. I pulled her back to me. She turned to look at me with a questioning face.

From Carleena's perspective :

He grabbed my hand before I could leave the room. I can feel him pulling me closely. I turned around to face him but cannot help but wonder what he wants from me. After a few minutes of sheer silence, I asked him, "What is it?" He looked at me with those brown eyes. I can see the ache and longing in his eyes. He spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "Nothing." His eyes did not leave my face, searching, searching for something. I looked at him. Nothing he says. Then why doesn't he let me go? I tried to wriggle my hand free.

Orlando's point of view :

She was trying to get away from me, which probably might be the best thing. I mean, here I am, a total stranger, groping her and kissing her and when she asks what is it, I answered nothing. The truth is, it's not 'nothing'. I'm not the kind of guy who would just randomly make out with someone for no reason. There's a reason here too, I just don't know what. Her eyes looked at me pleadingly to let her go. She was scared, rightfully so. I stood up and looked down at her. God, she is beautiful. I lifted her chin and kissed her lips ever so lightly. I looked at her and finally said, "It's nothing and it's everything."

Carleena looked at his as he left the room. His last words tugged a string at her heart. There is something, but what? She felt it too. It couldn't be love. No one falls in love in one week. Then it must be lust, she thought to herself. It can't be lust. If it was they would have slept together the night he sent her back home. What was this then? Carleena made her way out of the study, with the script still in her hand. They spent the entire afternoon avoiding each other's gaze. Something was going on and neither knew what except for the longing and the ache. Alfonso was now making some announcements about the shooting. It so happens, they will be shooting some of Orlando's scenes with Carleena first. Liv still needed to wrap up her previous shooting. Alfonso also announced that they were going to shoot in Switzerland! Carleena jumped out of her seat. That's wonderful, she thought, I've always wanted to go there!

The crowd finally dispersed at around 6.30. Carleena said her goodbyes and thanked everyone for accepting her graciously. She looked around the room, she couldn't see Orlando. She wanted to say good night to him. At that moment she heard him call her name, "Carleena…" She turned around and there he was standing near the balcony, "Looking for me?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Carleena nodded, "I wanted to say good night. I'm heading back now." He stared at her, again. Then he nodded, "Good night then. I'll see you next week." She wanted to hug him, but hesitated. She didn't want to have things go out of control. She turned around and walked out of the room.

She was now back in the safety and monotony of her shabby apartment. Carleena pressed the play button on her answering machine. Evan called and Angela too. She's too tired to call them both, knowing they would want the whole detailed story. Right now, all Carleena wanted was a bath and her bed. She wanted to study her lines in bed tonight. She took of her dress and placed her purse near the dressing table and went straight into the bathroom. She was washing her hair when she heard her cell phone ringing. She took a towel and ran to pick it up, "Hello?" She was panting a bit, "Hey, it's me, Evan. I called your house to see if you're back. So, how was it?" She appreciated the gesture, but she was now annoyed, "Evan can I call you tomorrow? I'm in the middle of my bath and I am really tired." Evan sounded disappointed but she did need her rest. She went to the bathroom and finished her bath. She changed into an oversized shirt and put on her socks. She took the script and crawled into bed.

The scenes that were added were more elaborate and detailed. This way the storyline would tie together. She was glad she would be getting more screen presence. About 15 minutes through the script, she noticed another love scene. This was just added, she thought. She continued reading. The scene was set in Switzerland before the scene she auditioned for. The two characters, Max and Jessica met in Switzerland when they were eating in a restaurant. It was harmless at first but both of the characters began to love each other's company. One day, while her character, Jessica was walking towards the bus stop to go to town, Orlando's character Max, offered her a lift since he was heading to town himself. They went to town and did their shopping and on the way back to the hotel, they found out that there has been landslide and the road was sealed off. They found a place to stay near the road. It was an old cottage. The keeper said the master is away but she doesn't mind letting them stay for the night. Then, the script said there they made passionate love.

Carleena swallowed hard. Passionate love? How passionate? She thought to herself. She was beginning to worry. If she hadn't kissed him or knew him or find out he was very nice and charming, it would've been easier. No less awkward, but easier. This is going to be a nightmare, she screamed in her mind. She buried her face in the pillow letting out a frustrated scream. She heard it again, that annoying phone. She grabbed it and answered, "Evan! Didn't I tell you I'd call you tomorrow? I'm tired and I..." She stopped abruptly when the other person at the end of the line said, "Hello? It's me, Orlando. Not Evan…"


	6. Room 710

Chapter 6

Orlando's perspective :

Great! The last thing I want to hear her say is another man's name. I heard her stutter and curse, "Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked her. The voice at the other end finally spoke, "No. No, I thought you were my brother, Evan." Evan, brother… Phew… Evan's her brother. I find myself marvelling at the fact that I am somewhat, tiniest bit, perhaps, jealous. There it was again, that awkward silence. Damn it! What is wrong with me, usually I have no trouble speaking to women. I tried to break the ice, "What are you up to?" She took her time before answering me, "Reading the script. I have a lot of lines to remember. You?" I can't help but smile, "Nothing. Just lying here in bed. Are you excited about Switzerland?" I listened to her breathing over the phone. She was calm and composed, not the way she was breathing when I had my tongue in her mouth. "Yeah, I guess. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get my number?" I can feel her bringing her guard up. I found myself speechless. I can't remember where I got the number. Jesus, why does this woman have this affect on me, "Umm, I asked Alfonso. I just wanted to talk to you."

Carleena's point of view :

I could hear the hurt in his voice. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I was just surprised. Not to mention tired and edgy. "Oh, you wanted to talk. Sure. What about?" I was trying my best to sound less apprehensive. I could hear him shift in his bed, tossing around. Without even thinking it through I blurted, "What are you wearing?" I opened my eyes, what the FUCK!! Where did that came from? Now he's going to think I'm some weird slut. I can hear him laugh, "I'll tell you what I'm wearing, if you tell me what you have on." Ah, he's going to play it like that. This naughty side of me is dying to come out now. Okay, let's tell him, "I'm wearing a big shirt, my as you Brits like to say it, knickers and a pair of socks." I swear I could hear his breathing become laboured, but I might have auditory hallucinations. "Your turn," I pressed on. "I'm not wearing anything, love. It's just me and the sheets." My head went skipping about. I started envisioning myself on top of that naked body, rolling around in the sheets with him. Shit, now he's gotten me all worked up.

Orlando's perspective :

She's messing with the wrong person. I bet she's imagining something nasty now. Maybe I should play it some more, see where it goes, "I wished you were here though not these sheets." I could hear her gasp. Hah! She's hooked! Then I heard her voice, it sounded sad and distant, "What are we doing Orlando? What is this? What was the thing that happened in the elevator?" I threw my head back into the pillows. How can I tell her what that was when I don't even bloody know what's going on! Do I love her? I can't be. I mean I just met her. It's only been, what, one week? But I want her, Jesus, I want her so bad. I've never had a woman stir such carnal desires inside me. All I can think of now is I want her in my bed, to be inside her, to make her scream my name and I want her to lie with me in my bed long after that, to hold her. Shit, thinking about this has given me a hard on. Finally, I said to her, "I don't know. I don't know what that was. All I know is I didn't regret it and I would have it happen every day if I can."

Carleena's point of view :

My, what a straight forward answer. I had to admit, I wanted him or else why would I so easily responded to his advances. I'm no slut. I lost my virginity to my boyfriend of 5 years, yup, the very one that traded me for a chesty blond. We were high school sweethearts and he got into Julliard with me. I didn't even sleep with him until I was a sophomore! Well after him, I've only slept with one person, this guy who was working at Pink Bunny. That didn't go anywhere. Hell, I don't want to be just a fast fuck for him. Come on his an actor, a pretty delicious looking one at that. I'm sure he gets laid all the time. Maybe I'm some conquest or something. This was toxic. I can't do this, "We can't do this Orlando. We're working together, and you're a big star. We don't want to do anything stupid. Good night Orlando. Sleep well."

The next few days leading up to the shoot was uneventful. Carleena's brother, Evan threw her a lovely going away party, since she was flying to Switzerland for 3 month to do the shoot there. The rest of the time, she was either packing or memorising her lines. Orlando never called her again after that night. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed. Carleena was now confused. What exactly did she feel for Orlando? Whatever it is, she shrugged it off. She needed to focus. She stood in the middle of her bedroom. Looking around, she was trying to remember anything she had forgotten. She will be flying to Switzerland tomorrow. But all the cast and crew will be staying at the Hotel Plaza for the night, so that tomorrow they can all move together. Carleena did a final check. Once she's confident she's got everything, she started to haul all her luggage to the living room. She still has time. She picked up the phone to call Evan, "Hey. I'm off to the Plaza now. Yeah, I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll call you once I get there. I love you!"

There was a knock on the door. Carleena peeked through the hole and saw Angela. She immediately opened the door, "Hey! Glad you can make it!" Angela gave her best friend a big hug, "I won't miss it for the world. I had to come and see you since I won't be able to see you off tomorrow morning. Got everything?" Carleena looked again at her luggage, "I guess. Come on, the cab must be waiting downstairs."

The bell boy was kind enough to help her with her luggage. She saw Liv at the reception and immediately went up to her, "Hi, Liv!" Liv Tyler turned around and gave her a hug, "Hey, Carleena! Have you checked in? I'm in 721. Come over tonight all right? We can have some dinner then maybe talk for a bit? I've got to go; Milo's not feeling very well." They hugged and Carleena proceeded with her checking in. The receptionist told Carleena that her room was 710. The bell boy took the key and she followed him to her room. Room 710 was amazing. It had this amazing flower wallpaper and the bed was incredible. The room was spacious with a writing desk and a window seat. She loved it! Carleena gave a nice tip for the bell boy and proceeded to the bathroom. She wanted to freshen up before the going to dinner. She turned on the water and filled the bathtub. She took of her jeans and blouse and climbed into the big white tub. The water was warm and the smell of the bath salts was amazing. She feels herself drifting to sleep when suddenly the doorbell rang. Muttering some profanity under her breath she took a towel and wrapped it around her naked body. Must be Liv, she thought without even thinking to look through the peek hole. She remembered that the door wasn't locked. So she yelled from the bathroom telling her to come in.

Orlando's point of view :

I was nervous to see her. But I wanted to see her, I needed to see her. So when Alfonso told his assistant to inform Carleena about the group dinner we're supposed to be having tonight, I volunteered instead. I made my way up to room 710. My fingers were trembling when I pressed the bell. It took her awhile, and I can hear her voice telling me that the door wasn't locked and to come in. So I did. What do you expect? She wasn't in her room, so she might be in the bathroom. So I took the liberty of sitting by the window seat. I heard her coming out of the bathroom. What I saw next rendered me speechless. There she was, standing in front of me wearing nothing but a towel, her hair in a pony tail with water droplets still on her chest and thighs. "Orlando! I thought you were Liv!" I can see the surprise in her eyes. "No, I just came in since I heard you telling me to come in. I'm sorry. I just came up to tell you that, we're all having dinner together at the restaurant downstairs." My eyes were still on her. Not looking at her body rather looking at her face. I didn't know what she was thinking. I can feel the ache inside me. God, I want her! Leaving all boundaries of propriety behind, I walked towards her.

Carleena's point of view :

I thought it was Liv! I honestly did. Now I'm standing almost naked in front of Orlando Bloom. My heart was pounding in my ears. I didn't even hear what he said to me just now. All I can see was he was walking towards me, with that look in his eyes every time he stares at me. His mouth caught mine in one smooth motion. He was kissing me now, his lips devouring every inch of my mouth. I feel myself getting dizzy from all this pleasure. His kisses become more demanding. I opened my mouth further so I can taste him. God, I want him. I don't care if this is wrong but I want him! Sensing my surrender, he lifted me off my feet and placed me on the bed. His kisses were now ferocious, burning every part of my mouth with desire. I tugged on his lips, wrestling his tongue and grabbed a chunk of his chocolate curls. I moaned with pleasure when he caressed my breasts through the towel. His lips never leaving mine, I can feel his hand undoing my towel. Then, I can feel his skin, the palm of his hand cupping my breast. I let out a moan, for the pressure was building inside me. He rubbed the rosy buds on my breasts, rolling it in his fingers. I can feel my body shaking from the touch. His kisses trailed down to my neck and towards my collarbone where he sucked and licked and finally his hot mouth found their way to my breasts. I could feel the tip of his tongue circling my nipples and I let out a moan. I can feel his hand on my bottom, as he squeezes it with his strong hand. The heat was too much for me. The pressure in between my legs was overwhelming. I lifted up my knee to let the heat out. My head was spinning. I closed my eyes and held his head as he nibbles away at my breasts. All of a sudden, I feel his fingers stroking the source of the heat in between my thighs. I gasped…

Orlando's perspective :

Her body felt so good against mine. She was writhing in pleasure at my touch. The rosy buds on her breasts are now swollen from my undivided attention. Her breathing was laboured and she was incoherent now, mumbling senseless sweet nothings. I want her to be ready. I need her to be ready. I slipped a finger inside the velvety folds in between her legs. She gasped from my touch but did not pull away. She was moist and silky now. God, I must be in heaven. I continued to stroke her; I wanted to give her the pleasure. I wanted her to remember this day. I could feel the pressure mounting inside me. I undo my jeans with one hand and slid it off to the floor.

Carleena's point of view :

I can see him taking his jeans off. This is it, I thought to myself. You're going to do it with Orlando Bloom. I can't help but smile. You're such a fan girl, I told myself. His fingers were still caressing me. I could see the hard erection in his boxers. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. He moved to the bed and was now on top of me, kissing me again. I don't care what people think after this, I just want him to make love to me. The room was spinning. I could hear bells ringing. Bells ringing… Wait, that's the door bell. There it is again, and then a knock. Then I heard her voice, Liv, "Hey Romano, you'd better open this door now before I break it down!" Orlando was still kissing me. I whispered in his ears, "Orlando, please. Stop. Stop, please. It's Liv at the door." He groaned, "Ignore it!" I closed my eyes, "I can't. Orlando, please stop. We shouldn't be doing this." At that moment, I feel him jerk his body of me and cursed something while he sat at the edge of the bed facing the windows. I took the towel and wrapped myself with it and made my way to the bathroom. I yelled at Liv from the bathroom, "Hang on. I'm in the bath!" Liv then stopped knocking, "I'm so sorry! Take your time then, I'll see you downstairs."

I came out of the bathroom to see him putting on his jeans and straightening his shirt. He still had his back turned from me. I didn't know what to say. We were both caught in the moment I guess and he did have this affect on me. But if we had gone through with it, I knew I couldn't live with myself. I called out to him. "Orlando…" He didn't answer. He got up and finally turned to look at me. I could see the frustration in his eyes.

Orlando's perspective :

I heard her call my name. She sounded so sincere. I couldn't. I couldn't face her yet. The effect she had on me was still visible and hurting. I was embarrassed and frustrated. I was angry and disappointed. All I wanted to do now was go to my room and jack off. Finally I got up and turned to look at her. Her eyes said a thousand words. She was sorry, she was nervous, she was excited and above all she was scared. My heart softened when I saw her. I walked towards the door. She was standing near the door. I stopped next to her and bent down and kissed her bare shoulder. I walked out and closed the door behind me…

Carleena went to the bathroom, on the verge of crying. What was she doing? Why does he have such affect on her? She was so confused and scared at the same time. She washed her body, trying to get rid of all the evidence of pleasure she just had. Once she has convinced herself that she was composed and calm, she took a white dress and put it on. She let her hair loose and put on her strappy heels and made her way downstairs where she would join the rest for dinner. She didn't know who she was sitting with, but she hoped it wouldn't be Orlando. She just couldn't face him at the moment, not after what had happened. Carleena sat at the table with Liv and her son Milo and also some of the make up team. She still couldn't see Orlando. The starters were already being served. She has this feeling that Orlando might not be coming to dinner after all.

Orlando's perspective :

The door closed with a loud thud. Shit! I yelled so loud my throat hurts. FUCK! I sat on the bed running my fingers through my hair. I've never been so deprived my whole life. I'm angry and pissed off but I can't forget that look in her eyes. Had I gone through with it, I would have hurt her later. I closed my eyes, the images still fresh in my mind. I need a bath. I walked to the bathroom and took of my clothes. I can't ignore the throbbing pain between my legs. I turned on the shower and pushed the knob for some cold water. The cold water didn't help. With the memory still fresh in my mind, and her smell still on me, I grabbed my 'little friend' who was now as big as it can get and continued to stroke it.

If anyone was in the room with Orlando, they would've heard him cry out. He needed release. It was throbbing and it was hurting. He couldn't go down to dinner if he hadn't done it. He got out of the shower and dressed himself in a green shirt and jeans. He was already running late. He combed his hair and made his way to the restaurant.

Carleena's point of view :

I was half way through my salad when I saw him walk in to the restaurant. Alfonso signalled him to come and sit at his table. He was sitting a table away from me, facing me nonetheless. But this time he didn't look at me. No stares, no stolen glances. He was avoiding my gaze. Why should he be ashamed? I was equally to be blamed. I didn't stop him when I should. It got to the point of no return for a man and I stopped him. No man, who's in his right mind at that state, would have stopped, but he did. He stopped because I told him to. I was glad he did but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I let him on…

Dinner went by rather dull, to tell you the truth. Everyone said their good nights and hugged each other. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Orlando leave first. I can feel my heart ache. I went up to my room. I lay in bed thinking of him. What was he doing now? I turned to my side and closed my eyes. God, I can smell his cologne in on the pillow. My eyes started to sting. Oh God, I love him. I do…


	7. Switzerland

Chapter 7

Switzerland

Today was the big day. The day they fly to Switzerland. Carleena was still in bed. It was 4.43 a.m. according to the clock on the side table. They needed to assemble downstairs at 5.30 a.m. She knew she was running late but she just couldn't bring herself out of bed. She didn't sleep well last night. Orlando's face was in her head the entire night. She was tossing and turning in bed. She turned to look at the clock again, 4.54 a.m. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. She washed her hair; put some soap on her body and the after rinsing, she proceeded to brush her teeth. She walked to her bag and pulled out a white sweater and a pair of jeans. She was putting on some make up and glanced at the clock, "Damn it! I'm going to be late!" The time was 5.20 a.m. If she doesn't get a move on, she'll make everyone late. She quickly got her things. She looked around one last time to see if she left anything. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Carleena's point of view :

There he was, ready to knock on my door. I can tell you he was surprised. I looked at him. He looked tired. I bet he didn't get much sleep last night. Exasperated, I blurted, "What are you doing here?" I can see him taken aback, "I mean I was on my way down. What is it?" Hearing the change of tone in my voice, his expression softened, "They got worried about you. Alfonso told me to come and check on you." I nodded. It's reasonable. I bet everyone else is already downstairs, "Let's go then. I'm sure everyone's waiting." He nodded and took some of the things I was holding, "Let me get that for you." I really didn't want to trouble him, "No, it's ok. I'm good." But being the persistent man he is, he took my stuff anyways. We walked to the elevator and pushed the button. I just couldn't find anything to say to him. The doors of the elevator opened. No one was in it, shit! We walked in and pressed for the lobby. I need to say something to him. I needed to… "Orlando…" He turned and looked at me with a, "Hmm?" Wow, this is not the same Orlando. He didn't have that spark or that glint in his eyes. Great, you've caused this. He turned away when I didn't answer. I pressed on, "Orlando…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for –" Without turning to look at me, he said, "Don't… I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." Have I told you why I hate elevators? They stop when you don't want them to. The doors opened and he walked out.

Orlando's perspective :

I heard her call my name. I turned to look at her, but I could only muster a, "Hmm?" She was wearing a white sweater. It did no justice to her body. That body… I turned my back at her. I couldn't look at her without having images of yesterday's calamity playing through my mind. The way she moaned at my touch, the way she held me and the way she told me to stop. God, at this point, I somewhat hate her. At the same time, I just want to have her right now, here in this elevator even. I ran my fingers through my hair. What's wrong with me? Why would this woman affect me so badly? Why am I letting his thing bug me? It's not like I haven't been rejected before. Yes, it has happened, I, Orlando Bloom have been rejected by woman before. I heard her calling my name again, this time followed by an apology. Last thing I want to hear is her telling me it was a mistake and she can't do this, we can't do this. All I can think of that time was to stop her. A line from a song I heard on the plane keep on repeating, "You're destined for someone else… Even if it is so, please… Don't tell me…" I took a deep breath and said, "Don't… I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." I didn't even look at her. The elevator's doors opened. You know why I love elevators? They stop when you want them to. I walked out without even glancing at her.

The rest of the cast and crew were assembled and ready to move out. Carleena and Orlando were the last ones to join them. They stood outside the hotel when a big bus came up. They loaded up the stuff and took their seats. Orlando sat with Alfonso in front on the left aisle, Liv and her son Milo sat on the right aisle and Carleena sat behind Liv, alone. She felt like crying. She didn't mean to hurt anyone especially Orlando. She had to admit, she was hurt too. She spent hours last night thinking about how she felt about him. She can't love him. No one falls in love in a week. No one in their right mind at least. The bus started to move. They were heading to JFK International Airport.

The time they took to reach JFK was around 30 minutes or so, having a bit of traffic already. The cast and crew came down and attended to their luggage. Carleena walked down the bus found a trolley and pushed her stuff in. She saw that Liv and Orlando had their things taken care off. The plus side of being a star, she muttered under her breath. Some people from accounting took care of the checking in and luggage for the rest of the team. Carleena sat near the bench at a waiting area. She can she Liv and Orlando making their way into the executive lounge. She slumped in her chair. She wanted to talk to him. Explain to him what happened, tell him how she feels. She unconsciously shook her head, bad idea. She lifted her head and saw Alfonso walking towards her. He handed her ticket and held his hand out, "Come. Let's go." Carleena was confused, "Where?" Alfonso laughed, "To the executive lounge, bella." Carleena was pleasantly surprised. She has never been inside the executive lounge before. She walked in following Alfonso's lead. There was Orlando and Liv, talking to each other. Alfonso made his way towards them. Carleena followed suit but with a heavy heart.

Liv's perspective :

I saw Alfonso and Carleena walking towards us. Good, he managed to upgrade her seat. Well, I had to do it. At least I would have someone to talk to beside Milo and my nanny. I was talking to Orlando about the shoot and how glad I was that I managed to wrap on the previous movie I was making. Boy, Carleena sure looked glum. Now that I saw her, Orlando too looked terrible. I waved at them, beckoning them to join us. Alfonso sat next to Orlando while Carleena sat next to me. Alfonso was going through the schedule again. I can't help but notice, that these two people are very quiet. "Wow, did you two have a pack not to talk to us this morning?" I looked at both Orlando and Carleena. To my surprise both answered at the same time ~ I didn't sleep well last night. Orlando managed to finish his sentence but Carleena's voice trailed off. I looked at Alfonso, who now had his eyebrow arched. "Both of you didn't sleep well? Did you both stay up together?" Orlando groaned, "Come on, Liv! Why would you say something like that? I was in my room alone. I just had some things to think about." I turned my head to look at Carleena. She was quiet. She looked sad. There's something up. I just know it!

Carleena's point of view :

I got to seat next to Liv on the flight. She's very nice. We talked about her experiences acting in the Lord of the Rings movies and how her life had changed after that. She told me about Milo and about her ex-husband. She also asked me a few things. She was really keen to find out about my family, "So, you have a twin and a brother. What's your parents' name?" She's not going to let up, is she, "My dad's name is Delmore Romano and my mum is Arlene Mckinley Romano." She was surprised to hear my parents' name, "Wait, you're Delmore and Arlene Romano's daughter? You're father a movie producer right? Your mum was an actress in Ireland before she got married to your dad right? If I'm not mistaken…" I have to say, I was impressed. So far, no one has been able to guess that. Yes, my dad is a big shot movie producer and my mum used to be an actress. Hello? That's the only way they could have met. He met her when they were doing a movie shot in Ireland where my mum was the leading lady. She left the industry when she got pregnant with me and Catalina. My dad is still doing his movie gigs, to the extent of my knowledge. "Why don't you ask your dad to, you know, make movies for you. You can easily be the star without having to do all these auditions," Liv said. I smiled weakly at her, "I've not spoken to my dad since the day I dropped out of Julliard." I can see Liv's expression change, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I smiled at her, "That's okay. You didn't know."

I divert my attention elsewhere. All this talk about my parents' is making me uncomfortable. The movie that was on wasn't at all interesting. Suddenly, Liv stood up, "You don't mind if I change seats with Orlando do you? I have something to discuss with Alfonso." What was I to say? Yes, I mind? If I had said that, then she would have suspected something was up. I watched her cross the aisle and bending down to talk to Orlando. He turned to look at the seat. His face was expressionless. He stood up and took his seat beside me. My heart was pounding. If Liv had her way, if she did have to talk to Alfonso about the shoot, this will be an even longer 7 hours flight to Switzerland. He just sat there. He didn't say a word. After a few minutes he took the magazine in front of him and flipped it. He was reading something. I can take a hint. He doesn't want to talk to me. I feel my eyes drifting to sleep.

Orlando's point of view :

I couldn't say that I was thrilled when Liv asked me to change seats with her. I really don't feel like sitting next to Carleena right now. She saw me walking towards her. She fidgeted in her seat. I sat down. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there quietly. Then I saw the magazine in front of me. I immediately took them out and read them, or at least pretending to read them. I saw her turn away from the corner of my eye. She was falling asleep. I find myself sighing with relief. Now what? What movie are they playing? The last one was crap. Oh, it's Pirates of the Caribbean. Can't say I don't like that movie. This might be the first time I'm really watching the movie. Around 30 minutes into the movie, I feel something tugging on my shoulder. Damn it! I turn to look at her face. She has beautiful skin. Her eyebrows are shapely but not too thin. Her nose is slim and her lips, those lips. There's something about her that makes me go weak in the knees. She snuggled closer to me. She must be cold. I reached out and turned off the air conditioning. This is nice. Snuggling like this. I don't know how long I must be staring at her, when she finally stirred.

Carleena opened her eyes. She immediately stiffened. She looked up and saw Orlando sleeping. She must've fallen asleep on his shoulder. She moved slowly not wanting to wake him up. She leaned into her seat. She looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. His handsome face twitching every now and then when the light shone through the window. His eyes even though closed, looked beautiful. The way his nose looks when he twitches. Carleena smiled. Her eyes trailed down to his mouth. There was a moustache on the upper lip and a small goatie on his chin. She continued to study his face. He was very handsome indeed. She could feel her stomach tying up in a knot. She wanted to kiss those lips.

Liv's perspective :

The Pirates of the Caribbean movie was now on. Thank god! The other movie was a drag. Alfonso and I continued to discuss about the scenes. We talked for a solid on two hours I think. When I was finally ready to go to my seat, I saw Orlando, with Carleena sleeping on his shoulder. He was looking at her face so attentively. Carleena was, I'm sure unaware of this attention. Just then, the stewardess put on Lord of the Rings : The Fellowship of the Ring. Wonderful! It's my favourite movie. I'll just leave those two alone for a bit. Boy, it's been awhile since I saw that movie again. They had the extended edition on and it was fun to see all my friends on the screen again. I turned to look at those two again. I want to go back to my seat so I can check on Milo. I snorted. Now, Carleena was staring at Orlando. The way they stare at each other makes you think that these two have never seen the opposite sex. I looked at my watch. We should be there in an hour or so. Never mind. I'll just walk to Milo's seat.

They finally arrived at Geneva International Airport. The entire team will be staying at Gstaad, a very famous ski resort. They will be staying at the The Gstaad Palace Hotel for the duration of 4 months. The whole cast and crew waited for their vans to arrive. Once they have everyone on board and safely stored all the equipment, they made their way up the mountain. It will take them almost 2 hours to get there. They will however film at a quaint inn in Château-d'Œx about 30 minutes from their hotel. Most f the cast and crew slept through the journey up the mountain except for Carleena. She had never seen the Alps before and she didn't want to miss this for the whole world. The mountainside was white, covered with snow. There were a lot of pine trees and sometimes nestled in between them was a small stone house. The weather was wonderful. The sky was clear and you can see in the distant hot air balloons up in the sky.

They finally reached their destination. The hotel was out of this world. This whole experience is pretty new to her. She was excited and scared at the same time. Once again, people from accounting checked them in and was now handing the keys. Carleena was staying at room 213, a double deluxe room. Liv will be staying in the tower suite with 2 bedrooms for her and Milo and also for their nanny. Orlando will be staying at the deluxe suite on the 5th floor. All of them made their way up to their rooms. The journey has been a long one indeed. All Carleena can think of right now is a hot bath and bed. She turned the knob of the door to her room. She was in awe. Her room had an amazing view. The room had striped wallpaper of beige and brown. There's a writing desk facing a window and the bed was to die for, white sheets and clashing red pillows. She let the bellboy set her luggage down. She walked up to her bed and immediately jumped on it. She can't believe this is happening! The phone then rang, "Hello?" Carleena can hear Alfonso saying something in Spanish, "Yes, bella! Have you settled in? Come down to the lobby at 8, Si? We have a small press conference. Okay, ciao, mi amore!"

Carleena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white bustier dress. The dress had a heart shape design at the bust and a straight A-line cut. It was knee length and it had a slit in front. She let her hair loose. She donned a silver necklace and she reapplied her lipstick. She went down and was glad Liv was in the elevator with her to help calm her nerve. The press conference will be held at one of the conference room. Carleena walked in to find Alfonso sitting in the middle, next to him was Orlando. Liv walked in and took her seat next to Alfonso. Carleena walked slowly. Where was she to sit? The only empty seat was next to Orlando.

Orlando's point of view :

I saw her walk in with Liv. She was a vision. She wore a white dress with no strap on, I don't know the proper term for that kind of dress. She had her hair loose and it was a contrast to her dress, white with this gleaming black tresses. As she walked, I can see her thigh peeking through the slit. She hesitated. She didn't know where to seat. She finally walked towards me and took the seat next to me. God, she smells so good. The press started the interview. They asked about the movie and its idea and stuff. Alfonso answered that, which was his turf. They now turned their attention to Liv, who answered the many questions they gave her. Now, it was my turn. One reporter asked, "I hear there will be some very hot and heavy scenes in this movie which will be filmed here?" I looked at Alfonso to see whether I had the go to spill. He nodded, so I continued, "Yes, I'm told there is. I mean, the movie's about a man who cheated on his fiancé with a woman he met in a week. There's bound to be some action."

The room roared with laughter. Another asked, "So, you mean to say the scenes you have won't be with Liv?" I smirked, "No. That's the pivotal point in this story which I'm not at liberty to tell." The reporter continued, "Who with then?" I turned to look at Carleena who was up till that point calm and composed, "With this beautiful creature, Carleena Romano." Now the reporters are asking her some questions about her background, her experiences and such. She was very good with them. Alfonso interjected stating she was the gem he found while casting. She blushed. I love it when she blushes. Her cheeks go pink, just like that evening. I cleared my throat. I didn't want to get excited in the middle of the press conference. The interview took around an hour. The rest of us walked towards the restaurant for dinner. I sat with Alfonso, Carleena and Liv. I don't see Milo. Right, Liv doesn't like her son with her when she does press conferences. He must be upstairs. Alfonso was telling us he wanted to start shooting as soon as possible. Tomorrow even. Even though it's summer here in Gstaad, the weather can turn bad. They decided that they want to shoot my scenes with Carleena first, since we had to travel to Château-d'Œx. Most of my shoot with Liv will be done here at this hotel. I cringed at the thought of tomorrow's shoot.


	8. Crête Vue

Chapter 8

Crête Vue

Carleena woke up at around 6.30 a.m. They were suppose to do a shoot today, for the scene where Max's character gave Jessica a lift to Château-d'Œx. She got up, showered and made her way downstairs to have some breakfast. She went inside and saw that Alfonso, Liv and Milo were sitting together having their meal. Carleena walked up to the buffet spread and took some pancakes, eggs and a muffin. She didn't want to disturb them, since they were already eating. She found a seat somewhere near the window overlooking the mountain. She was about to eat her eggs when Orlando sat his plate down in front of her, "Do you mind if I join you?" Carleena almost choked, "Sure. I don't mind." Orlando sat down. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and jeans. He smelled fresh. Carleena found herself breathing him in. They ate in silence for a few minutes when he finally spoke, "Nervous? It's your first big role." Carleena nodded, "Yeah, a bit. I just hope everyone will be patient with me." He smiled, "Don't worry. I'll help. I'm sure Liv and Alfonso will help too."

Orlando's point of view :

I can tell she was surprised when I put my plate down. When she said it was ok, my heart leaped. Okay, I knew I said I hated her. But the truth is, no can stay mad at her. I mean, look at her! I also didn't want the shoot to be awkward. We had a lot, and I mean a lot of love scenes to film. I didn't want to screw it up. I thought about it last night. We can still be friends, right? Just forget everything that happened and just be friends. She looked nice today. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and she had her hair up. We ate silently when I decided, enough is enough, ""Nervous? It's your first big role." Carleena nodded, "Yeah, a bit. I just hope everyone will be patient with me." I smiled, "Don't worry. I'll help. I'm sure Liv and Alfonso will help too." We finished our meal quickly because the makeup and wardrobe department were calling to get us ready. I didn't need much work. They just put some make up on me and I changed into the outfit for the day. We made our way to the front of the hotel where I was supposed to get in the jeep and drive off. It was nothing. I did it in just one shoot!

Now comes the bit where I was driving and I saw her walking towards the village. We had to do the scene 3 times before Alfonso was satisfied. Now we're about to film the conversation scene inside the jeep. Carleena took her seat beside me. The camera man and Alfonso climbed in the back. Alfonso made sure everything is ready and told the camera man, James to start rolling.

Orlando : So, why are you walking to Château-d'Œx? It's pretty far.

Carleena : I don't know. I just love walking. Plus, you can see a lot of things when you

walk, especially here in the Alps.

Orlando : I see. Where are you headed?

Carleena : I don't know yet. I wanted to do some shopping before the weather get's

worse. You?

Orlando : Me too. I wanted to buy some things for the people back home. So do you

think we can shop together?

Carleena : I don't see the harm in it. Sure, we'll do the shopping together.

Then Alfonso said cut. He was pleased. I'm very impressed with her. Not many new actors can pull of a scene in one take. We stopped by the road side. Alfonso and James switched to another jeep, since sitting at the back was not very comfortable.

I turned to look at her, "Very good. You did it in one take. I'm impressed." She smiled. At that moment I think the whole Alps melted. She was now fidgeting again. I wanted to hold her, tell her we're okay. I really didn't know what to do. Frustration was beginning to fill my whole being. I wanted to tell her how I feel. Wait, what do I feel for her? What do you propose one feels in a short duration of one week? If I told Sam, she would think I'm going bonkers, not to mention my mom too would think that. I reckon it was best to just shut up and drive.

Carleena's point of view :

He was actually trying to be nice to me, which I think helped me with my scenes. I was nervous this morning thinking how I'm supposed to go through with the scene with him, if we keep on avoiding each other. I will be staying at the Hotel De Ville, where we are also filming. Alfonso hopes to finish the shoot in a week or so, provided we have good weather. Orlando continued on to drive. I have to say something about that evening. I want us to be friends. We can't continue on like this. We can't keep avoiding each other and act comfortable around each other. I want us to really feel at ease, like friends do. Friends, that sounds good. Does it? It does, I'm sure it will be fine. But, what if I don't want us to be friends? What am I saying, of course we should be friends. A voice at the back of my head keeps on repeating, "I thought we've agreed that you love him." I hate that voice. It is best, for now, I think to just shut up.

They reached the small town of Château-d'Œx. Their hotel was in Place Centrale. Alfonso got down from his jeep and directed the small team to check the actors in. Carleena and Orlando, went to their respective rooms which was on the same floor while Alfonso's room was a floor up. It was nearly lunch time, so Alfonso decided that all of them should go out to lunch and assemble back at the hotel at around 3 o'clock to continue with the shoot.

Carleena was finally settled in her room. Well, it's not the same as the room she had in Gstaad but it was cosy. She was getting really hungry since it was almost 1 p.m. She didn't know where to go, this being the first time she's been here. She thought of calling Orlando to see maybe he wants to have lunch. She moved towards the phone, picked up the receiver and called his room.

Orlando's point of view :

Boy, its cold. The room is okay, I guess. At least there's a mini bar. The bed looks inviting I must say. What time is it? Where's that damn watch? There you are! 12.50 p.m. I'm hungry. Where to eat? This is my first time here, so I guess I'll do a bit of exploring. Oh, I need the loo… there we go. Oh, shit, the phone! Where's the bloody phone? Oh, there near the telly, "Hello?" No one's answering, "Hello?" Then I heard her, "Hello, Orlando?" I was surprised but pleased, "Yeah?" She paused again. "Do you want to go get lunch?" she asked. Wow, she's asking me out to lunch. Hmm, bold. Maybe she wants to have lunch and some, after that. Oh, sod it! She probably didn't know any restaurant to eat at and figured I might know some. "I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time. It's just, I don't know anywhere to eat and I would like some company." See, I told you. I could do lunch; it's just lunch, "Sure. I'll be out in 10 minutes." She sounded happy, "Okay, see you then."

15 minutes later, Carleena and Orlando found themselves walking side by side at Place Centrale. It was getting colder. They found a nice bistro not far from their hotel. They made their way in and found a nice table at the side of the bistro. Orlando pulled out the chair for Carleena, being the gentleman that he was. He was enjoying himself. What's not to enjoy? He's in the Alps in the company of a beautiful lady. Carleena too was enjoying herself. They ordered lunch and while waiting they chatted. They found out they had a lot in common. Likes almost the same things and had almost the same view on life.

They made their way to the hotel after lunch. Alfonso wanted to shoot the shopping scene while there was still light. Carleena and Orlando went to various shops, picking this and that, pretending to talk and laugh. There was no script for this scene. Alfonso was happy with the shot. They look natural he said, like two people really getting to know each other. Night was approaching and they all retired to their rooms.

Carleena needed a warm bath and quick. Her body was freezing and her muscles are all taut and tense. She was glad that the shoot's going great so far. She filled the tub with hot water. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, from the cold. She untied her hair. Her robes then fell to the floor. Within minutes Carleena was inside the tub, enjoying the warmth it's giving her. She rested her head on the tub. The warmth of the water was exquisite, massaging the muscles that ache. Carleena was feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes enjoying the silent night.

Orlando's point of view :

The weather got colder since I left this morning. You can't hear the wind but you can see it moving the trees outside. I am tired, very tired. I guess the cold air is making me slower. I opened the mini bar and grabbed a can of Heineken. There should be something nice on the telly. I jumped in bed and flipped through the channel. There was nothing English on. They either spoke German or French. Oh, Baywatch! It's been awhile since I last saw Baywatch. I set down the can on the side table. I turned to watch the show again. My eyes drifted to the phone that was sitting near the telly. I should give her a call, see how she's doing. We didn't get to speak when we finished the shoot. I should call her. She's taking a while to answer the phone. Maybe she's already asleep. I'll hang up, "Hello?" Then I heard her voice. "Umm, hello? Carleena? Did I catch you at a bad time?" I could hear water splashing, "Yes, and no. I'm in the tub." Great, it's water theme tonight. First Baywatch, now Carleena. My mind kept on playing the image of her standing in the towel back in New York. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." I was about to hang up when she said, "It's okay. I'm not doing anything anyways. Just soaking my aching muscles."

This is good, this is progress. I'm glad she wanted to talk, "Alfonso just told me. We have the day off tomorrow. He and the crew need to find some more suitable location. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me tomorrow. For sightseeing?" She didn't say anything. Please say yes. God, please make her say yes. "Go where?" she finally spoke. Good question. I don't know myself. I just want to walk around town and soak up the scenery, "I don't know yet. I just want to walk around, see if there's anything interesting." It felt like eternity, waiting for her to answer that question. But she did and I was very happy when she said yes. I said good night to her and hang up. Tomorrow's going to be a great day.

Carleena woke up at 8.00 a.m. She was glad because she needed the extra 2 hour sleep. She felt refreshed and energized. She promised Orlando, she'd join him sightseeing today. She got up and headed straight to the bath room. She took her bath and brushed her teeth. She put on a pair of jeans and a lilac sweater. Then she wore a white jacket on top. If they were going to walk around in this weather, she wanted to walk around warm. She was blow drying her hair when someone knocked on the door, "Just a minute!" It had to be Orlando. She quickly combed her hair and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and there he was, "Good morning!" Carleena smiled, "Good morning to you too! So, what first?" Orlando looked at her and replied, "Breakfast!"

They went to the same place they had lunch. There weren't many people inside. They ordered their meal and continued to discuss the plans for today. Orlando suggested they walk around for a bit, just to see what this small town has to offer. After breakfast, while paying the tab, Orlando asked the restaurant owner about Place Centrale's attraction. Apart from quaint bistros and nightclubs, the best thing there would be the Crête Vue. Both of them decided to go to Crête Vue. They walked up the hill, talking and laughing and stopping once in awhile to ask for directions. They're beginning to find some comfortable zone where they could just talk without wanting to tear each other's clothes off. The hike to Crête Vue took 20 minutes or so, but when they got there they forgot all about the pain their muscles felt during the ordeal.

Carleena's perspective :

I must've died and gone to heaven. I would have never imagined that the view up here would be this spectacular. The white clouds kissing the mountain peaks, the spots of green trees near the mountainside, the wisp of cold air in the horizon and the ice's glint under the sun were beyond reasoning for my senses. If there was ever a heaven on earth, this would be the place. I can see that that Orlando too was enraptured. He was quiet, staring far into the horizon. My, what serious expression he has. I looked down; there was a lot of snow on the ground. I find myself grinning at the idea…

Orlando's point of view :

Just as we got to the spot, I couldn't help but stop and stare at the canvas in front of me. It was out of this world and ah, I just don't have the words for it. I move closer to the fence surrounding the cliff to see area. It was colder here but I would give up warmth to be able to see this spectacular sight. I just stood there. All of a sudden, I felt this whack of cold snow landing right on my neck. I turned around to see Carleena holding a snowball in her hands which she then threw at my face. Did I mention it was cold? Now imagine cold air and dry cold snow in your sweater. She's not getting away that easily. I bend down and made the world's most amazing snowball, which will hurt and threw it at her. Bugger! She dodged. She managed to hit me with a few more. That's it! This is war!

Orlando started to chase Carleena, much to her surprise. The surroundings were filled with giggles and laughter. She was fast. She managed to dodge him and wiggle her way out of his arms whenever he manages to catch her. Alas, she was not fast enough. Orlando grabbed her waist and threw her on the ground, both panting and giggling. They stayed like that. The laughter died down. Now, they were just staring at each other, not blinking. Orlando's eyes looked deep in to hers. His gaze now shifted to her lips. He lowered his lips to hers, hesitating as he does, nervous that he might scare her away. Carleena was restless. She can see him hesitating to kiss her. Part of her hoped he would let her go and the other, wanting him to kiss her. She closed her eyes and moments later, she felt Orlando's lips on hers. His kiss was soft and lingering, sending electrical impulses down her spine. He kissed her again, now more passionate but never persuasive. She returned his kisses eagerly. Finding her responding to his touch, he became bolder, wanting to explore more. He gently pushed her lips apart with his own, nudging her to open her mouth. She obliged, and so began the sweet surrender of a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue in, circling hers. Carleena felt herself returning his kisses with a few stroke to his tongue as well. They didn't know how long they kissed. The snow around them seemed to have melted from the heat radiating from their bodies. Orlando finally let go of her delectable lips. He looked at her with passion and ever growing love in his eyes.

Carleen opened her eyes. Orlando was looking at her, making her tremble. She looked at him, the feelings inside her stirred. Something inside her snapped her back to reality when she got up abruptly and pushed him aside. A stunned Orlando stood up, "What? What's wrong?" Carleena looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes, "What are we doing?" Orlando looked at her, "I believe we were kissing." She rolled her eyes at him, "I know what we were doing! Why are we doing it? What is this? What is this between us?" Orlando can feel the anger rising inside him, "For pity's sake, can't you just not over analyze anything? Why must there be a label to everything we do? We were kissing, and we were enjoying it." The look in Carleena's eyes told him, she's getting it the wrong way, "Just kissing? JUST KISSING? Do I look like some cheap prostitute with whom you can kiss, make out, and grope whenever you want?" Orlando needed to make her understand, she's getting it the wrong way, "That's not what I mean. Of course you're not some cheap prostitute! I'm not that kind of guy. I don't go around picking random woman to screw with!"

Carleena was angry now. What was she to him? She needed to know, "Then what am I? Who am I to the great Orlando Bloom?" Orlando was now pacing back and forth trying to control his anger, "I don't know what you are to me. But I know how I feel. Every time I'm with you, my heart pounds like there's no tomorrow. Every time I'm with you, all I want to do is make love to you until you beg me to stop." Carleen turned to look at him; tears were in her eyes, "We can't do this. This is not right. We work together. You're big star. I'm a nobody. What do you think people will say about me if all this was just a fling? They'll say she's using Orlando for her 15 minutes of fame." Orlando walked towards her, but she raised her hand to stop him, "Why do you keep pushing me way?" He wanted to hold her, stop those tears. She was trembling, "Because, you're Orlando Bloom. Women throw themselves at you. If I say yes, to this game we're playing, I will be the same as all the other women; and Orlando…" Her voice trailed off. Another drop of the clear, glistening tear flowed down her cheeks, "I want to be more than that…" Her words took him by surprise. He didn't know how to respond. His silence pierced through her like a knife. Today, now, here at Crête Vue, she finally admits to herself, she loves Orlando Bloom.

Orlando stood there. A lot of things are going through his mind. She felt for him, more than he can imagine. But what does he feel for her? He didn't know. All he knew at that moment was he didn't want to lose her, not now at least. He needed time; time to figure out what he feels. Carleena was walking away. He needed her to stop. He said the only thing that came to his mind, "Carleena, I-I, Lo…" Without turning, she spoke, "Don't. Don't say something you don't mean. You'll regret it later." She walked down the hill without turning back.

Orlando's perspective :

I let her go. She was walking away. I don't know what to do. I've never felt so bad in my life. I knew she has a thing for me, but it never would have crossed my mind that she would feel anything more. A voice at the back of my head was saying, "It's not your fault. Hey, what's a man to do? You saw her, she's hot and you thought perhaps, she could warm you up for couple of months in the Alps, nothing wrong with that. After all you're Orlando Bloom. Women would kill for that honour. Now, something was saying things to me, felt like my heart was talking, "Yeah, that's what you thought, a fling for the Alps. Can you honestly tell me, you didn't feel anything when you saw her crying like that? Tell me that you didn't feel anything when she told you she wants to be more than the other women in your life. Don't tell me, all you can think of at that time, was having your hands up her blouse? I shook my head. Or course I wasn't thinking that! My chest hurts when I see her cry. It felt like I was having a heart attack! It still hurts now…


	9. How Do I Tell Her?

Chapter 9

How Can I Tell Her?

The next few days went by like a blur. The cast and crew were still in Place Centrale. The shoot went on as usual with both Orlando and Carleena giving it their best. Their chemistry on screen was electrifying. No one would have believed that those two haven't said word to each other for the past 4 days. Since that day on Crête Vue, Carleena have been avoiding Orlando. She didn't want to be around him. His silence that day on the hill said a thousand words. She was devastated but coaxed herself into believing that she was fine. In fact, it was better this way. It ended before she was in too deep. She lied to herself every day and crumble to pieces every night, crying in her bed. Her heart cannot bare the sight of Orlando. His smile was like a stab to her heart, his voice sounded like screeches in her ears and her name coming out from his lips was like poison. Orlando tried many times to talk to her. But every time he said her name, call out to her, she would get up and leave.

Orlando was beginning to worry. The love scene shoot is in 2 days, according to the schedule Alfonso gave him. If this keeps up, he can't do the scene. He can't act all in love when he's supposed to be making love to Jessica, Carleena's character. He finds himself sniggering. The image of Norbit making love to Rasputia kept on playing in his mind. Yeah, it'll be like that if we keep on like this, he muttered under his breath. But Carleena was no Rasputia. She is far more divine than any woman he's ever met. He realized that he has hurt her. He wanted to say he's sorry but she would never give him a moment to say anything.

He lay in bed thinking about her. Not in a weird sexual way, but more to how she's doing, the gravity of his words towards her and how she feels. That's all he's been doing these past few nights. He can't forget that anguished look on her face when he stood there, silent. Every time that image plays in his head, all he wants to do is hold her, tell her it'll be ok. He stopped the train of his thought. He kept on asking himself how he felt about her. He already ruled out love. For him, it was absurd for someone to fall in love in such a short duration of time. He can't be in love with her. Then if it's not love what is it?

The big day finally arrive. The bedroom scene is scheduled today. They were going to shoot some scene leading on to the actual bedroom scene. The scene will start as Max knocks on Jessica's door. They kissed each other and will be undressing each other in the doorway. Alfonso did say he also wanted to do the dresser scene, which Max was supposed be kissing her neck down to her chest before finally doing the bed scene.

Orlando woke up with a start; his alarm clock went off astoundingly loud. He got up and got ready. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. There were dark circles under his eyes. He didn't sleep well last night. A dream or perhaps a nightmare kept him tossing and turning in bed. He dreamt of Carleena. He was talking to her then he was kissing her. Moments later, she pulled away from him. She walked away from him and disappeared into this blinding white light. He woke up in the middle of the night panting and sweating.

Today will mark the first day of skin contact between the two. Carleena sat on the edge of the bed, trembling at the thought. She was afraid of breaking down in tears in the shoot. She was afraid of herself, afraid that she might enjoy the long deprived contact. She was afraid of him, of Orlando. It's now or never Carleena, a voice at the back of her heart said cheering her on. She made her way down to room 102, where they would be shooting.

Alfonso's perspective :

Dios mío! I have a lot of things to do today! There's the shoot and I've still yet to find some more location to shoot. Where are those two? They've been acting very weird these few days. On screen, perfecto! But of it, it's like they have this unspoken war. Maybe Liv was right, there's something going on. Finally, here comes Orlando, "OB! There you are. My goodness, you look like shit! What's with the eyes? You didn't sleep well?" Orlando looked tired, really tired. He's shrugging his shoulders now; he's doing that a lot lately. Especially when you ask him how he's doing, "I'm fine. Just had some bad dreams." I'm getting worried. He's not looking too good these days, "Go on to makeup. Maybe they can fix you up."

As Orlando was leaving, in walked Carleena. Por favour! Kill me now! She looks worse than him. She looked like she's been crying her eyes out, "Bella! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She smiled, "I'm good. I'll go to make up then." It took both of them a solid 20 minutes to get ready. I called them both. I wanted them to feel comfortable, so in the room will be both of them, James and Ron the camera guys and Tim, the soundman. Of course I'll be there. I want their reaction to be genuine. There's no dialog in this scene. I want them to let loose, "Okay, you two. This is how we're going to do it. I'll not coordinate your movement. But I want you to kiss at the door, when I give you the signal, start moving in. Carleena, take Orlando's shirt off before you get to the dresser. OB, start unbuttoning her blouse then. We'll stop there and continue with the dresser scene. I think we will stop there for today. I still need to arrange some location spots for the shoot. Comprender?" Again, these two look wound up. They need to loosen up or this will be a bad shoot.

Orlando's point of view :

I listened to Alfonso's direction. It's easy for him to say it. I'm the one doing it. I'm supposed to tear of the clothes of a woman who despises me. I looked at her earlier. She's been crying. It felt like my stomach was being kicked hard. She still hasn't looked at me. Let's just get this shoot done with. At least I'll get to calm my nerve for today. Alfonso told us to take our places. I stood outside the room with Ron. Alfonso was telling Ron to roll film. Now comes the big moment, he yelled action. I knocked on the door. A few moments later, she opens it. I realized I can't do this. I'm seeing her face for the first time since Crete Vue, really looking at her. I looked into her eyes and I can feel myself shattering into a million pieces. The longing inside me grew out of control. I want to ease her pain, shower her with kisses and caresses. I didn't give it much thought. I doved in and kissed her lips hard and passionately.

I heard her gasp at the feel of my lips on hers. God, it felt so good to hold her after not doing so for such a long time. I forgot all about the shoot. All I can think of is her, and her kisses. I can feel the hesitation in her kiss. Her kiss wasn't the same as before. It's inhibited. She's trying not to lose control. I'll be damned if I let her be in control. I held her face with my hands, caressing her cheeks as I kiss her. She had her eyes closed. I focused my energy into making the kiss more passionate and more demanding. I want her to let go. I kissed her lower lips, tugging as I release it. Only to come down on her lips harder. I pushed my tongue in, I want to taste her. I heard her whimper as my tongue entered her sweet mouth. I find myself smiling; her walls are slowly crumbling down.

Carleena's perspective :

This is what I was afraid of. I can feel my body responding to his touch, enjoying his kisses. My mouth wanting to taste him, so when his tongue came in, mine went out to greet it. I felt feverish. His mouth wanted every part of mine. He kissed my upper lip, tugging and letting go. His kiss was sometimes lingering and others hard with fervour. I heard Alfonso telling me to take of his shirt. I did what I was told. I curse myself, when my fingers tingled with pleasure at the touch of his bare chest. His toned body and the feel of that smooth skin under my fingertips were intoxicating. I can feel his hands touching my breasts and fumbling to open the buttons. Once he found them, my blouse came undone in a matter of seconds.

We were now moving like we're dancing. I can feel him backing me up to the dresser. I let out my hand to touch the dresser, to help steady myself, when he lifted me up and placed me on top of the dresser. He was now kissing my neck, finding the spot that makes me moans and licks it as he goes down, kissing my collarbone and pushing my blouse down. I was now on the dresser with my bra and jeans only. His hands were touching every bit of skin he can find. I relished his touch. I feel my skin tingling every time he lays a kiss or when he strokes his tongue over it. His kisses now travelled to my breasts. He was cupping and kissing them whilst still in my bra. I can feel his hand move up my back, grabbing the clasp of my bra. He struggled with it at first but he managed to open it. I can feel the bra loosening around my chest.

Alfonso's point of view :

In all my life as a director, I've never seen actors nailing a love scene in the first take. They have exceeded my expectations and more. I told them to stop at the dresser. They just continued on. The way Carleena moved under his touch, it was like watching Orlando sculpt a beautiful statue. Oh boy, he's reaching for her bra now. What is he doing! I should stop the shoot now. This is getting weird and if I don't stop now, Carleena would be very embarrassed tomorrow. As much as it fascinated me to see love in action I had to yell, "Cut!" As soon as I said that, it was like these two were back from a trance or something. Carleena's face was red with embarrassment and Orlando turned away from me. Carleena was holding the bra in front of her; she quickly grabbed a robe and put it on. She turned and looked at me with an apologetic face and stormed out the room. I looked at Orlando when he finally turned and saw what was bothering him. I signalled the crew to take a break and sat down next to Orlando.

He was quiet. He had his head down. I looked at him, "You want to tell me why that happened?" Orlando still didn't look at me, "Come on, Alfie. You're a director. Things like this happen all the time." I nodded, "Yes, I've had my share of excited leading man. But you are the first one to continue on with the scene with a hard on. If I hadn't stopped you, you would've taken her there and then." Orlando was quiet. I needed to know what was going on between these two, "Tell me. What's the problem?" Orlando looked straight at the wall in front of him, "She is. She is the problem." Carleena's the problem? Why was she the problem? I listened when he spoke, "We had an argument." I nodded, "Okay. What about?" He finally turns around and looked at me, "About her, about me…About us." Ah, Si. There is an 'us'. He stood up, a tormented look on his face. He began telling me about how he met her and how almost immediately he was taken by her. He continued on and told me about the fling and about Crete Vue. He finally sat down next to me and said, "I don't know what to do."

I smiled. Si, to be young and stupid. I looked at him, "What do you feel for her OB?" He paused, thinking for an answer. I asked him again, "Don't think about how you feel. Tell me, without thinking, what do you feel for her?" He had his face in his hands, "I think I love her…" I smiled again. He stood up again, standing in front of me, "But I can't be in love with her. No one falls in love in a week. No sane person at least." This time I had to laugh, "My dear boy! If no one falls in love in a week then there would not be Romeo and Juliet. Romeo loved Juliet the first day he laid eyes on her. Love is a strange thing OB. Sometimes it takes years and sometimes it only takes a week." The realization was finally hitting him, "What do I do now?" I stood up, "You tell her how you feel. Tell her whatever the world might think about her, she will always be perfect in your eyes. Tell her that. Then give her time. Come on, let's go have some drinks. I know you need one. Then we can pack up to go back to Gstaad." Orlando was stunned, "But the love scene tomorrow?" I laughed, "I think you both need sometime before we tried that. She needs time and you need time. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

The drive back to Gstaad was uneventful. Carleena was once again avoiding Orlando, so she rode with the camera crew. She was glad and grateful to Alfonso who postponed the love scene shoot. She didn't know why he did it, but she was grateful nonetheless. Carleena still have some more scenes to shoot but Alfonso was eager to start on Liv's scenes. So Carleena had one month off before her shoot would start again. They reached the hotel around lunch time. Carleena wanted some time alone. She really didn't want anyone to disturb her. Right now, all she wants to do is get in bed and talk to Evan, her brother. Her room was still the same. She loved how the light shone into the room, giving it a nice glow. She sat her bags down, changed into a tube top and sweatpants and immediately jumped in bed. She took the phone and dialled Evan's number.

Carleena's point of view :

I need to talk to Evan. I need to tell him about Orlando. I waited for him to answer the phone. I didn't know what time is it there in New York but I hope he's not asleep. "Hello?" He sounded out of breath, "Hey, Evan! It's me. How are you?" "Oh, my god, it feels like ages since I last talked to you. I have news. I don't know whether it's good or bad. But first tell me about Gstaad!" I proceeded to tell him about the shoot and how everyone else. He kept on asking me about Orlando. I forgot to tell you, my brother's gay. So, you'd understand why he will keep on asking about Orlando. I told him about the first few days at Place Centrale. Then I told him about Crete Vue. He was quiet. He didn't say a word. I even told him about the audition and about the Plaza.

"Evan? Are you there?" I asked when I can no longer hear him. Finally, I heard a sigh, "My, you've been busy. Let me ask you this, what do you feel for him?" I didn't need long to answer that question. It's clearer now than it was a week ago, "I love him…" Evan continued, "Did you tell him?" Did I tell him? Not really. "Not exactly. But I did tell him I want to be more than just a fling." I heard Evan talking to Eddie, his partner, "Then tell him. Tell him how you feel. Chances are, if he feels the same way then in the long run I'll have Orlando Bloom as my brother in law. But if he doesn't, you won't feel worse that what you are feeling now." Now it was my turn to sigh, "It's not that. It's partially that but, what do you think people would say if suddenly this unknown actress walks around parading herself with Orlando Bloom? They'll say I'm a leech, trying to squeeze every drop of fame from the 15 minutes I have." Evan started to laugh, "This coming from a woman who was laughed at and mocked by the all her friends at Julliard after her boyfriend left her for Bimbo Barbra. That's not what you're worrying about. You can't fool me. You're worried that in the long run, he might leave you for someone like Bimbo Barbra."

I just sat there listening to Evan psychoanalyzing me. He was right. That is the real reason I'm so afraid of Orlando, the unseen future with him. He's a big star, a very good looking one at that, if I told you I wasn't worried, then I'd be crazy. "You know I'm right. Tell you what. Take your time. You still have until December to think this through. Don't deny yourself happiness just because you're scared of what else it might bring. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later? Before I forget, Catalina called. But I'll talk to you about that later. I need to be going." Evan was on a roll, giving me a lecture about love. I smiled, "Sure. I'll call you again when I'm free. Bye honey." I lay there in bed thinking about what he said. Catalina called… What does she want from us? Then there's the Orlando matter. I'm not sure how Orlando feels about me. Should I ask? Dare I ask?

3 weeks went by so quickly here in the Alps, especially when you have a lot of work to do. Orlando finds himself tired at the end of the day, barely having enough time to sleep. He was now really looking forward to some time off in 3 weeks time. Alfonso was really pushing hard on filming as the weather in the Alps begins to turn dreadful. His shoot for the past 3 weeks were mostly with Liv and sometimes with himself. He hasn't talked to Carleena in 3 weeks, nor has he seen her that much. From what Liv told him, she was mostly in her room or by the indoor pool alone. She just comes down for breakfast and the rest of the time, she ordered room service. Sometimes at night she would come by Liv's room to talk to her or play with Milo. So, she's still avoiding me, he said to himself. He was desperate for her to know how he feels. With a heavy heart he made his way to his room, knowing it will be empty with no one waiting for him.

Orlando was lying in bed. There was a snowstorm outside. The winds were howling like mad. He stayed in the dark, the soft glow of the fireplace lighting the room. He misses her. He missed her laugh, her smile, her kiss, her body and her smell. But above all, he missed her voice. Suddenly the phone rang, which shocked him.

Orlando's perspective :

"Hello?" I can hear a woman's voice, "Hey, it's me Sam." It's my sister, "Hi, Sam. How are you? How is mum?" It's been awhile since I've called them. It's just been too hectic for me and whenever I do have the time to call, I just don't feel like it. "I'm good. Just busy with work, mum's good too. She misses you, we both do," Sam continued. I sighed, "I miss you guys too. Being in the Alps is really lonely." Then I heard Sam laugh, "Lonely? Boy, Orli, you can lay it on really thick, can't you?" I didn't quite understand what she was insinuating, "What?" Sam laughed again, "Nothing. It's just when you say lonely, you didn't really mean it. How can you be lonely with Carleena Romano in your arms?" That took me by surprise, "Huh? What in God's name are you ranting about? I'm not dating her." I heard her flipping the pages of a book, or magazine or something, "Well, not according to this picture in the People's Magazine. It's you and Carleena rolling around in the snow, snogging."

I immediately sat up straight, "WHAT? Damn it! What did the article say?" Sam read the story from the article, "Orlando Bloom was seen in Place Centrale having breakfast with his co-star, Carleena Romano, a new actress discovered by Alfonso Cuaron, the director for the movie One Week. They were both seen getting cosy and chummy as the day continued. These wonderful shots were taken when they were at Crete Vue. They were seen playing in the snow, rolling around and finally, locked in an embrace. They continued to kiss each other and made out in the snow. Well, Orlando might not be a lady's man but he certainly caught himself a beauty. As for Miss Romano, our sources have confirmed that this young woman has big ambitions, big enough to use Mr. Bloom as a stepping stone. Who are we to deny her, her 15 minutes of fame?" Oh, no! Fuck! "It's not what you think Sam. What they don't show you is the fight we had 10 minutes later. Listen, I'd love to tell you all the details but someone will be extremely hurt if I don't talk to her right now. I'll call you tomorrow."

I called her. I had to. I still remember what she said to me the day we had our row at Crete Vue, they will say she's using me for her fame. Things just couldn't get any worse for me really. She's not answering. I bet she won't. Who else would call her if not the tosser Orlando Bloom?

Carleena's point of view :

There is just not enough Kleenex in this room! I told him this would happen. I was on the phone with Evan when he told me about the article and the pictures. The phone has been ringing for 15 minutes now. I know it's him. I know he'll try to call and talk to me. But right now, I just don't give a rat's ass about what he's going to say.

I was startled by the loud knocking sound coming from my door. I walked towards the door and saw Orlando standing in the hallway through the peep hole, "Carleena, please open the door. I need to talk to you. Please, open the door." I was dizzy. Crying all the time is not good for your brains. I just want him to leave me alone, "Go way Orlando. Leave me alone," I said from behind the door. I heard his voice closer to the door now, "Please don't do this. You have been avoiding me for the past 3 weeks. We can't keep doing this." It's true. I have been avoiding him, "Just leave me alone. Didn't I tell you this would happen? They would peg me as some slut trying to be famous by fucking Orlando Bloom. Just go. Leave me." I can still hear him outside the room, "You know that's not how I feel about you, Carleena. I care about you. I would never have taken you there if I knew they were following us. I'm sorry, I really am." I want to be left alone. What part of alone doesn't he understand? "Orlando, I'm going to back away from my door and crawl in to my bed. I will ignore whatever you say once I leave this spot. Go away. Please…"

Orlando smashed the door close. He was pissed off and angry. He sat at the edge of his bed. He's frustrated with the way things are going on. He took his phone and dialled a number, "Hello, mum? It's me, Orli. Umm, I'm okay. I just needed to talk to someone." He told his mother what happened. Orlando has always been close to his mother. She knew him inside out. If anyone can help fix this, she can. Hot drops of tears fell from his eyes. He was hurting. He was hurting because the woman that he loves is rejecting him, "Mum…" his voice was shaky, but he pressed on, "What do I do now?" His mom had been listening closely from the beginning, "It sounds to me that you really love her. So if you do, son, then tell her. That's the only way that can make you feel better."

The blizzard had died down. There was no sound this morning. The air was light and the sun shone bright. Orlando was in the elevator, going down for some breakfast. He can see Milo and Liv already at the buffet. He went straight to the coffee machine and poured himself some strong coffee. He sat opposite the doorway. He looked outside. There was an eerie silence, no wind, no birds chirping. He finally saw her. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a pair of jeans. She had tied her hair. She didn't see him sitting at the back. She went to the buffet table and took some toast. He continued to study her. Her eyes were swollen. She'd been crying. It was hard for him to swallow his coffee then. She was done with her toast. Her gaze now turned to the balcony. She stood up and walked outside.

Orlando followed her out to the balcony. Her mind was elsewhere, she didn't even hear him walk up to her, standing behind her. Orlando put his arms around her. His actions startled her even more when he whispered her name in her ears, "Carleena…" She pushed his arms away, turning her back and walked towards the restaurant again. Just then, Orlando caught her hand causing her to stop in her tracks. Carleena did not turn. He held her hand for a few minutes in silence and finally said, "I love you…"


	10. Impending Heartbreak

Chapter 10

Impending Heartbreak

She heard him. She heard him loud and clear. Carleena went outside for some air. There was a snowstorm that night and today the day was quiet and calm. She walked outside to the balcony and saw the snow on the hills and on the roads. It was so white. It looked like the sky and earth united; you don't know where the other ends and where the other starts. She suddenly felt strong arms holding her from behind. She knew instantly it was Orlando. She recognized his cologne. His arms around her gave her the warmth she couldn't find from the Alps. She closed her eyes when she heard him whisper her name, "Carleena…"

She wanted to turn around and return his embrace. But yesterday's tabloid article is still fresh in her mind. Is she ready to give up her chance to make it big for Orlando? Can she live with herself if one day people would say that she got that part or this part because she's dating Orlando? She needed to get away before her heart cave in. She pushed his arms away. She needed to get away from his as fast as she could. She'll crumble to pieces if she lingered. She turned around and made her way back to the restaurant when she felt Orlando holding on to her hand. What Orlando said next caught her totally of guard, "I love you…"

Carleena's perspective :

My heart stopped when I heard those words. I can feel the emotions building up inside me. You have no idea how many nights I dreamt of him saying those words to me. With him, saying 'I love you' validates all my feeling for him. It gave me permission to love him, no matter what. It made whatever I was feeling for him extraordinary. It'll give me a reason to wake up in the morning. My heart soared with joy. But as it was about to break free of the earth's atmosphere, I feel something pulling it back down. My mind still remembered the tabloid article and my father's reaction to it…

(The night before, after Orlando left…)

The phone rang again just as soon as Orlando left. It might be Evan, I thought. So, I picked up the phone and cleared my voice, "Hello?" I heard a woman's voice on the other line, "Hello, Carly?" I was surprised to hear that voice. It's been a while; the last time was after high school graduation I think, "Catalina? Is that you? How'd you know I'm here?" My twin was quiet, she finally continued, "From Evan. I called him a few days ago when I went to your place and found out you're abroad. I wanted to talk to you Carly. It's very important." Carly, that's what she used to call me. The rest of my family members call me Carleena, Evan included. Carly made me feel warm and closer to Catalina, whom I used to call Cat, "What? What is it?" She hesitated, "Carly, it's dad. He kind of found out about your movie role. Mum called me and told me to talk to you. She tried calling Evan but dad was getting suspicious. He knows about the nude scenes you'll be doing. Carly, he's angry, really angry. To make matters worse, he's read the article and saw those pictures of you." What? He's angry? Why would he be angry? It's not like anyone knows I'm his daughter, "Why would he be angry at me? He won't be implicated." Catalina sounded worried, "He's afraid that people might know you're his daughter and with these pictures in the tabloid and how they're putting you up to be, he doesn't want his name dragged through the mud."

I was now angry. I was just about to reply to what Catalina said when the phone beeped, "Hang on Cat, I got another call on the line." I changed the line and with an agitated voice I said, "Hello?" I didn't expect to hear what I did, "How dare you! How dare you parade my name around and decided for your first movie role, you want to play a whore! How dare you walk around to auditions using my name? MY name! Now I see pictures of you with some actor in obscene pictures worthy for the porn industry?" That's my dad. He was a way with words. I can barely speak now. Tears were flowing like rivers, "I-I'm sorry, f-father. Had I k-known you had such strong f-feelings about me using your name, I-I would have changed it. As for the pictures, I-it's not what it seems…" After all these years, I still have to explain myself to him. With all the pain he forced me through, I am still answering to him. He didn't stop there. He continued to call me names and he kept on telling me how glad he was, for kicking me out years ago. He even threatened me, telling me if by any chance, reporters find out I am his daughter, he'll disown me and will leave nothing in the will for me.

He hung up. I can see that Catalina was still holding on the other line, "H-hello, Cat…" I heard her let out a sigh, "That was him right? He called you? God, he's overreacting! What did he say to you?" I told Catalina about the 'whore' thing and how he'll disown me if anyone finds out about him. I can hear disgust in Catalina's voice, "He's way out of line! He can't say that to you. I know I might not have been the world's best sister but I still love you and I hate him for saying those things to you." I was glad Catalina called. At least one good thing came out of this whole mess. I got to reconnect with my twin sister again, "How's mum? What did she say?" Catalina was quiet again, "I wouldn't know. Last I talked to her was 2 days ago when she called me telling how happy she was that you are finally getting a big break. Then dad called me this morning about the article."

Wait, I thought she was still living at home, "You moved out? Where? Why?" Catalina laughed, "Yeah, I moved out. Things got bad between me and dad. I changed my major in college and he didn't know until I graduated. He was still civil then because I was on the honour's roll. But things got even worse when he found out I wanted to start writing rather than work at some entertainment magazine. So, before anything got even worse, I moved out." Wow, a lot has been happening at home. I feel sorry for my mum, who's caught in the middle of this entire calamity, "Can you imagine what he'll do when he finds out Evan's gay?" I added. Catalina snorted, "I don't know. Carly, I have to go. I have to meet with my publisher tomorrow and it's getting kind of late here. Take care and don't pay attention to what people are saying. I'm proud of you and I wish you all the luck in the world." Tears welled up inside me again, "Thanks Cat. I'm glad you called. I'll talk to you soon okay? Bye…"

I was brought back to present time when I heard Orlando say my name again. This time I turned to look at him. My father's word still ringing in my ears, whore… whore… Droplets of water flowed down my cheeks. I can't do this. Not now at least. I needed to get my life in control and prove to my dad I'm not a slut, a whore. He walked forward to hold me but I backed away, "I'm sorry… I can't do this Orlando… I just can't!" I ran out of the restaurant and made my way to my room as fast as I could. I find myself repeating what I said, I'm sorry Orlando… I truly am…

Milo's perspective :

I saw Carleena came down for breakfast. I wanted to wave at her and ask her to join us. But she didn't look up. So I finished my food. Mum was being annoying again, not letting me pour some more syrup on my pancakes. I liked looking at Carleena. I love her long black hair. She's a nice person too. She sometimes comes to my room and plays with me when my mum has to go for the movie shoot. I saw her sitting somewhere near the balcony entrance. I turned around to look at here again and saw OB sitting at the table opposite Carleena, only further away. He keeps on looking at her. I like OB too, he's fun! He takes me out to do fun stuff that mum won't let me do. My mum's talking to Alfie now about the shoot. I wanted to go talk to OB but I saw him walk out to the balcony. I turned to look at Carleena, she was also gone too. She might've gone up to her room. I asked my mum if I could go out to OB. She said yes and so I ran towards the balcony. As I was reached the balcony I saw Carleena standing there looking at the mountains. Then OB came and hugged her from behind. Why did OB hug her? Now she pushed him away. She's walking towards the restaurant again but Orlando held her hand. I heard him saying I love you to her. That's nice. But why is Carleena crying? I thought love was supposed to be nice. Then she ran out and headed straight to the elevators. OB looked sad. My mum's calling me. I looked at OB again. I feel sorry for him.

Liv's point of view :

I took Milo up to our room after breakfast. I've promised to take him skiing tomorrow, so we went up to get ready. Milo asked me the oddest question ever, "Mum, should love hurt?" I looked at my 6 years old son, "What honey? I don't understand." Milo looked at me, "Well, should someone cry when someone else tells them they love you?" I smiled. My son asks very good questions. He once asked me did Santa give presents to Jesus. I held his hand, "Well, no they shouldn't. Being in love is a beautiful thing darling. No one should cry when they are in love." He nodded; he seemed satisfied with my answer. While walking towards are room he asked me the most surprising question of all, "If you say people shouldn't cry when someone loves them, then why was Carleena crying when Orlando told her he loves her?" I stopped dead in my tracks, "What? Where did you hear that?" We got in our room and he sat in front of the TV. I still haven't gotten my answer, "Hey, no TV until you tell me where you heard OB say that."

So my 6 years old son told me everything about Orlando and Carleena at the balcony. I was right, there was something going on. But, why did Carleena cry? I was under the impression that she likes OB, a lot. Maybe I should give her a call; maybe it's something more serious. "Hello, Carleena?" Carleena answered the phone, "Yeah, hi Liv." She sounded sad and hurt. What did OB do? "Are you alright? Have you been crying? Milo said she saw you run out of the restaurant in tears. I thought I'd call and check up on you." I want her to tell me what's wrong, after all friends do help one another. She told me about her and Orlando. She told me what happened at Crete Vue. I already saw the pictures. It was not a surprise to me, since I have suspected that these two had a thing for each other. But the story behind the pictures shocked me. She also told me about her father and the real reason for her tears and her apprehension towards Orlando.

She was quiet. She's confused, "Carleena, listen to me. You are over thinking this. All you need to know is whether he loves you or not and today you already found out. I say forget everyone else. If you love him then go for it. OB is really a nice guy. I've known him since the days of Lord of The Rings. He's not the kind of man that would take a woman for granted." Carleena stayed silent. Every now and then I hear her sobbing, "Calm yourself down. Listen, Milo and I and a couple of guys from the crew are going skiing tomorrow. Why don't you come with us? It'll help clear your mind. I won't take no for an answer." Carleena was saying no now. But I insisted and soon she finally agreed. I sat the phone down. One down, another to go…

Orlando's perspective :

She walked away from me. I told her I love her and she walked away. I know people say give her time but it hurts. How long should I give her before I realize Carleena, perhaps doesn't love me as I do? I spent the entire day outside the hotel. I had to get the edge of. I can't be drinking or I won't be able to do the shoot tomorrow. So, the next best thing is to jump of the mountain on a snowboard. I finally got in at around 5 p.m. I got to my room and changed. I was going to take my bath when the phone rang. It was Liv. She's asked me to come with her tomorrow. She's taking Milo skiing and wanted me to join her. I really don't feel like it. But then she told me that Carleena will be going. She Liv then asked me a rather odd question, "OB, tell me, isn't love supposed to be happy?" I was not sure where this was leading to but I answered anyways, "Yes, love is supposed to be happy. Why?" She laughed, "Then tell me, why are you so miserable and why was Carleena crying when you told her that you love her?" Bugger! How did she know?

Liv told me that Milo saw what happened at the balcony. I told her that my feelings for Carleena are true but I just don't know how to make her believe me. Liv then told me what happened the other night after I left her room. Listening to her, it left me in utter disgust. What parent would say such things to your child? Poor Carleena! She must be a mess right now. Liv told me that I should try and talk to her tomorrow during the ski trip. She also told me that she had arranged with Alfonso about my shoot tomorrow, giving me some time to go skiing with them. It was clear to me what I have to do. I have to convince her that everything would be fine when she's with me. I agreed to Liv's plan and hung up. For the first time in weeks, I finally felt something. Entering the bath tub, I feel my heart beating stronger now that it has tasted hope…

The group assembled at the hotel lobby. Everyone was down except Orlando. Carleena still didn't know he would be joining them. He came down 10 minutes later to the delight of Milo and dismay of Carleena. She knew this was Liv's doing. She wanted to change her mind but she promised Milo to teach him how to make a snowman. The small group made their way to the ski lifts. Liv sat with Milo; Carleena sat with James the cameraman and Orlando sat with Ron. The view at the ski range was amazing. The slopes were white and smooth. The trees were green, giving colour to the much needed canvas. There were a few people around skiing. Orlando was making snow angels with Milo and Liv was chatting with a ski instructor. Carleena felt lost. She didn't want to be around Orlando but she can't leave. She sat at the bench quietly.

Liv and Milo started to ski once Milo got the hang of it. Carleena was still on the bench. She sat there for a good hour. She didn't feel like skiing. She can't see where he was, but she was glad he's not around her. He'll ask questions and she doesn't feel like answering. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a beautiful white bunny, hopping around. Carleena loves animals. She followed this little creature in to the woods. Orlando was at the coffee shack buying a tall latte. He turned around and saw Carleena walking into the woods alone. He decided to see where she's wondering off to.

Liv was having a great time, when suddenly the instructor told everyone to pack up. There was a storm coming and they should be heading down as soon as possible. The group got their things but soon realized that Orlando and Carleena were not there. They began to panic. A storm was coming and if these two get caught in a blizzard it would be dangerous. The winds were getting stronger and the clouds darken. The instructors insisted that Liv and the others go back to the hotel. They will send a search party to find Orlando and Carleena.

Orlando looked up. The sky's darkening and the snow was getting heavier. The winds are blowing strong. He knew a storm was coming. He quickened his pace to catch up to Carleena. She was surprised to see him there, "What are you doing here?" Orlando's cheeks were getting cold and he could see that she was shivering too, "I followed you. Listen, we have to go back. I think there's a blizzard coming." Carleena looked up and saw the dark sky. She nodded and they turned around; only to see miles upon miles of pines forest. They were lost…

The snow was getting heavier. Both of them can hardly see anything while they try to find their way back to the ski camp. The winds were blowing strong and Carleena was freezing. Orlando held out his hand towards her. She looked at him and accepted. He held her close to him, both providing warmth to each other. They continued on until suddenly Carleena lost her footing and fell down a slope and into a small pond. The ice was frozen but there was a part that was still thin. She fell through and got herself soaked wet. Orlando ran down the slope quickly and pulled her out. She was now losing consciousness. The cold air and her wet clothes are making matters worse. Orlando carried her in his arms. He prayed hard so that God can keep her safe.

He carried her in his arms, wandering around in the forest hoping to find someone or at least some place to wait out the storm. Miraculously he saw a small shack up a head and treaded through the snow. Carleena barely said a word now, but she was shaking badly in his arms. Orlando kicked the door of the shack open. It looked like one of those shacks where people who do ice fishing stayed in, only there was no ice. He was glad there was a floor. He placed Carleena on the floor and looked around for some blankets to wrap her in. He looked at the fire pit. Damn it! There's no wood, he said to himself. He found some old blankets and started to wrap her, 'Carleena, I have to undress you. You can't wear these soaked clothes, you'll die. Carleena, please! Listen to me, open your eyes! Stay awake! I need to undress you…" He didn't care if she'll hate him for the rest of his life for this but he had to do it. He laid a blanket on the floor and began to undress her. He took of her jacket, her sweater, her pants and the rest of her clothing. He then placed her on the blanket and put some more blankets on her. She was still shaking and barely conscious.

He needed a fire to help warm her. He searched around for some wood and found some old planks. He broke them into smaller pieces and tossed them in the pit. Now he was frantically searching for some matches, at the same time yelling to Carleena, telling her not to go to sleep, telling her to stay awake. He found some old matches and start lighting the fire. He got the fire going but it was too small. There was just not enough wood. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing, "I have to do it. I have to warm her up." He wasn't being a pervert or something but he was the only source of warmth other than the small fire. He took of his clothes. He too was soaked wet from pulling her out from the pond. He was now standing naked with his back to her. She'll hate me, he told himself. A voice inside his head kept on telling him, it's the only way to save her. He lies down beside her and put his arms around her. Her body was cold. He turned her around and held her close to his body. He prayed to God to let his warm body be enough to save her. The storm outside was getting stronger. The winds were howling like mad. He doesn't know how long he held her. She stopped shivering but her body was still cold. Orlando felt himself drifting asleep. Soon, he dozed off with Carleena in his arms.

Carleena woke up as the sound of the winds got stronger. It was dark. The only light came from the cinders from the fire pit. She felt someone holding her close. The body was warm. She realized that she had no clothes on and so does this warm person. She tried to make out his face from the small light. It was Orlando. She wanted to push him away but she remembered about the pond and how he carried her here. The way he was holding her made her feel special. She shuddered at the thought of not seeing him again if she'd drown in the pond. The feel of her body shuddering woke Orlando up. He instinctively held her closer thinking that she was still cold but he felt that the body in his arms was quite warm now. He looked at her and found her awake. He kissed her forehead. He was glad she's alright. He felt her arms around his waist.

He laid Carleena on the blanket, now he positioned himself so that he would be facing her. She looked at him, teary eyed. She spoke first, "Thank you, for saving my life." He smiled, "I had to, because if you left, then I wouldn't know how to live on earth without you. I love you Carleena…" Carleena smiled and cried at the same time, "I love you too…" Orlando wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, moving slowly down to the bridge of her nose. He kissed her eyes and then her nose and finally he lowered his lips on to hers. She enjoyed his kisses. In this cold shack, in a snowstorm her heart finally melted. She returned his kiss with earnest passion. She loved him and he loved her. What more can be beautiful than this?

Feeling her respond to his kiss, Orlando became bolder. He wanted to show her how he feels. His kisses grew passionate, tasting every part of her mouth. She held on to him and returned the kisses with fervour and love. She opened her mouth to let him in. He pushed his tongue in and they engage in a long lingering kiss which left Carleena gasping for air. She feel her body react to his kisses which now trailed down to her neck, sucking and licking as he goes. His hand moved down to her chest where he caresses her breasts, cupping and gently squeezing. She moaned with pleasure. His mouth travelled further down until he finally found the rosy buds of her chest. He kissed the hollow spot between her breasts. He kissed the other until he reached her nipples and slowly took it in his mouth. Carleena gasped and arched her back. The bliss was unbearable. With the tip of his tongue he circled her nipple and with his fingers he played with the other until it was taut. She can feel the heat in between her legs now. His mouth now gave its full attention to the other nipple while his hand travelled down her stomach.

She was unaware of the delight she would feel. Orlando moved his hand down her stomach and caressed her curvaceous hips for he is their great admirer. He continued to suck and play with her nipples and slowly he slid his fingers inside her wet, silky folds. She gasped at his touch and let out a sensual moan. He twirled his fingers inside those folds. She was silky and soft and everything in between. She was restless now, squirming under his touch. He puts one finger inside her and began to move it inside out. She whimpered and Orlando can feel her move her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. He inserted another finger in, now two giving her the pleasure she needs. Slowly, his thumb found its way to her pearl and he circled his thumb around it. Carleena bucked, the touch was unexpected. She had her eyes closed and was biting down her lips. Orlando smiled; she looked divine when she's trying to fight the pleasure.

He licked down her stomach and made his way down south. She was breathing unevenly now. He took out his fingers from her and in goes his tongue. She screamed his name when he did that, "Orlando!" He tasted her, all the silky dew in between her folds. God, she tasted like salted honey. He moved his tongue on her, lapping at all the rich fluid. He reached the pearl again, now with the tip of his tongue teasing and licking. She moaned his name over and over again. He then moved his mouth and latched on the pearl, sucking and tugging. Carleena had a handful of Orlando's wavy brown locks in her hands. Orlando now moved up again, finding her mouth. He kissed her hard and she could taste herself on his lips. He looked at her and whispered, "Touch me…" Carleena kissed him and slowly turned him around. He was now lying on his back, at the mercy of her touch. She kissed down his bare chest, licking and playing with his nipples. She loved hearing him moan her name.

She drew circles on his stomach while she kissed his neck. Her hand moved lower until she felt his manhood, hot and hard to her touch. Orlando huffed when she held it in her hand, gently stroking it. It was big and ready for her. Carleena continued to stroke and Orlando arched his head back, enjoying her touch. She felt bold. She kissed him lower and lower. Orlando's eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet enclosing his manhood. He lifted his head and saw her licking and sucking at it. He gasped and moaned at her touch. The feel of her wet mouth and her hot tongue on him was going to make him come there and then. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He got up and pulled her close to him. He was now straddling her.

Carleena bent down and kissed the man she loves. Orlando looked into her eyes, asking, wanting. Carleena nodded and kissed him. He lifted her up and placed her slowly on to him. She whimpered and gasped at the feel of his manhood finally entering her. He was big and she could feel herself stretch to take him in. He pushed it all the way in. He muttered some sweet profanity at the feel of their union. He began to thrust slowly inside her. She was tight and wet. She moaned with every thrust. He feels himself picking up speed and he thrust into her deeper and deeper every time. She held on to him for dear life, as the pleasure inside her will surely rip her apart if she let go. Soon, Carleena was moving herself with Orlando's rhythm.

Orlando lifted her up and placed her on the blankets once again. He wanted to lay on top of her, feel her skin on his. He held her arms at her side and began to thrust faster and faster. Carleena can feel the pleasure flowing down her thighs. Orlando leaned in and kissed her, "Look at me Carleena. Don't lose me now. Look at me!" She fluttered her eyes open, trying to look at him. But she finds herself closing her eyes, as the pressure mounts. "No, Carleena. Look at me. Open your eyes." She opened them and looked at him with love and devotion in her eyes. They feel the pressure reaching its peak and muffled by the sound of the winds outside, both of them cried out in pleasure. Orlando spilled his seed inside her, enveloped in her, warm and tight. Carleena felt herself tightened around him and finally both came to a completion. They lay in each other's arms with nothing but love and the sound of uneven breathing…


	11. The Morning After

Chapter 11

The Morning After

The sun crept up slowly behind the trees. It was morning. The blizzard had settled leaving the earth calm and serene. The sun shone into a small window of a shack in the middle of the forest. Inside the shack laid two naked bodies, covered in old blankets. Orlando was sound asleep with Carleena lying on his chest. Their chest rose and fell in unison, both blissfully unaware of the weather outside. The light shining outside stroked Carleena's eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the surrounding. She felt someone warm beside her, Orlando. She smiled; his arms around her gave her the assurance she needs. She looked up at his face. He looked peaceful and contented. She strokes his face, feeling the love growing inside her. She's happy and she hasn't felt this happy in a very long time. Being there with him, seemed to ease all her worries. She forgot about her dad and she forgot all about the article.

Orlando was beginning to rouse. The warm body beside him reminded him of last night, where he finally became one with Carleena, the woman he loves. He opened his eyes, to find her looking at him. He smiled, gently pushing the hair away from her beautiful face, "Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" She moved closer to his body, "I slept very well, thank you. How did you sleep?" To tell you the truth, there was nothing comfortable about sleeping on wooden floors in the blizzard. But he had Carleena with him, plus with all the exercise he did last night, he was out cold pretty quick, "I slept well with you in my arms. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again, if you are not here with me like this. You've spoiled me."

She giggled. Orlando is great with words. She snuggled up closer to him. He circled his finger at the small of her back, sending shivers up her spine, "Stop it. You're tickling me," Carleena pleaded. Orlando let out a laugh, "I'm not tickling you. I just like touching your back." They stayed like that for some time, not wanting to wake up and return to the world. But Orlando knew that they have to make their way back. The cast and crew are probably worried about them, "We have to be going love. The storm's stopped. They must be looking for the two of us." Carleena nodded, "Yeah, I think we should." She broke free of the embrace and was getting up when Orlando pulled her back to him and locked her in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. He finally let go of her, this time he whispered in her ears, "I love you." Carleena felt her heart bloom, "I love you too." They both got up and dressed themselves in yesterday's garments and made their way out, hoping to find the ski camp.

Alfonso was overjoyed when the ski instructor called him up and informed him of the safe return of Orlando and Carleena. They were not hurt and were on their way down from the ski resort. The press had a wild time this morning, asking questions and making speculations. But Alfonso took care of the situation and was now eagerly waiting for their return. Liv too was very happy. She had blamed herself for letting them wonder off so far. She was beside herself when Alfonso told her the news. The whole crew waited for their arrival and at around 2.35 p.m. both Carleena and Orlando were safely in the hotel area. The two looked tired and exhausted but apart from that they were not hurt.

Orlando went up to his room. He was glad to be back. The warmth of his room was welcoming than the cold shack in the woods. He took of his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water and gently lowered himself in the tub. The warm water did wonders to his aching shoulders. Carrying Carleena through the blizzard wasn't easy, especially when all that coat and water has been drenched in water. The heat of the water helped soothe the ache and he found himself slowly closing his eyes. The warm water reminded him of the heated night they had before. He smiled when images of Carleena arching her back and biting her lips flooded his mind. His ears tingled with delight when he remembered her moans and whispers. But what he will remember forever were her words, the three little words that would change his life forever, I Love You.

Orlando stayed in the tub for a good 30 minutes. He was now sitting in front of the fireplace, thinking about Carleena. A few moments later, the door bell rang. He quickly put on his robe and opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find his mum and sister, Samantha in front of the door, "Mum! Sam! What are you doing here?" He gave her mum a big hug and pulled Samantha to join in. His mother looked haughty but happy, "We came in yesterday when Alfonso called us and informed us that you were lost in the forest. We came immediately. Are you alright? Not hurt?" That was his mum, constantly worrying about him. He gave her another big hug, "No, mum. I'm good. Just a little tired but on the whole good." Sam sat on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace, "So, what actually happened?" He told them about him following Carleena in to the forest and before long he noticed how the clouds were getting dark. He also explained how she fell into the pond and how they found a shack and stayed there.

Sam had somehow managed to form a cheeky grin, "You spent the night with Carleena?" Orlando rolled his eyes. Even though Sam's suspicions are true, he won't give her the pleasure of teasing him, "Not in the way you're making it sound. We stayed the night in the shack, waiting for the storm to settle. As soon as morning came, we tried to find our way back. Luckily some people were also looking for us and we ran into them." He continued to tell them his accord of the night. His mom is grateful that her son is finally back and safe. Mrs. Bloom retired to her room and Sam was left alone with her brother, "You big fat liar! You have sex written all over your face!" Orlando couldn't help but grin. Sam can always see through him, even when they were young. But he wanted the moment he had with Carleena to be his own, "No. We didn't shag, Sam. But she did tell me she loves me and for me that is better than shagging." It's true. Sex with Carleena was amazing but if he didn't get to do it with her again for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind, as long as he knew in his heart, she loved him. Sam left his room. He was tired but he needed to hear Carleena's voice. He had thought of calling her but he suddenly had a change of heart…

Carleena was lying in bed, slowly drifting to sleep with the memories of last night's ecstasy lingering in her mind. She's happy. She is in love, in love with a beautiful and endearing man, Orlando Bloom. Her eyes closed as she finally fell asleep. Not a moment too soon, her slumber was awoken by the thundering sound of someone knocking at her door. She stumbled out of bed, groggy and agitated. But the sight she saw drove her sleep and her weariness away, Orlando. "Yes, may I help you? Carleena's eyes twinkled with mischief. Orlando's lips curved into a smile, "Yes, I was hoping you can ease my pain miss." Carleena played along, "What kind of pain sir?" Orlando swooped down and carried her in his arms, "The longing to see my love!" Laughter and giggles filled the room. Both landed on the bed, still sniggering.

Carleena was glad he came up to her room. It would have been awkward for her to go to his room, especially since she heard from Liv that his family was here. They got into her bed and soon were in each other's embrace. Orlando hugged her from behind. He had no other intentions tonight other than staying here with her and holding her. She was thrilled to be having him here; his warm body close to hers. Orlando leaned in and kissed her shoulder. The kiss made Carleena turn around, "What?" Orlando's gaze did not leave her face, "I love you." Carleena hid her face in his embrace, feeling her cheeks go hot. She still hasn't gotten use to the way Orlando tells her how he feels. Somewhere buried between the sheets and embrace Orlando heard her reply, "I love you…" He lifted her chin so that her gaze was at equal level as his, "My mum's here." Carleena nodded, "I heard. Liv told me. They just flew in?"

Orlando pulled her closer, "No, they were here since yesterday." Carleena snuggled up to the nook near his neck. The stayed silent for some time when finally, Orlando spoke, "I want to introduce you to my family tomorrow." Carleena lifted her head so quick, she accidentally knocked Orlando's chin. Orlando cried out in pain and the startled Carleena was muttering apologies, "You could just say no Carleena. You don't have to physically hurt me!" He was laughing and she was scared, "I'm sorry! You caught me off guard." He looked at her, reached out and held her hand, "So, what would it be? I love you Carleena and I'm sure my family will too." With the assurance he gave her, Carleena agreed. Tomorrow will be judgement day, she thought to herself. Both felt asleep together and for the first time, their beds weren't empty.

Carleena woke up early. She was nervous about meeting Orlando's mother and sister. She has never been introduced to the family members of the people she dated, not even Jack, the prick she dated in Julliard. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black blouse with a pencil skirt. She didn't want to wear jeans. She wanted his family to know she made an effort to present herself to them. Orlando was still in the shower. She switched on the television while she waits for him. They were all over the news. The story of them in the blizzard made headlines. Some were genuinely worried and others just love the speculations that come with the incident.

Orlando looked sharp in a white shirt, with the first 2 buttons undone and a pair of jeans. He held Carleena close to him; his hand circling her waist. He looked down at her, while they were in the elevator. She looked stunning. She looked up and tip toed to kiss him. The kiss was light and airy yet it left such an impact on both. They promised to join Mrs. Bloom and Samantha for breakfast. Orlando held her hand and they walked into the restaurant and saw the two sitting at a distance away. Sam waved at them while her mother looked on.

Orlando beamed with pride. This lovely creature is the love of his life, "Mum, Sam, meet Carleena Romano." Carleena held out her hand to Orlando's mum. She was over the moon when his mother hugged her instead, "So this is Carleena. I've heard so much about you but never would I have imagined you looking so beautiful. My son is quite lucky to have you." Carleena smiled, "No. I'm lucky to have him. Orlando is very lucky to have you and Sam as family." Carleena moved aside and hugged Sam who was equally delighted to meet her. The four ate breakfast, swapping stories about Orlando's past. Sam was too eager to tell all. Carleena felt that she and Sam can be the best of friends!

After breakfast, Carleena and Orlando took a walk outside. Carleena looked at his handsome face and wondered will this man ever hurt her? She found her courage and asked him the very question she's afraid to answer, "Orlando, you won't hurt me right?" Orlando looked at her in surprise, "Babe! Why ever would you say that?" She told him. She told him of Jack and of Bimbo Barbra. She told him how that lead to her bitter relationship with her father and why she was afraid of them, of Orlando and her. Orlando continued to hold her as tears fell down her cheeks, "Tell me. Tell me you won't hurt me like that." Orlando stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears away, "Shh, I won't do that to you. Don't cry. I promise to make you happy and to treasure your love until the day I die." Carleena's heart was filled with joy when Orlando sealed the promise with an ardent kiss.

Carleena now stays with Orlando in his room. It has been days since his mother and sister flew back to London. Carleena was excited. For today, they will film the love scene they put on hold for one month. They travelled to Place Centrale again and made their way to Hotel De Ville. This time, Alfonso will be filming with one camera man and one sound man.

Orlando was nervous and so was Carleena. They are comfortable with each other now but still, doing a love scene for all to see is a bit daunting. Alfonso was seen deep in conversation with Orlando when Carleena stepped into the room. Alfonso signalled those not involved with the shoot to leave the set. Carleena stood next to the bed and with her back turned from the camera; she let her robe fell to the floor. She was wearing her panties, but since Alfonso wants some topless footage she had to leave her bra in the dressing room. She got under the covers and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Orlando was wearing a brief and he too made his way into the bed. The scene was to be shot in a way suggesting to the audience they were making love in the missionary position. Just before the camera rolled Orlando looked at Carleena and whispered, "Do you trust me?" Carleena was worried, why would he say that? She nodded meekly not fully understanding what he meant.

Alfonso pulled the sheets down. The only thing covering Carleena was Orlando. Alfonso told them to start kissing and he yelled action. Orlando's kiss was warm and real. He kissed her like he kissed her every other day. It was soft and lingering and at times, passionate and hard. She responded the same way she responded to him in the shack. She moaned and gasped when his mouth got a hold of her nipples. She lost all her inhibitions and moved under his touch. His hand travelled down to her smooth stomach. He leaned in closer to her ears and whispered, "Trust me…" Carleena didn't know what he meant until she felt his fingers entering her. Her eyes widened. They can't be doing this. This is wrong. His fingers were swirling around in the velvety folds making her whimper and shudder. He began to buck his hips, giving the impression that he was inside of her. Her breathing became uneven as she felt his fingers entering her, in and out with a smooth motion and a steady speed. She was reaching her peak fast.

Orlando can see the fervour in her eyes. She was primed, she was ready. Hey, director's orders, he thought. Alfonso told him that he wanted raw and inhibited reaction from Carleena. Since she is still brand new at this, Alfonso thought perhaps Orlando could help bring the passion to life. He said to him, do whatever you can do to make her remember this shoot. He can feel his own desire mounting in between his legs, which he will claim back later. He needed to finish this shoot. He moved his fingers faster and faster. Carleena was holding on to the pillow and trashing her head every now and then. Orlando then used his expert thumb to give her, the final push to the edge of reason. His thumb circled the budding source of heat in between her legs. She moaned and muttered his name slowly under her breath. She didn't want the audience who would be seeing this later, hear her call out Orlando's name, not Max's. With a final swirl, Carleena feel her body engulfed in an electric finish that sent her to oblivion and back. She lay there, panting and flustered while Alfonso yelled cut.

Orlando was still on top of her, now chuckling. He moved in closer to her ears and repeated, "That is for trusting me…" Alfonso left the room to give them both the time they need to recover. Carleena sat up and took her robe. Her cheeks were pink from the scene they did. She was high with passion but she was also a bit angry with Orlando. He came up behind her and put his arms lovingly around her waist, "Don't be mad at me. Alfonso told me to… He said he wanted genuine reaction from you." Carleena turned around, "I'm not angry but I would've love a heads up." Orlando nuzzled the spot she loved behind her ears, "If I had, then I wouldn't be able to make you come like you did." He moved his hand purposely in between her legs again, finding her wet and silky.

Orlando locked the room they were in. Alfonso was smart enough to know what would have happened, so he gave the crew an earlier lunch break. He came to her again. This time he dropped his robe to the floor to reveal a hard and throbbing erection. He came up behind Carleena again, his hand untying her robe. The robe fell to the floor and he pulled a naked Carleena in his arms. He parted her legs with his hand and entered the silky cavern. Carleena moaned at his touch, still tender from the previous attack. He kissed her neck and caressed her firm bottom. Somehow, they ended up backed up to the wall near the bathroom. Orlando turned around and pinned Carleena near the wall.

He instinctively knelt on the floor and raised her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. His hungry mouth immediately latched on her womanhood, licking and delving deeper into its depth. Carleena felt her legs turn into jelly. The pleasure was so unbelievable and soon she found herself holding his head and pushing him further. His tongue lapped and he drank all the liquid. Carleena found herself back near the edge. He then lifted her and carried her to the dresser. He kissed her hard and wanting, opening her mouth and plundering the sweet crevices. She was ready for him, "Orlando, take me…"

Nothing but that plea alone could make him come there and then. He turned her around and gently, he pushed the length of his manhood into her sleek cavity. Carleena yelled his name as the hard, long evidence of his desire moved in and out of her. With one hand he held her waist and with the other he played with her breasts and nipples until they were swollen and hard. He feels the pleasure mounting in his shaft, moving nearer to the tip when finally he exploded inside her. Carleena felt herself constricting and the same electrical feeling coursed up her spine. She turned around and kissed the man who managed to push her near insanity, "We better get going if we want to have lunch." Both let out a soft, satisfied laugh while they hold each other in the afterglow.


	12. Stolen Days

Chapter 12

Stolen Days

It has been 14 weeks since they first arrived in Gstaad. It was now time to leave the beautiful mountainside. With Alfonso's swift management and the cast's and crew's hard work, they managed to finish the shoot 2 weeks earlier. He had also graciously given them a 3 weeks holiday before they resume their shoot in Virginia. They will leave for Geneva in 3 days time and tonight a party will be given in honour of the hard work the team has put in to make the Switzerland shoot a success.

Carleena walked along the shops with Milo in hand. Carleena played with Liv's boy, while his mother tried to find something for him to wear for tonight's party. Liv also insisted that Carleena buy something new for tonight. The boutiques in Gstaad were amazing, with so many beautiful clothes and vintage dresses. Milo was getting restless. The three of them stopped at a small restaurant for some lunch. They ordered their lunch. As they waited, Liv and Carleena talked about Sandbridge Beach and how excited they are to begin filming there, "Oh, you're going to love Sandbridge, Carleena! It's so beautiful there. I once went there with…with Milo's dad." Carleena nodded, she knew of the divorce.

They continued their quest for the perfect outfits. The three of them entered a posh looking boutique called Madame. There were a lot of different dresses and gowns to choose from. After a few quick scans, Liv pulled out a stunning yellow dress. It was a strapless gown with beautiful beading on the bodice with flowing fabric hanging down from it. It was ethereal, "Look! This would look amazing on you! Plus, yellow is Orli's favourite colour!" Carleena walked closer to Liv. She held the fabric in her hand. It was soft and breezy. Plus, it is Orlando's favourite colour. Liv was now pulling her towards the fitting room, "You must try this on! You must!"

The dress fitted her like a glove. Carleena stood in front of the mirror, turning left and right, seeing how the dress looked on her. The dress emphasized her waist before it fell to her curvaceous hips. The problem now is the bodice was slightly small and her breasts lay dangerously close to the top. A small tug and the world would come to see her chest. Liv knocked on the door, "Come on! Let's see!" Carleena stepped out from the fitting room, with her hands covering her bosom, "I think it's too small." Liv scrunched up her face, "Small? What do you mean? It looks perfect!" Carleena finally lifted her hand, "It's small." Liv began to laugh when her 6 years old son saw Carleena and said, "Wow…" Liv walked towards Carleena, tugging and pulling the dress so that it'll fit her nicely, "It's not small. You are just one size too big, well at least certain parts of you. We can buy that transparent strap to hold the dress up if it makes you feel better."

Liv also found the perfect dress in the same shop. Hers was a deep emerald halter gown which looks so divine against her white skin. They also bought some accessories and shoes to go with the dresses they bought. The two lovely women made their way back to the hotel with little Milo in tow. Carleena went up to her room and was a little disappointed when she found it empty. Orlando was not in the room, "Where could he be?"

Orlando came out from the travel agency. He had bought a couple of tickets for the both of them. He wanted to give them to Carleena at the party. They had weeks off, so he wanted to take her somewhere warm and sexy. He of course chose the Caribbean. He had fallen in love with the islands the last time he was there, shooting for the Pirates of Caribbean. The plan was to spend 1 week there in this beautiful bungalow he had rented with its own private beach. He also rented a yacht for them to go sailing. He wanted her all for himself before they began shooting at Sandbridge Beach. He was looking forward to the trip because this time, he can bring Sidi along. It's been too long since he last saw his dog and he was missing Sidi.

Orlando finally got back to the hotel around 5.30 p.m. He needed to get ready for the party tonight. He was quite surprised to find Carleena already back from her shopping spree with Liv, "You're back early." Carleena smiled and stretched lazily on the bed. She had been reading a magazine up to that point, "Yeah. We're lucky we found the stuff we need without having to go to all the shops. So, where have you been?" Orlando sat on the bed, pulling the magazine to read what was so interesting to Carleena, "Oh, here and there. Listen, once we're done shooting in Virginia, I was wondering, maybe you want to spend Christmas with me and my family?" Carleena sat up in the bed, "Are you sure? I wouldn't be imposing would I?" Orlando laughed and pinched her nose, "No, silly! My mum has been asking me to bring you to London whenever we have the time."

Carleena was in the bathroom, putting on her lip gloss. Orlando was in the parlour, waiting for her to be ready, "Babe, are you ready?" Carleena yelled from the bathroom, "Almost. Hang on!" She looked at herself in the mirror. She gave herself a nod and walked out to the parlour, "I'm ready." Orlando turned around and felt his mouth open in awe, "You look dangerously beautiful." She let out a sensual laugh, "Dangerously beautiful? How so?" Orlando now strode across the room and stood in front of her, "Looking like that and in that dress, especially in this colour, I doubt I would last the night." Carleena giggled, "Well… if you can make it through the party without ripping my clothes off, I might reward you tonight." Carleena took Orlando's hand and made their way to the party.

The ballroom looked magnificent. The rest of the team were already dancing and drinking. Liv was seen dancing with Alfonso somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. Orlando and Carleena were seated at the dining table, enjoying the dessert. Orlando couldn't take his eyes off Carleena. The way the dress clung to her body and how the bodice was slightly smaller than her bosoms. Carleena felt his eyes staring at her and tasting every part of her body. Orlando sure knows how to make a woman feel sexy. She felt his hand taking hers, "Come on. Let's dance!"

The music this time was right, the right mood and the right tempo. Orlando held Carleena in his arms and swayed to the beat. Carleena was oblivious to her surroundings, quite content to remain in his arms like this forever. His hand on the small of her back sent shivers up her spine. He pulled her closer, pressing her body towards his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the perfume she used reverberates through his whole being, "I have something to ask you." Carleena looked up, "What?" Orlando was smiling, "I have bought us a pair of tickets to the Caribbean. I have rented a nice place and a yacht. I was wondering if you want to go away with me for 1 week." Carleena's eyes twinkled, "The Caribbean? 1 week? Oh, Orlando! Of course! I would love to spend more time with you!" They continued to dance the night away and Carleena of course kept her promise…

It was 9 p.m. Geneva Airport was full of people. Some were travellers trying to get from point A to point B and others were fans, who knew Orlando and Liv were there. The security personnel kept everything safe for both the actors and fans. Orlando and Carleena would part from the rest of the team today. They would be flying to the Caribbean while the others would fly back to New York. Liv and Carleena shared a tearful goodbye but reminded themselves that they would be meeting again in 3 weeks. Alfonso had a little chat with Orlando while waiting for their flight, "So, I take it things are okay with the two of you?" Orlando turned his gaze towards Carleena, "Yeah, I think so. It's good." Alfonso smiled, "Take care of her Orlando. She's new to this world and dating a megastar like you won't make it any easier for her. Underneath that tough exterior is a very vulnerable and innocent woman. That innocence drew me to her when she did her audition. Take good care of her." Orlando nodded. Yes, fame has a big price to pay. He still remembered the time when he was dating Kate Bosworth and how the world poked and pried, making it hard for them to work through all the problems they had.

It was soon time for them to board the plane. Orlando and Carleena said good bye to the rest and left for Bahamas. They flew to London's Heathrow Airport and took a connecting flight to the Bahamas. The trip took them almost half a day and they spent most of their time sleeping. Carleena still hadn't gotten use to flying long hours and she can feel the energy draining from her body. She only came to when Orlando gingerly stroked her face, "Wake up love. We're here."

As they stepped out from the plane, the warm breeze was a welcome. They had spent 4 months in the blistering cold and now it was time for some fun in the sun! It took the 20 minutes to finally get to the bungalow Orlando had rented for the week. It was a two storey building with lots of windows and a patio that led to the sea. There was a small stretch of beach in front of the patio. The palm trees were in full swing as the breeze moved across the land. The water was blue and calm, with small waves crashing on the beach. It was paradise!

Orlando chose the room downstairs, facing the sea. It was airy and breezy with generous amount of sunlight. After taking care of the luggage, he looked around for Carleena. She was not in the house. Orlando walked outside and saw her walking near the beach. Suddenly, the bell rang. He opened the door when a flash of black fur jumped on him and started licking his face, "Sidi! Oh, I missed you boy!" His agent had arranged for Sidi to be delivered here in the Caribbean. The dog jumped and barked happily at the sight of its master. Orlando picked up his dog and walked towards the beach. He was eager to introduce Sidi to Carleena.

Carleena was looking at the sea. Never would she imagine that one day, she'd be here in the Bahamas with Orlando Bloom. She could hear him walking towards her but with an unfamiliar bark. She turned around and saw Orlando with a dog, "Oh! This must be Sidi." The dog barked with excitement and wriggled its way out of Orlando's arms. Sidi jumped around Carleena, excited to meet this new person in Orlando's life, "I think Sidi likes you." Orlando pulled Carleena in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Both stared at the ocean, enjoying each other's company.

They spent the next few days getting to know each other, little things that make them unique as a person. Orlando found out that Carleena loves flowers like roses and daisies. Carleena also found out that Orlando's favourite vegetable is spinach. They also spent the nights getting to know each other's bodies closely, learning every curve and every bump. At the end of each day, they find themselves more in love than before.

Today will be a special day. Orlando had rented a yacht and today they would be sailing the Caribbean. He had the whole day planned. Carleena didn't know about this of course. Orlando wanted today to be a surprise for her, because today he wanted to give her something to prove that he was hers forever. Carleena wore a short black dress with her hair pulled up. She thought Orlando was taking her to dinner but was in shock when he blindfolded her through the length of their journey. He walked her towards the pier. Carleena could hear water splashing but she would never have guessed that they were actually heading towards a yacht. When Orlando finally opened the blindfold, she was rendered speechless as they sail away from the pier.

The yacht was enormous. It had 2 rooms, a dining room, an entertainment room and also a Jacuzzi on the upper deck. Tonight, next to the deck was a table for two with candles and flowers. They sat down enjoying the view of the moon and stars. A violinist serenaded them with wonderful tunes and romantic ballads. They ate dinner while holding hands and feeding each other, laughing as they miss and smear gravy all over their chins. Dessert came in the form of chocolate mousse. They enjoyed dessert in silence, looking at each other and enjoying the beautiful music.

Orlando looked at her. She looked dreamy tonight under the moonlight. Her black hair flowing in the wind and her beautiful eyes shone when she spoke. She had that energy that leaves you enamoured. You feel drawn to her instantly and more so when she laughs. Orlando took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her something, "Babe? You love me don't you?" Carleena grinned, "Yes, only because I took pity at you. I mean, you can't even find a great girl to fall in love with even with all those women around you." Orlando had to laugh. That's my girl, he thought, she always knows how to keep me grounded.

Carleena looked at Orlando seriously now, "What's wrong Orlando?" He smiled. Nothing was wrong, it was about to be perfect. Orlando then stood up and knelt in front of her, holding her hand, "Carleena, I love you with all my heart. You have given me joy, more than I could ever imagine. You have made me into a man worthy of your love. You have given me pleasure no woman can administer and you have given me your heart and all your love. For all that you have given me; I wish to return all your affections by giving you this…" At that very moment, he pulled out a small velvet box. Carleena gasped. What's he doing? She thought. He can't ask her to marry him, not now when her career's about to take off. Carleena trembled hands opened the box and found a beautiful heart shaped necklace inside. The relief on her face was evident when Orlando spoke, "I would have asked you to marry me if I was selfish, but I am not, A'maelamin. I know that you're career is on the move, so consider this necklace a token of my devotion to you, promising myself to you and only you. Perhaps in time, when we're both ready, I'll put a ring on your finger."

Carleena can feel the emotions building inside her. Unable to contain it, tears flowed down her cheeks. Never before has she been loved like so by any man. She pulled him up and kissed him with all her being, "Thank you for being so understanding. I love you Orlando Bloom and I wait the day I shall be Mrs. Bloom." They resumed the night in the lower deck, on a beautiful brass bed. The stars and the moon were witness to the love and desire they both had for each other.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. The stolen days in the Bahamas had come to an end. Carleena and Orlando were on the flight back to New York. As she watched the man whom she had come to love more than her, her hand caressed the heart necklace that hung from her neck. If things were different, if she was already an established actor, she would've said yes to him if he asked her to marry him. She continued to watch him sleep, something she was accustomed to now. Today will be hard on her, for today would be the first day she will be apart from him. They will be heading to their respective homes once they reached New York, Orlando to a hotel somewhere and Carleena back to Brooklyn. They won't be able to see each other until they resume shooting in Virginia in 2 weeks time. 2 weeks would be a long time for her, since she has grown to love his company.

The plane landed smoothly. The captain announced their arrival. Carleena reluctantly walked out of the plane with Orlando in hand. She didn't want to leave him but she hadn't the heart to ask him to stay with her, not in Brooklyn. Her apartment is too small and pathetic for someone like him. But it would be hard for him to travel back and forth to New York, as Orlando still has some work to finish. He told her about the New York, I Love You shoot he will be doing in 2 days. Plus, there was also the UNICEF commercial he had to shoot.

They took their luggage. Orlando insisted that he send her home but Carleena didn't want to part there. It'll make it harder for her, "No. No need to send me home. I won't be able to let you go if you do." Orlando held her close, not wanting to be apart himself. "I love you, Orlando Bloom." Orlando looked at the woman in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was long and ardent. He wanted her to remember him by that kiss, keep her company until their next reunion, "I love you more, Carleena Romano." They broke free of each other. Carleena watched as Orlando walk away towards the main entrance. This is going to be a long 2 weeks…


	13. Taking Care of Business

Chapter 13

Taking Care of Business

Carleena's point of view :

It's been 5 days since I got back from the Bahamas. New York in October is getting colder. I've been packing since yesterday. With the advance Alfonso gave me shortly before I left Gstaad, I can now afford my own place. Nothing too fancy but it's better than my old apartment. My new apartment is in Brooklyn Heights. It's a small place. I can see the Promenade from my floor, 5th floor. I think I've been really lucky. My pay check for my first movie is quite high considering it's my first movie and I'm relatively a newcomer. Once the filming is done, I think I could afford a nice car. The apartment itself was a miracle. I managed to close the deal with the bank so quick because I offered a huge deposit. I am scheduled to move to the new apartment in 2 days time. A lot of my stuff has been packed. The furniture will be moved today. So I'll be staying with Angela for the next two days. Evan has been coming around to help as well.

I last talked to Orlando 3 days ago. He told me about the shoot and about the UNICEF gig. He also gave me some good advice, particularly about getting myself an agent. I've been scoring auditions on my own so far, but if my career does take off after this movie, I might need help with getting better roles. I did find myself an agent. Estelle is her name. She's a very sweet middle aged woman who used to work with actors like Paul Bettany and Mary Moore. The meeting I had with her over lunch was fruitful. She seemed to understand what I want as an actor and she was impressed that I landed a meaty role all by myself.

Things between me and Catalina looked to be positive. We're supposed to be meeting for dinner tonight at her place. It so happens she lives in East Village. I wouldn't have known, plus Evan didn't think it was necessary to inform me. She did have a better job than I do, plus she's a published author. She can afford to live in East Village. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. We were competitive as youngsters. It was juvenile, I know. But you just can't help it. That's how twins are, competitive. It was already 3 p.m. I need to finish clean up or else I won't make it on time for dinner.

The living room was clear. I stacked up all the boxes near the wall. I finished the kitchen yesterday, packing the crockery and utensils in boxes. I also managed to pack some stuff in my bedroom. The biggest challenge now is my clothes. I don't have enough suitcases to put them it. It's either I buy some more bags or put them in boxes.

I sat on the edge of the bed. My eyes scanned the room. I spent 2 years here. This is where I first learned of loneliness and heartache. Never would I have imagined then, my life would be so different now. I have a job now and a boyfriend, a very famous boyfriend who loves me very much. I've gotten most of my family back again. There's so much memory here. But now it's time for new memories in a new place. I continued with the packing, hoping to finish in time.

I looked at my watch. I promised Catalina I'd be there at 7 p.m. Damn it! I'll be late. It was drizzling lightly. Luckily enough, I have my umbrella. Her apartment is 2 blocks away from the station. As I reach the building, I felt the whisper of jealously again. Her place was amazing. The apartment was like the one Meg Ryan lived in You've Got Mail. It looked rustic yet chic. Now I am nervous. She's come a long way since I last talked to her. I now seemed like the loser twin. I plucked up the courage and rang the bell. Soon I heard her voice, "Carly? Is that you?" I cleared my throat, "Yup. Sorry I'm late." I waited a few seconds for her reply, "No, worries. Better come in, it's raining." I went inside the building. Her apartment's on the 3rd floor.

I stood at her door, holding the chocolates I bought for her. I rang the bell a few seconds ago. I heard some commotion then followed by a 'coming!" When she opened the door, I was stood there with my mouth hanging wide open. We did come out from the same birth canal but in no way was this person in front of me, my twin sister. She dyed her hair golden blonde and she cut it in a short bob. She's wearing a black blouse with a long brown skirt. She looked like one of the French women on TV. She definitely looked like an author. She obviously saw my expression, "You like?" I gave her a hug, "It's different. I don't think we look like each other anymore!" We both laughed. She invited me inside.

Her apartment was gorgeous. It was definitely bigger than mine but I can see that she's sharing it with someone. Catalina went to the kitchen to call someone out, "Carly, meet Damon, my fiancé." Wow, a fiance. I didn't see that coming. Cat told me how they met at a conference and how things just took off. Damon's a very nice guy, a true New Yorker. Just as I was getting to know Damon, he received a phone call and had to leave. You see Damon is a doctor. Now, my jealousy is justified.

Cat and I were left in the apartment alone. She looked at me long and hard, trying to read something on my mind, "You must think that dad's crazy, rejecting me when I have this amazing life with a great fiancé." I smiled, again, twins. I nodded, "Yeah! I mean, I perfectly understand why dad hates me, but you? Just because you don't want to work at some entertainment magazine? You have a great life compared to mine. You're a published author, written numerous articles in respected magazine. I just don't get it." Cat took a sip of the red wine we're having, "Dad wanted us to follow in his and mom's footsteps, you know, be in showbiz. You were almost there but since the Juilliard incidence… Well, as for me, I never wanted to be involved in showbiz. I wanted something that had nothing to do with performing arts. I like facts. That's why I chose journalism in college. I guess he just didn't see it. We're not at each other's throat but that doesn't mean he approves of my life now."

I sat there deep in thought. I did disappoint him when I dropped out of Julliard. I knew it was my fault but I needed them to support me. What's done is done. But he just can't seem to let it go. I was young, naïve and in love. "Yeah, you and dad just have different ideals. I on the other hand, am a disappointment. I don't know… I thought, perhaps if he knew I was getting work, he'd be happy but instead…" My mind played the whole phone call again. He was so angry, and I was so devastated. Cat reached out and held my hand, "He'll come around. But I have to admit, the role you got will get any parent riled up." I laughed, "To tell you the truth, I was getting desperate. But, I can safely say, it was done in good taste."

We talked some more about Evan and our mum. She told me about her book and she asked me about the shoot in Switzerland. "Oh, Cat! It's a great place! I mean, it's so white and majestic. You have to go there sometime." Cat then asked me about the blizzard incidence, "What happened actually? I was worried when Evan called me and told me that Alfonso contacted him and explained to him what had happened." I can feel the heat on my face. I told her of the rabbit and the pond but whatever happened in that shack was our secret, mine and Orlando's. Cat asked me the same question Evan did, "Did you sleep with him?" I immediately slapped her thigh, "No!" which was a complete lie, "We didn't do it." Cat looked at me unconvincingly. "So, are you or are you not dating Orlando Bloom now?" I grinned, "Maybe, just a little bit." She pinched my thigh, "How can you date someone a little bit? What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at my glass, blushing as I said, "We're getting to know each other."

Cat leaned back in the sofa with a smile, "I see. Well, I hope things work out for you. Congratulations on the movie and on bedding one of the world's finer specimens!" I had to laugh, "Bedding? You wish!" Her eyes widened, "Don't tell me! You've been dating for 4 months now and you haven't, you know…" I had this cheekiest grin on my face that gave it away, "Oh, you had me going there for a moment, you bitch!" Cat added with a soft kick to my heel.

It was getting late and I don't want to have Angela wait up for me. We said our good bye and promised to meet again soon. It was remarkable how we picked up where we left years ago, like nothing happened between us. Like I said, twins.

I finally reached Brooklyn close to 11 p.m. Angela was still up, watching The Lord of The Rings. She's developed some interest in the movies now, I suspect Orlando's the reason. She's been pestering me all week about meeting Orlando. As much as I want them to meet, things couldn't be more hectic for me. Angela asked me about the dinner with Cat. I told her about the conversation and how Cat was doing. I looked around Angela's bedroom. Some of my stuff was lying around on the floor. God, I have so much to do. I need to get myself a personal assistant. Then a crazy idea popped in my head, "Hey Angela, what do you think about being my personal assistant?" Angela was quiet, "Are you going to pay me?" I laughed, "Or course. But not now though, when I've gotten some steady job or something."

Angela now stood in the doorway, "Will I get to go everywhere you go, when shoot?" I smiled, "Yeah, but not for this movie. Estelle has been trying to land me some more roles as soon as this wraps. Maybe then?" Angela had a twinkle in her eyes, "Yeah, that'll be great! I won't accept anything less than three thousand a month though." My eyes broadened, "WHAT?" Angela laughed so hard, tears were flowing down her cheeks, "I'm kidding. I'll take whatever you can pay me as long as it is slightly higher than what the dance studio's paying me. But, if you do become rich and famous, I want five thousand a month!" She ran out of the room before the pillow I threw can hit her.

I was exhausted. The day of the move finally arrived. I was glad that Evan and Angela were there to help me. Even Evan's boyfriend came to help. I was pleasantly surprised when Catalina and Damon also came to help. I was in my room rearranging the furniture with Evan while Angela, Cat and Damon arranged the furniture in the living room. They didn't do this quietly though. They keep on disagreeing on many things including where to put the carpet. Finally at around 9 p.m. all the boxes have been brought up and all the important furniture has been set up.

The quirky lot sat in the living room eating the pizza they ordered. Angela finally got to know Cat and Evan finally met Damon while I finally had gotten my chance to get to know Evan's boyfriend, Scott. We talked and laughed, sharing old memories, both sweet and embarrassing ones. Looking at Cat and Evan in their partners' arms, made me think of Orlando. I miss him dearly. We just texted each other these few days, both of us didn't have time for an actual phone call which was pathetic. At around 11 p.m. those closest to me left, leaving me alone in this new environment. I took a deep breath. Things are looking up these days. I hope they last. I needed a bath. My body's sticky and sweaty from all the heavy lifting.

One of the plus sides of moving to a new apartment is, it comes with a new bathroom and together with the bathroom came a nice big tub with a shower head. I can finally have a nice bubble bath to soothe my aching body. This bathroom is way better than the old one I had. This one had nice white tiles with a beautiful mosaic on the wall. There is also a nice tall window in a nook beside the sink which overlooked the apartment's common garden. The bath salts and the bubble bath Cat bought me as a house warming gift were very nice, orange blossoms; my favourite. I close my eyes for a bit. I was so tired from all the moving today. I can feel the water getting colder. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself with a towel.

I walked into my room. I love my new room. It's spacious with a great closet. Just as I was putting on my night gown, I noticed Cat's cell phone on the dresser. She's gone not 15 minutes ago, she might be back to get it. I sat in front of the dressing table and combed my hair. Sure enough, the door bell rang 5 minutes later. I took the phone and walked to the front door, "You should be careful with your things Ca-t…"

Orlando's point of view :

She was expecting someone else, "Yes, Cat should be careful with her things but I'm Orlando." She squealed and jumped on me, holding me in a tight embrace, her longing evident under her touch. I held her. She had just showered and she smelled of orange blossoms. I love that fragrance on her, it's so warm and inviting. We broke apart after a while and she pulled me inside her new apartment. It's beautiful. The décor reflects her personality, simple yet warm and familiar. She was now telling me excitedly about the move and her new agent. I find her energy invigorating being tired myself. I finally stopped her and pulled her close to my body.

I buried my face in her wet hair. The satin night gown clung to her damp body, making it easy for my hands to feel her warm body. I held her. I missed her. I missed her smell, I missed her laugh, I missed her smile, I missed her kisses…I missed every part of her. She raised her face to look up at me. God, she's so beautiful. She tip toed and kissed my lower lip with a barely there kiss. I shuddered at the contact, having not touched her for 1 week. Suddenly she scrunched up her nose, "Orlando! You smell!" I laughed and hugged her tighter. She struggled in my arms, pushing me towards the bathroom, "Go! Take a bath."

I followed her orders. As I was entering the bathroom I heard her again, "Sweetie, I don't have any clothes that'll fit you. Give me the clothes you're wearing and I'll put it in the laundry so you can wear them tomorrow." Note to self, leave some clothes here, "Thanks love. We should go shopping tomorrow so I can leave some clothes here." I opened the shower and welcomed the warm fluid all over my body. Just then she opened the bathroom door. I can't see her but I heard her, "Have you eaten yet?" Truth be told I am kind of hungry, "Yeah babe. I haven't had anything to eat from 6 p.m." She closed the door again.

I emerged out of the bathroom 10 minutes later clad in nothing but a white towel. Something definitely smells good. I walked out to the kitchen and saw her cooking something, "What is it love?" She smiled as she placed the plate in front of me, "Scrambled eggs with tofu and tomatoes. Sorry, that's all I have right now that's vegetarian. Do you want toast with that?" I like this. I like being taken care off. I like how she fusses about my taking a shower and how she cooks for me. I nodded at the question. Soon I was attacking the meal with such ferocity. She sat in front of me, "How is it?" I swallowed the toast and told her how delicious I think the food is. It was. It was quite good for someone who just learned to cook things vegetarian way.

Once I was done she took the plate and took them to the sink to wash them. I looked at her again. Now my mind was wondering. I saw her in my house washing the plates with a swollen belly. Suddenly a little boy ran up to her asking for attention. My daydream was cut short when Carleena snapped her fingers at me "Are you there?" I chuckled and pulled her on to my lap, "I'm good. How can I not be when you take such good care of me?" She played with my hair and spoke of her heart's tale, "I missed you. I missed you so much. You have no idea how happy I was to see you at the door." I hugged her, my temple now cradled bear her bosoms, "I missed you too. I had to see today or I'll go out of my mind."

The two of us are yawning now. It was almost 2 a.m. Although both of us had no work tomorrow, we were too tired from out previous activities. Carleena found a pair of large sweatpants and gave them to me. I slipped into them and climbed into her bed. It was soft and warm. But it was especially nice because she was by my side. I held her close to me, not wanting to let her go. Our drowsiness took the better of us. If I wasn't too tiresome today, I would have taken her over and over again tonight…


	14. A drawer

Chapter 14

A drawer

Orlando's point of view :

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. It took me awhile to remember that I was at Carleena's new apartment. The clock near the side table showed that it was 12.30 p.m. I turned to look at her. She had her back to me. Her long black hair was covering her back. I brushed it aside and trailed a finger on her shoulder blade. She didn't move. My eyes travelled downwards and I found myself smiling at what I saw…

I moved lower to the edge of the bed. Her beautiful round rump was half hidden by the sheets. Her night gown had pulled up and I can see some part of her stunning arse. I stroked the part that was exposed. She moved a bit but fell asleep again. I bent down and kissed the cheek, gently licking. She moved a bit still. I carefully ran my fingers up the side of her hips and pulled down her lace panties. I pulled the sheets away. Now her bare arse was fully visible to me.

I gently kissed along the round rump until I came up to the small of her back. A hand almost swatted me as I kiss the sensitive part of her back. She still hasn't roused. I kissed the ample buttocks again, now going back down. I want her to wake up. I want her to see what I'm doing to her. As I reached the point where her womanhood was barely hidden, I bit down on her bum, a soft nibble. She finally woke up, suddenly aware of the assault to her butt.

Before she could turn around to protest this sweet intrusion, I thrust my tongue near her opening. She moaned at the unexpected blissful torture. She started to move up but I held her on her stomach, not wanting to stop this assault. I ran my tongue down the length of her slit. She shuddered and whimpered. I couldn't get to her pearl from this position but I can feel her slit getting wet and sleek. I stood up and landed on her again in bed. She had turned around and was immediately pinned under me. I took of her night gown with my expert hands and now she lay naked beneath me.

She looked at me with her black eyes, full of heat and carnal desire. I leaned in slowly and kissed her soft, wet lips. Our kiss grew hungrier and within the next second we were both sucking on each other's tongue. I kissed her neck, her upper chest and finally place small fluttering kisses on the mound on her breasts. Her breasts were soft and full. My lips found their way to her rosy nipples. As I took one in my mouth, she arched her back muttering something incoherent. I licked her buds; I sucked and nibbled at her. Her body was responding towards my touch like a match on fire. I want to do things to her that she's never experience. Today I want to make her scream my name. I want to make her ask for more. I want to make her shiver.

I kissed between the valleys of her breasts, making my way down to her smooth flat stomach. I swirled my tongue at the indentation of her belly making her giggle. I moved one hand up and cupped her breast and played with her nipples in between my fingers. I can feel it hardened with delight. I moved down further still spreading her legs. My tongue licked the inside of her thigh making her whimper in fear, of how dangerously close I am to make her reach her edge.

I kissed the mound of her womanhood. She gasped, "Orlando!" I paid no heed to her call. I want to taste her. I licked the length of her slit making her throw her head back, moaning with pleasure. She had grabbed a chunk of my hair now. I stroke the silky creases with the tip of my tongue. The liquid pleasure leaking from her tasted good on my hungry tongue. My tongue circled and stroke to find the source of her desire. I lick higher when suddenly she screamed my name, "Orlando!" I smiled; I found it. I gently licked the bud, giving it slow caresses. Her breathing was now uneven. She moaned my name. I flicked my tongue faster now. She was bucking her hips so bad; I had to use both of my hands to steady her. I can feel the bud tensing with my assault. She was biting her lips now, with one hand over her eyes as she tried to control her body. I withdrew my tongue, only to come upon the bundle of nerves again with my lips, latching and sucking on it. She arched her back, calling the lord. I sucked hard, making slurping noises one would only hear when someone eats spaghetti. She was trashing in bed now, incoherent of earthly language. With a final sucking motion, her body shuddered, her back arched and her thighs trembled as the release of her gratification came.

I came up again, putting my weight on her body. She closed her eyes, still trying to steady her breath. I nuzzled next to her ear, "Like it?" She can only nod. I had a mischievous grin on my face, "There's more…" I kissed her on the mouth hard, parting it with my tongue. Her mouth was wet and warm making it hard for me to leave it. I sucked on her tongue while my hands kneaded her breasts. She made a grunting sound in her throat, unable to voice it with my mouth on hers. I pushed her thighs open with my knee and positioned myself. I held both of her hands on the side of her head. She was panting. Heck, I was panting. I moved my body until she can feel the head of my desire, teasing her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Orland, please…" I looked at her with a fake expression of confusion, "Please what?" She still had her eyes closed, "Please, Orlando…" Again I answered, "What?" Now she opened her eyes, "Fuck me Orli!" I smiled and obliged.

I pushed the length of my desire into her. She gasped and moaned at the insertion. Her body shook with fervour as I pulled myself out and pushed in again, harder this time. Today I want her to shed all of her inhibition. I want a ferocious lover with me, one who would tell me what she wants. I want Carleena to be fearless with me, "Tell me! Tell me how does it feel?" She opened her eyes in confusion, "How does what feel?" My lips curved into a cheeky grin, "Tell me how I feel in you…" I can see her cheeks flush, "Orli! I- I can't…" I buried my face in her face, "You can't? Then I'll stop…" She moaned as I thrust in her again, "Tell me…" I raised my head to look at her. She had her eyes closed, "Orli…It's big…" I thrust again, now harder. "It's hard… Oh, it feels so good…" I nibbled her ear lobe, "That's my girl…" I thrust deeper and faster now. I can feel her legs curl up around my waist, pulling me closer. She was close; I can feel her tightening around my fully aroused and throbbing manhood. After a few more strokes, she came will a resounding scream of my name.

I'm not done with her yet. With my mouth latching on her pink nipples, I lowered my fingers to massage her now engorged bead. She struggled for breath when I began to thrust again, this time slowly while massaging her. Her breathing became uneven again, as she basked in my undivided attention; all my senses and being with her every step of the way. I loved the way I feel inside her now; she was warm, tight and moist. I held her close to me and flipped on the bed, with her now straddling me. She looked at me and understood what I wanted. She began to rock her hips to a sweet rhythm. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling her tight canal's giving to my shaft.

I opened my eyes to see her moving her body up and down, with her hair flying all over the place. The view was erotic and I grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. She screamed my name as we move together, both now trying to reach our peak. Her magnificent breasts bouncing while she rode me, made me even harder inside her and she noticed as she put a hand on my abs trying to stabilize herself. I pumped harder and faster feeling the heat pulsating through my body. I reached out and fondled her breasts as she continues to move her body in unison with mine. I can feel my peak reaching. With a loud moan, I can feel her tensing and constricting around my shaft, coming to an explosive release, causing me to let out the passion inside me. I can feel my body emptying inside her. She let her body fall on me. We sat there, with me inside her, silently enjoying the affectionate display we just had.

She finally rolled on her back beside me. I pulled her close. I played at the small of her back, hesitating to say something, "Babe… Umm… I didn't have a condom on just now." She snuggled in my arms, "I know. That's okay. It's close to that time of month anyways." I kissed her forehead, "But I think you should be on the pill soon. By the rate we are going and how I just have sudden urges with you, we might end up with a baby." Carleena laughed, "That's won't be such a bad thing. I love kids!" I rested my chin on her head, "I know you do. But I don't think this is the right moment though." She was quiet. Did I offend her? She sat up and looked at me, "No, this would be a bad time. I don't want to be raising a child with our schedule, especially in this small apartment."

Carleena's point of view :

I got off the bed and had to hold on to the post; my knees were weak after a morning of good loving from my man, Orlando. I didn't know what came over him but I'm glad it did. I've never felt so liberated and sexy all my life. I love being with him. He makes me feel like I'm the world's sexiest woman alive. I put on my robe and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and began lathering soap all over my body, the evidence of this morning's debauchery still present in between my legs. I smiled to myself, remembering how he told me to tell him how he felt inside me. I've never been so embarrassed when I did that.

When I came out of the bathroom, he was still in bed, lying on his stomach with his butt sticking out from the sheets. I went over and gave him a smack, "Get up, Bloom! Take your bath!" He finally got up and entered the bathroom. I proceeded to the kitchen and attempted to make some breakfast with whatever I had in my apartment. I still can't find the time to go shopping. I feel sorry for him. I really want to make him a real home cooked meal, since I can imagine all he had these few months were either from restaurants or takeout. He came into the living room wearing his jeans from last night. I love it when he comes out shirtless.

We sat down together and had some toast with baked beans and some eggs. I love watching him eat. I think that's how Orlando lives his life; everything he does is with passion. We moved to the couch. We sat watching some show on TV. I didn't pay attention, because it was hard to do so when he's around. He looked at the watch on his wrist, "Let's go shopping! I want to buy some clothes and maybe we can buy something for dinner tonight."

We were now walking along 5th Avenue. He had his cap back on, with a big multicoloured scarf around his neck that covered part of his chin and mouth. He was also wearing sunglasses to avoid being seen. I wore my usual get up, a pair of jeans with a short bohemian dress. We decided to shop at Saks. He wanted to buy some shirt and pants. I was there just to accompany him. We went to the men's department and after talking with the supervisor, we were ushered into a private room. Apparently this is where they take the stars in, when they come to shop here to avoid a mob of people gathering outside. I sat on the white sofa looking at him holding a shirt in front of the mirror. He took a couple of shirt and went to the fitting room. He then walked out a couple of times, asking whether this is okay or not, asking my opinion on some jeans he bought. He signalled for the salesman there to pack the purchase and to hold on to it because, apparently we have one more stop in the shop. He pulled me into his arm and we made our way up the building. On the escalator he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Lingerie…."

My eyes widened automatically, "What? No, that's okay…" He pinched my bottom, "It's for me… I love seeing you in something sexy." He was being naughty again. I slapped his hand, "Why? You'll rip it off anyways." He laughed. God, I love that laugh!

Here we are, Saks Ladies Department. Again as soon as we got there, the supervisor ushered us to another room. Now it was his turn to sit and watch. I was nervous. I've never bought anything in front of a man before. To tell you the truth, I even feel uncomfortable buying lingerie with Angela! I tried on a couple that weren't too provocative and paraded for him. His eyes were intense and serious. I can tell that he's turned on. I tried another one in the fitting room. This one was… well, little. I looked at myself in the mirror. I think I'll take this, give him a heart attack tonight. I walked out fully dressed. He groaned, "Don't I get to see the last one too?" I wiggled a finger, "Nope…"

We got all our stuff and made our way back to my apartment. He wanted to go with me to the grocery store but I told him to wait at the apartment. I don't want paparazzi frenzy anywhere near my house. I bought some salmon and some vegetables and for dessert I bought strawberries and chocolate.

I was putting all the groceries away when I heard him call from the bedroom, "Babe, let me help you." Who was I to say no? He was pretty handy in the kitchen. He cleaned the fish and cut the strawberries. But when it comes to the cooking, I literally had to push him out of the kitchen. I told him to watch the TV while I cooked. I think he found the sports channel because he was now yelling the name Rooney and what not. Soccer, I thought.

We ate dinner basking in the candle light, just the two of us. He complimented on the fish and how good he was at cleaning it which at this point I threw a carrot slice at him. I took the plates in to the kitchen. I still need to melt the chocolate. I saw him got up from the table and went into the bedroom, "Carleena… Can… can I have a drawer, please?" My heart melted. He didn't have to ask. He can put his clothes in the closet for all I care. I was the one happy when he told me that he wanted to leave some clothes here last night. I walked into the bedroom and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade, "You can have the closet…" He turned around and kissed my forehead, "I love you…"

I called out to him from the living room. When he came out, I knew he was surprised. I made chocolate fondue for dessert. He smiled and sat down. We dipped strawberries and fed each other. He smeared some chocolate on my cheek. I got up and went to the bathroom, wanting to clean the chocolate off. As I was to get out of the room, I saw the bag with the lingerie we bought this afternoon.

He was busy licking chocolate from his fingers when I called out to him from behind him. He turned to look at me and was left looking. I was wearing the lingerie we bought today. The bra was sheer lace with ruffled detailing. It was a tie front bra, which I tied extra tight to make sure my breasts poke out a bit. The panties were equally small; lace panties which hung to low and cut to short, revealing my butt. The icing on the cake was that the whole ensemble was yellow in colour.

He dropped the strawberry in his hand and it fell splashing into the chocolate fondue. He stood up and pulled me closer. His kiss was hard and tasted of chocolate. His tongue had traces of strawberry which tasted good in my mouth. He pulled me on to the couch, kissing like mad and trying to take his clothes off. Somehow we ended on the rug, with a shirtless Orlando on top of me. He tugged at the string in front of my bra with his teeth. The bra came off and he was now kneading my breasts with his expert hands. He knew what turns me on and this is one of them. He stopped and sat up. I saw him reach for something but I can't see what. But my senses told me later that it was a strawberry dipped in chocolate. He circled the fruit around my nipples, dripping warm chocolate all around my chest. He alternated the ritual with his tongue, licking and sucking then again with the strawberry. He tossed the strawberry aside and smeared my belly with chocolate.

I was going out of my mind when he licked all the chocolate clean from my belly. I can feel his fingers tugging at the bands of my panties. With a swift pull, I lay naked covered in chocolate. He brought his body crushing down on me again, swimming in chocolate with me now. I moved myself so that I was now on top of him. I pulled down his pants and I was glad that he was there with me, proud and hard. I pulled his boxers down and held his manhood in my hands. He groaned at the touch. I moved my hands along that hard desire stroking it faster. I dripped some chocolate on him and he bucked his knee, startled at the feel of warm chocolate. I lowered my mouth on to the head and began sucking on the delicious chocolate covered tip. He tasted so good, the sweet chocolate with the salty creamy taste that began to form on the tip. I licked the chocolate clean of him.

He got up and this time he pulled me so fast I was in his arm, with my back to him. He reached for my slit, which was now wet and pulsating. He inserted a finger then two, making me moan so loud. I instinctively crawled on all four and arched my back to give him a full view of my wet desire. It was like animal instinct took over us. He grabbed my waist and rammed inside me hard. I screamed his name while he pounded me hard from behind. I can feel him moving all the way up. I've never made love to him this way and I love the feeling I get. He was now grunting and grinding into me. He reached further and grabbed my breasts. He squeezed it and played with my nipples making me restless.

Suddenly he pulled me up. We were now kneeling and fucking. The pain mixed with the pleasure left me breathless. He was still holding me, one hand on my stomach and the other playing with my breast. He turned his head and kissed me with urgency as he pumped harder inside me. I can feel my body reaching the blissful peak. He thrust deeper and faster. I can feel all the liquid flowing between my legs. The sound that our bodies make would make anyone blush if they heard it. I feel my body soar up high into heaven and I felt the warm fluid inside me, telling me that he was too soaring high in heaven.

After a few minutes, we came back down to earth, shaking and trembling. Not to mention sweating like pigs, which was not romantic, but we were. We were drenched in sweat, in chocolate and in our own bodily reaction. He held on to me, whispering sweet nothings but one sentence I could discern was, "We'll be having more chocolate soon…"


	15. Roll Camera!

Chapter 15

Roll Camera

It was now time to work again. Carleena flew to Virginia to start filming the state portion of One Week. She came in 2 days earlier, hoping to really see what Sandbridge Beach is all about. The management has booked a few rooms in a picturesque inn near the beach. Liv was right, she thought, this place is so serene. Indeed it was. The beach is secluded without much tampering to its original setting. Carleena went around town, visiting antique shops and sampling the town's delicacies.

But today, today was different than any other days. The whole cast and crew will be flying in tonight. That means she gets to see the love of her life, Orlando. They've not seen each other in a week after the night of the chocolate fondue incidence. They've been talking on the phone up until he had to turn it off for departure. She wanted to go to the airport to pick him up, but decided against it and let the management team handle that. Orlando has his own room here, but she was hoping he'd stay here with her or the other way around. She didn't care, as long as she's with him.

The night crawled in slowly. She was anxious and excited. However, her eyes betrayed her when she finds herself unable to stay awake. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall. It was only 9 p.m. She suddenly remembered something and muttered a curse. Carleena has been having a cold since yesterday and she just took a Piriton tablet. Now, she wished she hadn't. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to open them. She felt her eyes roll back into their sockets and soon she was out cold.

Carleena opened her eyes. The room was dark and the windows were open, allowing the ocean breeze in. She was on the bed. She sat up in confusion; she didn't come to bed. She didn't recall coming to the bedroom. In the corner of her eyes, she saw someone walking around outside. It was dark too. She walked quietly, making no noise as she checked the parlour. She walked around cautiously. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and placed a hand on her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She began to panic. She realized a man was holding her when she felt his scruffy chin scraping near her temple. The man ran his hand on her body, grabbing her breast. He then bent down and took her ear lobe in his mouth.

Carleena was trembling. I'm dead, she thought to herself. The man continued to violate her body. He placed his mouth near her ears and whispered, "Miss me?" Carleena opened her eyes. She struggled free from his arm and gave the man a whack on the chest, "You scared me!" Orlando was now laughing so hard; he was crying. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the genuine fear in his girlfriend's eyes, "I'm sorry baby! I was just playing." He pulled her in his arms, muttering some words of comfort. Carleena was now calming down. She stayed in his arms for some time, not wanting to let go. When she finally came to, Orlando gave her a soft kiss.

They made their way to the bedroom. It was clear to Carleena he was staying here with her since he's already unpacked all his stuff. She was happy she didn't need to ask but she still needs to tell him about her cold. She doesn't want to be the reason he falls sick, "Are you sure you want to stay here? I have a cold and I don't want you to get sick too." Orlando smiled, "I don't mind getting sick if that means I get to be here with you. Now come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired and by the looks of it, you need the rest too." They crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep to the sound of the waves.

Carleena woke up alone that morning. Orlando probably had an early day today. Her scenes are to be shot in the evening. They're not staying long here in Sandbridge Beach. The shoot was scheduled to be over in 10 days. She got up and showered. She had planned to go see Orlando's shoot and perhaps catch up with Liv. She spent the entire day watching Orlando and talking to Liv. It was nice to see her again. She didn't bring her son this time. Carleena missed the audacious little boy. As night approaches, the four of them, Carleena, Orlando, Liv and Alfonso had dinner in town; sharing stories of their vacation and of their families. Carleena found the sense of familiarity that she loved when she's with the team.

The dinner they had was amazing. Now the two lovebirds were walking along the shore, lost in each other. They walked for a few minutes without saying a word. It was Orlando who broke the silence, "I was wondering…The movie will be released in 3 months time. The premiere will be in Hollywood and I thought maybe, perhaps, we could go together…" Carleena looked up at the man holding her, "What do you mean? Of course we're going together. All of us are." Orlando chuckled, "No. Not like that. I mean we go together, as a couple." They've been dating close to 5 months now. He thought they should finally make it official and announce it. Carleena stopped dead in her tracks, "What do you mean? You want the media to find out about us?" Orlando can see that she was getting really upset. He didn't see what the big problem is. He loves her and wants the whole world to know that, "What's wrong with that? We've been dating for 5 months now. I would like to be able to go out and introduce to people my girlfriend."

Carleena moved away from him, "You saw what the tabloids are saying. The whole blizzard incidence is still been speculated in the papers. Now you want us to appear in public together, on the premiere of my first movie? That will just confirm what people have been saying about me." Orlando was now really angry, "What is your problem? You know I love you. Why does it matter so much, what people say? Isn't my love alone enough? Why do you need other people's approval? Wait… No. You just don't want people to know you're dating me…" Now it was Carleena's turn to be angry, "NO! It's not that. Try and understand. This won't reflect well on me and it will definitely strain my relationship with my dad further." Orlando ran his hand in his hair, "Again, why do you care? You said that you were through with your dad. Why is it so bad, to be seen with me? Unless…"

Carleena turned and faced him, "Unless what?" She can see he was hesitating, 'Unless WHAT?" Orlando shouted back, "Unless you're seeing someone else or maybe have someone else before me. In which case, you'll be a slut either way!" Orlando was seeing stars; Carleena had slapped him. Tears were flowing from her eyes, "Don't you dare! I love you, very much. But if you can't see that and can't understand why I don't want people poking their business in my already messed up life, then perhaps, I do need to see other people!" Carleena turned and ran towards the inn. Orlando called out to her, but she didn't stop. "SHIT!" he shouted into the night.

She was so angry! Why won't he understand? She still needs some time before they announce it to the world, at least time for her to make a mark in the industry. She doesn't want to be known as the girl dating Orlando Bloom. She needed her own identity. Why can't he see that? How dare he, making accusations about my fidelity? Carleena was so very angry. She tossed her shoes aside and buried her face in the pillow and wept.

Liv's point of view :

They didn't see me. I was standing on the pier when I heard raised voices. I saw the whole thing and unfortunately, heard the whole thing too. I saw Carleena running back to the inn in tears. Lovers first quarrel. I've had similar episodes with my ex husband too. He wasn't too keen on the idea of making our relationship public in the early stages. I understand why Carleena is so upset, but I too feel for Orlando. Maybe I should go down and talk to him.

He was staring at the ocean when I approached him. He didn't notice me coming up from behind until I was standing right next to him. He looked at me, smiling weakly. I patted his shoulder, "What happened?" He told me the whole story, not that I need to hear it again. When he was done he gave a loud sigh, "I don't know. I just don't understand what the big deal is." A gentle smile forced on my face, "Of course you don't get it. You have a great family OB. Carleena doesn't have the luxury. What child doesn't want her parents to approve of her? To accept her? Whatever she may say, she wants them to be proud of her. When you have a life like hers, you don't want people poking in and airing your dirty laundry for everyone. You're a famous person OB. Being with you will make other people interested in her even if she's not very famous, yet."

Orlando was quiet, deep in thought. He looked at me, "But what about how I feel? Why must I do all the sacrifice here? I can't even be affectionate with her when I'm on the set, not that it matters since the whole crew knows about us. I can't tell my friends that I'm in love and happy. No. Not this time. I won't budge from my decision. She has to learn to care about how I feel and what I want. I won't give her the satisfaction." He turned around and walked away. I shook my head. Both of them need to learn to accept each other the way they are and make adjustments if they want to be in each others' life.

The next few days where pretentious; they pretended to be cordial with each other. They managed to put up a happy façade, but in truth both were hurting. Carleena was hurt because of Orlando's dire accusation about her fidelity and he was hurt because of her reluctance to acknowledge their relationship. Everyone noticed the tension between them but chose not to say a word. Orlando moved out from Carleena's room. He's not going to deter from his decision. It's time for her to make up her mind, he thought. Soon days pass into weeks and the shoot was almost over. Neither of them talked to each other, which seemed to worry Liv and Alfonso. If they continue this, soon there won't be a relationship to work on. Whatever they do, they can't seem to make Orlando and Carleena speak to each other. Finally both of them gave up. This time, those two are going to have to work it out on their own.

The beauty of Sandbridge Beach was left untouched as the crew flew back to their homes. Carleena stood outside the airport, waiting for a cab. She saw Orlando walking out with Alfonso, just as a cab pulled up in front of her. She got in, without looking at Orlando. He saw her got in the cab and turned to look at her. She was staring out the window on the other side. He shook his head, if that's how you want it. Carleena turned around and saw Orlando looking at her, but her heart broke into pieces when he shook his head and turned away, "Brooklyn Heights, please." The cab sped away and soon Orlando was a small spec behind her.

Orlando threw his luggage on the bed. He took a connecting flight to London and now he's alone in his house. Christmas was in three weeks, so he thought rather than stay in New York, he'd come home earlier. He missed his mum and Sam. He always feels better when he's around them. He didn't even invite Carleena over for Christmas like his mother asked. He was still too sore from their argument. He slumped on the bed, his mind racing with thoughts. Is he really pushing her? Asking her to do something she wasn't ready? Was he being inconsiderate? Another part of his brain was saying the opposite; it was perfectly normal to ask her. She should think of your feelings too. He felt a sting of longing in his heart. He missed her and they didn't part well. Is this to be how the relationship ends? He didn't want it to end; he wanted in to endure. No, she needs to know how it feels to almost loss me, he muttered to himself. She need to know I'm there by choice and I can leave whenever I want if she continues to treat me like this, his mind racing again.

On the other side of the world, Carleena was deep in conversation with her twin sister, "I think you're being a little paranoid Carly. I don't think what he's asking is too much. Don't worry about dad. Orlando loves you from what I hear you tell me and I don't think it's absurd to want to tell the whole world." Carleena sat there on the verge of tears. She knew he had the right to ask and why he wanted to do that. She understood, she truly did understand. She's scared, scared what the tabloids will find out about her and soon tell the same world that she's not fit to be with Orlando, "I don't know Cat. I mean, it's too soon. I don't want to be pegged as an opportunistic new it girl." Cat sighed into the receiver, "Listen Carly. By the time the movie releases in March, you guys would have been together for what? 8 months? I think it's a perfect time to go public. You owe him this, the ability to tell everyone, look I'm in love and happy." Carleena knew Cat was right. But how would she mend this? They didn't part well last time.

Her phone beeped; she had another call on the line, "Cat, I'll call you later. I have another call on the line." Cat hung up, "Hello?" It was Estelle, "Carleena, darling! I have great news! I got you a call back on a part in Ridley Scott's new movie. The lead!" She almost fell out of the sofa, "What? How?" Estelle laughed, "I sent him the audition tape from One Week. He's very impressed. Guess who the lead is?" Carleena was on cloud nine but her heart was thumping so loud thinking about the leading man, "Who? Tell me!" Estelle excitedly shout out, "Elijah Wood!" She jumped out and down, 'Oh my god! Thank you Estelle! I love you!" Estelle laughed even harder now, "I'll send you the script. Read it and learn it. The call back's after the holiday. I'll send the info together."

Carleena was ecstatic. She wanted to tell someone and the first person that came to mind was Orlando. Her buzz died down immediately, "Orlando…" She didn't know what to do. How was she to fix all the mess now? She was proud herself too. She wants him to call and apologize. He said things that hurt her feelings. She admits she missed him but this time she won't cave in!

It'll be Christmas in 4 days time. Carleena had been busy last 2 week with Christmas shopping and work. She's been reading the script Estelle sent her and she's been shooting some smaller commercials for Wrigley's and Chips Ahoy. Her income has been steady of late and she's employed Angela full time to help her with her finances, dates and mail. Today she wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping. She had already been to Bergdorf and Bloomingdale. She still needs to find something for Damon and Evan. Saks 5th Avenue came to mind. She walked into the store and headed straight to the men's department. She saw a great tie for Damon and an exquisite pair of shoes for Evan. While she was paying for the goods, she saw a beautiful watch on the display rack. Her mind immediately remembered Orlando. She had totally forgotten about buying him a gift. Things have been so busy and he's not been in touch since Sandbridge Beach. Her heart began to ache. He must've forgotten her by now. She took the watch and paid for it. He still meant something to her. So even if it's over for him, she still wants him to have a gift, to remember her by. Carleena also bought some presents for Liv and Milo. Liv had invited her to a Christmas shindig at her place. Maybe she'll bump into Orlando there.

Carleena went home. She sat on the bed, holding the watch in her hand. Where should she send it? She doesn't even know where Orlando is. Fi! Fiona will know where he is, "Hello? Fi? It's me Carleena. I was wondering do you know where Orlando is right now." Fiona, his agent didn't know they were dating but she knew they were friends, close friends, "OB? I think he's in London with his family. Why?" Carleena told her about the gift and Fiona gladly gave her his home address. She was going to send this gift to him whether he likes it or not!

Today is Christmas. Snow fell in both London and New York, making the beds of two people colder than they already are. Orlando woke up that morning feeling crappy. The Christmas dinner with his family went well apart from all the questions about Carleena from Sam and his mother. He told them that she was busy. But that didn't shut them up. They both blamed him for not inviting her earlier so that she can clear her schedule. What they didn't know was, Orlando didn't even bother to invite her. It's been three weeks and still, no call from her. Nothing! He was frustrated but the pride in him won't let him pick up the phone to call her. He got up and got ready. He was to be at his mum's for a Christmas party.

Carleena held the champagne bottle in her hand along with a big bag with all the presents she bought for her family and friends. Evan was throwing a Christmas bash at his place. Catalina, Damon, Angela and a few other people where there. Evan wanted a small family gathering with a few friends. He did invite their mother but knowing her dad, she wasn't so sure she'll be coming. They exchanged presents and had a fun time opening them. Evan got her a vibrator, joking that now her bed is empty from the hot Orlando Bloom, the vibrator would be a great substitute. Carleena responded with the finger, making everyone laugh so hard. The party had no shortage of wine or food and the merriment continued until night came. She excused herself to be at Liv's party. She was heartbroken when she couldn't find Orlando. Liv had invited him, she told her. She was really hoping to see him and maybe finally apologize.

Orlando sipped the eggnog his mum made. It was his favourite thing about Christmas, being at home eating his mother's cooking. Sonia saw that his son was quieter than usual. He was usually the life of the party, cracking jokes and telling outrages stories to guests. Today was different; he sat quietly in the corner sipping the eggnog. She knew this had to do with Carleena but didn't press on the matter when he denied it countless time. It was almost 10 p.m. and he wanted to be alone. He told his mum and Sam that he was not feeling too well, he made his way back to his house. The empty house was what he needed. He just wants to be alone today. No relatives and no friends, just him and a glass of scotch. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge for some snack. There was a note on the fridge from his housekeeper –

"Mr. Bloom, a parcel came for you this evening. I placed it in the study."

He went to the study with a glass of scotch in hand. He saw the small box on the table. He took it, heavy, he thought. He walked to the TV room and turned on the TV. The English Premier League was on and his favourite team, Manchester United in a match against Chelsea. He sipped the scotch and slowly opened the package. Inside the box was a smaller velvet box with a card in it. He took the box and opened it. There was an exquisite watch inside it. He took it out and looked at it. Who would send him this? He put the box aside and took out the card inside the box. It was from Carleena and it read –

"I don't know what happened to us and I don't know why. I know that I love you and I don't want us to be like this anymore."

He looked at the card. Now he felt guilty. He didn't even buy her a gift for Christmas. He took out his cell and gave her a call. Carleena was still out at Liv when the machine picked up Orlando's call. Disappointed, he left a dorky message, "Hi. It's me." Then Orlando hung up and continued to focus his attention to the match that was going on. Manchester United wasn't playing well tonight. The first half was almost ending and so far, Chelsea had one goal advantage. This is going to be a long night, he whispered to himself. The second half started 12 minutes ago. Manchester United scored a goal, drawing with Chelsea. His phone rang. He grabbed it without looking at the caller ID, "Yeah?"

Carleena came back from the party at around 9.45 p.m. She didn't feel like celebrating anymore. Her whole being ached from the pain she felt in her heart. She changed and sat in front of the TV. Disney's Christmas on Ice was on. She went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. She heard the phone but figured that the machine will answer. She stopped what she was doing when she heard the voice on the machine, "Hi. It's me." It was Orlando, she knew it. She went closer to the phone, staring at it. She didn't know how long she stared at the phone until she picked up the phone and called his cell.

"It's me, Carleena." He held his breath. He knew it was her; he'd recognized that voice anywhere, "Hi…" She continued, "How are you?" Orlando sat up straight now, "I'm okay. I've been better. You?" Carleena sighed, "Me too. I've been better, a lot better." Both stayed silent. Orlando needed to say something and fast; he saw the box on the table, "I got your gift. Thanks. It's beautiful." Carleena smiled, "Good. I'm glad you like it." He continued, "I didn't get you anything though… I'm sorry." Her heart dropped but why would she expect him to buy her anything. She did hurt his feelings, "Orlando…Orli… I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to act the way I did. I didn't think about how this affects you." Orlando was relieved, "No. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said the things I said. I'm sorry too. For how things turned out." Carleena was now sobbing and he could hear her, "Orli, I love you, very much. That is enough for me. With your love, I can face anything. I can take on the world as long as I have your love. I have given it a lot of thought and I think it is time we go public." Orlando was pleased but he needed to make sure she's doing this because she wants to not because she needs to, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this just to make me happy."

She took a deep breath, "I am doing this to make you happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy. I love you and I want to do this." Orlando felt a rush of warmth course through his body. It was love and the sense of relief that came with it, "I love you too. I missed you so bad, you just don't know." Carleena let out a small laugh, "Its bad here as well Bloom. I missed you, all of you, especially your heart." Orlando wanted to see her, "Come here. Come to London. My mum has been asking about you." As much as she wanted to see him, she can't. She still has a few more commercial to do, not to mention the small part in House she'll be doing. She has to admit, getting an agent was the smartest thing she did. All thanks to Orlando, "I can't love. I'm all booked this week and the next. I have some commercial shoot and I have the audition for a movie." Orlando was surprised at how fast her career is moving, "What movie?" She told him about how Estelle got her a call back for the new Ridley Scott movie entitled Rugged Love. It was about a young rebel from Texas, who kidnaps the governor's daughter as hostage so he would return the land that was stolen from his family. Its set during the civil war and it was a mix of action and romance, as was all Ridley Scott movies.

Having worked before with Ridley Scott, Orlando was very happy for her and knew if she got the part, she'll have the time of her life, "Great! I know you'll get the part! Who else is in it?" She told him about Elijah Wood, Denzel Washington and Josh Brolin, "Estelle said they wanted a fresh face to play the lead. So, I can't make it until the auditions. Maybe you can come here soon?" Now Orlando regretted having that fight before. That night he wanted to tell her about the shoot he'll be doing here in London. He was casted in the movie, Alone, playing the role of single father, Nathan who was left to raise his autistic son alone, after the passing of his wife to a suicide, "I can't pet. I'm shooting a new movie here in London. I wanted to tell you the night we…"

The night we fought, Carleena thought. It would be awhile before she can see him then, "That's okay. I'll try to come to London once the audition is done." Orlando interjected, "If you don't get the role. But if you get the role, which I'm sure you will, I won't be able to see you until the premier of One Week." He was right. God, this will be a much longer winter without him. He continued, "I hated that we fought. I would have you by my side right now if it weren't for my stubbornness. We would be making love over and over again in front of the fireplace." Carleena felt herself blush. She wanted him too, "Yes, we would…" He sighed, "I want to feel your body. I want to kiss you. I want to feel the softness of your breasts and be inside you, all tight and warm and…" Carleena gasped, "Orlando!" He laughed, knowing she would be uncomfortable, but he truly wanted to be with her.

They talked and talked for the rest of the night. They laughed, shrieked and whispered. She told him everything he missed and he did the same. The fight was now behind them and they looked forward for the day they'd meet again and make love to each other all day long…


	16. Rugged Love

Chapter 16

Rugged Love

Carleena's Point of View :

I watch the sun rise on my balcony. I'm really nervous. I woke up a little too early from all the jitters I felt. I'm supposed to be at the audition at 3 p.m. in California. The lead role, this is big. No, it's huge. I've been uncommonly lucky. Things are going well, even with Orlando. We talked on the phone yesterday. We didn't get to spend New Year together but he sent me a lovely pair of diamond earrings. I miss him. I never thought that we would be apart this much. I guess I didn't thought of that when he was with me, filming One Week. But now since the movie is over, he moved on to bigger projects. Still, not having him here with me makes everyday hard. He's seeped through my skin, into my bones and fused with my soul.

I sat there, looking at the sunrise. The birds are chirping and the cool morning air helped, a bit. I went inside and changed. I still have time before I have to go to the airport. I thought I'd check my bills and letters. Angela left the files on the table I think. Hmm…Wonderful! She paid for everything. Good, wait… I still haven't gotten the cheque for the Wrigley's ad. I should call them and ask. It's been awhile. I waited until it was 8.00 a.m. and called the office immediately.

Weird, they told me they had sent the cheque 2 weeks ago. Apparently my assistant accepted the payment since I was not here. Okay, if she had received it, why isn't it on the statement? Something's not right here. Damn, I'm going to be late. I'll have to call the bank on the way then. Better put this in the bag and take this with me.

I showered and gathered my things. The cab will be here in 10 minutes. It's 8.30 a.m. now. I think I should call the bank, "Hello? Mr. Darwish? Yes, it's me Carleena. Yes, Carleena Romano." The man on the other line spoke, "Yes, Miss Romano. What can I do for you this morning?" I asked him about the cheque and who whether anyone had cashed it. I really didn't expect this, Angela cashed the cheque. "Did she deposit the money in my account?" Mr. Darwish said no, she took the money in cash. There's something fishy here. I thanked the man. Now, I need to call Angela. I hope she picks up. I need to go soon, "Hey Angela?" A still half asleep Angela answered, "Carleena? I thought you're in California." I heard the cab honking, "Hey, did the Wrigley's representative came by and leave my payment?" I heard her yawn, "No. I don't recall. Why?" She's lying, "Nothing. It's been 2 weeks. Listen, call them and remind them won't you? I have to go. The cab's here."

I spent the entire time on the flight thinking about the cheque. That wasn't any small amount of money, it was ten grand. Why did she cash it? Why does she need that much cash? If she's in trouble she could've asked, I would've given the money to her. I was angry and I was scared. Angry because she took the money without asking and scared because I was worried if she's in any real trouble. 5 hours of flight seemed longer with all these issues weighing on my mind.

The casting was to be done in the Renaissance ___Hollywood Hotel. I was there 30 minutes earlier than expected. I sat near outside the conference room, waiting for my turn. I read my script over and over again. I didn't want to blow this, a leading role in a big movie like this is a dream come true. I lifted my head once awhile to see what was going on around me. I saw Denzel Washington walking into the room followed with Josh Brolin and Catherine Zeta-Jones. I swallowed and realized it was hard to do so. I was getting really nervous when my phone rang, "Hello?" Orlando was on the line. I immediately relaxed when I heard his voice, "Hi babe. I'm glad you called. I was about to die choking." He laughed. Have I told you I love his laugh? "You're not going to die. You'll do great." He's so supportive and I almost took him for granted, "Thanks. Any chance I might see you soon?" He sighed, "No. I don't think so. I only have a week off and that's the time of the premier." I was disheartened, "Okay. Listen, I think it's almost my turn but I'll call you tonight? There's something I need to ask you about." _

___A lady came out and called me in. There he was, Sir Ridley Scott. He looked formidable for a 72 years old man. I sat down when I was signalled to. I introduced myself to the panel that included the legendary director, the casting director and a few other people, I'm guessing the producers. I saw Denzel, Josh and Catherine Zeta-Jones sitting in the corner, engaged in a serious discussion. Still no Elijah Wood though. I did my lines alone, then with Josh Brolin. I was intimidated. The director didn't have any expression on his face, not like Alfonso. With Alfonso I knew when he liked the shot, his face will kind of light up. Sir Ridley Scott was different. _

___I was outside again. I was in there for a good 30 minutes. I won't get it. I mean some of the younger actors were also auditioning. Amanda Seyfried, America Ferrera, just to name a few. I waited anyways. I'd rather hear the news in person then have somebody call me. I was now looking at my shoes. I do that a lot when I'm nervous. I noticed someone sitting next to me but I couldn't be bothered to lift my head up. The guy beside me said something, "Audition?" I nodded, still not looking at him. He spoke again, "Me too." At this point I had to see who it was. I mean, he might be new like me and he can help me to calm down. My eyes immediately drowned in these pools of deep blue gaze. My jaw dropped, Elijah Wood. I blinked a few times, "Mr. Wood! Oh my god! I'm sorry, I was distracted."_

___He smiled. God, he's gorgeous. Not Orlando Bloom hot but still very handsome. He let out a hand, "Elijah Wood. You are?" I shook his hand, "Carleena Romano." His face lit up, "You won't be the same Carleena Romano that's dating my friend Orlando Bloom are you?" I blushed. He knows. Wait, how did he know? I guess what I thought was evident on my face when he told me Orlando had called him half an hour ago, "He told me to look after his girl. Well, here I am, looking after you." I was blushing and smiling up to my ears, which is not an attractive combination. Just then the casting director came out, "Carleena Romano?" I stood up, "Yes?" He smiled and handed me some papers, "Congratulations. You've got the part. Please read through the contract and my people will call you soon." I didn't know what to do. Should I laugh first or should I jump and dance? What? I did what I shouldn't have; I hugged Elijah Wood and kissed him on the cheek. He looked flustered and only then I realized what I did. _

___Elijah beamed, "Well, we shouldn't tell OB that. Congratulations Carleena. Come, let's meet the cast." We went inside the room and he introduced me to Denzel Washington, Josh Brolin and Catherine Zeta-Jones. Denzel was to play the black slave who killed his master for raping his wife and who later joined Elijah. Josh Brolin will be playing my dad and he gave me a warm fatherly hug and Catherine Zeta-Jones would be playing my mother. I had a great time talking to them. Denzel was very warm and intelligent. The way he speaks gives him the persona. Josh Brolin was very funny and very lovable. It's easy to be his daughter while Catherine Zeta-Jones was very sweet and witty._

___But the person I love best was Elijah Wood. He's charming, he's funny and he's sweet. Plus, he's friends with Orlando. It was nice to finally meet some of his friends. He invited me to dinner and I said yes. I figured I could dig up some dirt on Orlando. We said our goodbyes and I went up to my room. We agreed to meet downstairs at the restaurant. It was convenient for me, since I have an early flight tomorrow. I was excited and I had to call Orlando, "Babe? Are you busy?" He sounded sleepy, "No. I was just sleeping." Crap! I didn't mean to wake him up. I keep forgetting the time difference, "Oh, sorry. Go back to sleep then." I heard him shuffle in bed, "No, it's okay. So, how was it?" I practically screamed into the receiver, "I got the part!" We talked about the cast and Elijah. _

___He admitted he told Elijah about us. I was glad he did, at least one of his friends can become mine too. He told me about his shoot and we talked about Sam and her boyfriend. He asked me something I totally forgot, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?" I told him about the cash and about Angela. He was quiet for a moment. I heard him take a deep breath, "You have to confront her, love. Ask her what she did with the money. If you don't she'll continue to steal from you." Now I was quiet. Stealing, Angela? Stealing from me? It was just too hard to comprehend. We said goodbye and soon I was heading downstairs for dinner with Elijah Wood._

___Elijah was a very pleasant person. He had a great sense of humour and he's very polite. We talked about everything under the sun. We focused more on the movie we're about shoot, "Do you think OB would mind if I kissed you in the movie?" I laughed, "I think he would but he has to suck it up!" Lij told me about the Lord of the Rings' shoot. How he met Orlando and how they became friends. It was nice to know some of Orlando's background. We ended the night early as Lij received a phone call. He needed to be somewhere but before he left he gave me his phone number, "If you want to talk about the shoot or about anything, give me a call." We gave each other a kiss on the cheek and I watched as Elijah Wood disappeared behind the elevator's doors. _

___I took the flight out from California at 9.00 a.m. I was anxious to get home and talk to Angela. I reached home at 3 p.m. The phone rang as soon as I opened the door. "Evan! Hey! I didn't expect to see you here today." Evan came in with a big smile, "Yeah. Cat will be here soon too. She has something to tell you." I looked at Evan, "You guys can't wait until tomorrow?" Evan made himself comfortable on the couch, "I don't know. She called me up and told me to come here." About 15 minutes later, Cat arrived with Damon. Apparently she had something important to tell me and Evan. They sat us down. They asked me about my audition for which they're glad I got the part but there was something bigger they were about to tell me. I can see it in their eyes, "Carly, Evan, we're going to have a baby!" Evan and I jumped off the sofa, "Get out! My God! I'm going to be an aunt!"_

___The apartment bell rang. I opened the door to find Angela standing in front of the door; only it didn't look like Angela. My best friend Angela had shoulder length red hair, wore jeans and shirt and walks around in a pair of sneakers. This person in front of me had long wavy blond hair, with breasts the size of grapefruit and was wearing a flimsy excuse of a dress. No, this wasn't Angela, "Excuse me? Who are you looking for?" Angela laughed and waltzed into my apartment, "It's me! Angela! You like?" I feel anger boiling inside me but I still didn't want to ruin happy moment Cat hared with us, "Angela, you need to leave." She looked at me, "Why? What's wrong?" I lost it, "You piece of work! You're going to stand there and ask me whether your melon boobs are ok when I know for a fact you used my money to do it." Angela's mouth was gaping, "What? No! I didn't!" _

___I walked up to her, "Don't you dare lie to me! The bank told me Angela! You cashed the Wrigley's cheque and took the money!" She was quiet for a while. Then she started apologizing, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…" I stopped her there, "Looking at your boobs, I think you obviously meant to. Now, please leave before I call the police. You are my best friend and I trusted you. I won't charge you just because of the kindness you showed me when we first met. Leave now before I change my mind." Angela walked towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned around and said, "At least I look better than you do now. Pity Orlando doesn't have these to play with!" I was ready to lunge at her but Evan caught me. She closed the door and I heard her laugh in the hallway. _

___I became aware of the guests I had in my apartment. Cat and Evan bombarded me with questions. So I told them what happened. Both agreed that letting her go was the right move. I still felt betrayed by my best friend. If she used the money say to buy a better car, I wouldn't be so angry. She chose to use the money for augmentation! The nerve! _

___I've been back in New York for 4 days now. Sure enough, the production team for my new movie sent me the script together with my contract. I went through it with Estelle and I was going to be paid a cool seven hundred thousand dollars! I start filming in 3 days. This time I'll be moving to Texas temporarily. Estelle has arranged for me to rent a house there. I won't be alone. Since Evan was on term break, I thought I'd invite him to go and luckily he agreed! Evan has been packing since yesterday after I told him. I've also been talking to Elijah this few days, going over the script and the shoot. He's been really nice. However, I don't get to talk to Orlando that often. We talked 2 days ago but I didn't get the chance to tell him I fired Angela. There is a lot of stuff I want to tell him but I just can't find the chance to do so. I miss him terribly…_

___Cat came by again today. We talked about her impending motherhood. Cat and Damon have decided to bring the wedding date forward and do it in May rather than wait until October to do so. I'm happy for them. She also wanted me to be the godmother! I said yes of course but as I think about the wedding more and more, I keep remembering that my dad would have to give her away. That means I would see him there. The idea made me cringed._

___I've been having a hard time finding Angela's replacement. Some were really great but most are males. I wanted a female assistant; one I could share a hotel room together if we have to go somewhere. It looks like I'll be going to Texas without an assistant unless some miracle happens. The shoot for my new movie Rugged Love will take 8 months to finish. It's a bit gruelling since it is a battle driven movie, like all Ridley Scott's movie. I was excited and scared as well. It's a bit weird though, I just realized Orlando had his first leading man role in a Ridley Scott movie. Now it's happening to me. You have no idea how many times I thank God for this gift. I hope everything lasts._

___I looked at the pictures on the mantle. There were a couple of pictures of me and Orlando. I sighed. I stood up and took a picture frame. I miss him very much. My whole body ached. I moved to the bed. It was already 10.35 p.m. and I was getting really sleepy. I placed the picture on the pillow next to mine. It'll be 5 weeks more before I get to see him. I wanted to fly to London. But now since I got the part in Rugged Love, it's not possible. I hated the fact that our schedule clashed. I want him here. I need him here. I feel whole with him here. I also hate him for making me want him so much. I feel a tear forming in the corner of my eye. I fell asleep that night with his picture and my tears soaking the pillow._

Orlando's point of view :

She called me yesterday telling me she made it safely to Texas. I'm glad. I'm not so worried about her since Lij is there to keep an eye on her. I miss her. The shoot has been so damn crazy. I tired most of the time and spend most of my free time sleeping. I feel bad for Carleena. She would call and at times I would be out cold to even hear the phone call. She insisted I call her back, even if it means waking her up from her sleep. She has been planning to come here to London but the plans took a back seat when she got the role in Rugged Love. I hate not being able to see her. I want to hold her again, kiss her and make love to her.

It's been almost 3 months. Every time I think of her in bed, my mind would drift to the night we made love with the chocolate and strawberries. Every time I do this, I'll get a hard on. I tried ignoring it a few times but the pain was unbearable. I did what every man would in this delicate situation. So these past 3 months my hand has been dating 'little' Orlando. They're going to get married soon if I don't meet Carleena.

We have been together almost 7 months now. Soon, I'll get to introduce her to everyone as my girlfriend. I love her, more than I have loved any other women. She's different. She completes me in ways no one can. I want to propose to her but I don't know when the right time is. Her career has taken off and I don't want to be the reason she puts everything on hold. I'm not selfish. Just thinking about her made me hard again. Oh well, better take care of this if I want a good night's sleep…


	17. The Premier

Chapter 17

The Premier

The shoot was going well for Carleena. It was amazing to see how Sir Ridley Scott works. He is a bit of perfectionist. At times wanting more takes to make sure the scene is perfect. As much fun as it was, it was starting to physically drain Carleena. It's not just her; Elijah and Catherine were starting to feel the pressure too. Today they are going to be shooting a scene where Elijah's character, Thomas talks to Carleena's character, Sophia after he kidnapped her from her home. It wasn't a complicated scene. Carleena was dreading it however. At the end of the scene when Thomas loosed the gag around her mouth, Sophia spat in his face. Carleena cannot bring herself to do it. Elijah has been so nice to her. They're good friends and knowing the director, he'd probably want her to really spit at him.

Carleena was in her trailer when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" Elijah stepped inside fully clothed in this costume. He wore you're a plaid shirt with worn out brown pants. He had to let his beard grow for the role. Still, he looked as handsome as he was without facial hair. He sat down next to her, "Hey, was wondering if you want to go camping with us tomorrow. Josh and Denzel are in but Catherine still hasn't said anything. I think Michael and the kids are coming to visit her." We were supposed to do a shoot near this waterfall. The boys decided to camp there so they didn't have to drive back to the trailers. Carleena thought for a bit, "We'll be back after the shoot right? I have to fly back to New York for On Week's premier." Elijah nodded, "Yeah, we're just going to be there until the shoot's done anyways. So, am I invited to the premier?" Carleena laughed, "You need to be invited to those things? I thought movie stars can just come by and see the movie." Elijah was laughing now, "We don't. But it'll be nice if I had an invitation. I mean, when the press asks why are you here Elijah? Then I can say my friend Carleena invited me here. Plus as you know, Orlando Bloom is also my friend who happened to be dating Carleena."

Carleena threw a pen at him, "Don't you dare. Sure, you can come. We can take the flight back to New York together." The trailer door opened, "Miss Romano, Mr. Wood, the director's ready for you." Both of them took their places. The set director tied Carleena's hands and placed a gag on her mouth. Elijah was standing over her with Denzel, his partner in crime. The makeup crew put on last minute touches on Elijah and messed up Carleena's hair. The director ordered everyone not involved to clear the shot and yelled, "Action!"

Elijah : Good work, Jacob. I didn't think it'll be this easy to pick her up from under her daddy's nose

Denzel : You have no idea Tom. Either the governor's negligent or stupid for letting his only daughter wander the grounds alone.

Elijah : She a pretty little thing isn't she? Takes up after her mother I reckon.

At this point Elijah moved closer and knelt beside Carleena. He stroked her face, brushing off a hair from her face. Carleena jerked her head back.

Denzel : Feisty little thing!

Elijah : Don't worry miss. We're not looking to harm you. You're here because of your daddy. He took something that belonged to us. So, now we take what's his. Until he returns our land, you'll be our guest.

Denzel : Let's hope your father loves you more than the lands he owns.

At this point Elijah came closer and loosened the gag around Carleena's mouth. She dug up deep to find the hatred needed to spit at Elijah. She remembered Angela and minutes later, Elijah's face was covered in saliva. Elijah stood up and gave Carleena a slap across the face.

Elijah : You tramp! I'm being kind here and you, you spit in my face. Why you little…"

Denzel held Elijah, stopping him from further harming Carleena's character, Sophia.

Denzel : No! Don't hit her. We want her in good condition to threaten her father.

Carleena : Go to hell! My father would save me and kill all of you.

Elijah : You don't want that to happen. Believe me, there are worse things we can do to you than kill you.

At this point Elijah grabbed Carleena's leg. Carleena kicked his hand away.

Carleena : You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't!

Elijah smile and stepped closer to Carleena.

Elijah : No? Are you sure?

At this point, he kissed her hard on the mouth, while Carleena struggled against that kiss.

Denzel : Tom! Tom! THOMAS! Stop that. We don't treat a lady like that.

Elijah stood up and walked out of the room with Denzel. The scene was over and the director yelled cut. It was a good shoot. The crew untied her and she immediately looked for Elijah. She found him near the sink, washing his face, "Lij! Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" He laughed, "That's ok. It's just spit. Good take by the way. Did I hit you when I faked the slap?" Carleena shook her head. They've been practicing the slapping scene a few times now. It'll look real on screen but in reality, his hand didn't even touch her skin, "Your kiss did hurt though." Both of them laughed even harder, "Sorry! I didn't mean too. I had to be rough," Elijah shrugged. Carleena put her hand around her new friend, "I saw stars for a minute there. Come on, let's change and go and grab a beer."

The duo was joined by Josh and his wife, Diane Lane who usually comes and visits when she can. A wonderful woman, Carleena thought. The bar wasn't packed with people tonight. The locals are now used to the fact the cast would frequent this joint. They had some beers and food. They discussed the camping trip tomorrow. Diane would be joining her husband on the trip, which was good news to Carleena since she'll have some female company. Elijah and Carleena later went shopping for some camping gear. She also needed a pair of sneakers and a few other things. Elijah later dropped her off at around 9 p.m. Carleena immediately started packing since they'd be leaving early in the morning. The waterfall scene would be shot at around 9 a.m. since Sir Ridley wanted the surrounding area to look misty and mysterious. Carleena slipped under her covers and took Orlando's picture from the side table and gave the picture a kiss before finally drifting to sleep.

The eclectic group of people have been hiking for 1 hour now. The team consist of Elijah Wood also known as Frodo Baggins, Denzel Washington also known as the American Gangster, Josh Brolin from No Country for Old Men, Diane Lane also known as the Unfaithful and Carleena Romano. Finally after all the sweat and aching muscle they reached the waterfall. It was 7 a.m. and that leaves the cast around 2 hour to rest before they begin shooting the waterfall scene.

Carleena's Point of View :

The waterfall was magnificent. It's more like a small rock formation with water flowing down from it. The pool wasn't too big and the water fell down to another level forming a small stream below. The team set up camp at the lower level near the stream. The mists were still there. It was a serene place. The water's clear. I can see little fishes swimming in there. Too bad I can't get any reception here. It'll be nice if I could talk to Orlando here. Evan didn't want to follow me here since his boyfriend would be visiting. Hey, I won't spoil the fun for them even if I'm not getting any. I didn't get a chance to call Orlando last night. I wanted to ask him about the premier and when will he be coming back. We'll be down from the camping site tomorrow morning and then Elijah and I will be flying back to New York for the premier the next day. I hope I get to see Orlando before the premier. There're so many things I want to say to him before the event.

Lij and I practiced the scene we're about to do a few times. Sir Ridley finally called us to start the shoot. It's a tricky shot. I was supposed to be on a horse with Lij when his rebel group crossed the river to start camp. The tricky part was I had my hand tied so I can't hold on to the horse or Lij. I was scared but luckily, Lij knew his way around horses and we got the shot we wanted after 3 failed tries. There are still 3 more scenes to shoot. We shot the other 2 scenes after lunch. The last scene for the waterfall shot had to be done at night, around a fire.

The team took a break at around 5 p.m. I can see Josh and Diane swimming in the stream. Josh had no scene to shoot so he's been enjoying his time with his lovely wife. Denzel disappeared into his tent to catch some shut eye while Lij sat neat the stream, playing his guitar. That man can sing I tell you! I watched him while I studied my lines. It has never cease to amaze me how a guy so sweet and so charming can still be single. I shook my head and continued to read my lines.

Night came pretty quick. Maybe it's because I'm in the woods. The director was ready for the night shoot. Again, I was tied and gagged. We began the shoot. I didn't have many lines in this scene. I just sit there listening to the plan Thomas and Jacob's hatching to get Sophia's father to return their lands. It's supposed to be a funny scene, where Thomas and Jacob disagree and suggest weird solutions. It was amusing to see them fumble and redo the shoot. Finally at almost 10 p.m. we got the shot we wanted. No one was more pleased than Sir Ridley. He's an old man and the cold was getting to him. The rest of the crew packed up and headed back to town, leaving five of us in the woods again.

Everyone was hitting the sack. Denzel was already snoring in his tent. Lij was getting cosy in his tent and saw me looking at him, "Night! See ya in the morning." I nodded at him and sat near the fire. I wasn't really sleepy. The moon was out and the night was too beautiful to let it go to waste. I really wanted to take a dip in the small pool beneath the waterfall. So, I changed into my bikini, grabbed my towel and headed to the pool. The moonlight shone right above me and the water gleamed in the moonlight. I looked around to make sure no animals were around. I placed all my things behind a small boulder and dipped my foot in the water. It was cold but I wanted to swim in it anyways. I did a few laps around the pool. It was relaxing. I swam to the waterfall and sat under it, feeling the weight of the water massaging the ache on my body away. I swam back in the pond for a few minutes.

I was about to reach the embankment when something tugged at my leg, pulling me down. I couldn't see a thing but something was pulling me down. I thought maybe it was some sort of seaweed then I realized I'm in fresh water. Seconds later I was under water and I saw some leaves tangled around my ankle. I tried my best to swim ashore but I keep on being pulled under. I feel myself giving up…

A pair of strong arms pulled me back up to the surface. I feel my lung expanding with air and I started coughing violently. I was going to pass out. I couldn't see who it was that pulled me out but I assumed it'll be one of the cast members. I was cold and shivering. This man covered me up in his jacket. I heard him talking to me. His voice sounded distant. Soon I was coming to. The sounds around me were becoming clearer. I could hear the waterfall, the wind and the crickets. My saviour was still talking to me, "Are you alright? Carleena! Open your eyes." Wait, I know that voice. Was it Lij? A wet hand patted my cheek, "Carleena? Babe?"

Babe? Wait, Lij never calls me babe. The only person who calls me babe would be…"Orlando…" Orlando seemed relieved. He cradled me in his arms, "Jesus! You scared me! What were you doing here alone? Thank god I was here. If not…" I held on to his warm body. I stayed there in his arms for quite some time. I looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. I held out my hand and wiped the tear away, "Shh… I'm okay." He hugged me tighter. I sat up with his arms around me. His clothes were soaked wet. His hair tousled and there were some dry leaves in them. I brushed the hair aside and stroked his face, "My knight in shining armour." He laughed and pulled me closer. I struggled free from his hug and sought the thing I wanted the most, his lips.

His lips were warm despite him being drenched wet. I missed him and I wanted him to know I missed him from my kiss. Initially I just wanted to kiss him but I think he has something else in mind when I feel his hands close to my chest, "Orli… We can't… Someone might see…" He didn't seem to hear me but I feel his kisses grew impatient. I gasped for air and felt his tongue inside my mouth. It sent shockwave throughout my body making me moan. I still don't think it's a good idea. Lij might come out or worse Denzel, "Honey, we can't…" I lost all conscious thought when his fingers so expertly played with a nipple under my bikini top. I gave up trying to get him to stop. His mouth didn't leave mine as he continued to delve in further. His kisses were hot and hungry; he sucked on my tongue and bit my lips all the while his fingers undid my top.

He clumsily took off his shirt and pressed his body on top of me. He kissed me again and again, leaving me breathless. We didn't say much to each other. People say action speaks louder than words. Well, our actions told us we loved each other very much. He nibbled my ear lobe, moving slowly to my neck with a mixture of licks and kisses. It never cease to amaze me, no matter how many times he took my breasts in his mouth, my body still responds to it like it was the first time. His soft lips covered the puckered tips. I moaned; the pleasure's too much to bear. I can feel the heat in between my thighs. Orlando's hand cupped my butt. He pulled away, looking hard in to my eyes. I nodded; he wanted me now. He pulled down the rest of my bikini and hurriedly took off his wet jeans. I closed my eyes in the anticipation. I wanted him so bad. I let out a cry when he thrust himself into me. He was hard and warm. The feeling took me by surprise. He felt bigger or maybe I got tighter? He began to move. He held me closer to his body. He moved slowly and deliberately, building the momentum. My breathing became irregular. I can feel the explosion building in me. I matched his every thrust with my hips and soon both of us were sweating and panting.

He lifted my body up and now he straddled me in his lap. I began to move my body to the rhythm his body's making. I can feel the wet moisture trickling down the sides of my thighs. I played with the hair on this nape and I can feel his wet lips on my breasts again. I can feel the lips of my nether region sucking and tightening around his arousal, "Baby, I'm close." He grunted and plunged deeper into, "Me too. Oh, god! You feel so good." I can feel my heart quickened and body began to tense. He pushed me back to the ground. He lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. He drove into me harder and faster. I was trashing around in pleasure. I grabbed onto anything I can find. He was grunting and panting. I think the whole team heard us but I didn't care. I want him, "Yes, baby! Hmm…That's it. Oh, god! Faster!"

I can sense my body jerking upwards, my back arching and I found myself pushing down on the length of his body. With one loud cry of his name, I found the release I sought. With another thrust, he fell on top of me with a loud groan. I can feel his seed inside me. Both of us couldn't say a word. Today we found a release for almost 4 months of separation. I felt him move on top of me. He lifted his head and looked at me, "Hi…" I giggled. He was still panting and his cheeks were crimson. I leaned forward and kissed him, "Hello…" We fell into each other's arms laughing softly.

Orlando's point of view :

I arrived at the camping grounds at around 10 something. I tried calling her but couldn't get through. So I called her agent Estelle and she gave me her address. I found her brother there. We talked for a while and he told me that Carleena left for the waterfall shoot. So, I went into town and bought a pair of hiking sneakers. I started hiking at night. Naturally, I hired a guide to help me get there. I really wanted to see her. Plus, I'll get to meet Lij too. It's been a while since I met him. Last was at the Marquee.

I saw a fire and made my way there. I caught a glimpse of her walking towards the fall clad in a black bikini. I told the guide to wait there and I followed her. I lost my way for a bit. I thought of going back down but I heard the water splashing, figured I was near the fall. I made it to the clearing and saw the most amazing sight. The water shone under the moonlight but I didn't see Carleena. I saw something slashing around in the middle of the pool. I shone my torch in that direction and saw her bobbing up and down! I immediately jumped in.

Her leg got caught in some under growth at the bottom of the pool. I carried her on the embankment and performed CPR. She was conscious but barely. I called out to her a few times. My heart was beating so fast, it began to physically hurt. After a few more tries, she came to. She said my name. I was so relieved. I was so scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I held her tight and tears began to form. She wiped them away. I almost lost her, "Jesus! You scared me! What were you doing here alone? Thank god I was here. If not…" She held on to my warm body. She stayed there in my arms for quite some time. She looked up at me. She held out her hand and wiped my tears away, "Shh… I'm okay." I hugged her tighter. She sat up in my arms and kissed me, mumbling something, "My knight in shining armour."

One thing led to another and now I'm lying on top of her, panting and sweating. I lifted my head and looked at her, "Hi…" She giggled. She was still panting and her cheeks were crimson. She leaned forward and kissed me, "Hello…" We fell into each other's arms laughing softly.

I gathered all our clothes and covered her up with my damp jacket. We hiked back down to the camping site. My guide was already asleep in his tent. We sat near the fire, trying to get warm. It has been a long night. Carleena told me she invited Lij to the premier. I'm glad; I've been meaning to ask him to come. So I guess the three of us will be flying back to New York together. I want to take Carleena to my apartment. I bought a new apartment in the city so I can be close to her. I don't want her to think I've never invited her to my place. Truth is I don't have a place in New York. I usually stay in hotels. She emerged from her tent wearing a shirt and jeans. She handed me a productions shirt and I quickly changed into it. I still had to wear my wet jeans though. I'll dry it out when we go to sleep.

She sat next to me. She took my arm and wrapped it around her, "I missed you." I smiled. These are the moments I will cherish forever. She has always managed to make my heart melt with her love talk. I kissed her forehead, "I miss you too. You have no idea." Once we were warm enough, we went to sleep in her tent.

I woke up the next morning. My girlfriend was up and about. I smell bacon and eggs. I put on my jeans and joined the others around the fire. Carleena smiled and let out her hand, "Everyone, this is Orlando Bloom, my boyfriend." I felt my chest expand. I grinned like an idiot. She called me her boyfriend. I was introduced to everyone. Suddenly I heard someone from behind me, "So, you made it elf!" I turned around and there was Lij, "Hello hobbit! I see you haven't grown." His eyes widened and he took a step forward, "I see you look the same, the same pretty boy you are." We laughed and he hugged me but stayed there longer. He whispered in my ear, "God! You two made some noise last night. I think the forest animals ran away."I looked at him, confused. He laughed again, "I saw you follow her last night when I was zipping my tent up. Don't worry, I don't think the rest noticed that were human noises."

I punched him in the stomach gently. We sat down and ate our breakfast. They whole camping party decided to go down at 11 a.m. We started packing; well I helped Carleena pack that is. We took some pictures and made our way down. Lij went back to his place while I followed Carleena back to her rented house. Evan would be going back with us. The flight was at 2 p.m. So we packed our stuff and headed to the airport. Once there we had a couple of people asking for autographs from me and Lij. The paparazzi were there too. Their main interest was Carleena of course. The airport security was kind enough to help us check in. Soon, we're flying in the clouds making our way back to New York.

Carleena was surprised when I told her I wanted to take her back to my place. So we did. My apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining area and a living area with a lot of windows. The furniture was modern and sleek. It was different from her apartment, but she looked impressed. She asked me if it was okay to have her sister here. She asked her to pick up the dress she'd be wearing tomorrow. Of course it was okay. Besides, I want to meet her family members since I'm dating her seriously. I grabbed our stuff and took it to my bedroom. She changed into her usual tank and sweats. I love seeing her in those. She looked cute. I myself changed into a tank and a pair of khakis. I sat in the living room flipping the channel. E! News was on. After the routine news about the Kardashians, the next headline caught my attention.

It said, "Is Orlando Bloom taken off the market? Our cameras caught him and fellow Lord of the Rings actor Elijah Wood today at JFK Airport returning from Elijah's new movie set Rugged Love. Those two weren't the only people coming off the plane. In tow and hand in hand with Orlando Bloom was fellow co-star, Carleena Romano who acted both with Orlando and Elijah in One Week and Rugged Love respectively. When asked by the crew, both remained silent. Bloom and Romano's new movie, One Week will be premiering tomorrow in New York. Both representatives remained silent on this matter. Bloom was stated saying he came by to see Elijah on the set. We here at E! beg to differ. Here's Ken Baker with the scoop."

I called out to Carleena, "Looked like they've guessed it." She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Let them speculate tonight. We'll prove them right tomorrow." The bell rang a few minutes later. Carleena got up, "It must be Cat." She opened the door and for a moment I thought I was going nuts. There's another Carleena in front of me but with blond hair and a bulging tummy. Wait, she's a twin? She didn't tell me. Both walked up to me and Carleena introduced me to her younger twin Catalina. I guess I must have shocked written all over my face, "What? Wait, I didn't tell you I was a twin, didn't I? Oh my god! Sorry baby!" I shook my head. The three of us laughed. The two sisters disappeared into the bedroom to try out the dress. After about an hour, Cat left.

We had dinner. I insisted that I cook. We had some wine, salads and some fish. Luckily, my assistant, bless her soul, had stocked my house to the brim. I lit the fireplace and we sat there, holding hands and doing nothing. I was feeling a bit romantic. So I turned on the stereo and put in a CD. The song started playing and I held out my hand to her, asking her for a dance. I held her close to my body. I leaned in and sang the song to her.

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I can hear her sob, "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked at me and smiled, "Nothing. I'm just so happy. I love you." I held her closer to my body. I don't want to let her go, ever. As we were dancing she asked me who sang the song, "It's from Glee," I shrugged. She grinned, "I didn't know you watched Glee." I laughed, "I do. I especially love this song. It's called I'll stand by you." She tip toed and kissed me, "Come on. Let's go to bed." I held her in my arms as we both sailed away in our dreams.

Both of them woke up early for the premier. Orlando had rented a limo for both of them to arrive together. He stood in front of the mirror, fixing the cuff on his jacket. Carleena was still in the room. He looked at the watch on his wrist, "Baby, come on! We'll be late." He heard her yell from the room, "I'm coming Bloom. Hold your pants on!" She walked out of the room, "What do you think?" Orlando's jaw dropped, "Wow! You look… wow…" Carleena smiled, "I'm glad you approve. Shall we?" They made their way downstairs where a limo was already waiting for them.

The limo pulled up in front of the theatre. Both were anxious. Today would be the day they walk out in public as a couple. The usher opened the limo's door and Orlando stepped out first followed by Carleena, who was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the event. Carleena saw Alfonso already talking to the press, as was Liv. She saw her Cat, Evan and Damon making their way into the theatre. Carleena also saw Orlando's mum and sister, Sam. Elijah was also there too, talking about their new movie Rugged Love. He gave them a wave when he saw them.

There were a lot of people there. Fans lined up for a glimpse of Orlando and Liv. The press on the other hand seemed to be interested in Carleena and Orlando as a couple. A reporter from MTV was talking to Orlando, "Congratulations on your new movie. In this movie you're playing Liv Tyler's fiancé who falls in love with a stranger in one week right?" Orlando nodded, "Yes. He meets this young woman when he went to Switzerland for a conference and they became friends and a snowstorm changed the course of their relationship." The reporter continued, "So the young woman is played by Carleena Romano, a newcomer, am I right?"

At this point Orlando pulled Carleena up to the microphone. The reporter continued to ask her some questions about the movie and how it was to act opposite Orlando Bloom. She handled herself like a pro. She even got the answer to 'who are you wearing today' right. Both walked further along the red carpet where the E! News crew was waiting. Guliana Rancic stood there, all smiles when they both reached the camera.

Guliana : Ladies and Gentleman, it is Orlando Bloom and Carleena Romano. First of all, congratulations on the movie. I hear it's going to be something. So Orlando how does it feel to act as the anti hero in this movie?

Orlando : Thank you. We're excited. Well, it was not the first time I played an anti hero. My characters in Kingdom of Heaven and Elizabethtown were almost similar. This is a bit different though because I get to play the prick that slept with another woman even when he's already engaged. But he truly believes that the love he had with a woman in one week meant more to him than the pretentious engagement he has with Liv's character.

Guliana : What about you Carleena? Ladies and gentleman, Carleena Romano. You look gorgeous baby.

Carleena : Thank you. Well for me, this movie is a blessing in more than one way. I was lucky Alfonso took the chance with me and I had a great time doing this movie. I've made new friends and learned about the business. So, yeah. It's been great.

Guliana : Our cameras can't help but notice that both of you came together. The question that's playing in our head now would be is Orlando Bloom of the market?

Orlando : Well, yes. I have to say that I am off the market.

Orlando pulled Carleena closer and held her next to him

Guliana : So it is true then, that both of you are a couple?

Orlando : Yes, we are and I love her, she's my girl!

Carleena : I love you too…

Guliana : Aww… you two make a cute couple! Congratulations on the movie and on the new found love.

The rest of the cast went inside for the premier. Carleena felt happy. Her movie was released and she has Orlando by her side. Now all she needs to do now is to wait for the critics' reviews…


	18. My Secret

Chapter 18

My Secret

Carleena is now back in Texas continuing her shoot for Rugged Love. She's been back for almost 2 months now. After the premier of her first movie, One Week she got to spend a few days with Orlando in New York. Now, both are on location finishing up their movies. Carleena has spent 4 months out here in Texas. The shoots were getting tougher day by day and she feels herself getting tired and drained most of the time.

The weather's not helping either. It got really hot by the time they got back to reconvened the shoot. Sir Ridley has been oddly demanding these few weeks, pushing everyone to give it their best. Carleena hardly spends her free time hanging out at the bar with Lij and Josh. At the end of every shoot, she finds herself unable to think of anything but sleep.

To make matters worse, she's not feeling well today. She's been having fever and cough for 3 days now. She's weak and she's been throwing up most of the time. Evan was still with her. His brother took on the role as caretaker and looked after his older sister. She won't eat anything. Everything she eats eventually end up in the toilet bowl. So, she figured why eat at all? Evan wanted to take her to the doctor but she refused. She has always been kind of scared of the doctor. Evan finally gave up and did what she wanted him to do. He cooked for her and made sure she had plenty of fluid.

Elijah stopped by a few hours before bringing some angel hair pasta. She's been asking for that from Evan. He ignored her since it'll make her stomach more upset but somehow she got a hold of Elijah and told him to buy some for her. When Elijah came, she was still asleep. Evan talked to Elijah for a bit but he had to leave. The director's doing all the scenes that don't require Carleena to be present. As formidable as he looks, Sir Ridley is actually a considerate and caring person. He gave her the entire week off.

The phone rang a few minutes after Carleena woke up. Evan came into the room with the receiver, "It's OB." Carleena smiled and took the phone, "Hey baby." Orlando voice sounded worried, "Hey love. Evan told me you're sick. What happened?" Carleena coughed, "It's just a cold and fever. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Evan's here with me." Orlando wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? I'll come by if you want." As much as she wanted him to fly here, she wanted him to finish the shoot so he can be by her side longer, "No honey. You're going to be done in 3 weeks anyways. Just finish quickly and come here. I want you here." They talked for a little while longer before he was called for his shoot.

Apart from being sick her life was great. One Week was a great success. It did pretty well at the box office. The critics' loved Orlando's performance. They even said he has finally able to pull off a movie as the leading man. Liv's performance received mixed reviews but overall people are surprised at her ability to be this distant and cold fiancé. It was different from her previous roles in the past. As for Carleena, US Weekly called her the sexy siren to lookout for. Her performance received positive review with Roger Ebert saying, "Carleena Romano's performance was heartfelt and genuine making us root for her even though she's breaking up someone's engagement." There's also some buzz going on about the possibility the movie be nominated for the top notch awards. Yes, life was good for Carleena.

Evan came back into her room with a tray of food and a thermometer, "You're going to finish that and I'll take your temperature when you're done." Evan watched as her big sister ate the food slowly. He knows she's feeling nauseated but she still needs to eat. Carleena spent the rest of the week in bed. She was starting to feel better but she was still coughing and throwing up.

She toughened up for the shoot the following week. The heat was still getting to her but she seemed to have recovered. Her scenes got more demanding as the days progressed. Elijah and the rest of the team have really understood. Carleena can be found napping in between takes. She gets so tired and dehydrated most of the time. Elijah was getting worried and today he'll be talking some sense into her. He knocked on the door of her trailer. She didn't answer. He opened the door and poked his head in. His entire plan to scold her came undone when he saw her sleeping in her cot. She had Orlando's picture in her arms and she was fast asleep. He left and closed the door behind him.

So it became a routine for days. She would come on the set, give her best for her scenes and she'll nap in between her shots. She was still coughing and every now and then her fever flared up. You can see her throwing every now and then. It got everyone worried. But Carleena didn't seem to care. It's only flu, she says. Evan even got Orlando to talk to her to try and convinced her to go to the doctor.

This morning they were supposed to be doing the scene where Carleena's character confronts her father about the lands he took. Josh Brolin was already ready on set. Carleena came on set a few minutes later clad in a Victorian style gown. The set was ready and the director began the shoot.

Josh : Yes, I took the lands. Those lands had no owners. I have the right to do so as governor.

Carleena : There were people living on that land father! Families with little children. Thomas' little brother died the following week with a chest cold from being in the rain too often! You had no right even as the governor.

Josh : What do you know of this? You're still a child.

Carleena : I know injustice when I see it and I'm staring at it right now. He has returned me safe and sound to you. Honour the agreement and return their lands father.

Carleena didn't feel so well now. The room was spinning. She tried her best to finish her lines

Josh : I will not yield to some rebels and slaves! Those lands are mine now. I am grateful that you are here safe but it doesn't mean I have to do anything.

Carleena : Father! This is wrong.

Josh : I won't have any of this. Leave my sight now, you ungrateful child! I raised you in the lap of luxury and this is how you repay me? By siding with rebels and thieves!

Carleena walked to the door with wobbly knees. She pressed on, not wanting to cost the shoot.

Carleena : I will leave your sight. Forever father…

The director yelled cut. At that very moment her vision became dark and Carleena can feel herself tumbling backwards. She came to about an hour later. She was in her trailer with Evan by her side, "What happened?" Evan stood up and got her a glass of water, "You fainted. The doctor thinks that you might be working too hard and not eating well. I told him about your cough but he doesn't think it's serious. "Carleena drank the cool fluid. She did feel tired and hungry, "Evan, can you find me something to eat?" Evan was glad that she's asking for food. Evan left and Elijah entered the trailer, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Carleena gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine. You didn't tell OB right?" He shook his head, "No. I think you might want to do it yourself. We talked to Sir Ridley. He's giving you another week off to really relax." Carleena was happy when she heard this. She could use a few more days in bed.

Evan took her home and tucked her in bed. She was out cold in a few minutes. She slept until morning. She woke up to something smelling so delicious, "Evan? What are you cooking?" Evan came to her room dressed in a flowery apron, "Omelette. Why?" She licked her lips, "Yes, please. Can I also have some orange juice?" Evan disappeared into the kitchen and later emerged with a tray with a hot omelette and a tall glass of orange juice. They both ate in the bedroom, talking and laughing. Suddenly, Carleena scrunched her face. She held her stomach and ran to the bathroom. Here she goes again, Evan muttered under his breath. He went to the bathroom and helped hold her hair. Her sister puked out every bit of food she just ate. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, feeling weak. Evan gave her some water to drink, "You know. I should just quit making you breakfast."

Carleena looked at her brother, "Why?" Evan took a brush and combed his sister's hair, "Well you seem to only throw up in the morning. Lunch and dinner seemed to sit well in you." Carleena froze. Wait, Evan's right, she thought. Noticing her silence Evan sat in front of her, "What?" Carleena can feel herself panic, "I only get sick in the morning Evan." Evan was beginning to understand what she was saying, "Wait, you have been having your period right?" Carleena stared at the wall in front of her, "Now that you have mentioned it, I haven't had my period since last month…" Evan stood up, "Holy shit! Okay, don't panic. It could just be stomach flu. Let's just do a pregnancy test okay?" Carleena nodded weakly. She's scared. Many things are running around in her head now; Orlando, the shoot and her dad.

Carleena waited for Evan to come back from the drug store. Evan coaxed her into doing it, "Do it. Just get it over with. If you're not pregnant then great but if you are then we'll figure it out." Carleena went to the bathroom and did what the instructions told her to do. Both of them waited for 15 minutes, not knowing what to expect. The timer was up and Evan took the stick, "You sure you want me to read this?" Carleena nodded. Evan looked at the stick, "Carly, you're pregnant." Carleena grabbed the stick and saw the plus sign on it. Tears began to form and soon she's sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom. Evan carried her back to her bed, "Honey, how did this happened? I thought you were on the pill?" Carleena told her brother that she didn't really take them regularly especially after Christmas since she didn't get to see Orlando that often. Evan held her, "So, what now? Are you going to tell him?" Carleena nodded, "I have to. It's his child too." Evan got up and took the phone, "Well, call him now then." She shook her head, "No, let's go check with an OBGYN. Then if they're really sure, I'll tell him in person, when I see him in New York next week."

Orlando's point of view :

I'm really excited. I'll be wrapping the shoot in 4 days. So today, on my day off I wanted to do some shopping. Today would be the say I shop for something special. I called Sam to help me. Soon, we were in London and I wanted to go to Tiffany's. Yeah, I want to propose to Carleena. My mum and Sam seemed to be very happy with my decision. We've been dating for almost a year now and since my family find her charming and sweet, I thought why delay it any longer!

We spent the entire afternoon looking for the perfect ring. Finally after going in and out a couple of jewellery store, I found the one I've been looking for! I'll make her my wife soon and this ring will be the symbol of our love!

I rechecked all my things. My flight to New York would leave in 3 hours. I'm coming back a day earlier to surprise her. I opened the ring box again. I smiled, a few hours from now; I will have a fiancé who will soon be Mrs. Orlando Bloom. Sam and my mum would be sending me to the airport today. They're already waiting downstairs. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and soon we're heading to Heathrow.

I gave my mum a big hug and then Sam, who's been a big help with the ring. She even gave me some tips on how to propose. My mum was very excited and she kept on reminding me to call her once Carleena said yes. The final boarding call, I gave a big kiss to two out of the three most important women in my life. I board the plane with a spring in my step and joy in my heart.

After a tiring 8 hour flight, I finally made it to New York. It was exactly 9 a.m. I went straight to Carleena's apartment but alas, she wasn't there. I saw on her calendar near the mantle that she has a doctor's appointment today. The place looks the same. I can still smell her perfume around the place. I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Suddenly my stomach growled. I remembered I didn't have any breakfast yet. I got up and rummaged through her fridge and made a sandwich. I was about to sit down and eat when the bell rang. It must be her, wait, why would she ring her own apartment. I got up and opened the door, "Angela? What are you doing here?"

Carleena's point of view :

I woke up early today. I had a doctor's appointment. I finally found a good OBGYN courtesy of my twin sister Cat. I would be having my first assessment today. I drove my car and went to her clinic in Manhattan. I was nervous. I made sure no one saw me walk into her clinic. The press would have a wild time if they know. My OBGYN is Doctor Smith. According to Cat, she's the best.

My name was called and I went inside. Doctor Smith was a very warm person. I told her about my suspicions about being pregnant. She asked me a few questions and soon we're on the table preparing for an ultrasound. Doctor Smith sat next to me, "An ultrasound is the definitive way of finding out whether you're pregnant or not. It can also tell us how far along are you." She smeared some gel on my lower abdomen and began scanning. A few minutes later she turned the monitor, "There we go. This is your baby. See the sac? There's definitely an embryo in the uterus. Judging by the size of the sac I think you might be around 9 weeks." She got me cleaned up and we're sitting again, discussing the prenatal care, "I would like you to come twice a week for the first trimester. Then we can do once a week or even once every fortnight until you get to your third trimester. Then we're back to twice a week. Is that ok?" I nodded. It was a little overwhelming. She just showed me a tiny dot on the screen and that was my baby, "I know it can be overwhelming at first. It helps if you have the father here too. Why don't you bring him together next week?" I smiled and nodded. Orlando would be back tomorrow and I'll tell him then. The doctor also gave me a picture from the ultrasound.

I walked outside. I'm letting it all sink in. I took my phone and called Evan, "Hey, it's me. Yup, I'm pregnant alright. 9 weeks she said." Evan was ecstatic. He was sure Orlando would be too. I hope he would be happy to have this baby too. I can't imagine myself raising this baby alone. I stopped by at Bloomingdale, window shopping for some baby items. I was happy. I can feel myself glowing and every now and then, I unconsciously rub my belly. It was going to rain. I better head back.

I reached my apartment at around 11 a.m. It was already drizzling. I put the key in and opened the door. I froze. There were two people on the couch, a blonde chesty woman with someone that looked like Orlando. The woman was topless and the man had his pants down with his member in her hand. She was squeezing him and he seemed to be pulling her closer or pushing her away. I can't tell. Everything was blurry. This man looked like Orlando but it can't be. Orlando won't cheat on me. That woman looked like Angela. She won't do this to me, we're friends. The man seemed to notice me standing at the door. He immediately pushed the woman away. Angela fell on the floor and quickly grabbed her clothes.

I stood there. My head was throbbing. I can't breathe. Orlando walked closer to me. No! I don't want him touching me! Angela stood there now fully clothed, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. We've been fucking each other for 2 months now." I don't want to hear it. I don't! Orlando was now yelling at her. He's telling me they're lies. He loves me. But if he loves me then why was a naked Angela in his arms. It was Julliard all over again. He came closer to hold me. My tears were free flowing now. I pushed him away, "No! Get away! Go AWAY! You bitch!" I stepped forward and slapped Angela in the face. Orlando held me from behind, "No. Stop, stop! Baby, it's okay. It's not what you think." I turned to face him now. I was so angry and I slapped him. He was stunned, "You told me you'd never hurt me. Why me? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" I turned towards Angela again, "I thought you were my friend. I can never imagine you'd stoop to this level." Angela just smiled, "It comes full circle baby." She left my apartment.

Now I was standing in the apartment with Orlando. He tried to come closer to me. I ran into kitchen and took a knife, "You come any closer I'll kill myself! I trusted you. I loved you… Why?" I died that day. Every small part of me died that day. He's the same like Jack. What was wrong with me? "Isn't being in love with me enough? Why her? Am I that bad?" He walked closer towards me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHY?" I just couldn't stand to be there with him. I ran out of the apartment and drove my car away. The radio was on. I was crying so hard, I didn't pay attention to the song playing on the radio until one of Glee's song came on.

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

I cried harder as I heard the song. I wanted to tell you about our baby. Why Orlando? Why? The tears were beginning to cloud my vision. I heard a loud crash and soon my vision went totally black…

Orlando's point of view :

She was crying so hard. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, threatening to kill herself I come any closer. I didn't know how it got to be like this. I opened the door and there Angela was. She told me she came by to get her last pay. I didn't even know Carleena had fired her. I told her Carleena wasn't home. She wanted to wait. I didn't see the harm in that. I continued to watch the show on TV. Suddenly she came in front of me topless. I was shocked. She jumped on top of me all of a sudden. She pressed her breasts to my face. I can't breathe. She kissed me so hard and soon her nipples were in my mouth.

I was turned on, I admit that. But I knew it was wrong. I love Carleena. I told her to stop. I pushed her but she kept coming back up. I don't even know when she got a hold of my belt buckle and soon she's rubbing her hand on my shaft. It felt good but I still know it was wrong. I was pushing her off when suddenly the door opened and Carleena stood there, speechless. Angela said to her that I've been banging her for the past 2 months. It's a total lie! I was not even here. But whatever she said, Carleena would believe since she saw my face in between Angela's chest with her hand on me.

I wanted to hold her. I want her to believe me. I love her. I would never hurt her and I don't understand why Angela would want to hurt her best friend. It kills me to see her cry. I can see the pain in her eyes. She ran out the apartment. I'm alone in the apartment with the TV on. There was a Glee song on.

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight,oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

I took out the box in my pocket. The ring glinted as the light hit it. I didn't know what to do. I screwed up big time. But she has to know I love her more than life itself. I was walking out of the apartment when I saw an envelope with some papers inside. I took it and read it. It looked like some test results and there was a picture. It didn't look like a picture. It was black and white. It looked like a triangle with a small dot. Under the picture the words nine weeks were printed. Then it hit me. Carleena was pregnant with our baby.

**I called Evan up and told him what happened. He then told me the incidence with Angela. She was taking her revenge on Carleena! She's a bitch! Evan told me that she was pregnant, "Evan listen. She left the apartment in a hurry and I don't think she should be driving like that. Do you think you know where she could be?" Evan was telling me all the possible places and told me to call Cat too and ask if she's heard from her. Evan had another call on the line and a few minutes later I heard his voice on the phone, "OB, that was Cat. Carleena had an accident…" My world shattered, "Where?" Evan answered weakly, **_**"**__**New York**_** Presbyterian." ** **I ran to my car and revved up the engine. I drove as fast as I can. I prayed to God to save Carleena and our unborn child…**


	19. Losses

**Chapter 19** **Losses** **Carleena opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. The doctor came by and talked to her. He explained what happened. She was quiet the whole time. A stream of glistening tears flowed down to her cheeks. She sat there, clenching her belly. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She laid back into the bed under her. Why didn't I die, she thought. Now there's nothing left for me…** **She drifted to sleep. The doctor had to drug her to keep her from crying continuously. Carleena was aware that someone was in the room with her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her twin Catalina. She was crying. Carleena held out a hand towards her, "Cat…My baby…my baby Cat…" Cat couldn't bear to see her sister in that state, "Shh…It'll be alright. Go back to sleep honey." Carleena fell asleep again. She opened her eyes when she felt her hand being stroked. Evan sat next to her bed, "Hey. I'm glad you're okay." Carleena smiled weakly. She feels a lot better with her family around. He squeezed her hand, "Carly, Orlando's here." ** **Carleena pulled her hand away, "I don't want to see him." Evan continued to persuade her, "Carleena, meet him. He told me what happened. It's not his fault." Carleena turned her face away, "Don't side him! I saw him; what they were doing." Evan walked towards the door, "I'm calling him in. Talk to him. Be adults." Carleena closed her eyes. Anguish was building inside her. The door opened and Orlando stepped in. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and his hair was a mess. Carleena turned her body, not wanting to look at him. Orlando didn't come any closer. ** **Orlando looked at her. She had a bandage around her forehead. Her forearms had cuts and bruises. He spoke to her with her back towards him, "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute she was there and the next she was…" His voice trailed off. She wasn't going to fall for it. Orlando pressed on, "I love you. You know that I love you more than anything. I wouldn't hurt you. Baby, please. You must believe me, for the sake of our baby."** **This time Carleena turned and faced him, "What baby? Which baby? There's no more baby, Orlando! You killed our baby! There's no more baby! Do you hear me?" Orlando froze, "What do you mean?" Carleena sat up, clearly upset. Her eyes were swollen and they weren't sparing on the waterworks, "What don't you get? I lost our baby! Please just go. Leave!" She was hysterical. Evan rushed into the room when he heard raised voice. Carleena pleaded with Evan, "Get him out of here, please! I can't… I just can't." Cat came in a few minutes later and consoled her. Evan took Orlando out of the room.** **He was quiet. Evan looked at him, "Give her time. She'll come around." Orlando looked up, tears were in his eyes, "I've lost her man. She'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself for that one second I actually enjoyed what happened today. I should have told Angela to leave. But I didn't know what had happened between them. I-I…" Evan patted his shoulder, "She didn't tell you, did she? Listen, go back. Get some sleep. Come by tomorrow." Orlando looked at the young man in front of him, "No. I cannot see her like that. I'm causing her to go hysterical. She'll harm herself if I'm here. She'll never forgive me for the baby. It's my fault…" Orlando pushed Evan's hand away. He walked out of the hospital knowing he lost two things today, the love of his life and the baby he had began to love 3 hours ago.** **Evan watched as Orlando left. He didn't quite understand what he said. He felt bad for the both of them. Right now if Angela walked by, he would definitely kill her. He can still hear Carleena screaming and crying inside the room. The doctor had to sedate her again. Cat and Evan stayed close by throughout the night. Every now and then they would see a tear rolling down her cheek. It broke their hearts seeing her like that. She stayed in the hospital for another 3 days during which time Orlando didn't come and visit.** **Carleena was discharged on the fourth day. Cat insisted that she stayed with her at least until she feels better. Carleena didn't want to impose since Cat was about 7 months pregnant. But Cat and Damon was insistent. She's been staying there for the past 1 week now. Evan came by once in a while to check up on her. They were discreet enough not to discuss Orlando in front of her. Carleena knew that Evan has been reporting about her progress to him. They didn't seem to want to say anything and she thought it was best to leave it at that.** **Due to her constant absence, the director has arranged the schedule in a way making it possible for the other cast members to do their shots that didn't require Carleena to be in. The shooting was put to a halt when they heard of her accident. But since she already took almost 3 weeks off, Carleena decided it was time to go back to work. She threw herself into her work. She had only her scenes to shoot. That means the movie will wrap in 3 months time. Her routine was still the same. Shots in the morning and evening, in between shots she'll nap in her trailer. The cast didn't see much of her during the shoot. ** **Elijah was worried about her. The cast missed her terribly. The bubbly happy girl was now replaced by a glum and sad woman. Orlando told him what happened and asked Elijah to look after her on the sets. He felt sorry for the both of them. One misunderstanding can make two people who love each other terribly, so miserable. Carleena tried to be professional when she was around the cast. She laughed when she needed to and spoke when spoken to. She seemed to be having a lot of private conversations with Sir Ridley Scott. ** **What really worries Elijah was the fact Evan was not here anymore to take care of her. She's alone in that big house. Given her emotional state, she should not be left alone. So, Elijah will drop by every now and then to check up on her. She seemed to be in good spirits but still very reserved. This went on for the duration of the shoot. ** **The last month of shooting has finally arrived. Everyone was excited. The movie will be done and everyone can go back to their lives. Catherine has been anxious to get back home to her family. The only person that seemed indifferent was Carleena. She didn't talk about family or friends. She spends most of her time reading a novel. Elijah decided to talk to her, "Hey. Whatcha reading?" Carleena closed the book, "A romance novel." Elijah nodded, "So, you're going back to New York after this?" Carleena nodded, "Yeah. I'm taking a year off before I get back to work. There's some stuff I need to sort out. I'm selling my apartment in New York." This took Elijah by surprise, "Really? Why? I thought your brother and sister were there?" Carleena nodded, "I just need a change of atmosphere I guess." Okay, reasonable enough, Elijah thought. "Where would you be moving to?" Elijah pressed on. Carleena took a deep breath, "I don't know yet. I just want to get away for a while…"** **The makeup crew called her for the final touch up. Carleena placed the book in her chair. Elijah picked up the book, "Nightingale. Hmm…" He flipped through the book. She had bookmarked a section with a hard paper. He flipped to that page. It was not a hard paper; it was a picture, a picture of Orlando Bloom and Carleena Romano together. Elijah shook his head. This is why she's been quiet when she reads this book. She's not even really reading it. He felt sorry for her but he knew she still harbours some hatred towards his friend. He put the book down and made his way to the trailer.** **That night Elijah called Orlando and told him about the picture. It made Orlando sadder than usual. He missed her, Elijah can tell. But there was nothing he can do. Carleena still refused to answer any call from him. She tore any letter he sent and returned any gift. She's still hurting. All Elijah can tell his distressed friend was to not give up and give her time. ** **On the night before the last day of shooting, the cast and crew decided to party in town. Carleena of course didn't join them. She wanted to be alone. She went home to her rented house and lay in bed. Her mind drifted back and forth to the events that happened during the past 3 months. Cat gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Claire. She and Damon got married last week. She felt bad for the both of them. She couldn't be there for the both of them. She remembered Evan. He graduated month ago. He's now working at one of the fashion boutique on 5****th**** Avenue. Her mind drifted to Orlando. She saw him on TV yesterday at the launch of New York, I Love You. He looked thinner. Still he looked immaculate. He didn't bring anyone to the premier though.** **Each time she thought of him her hand instinctively rubbed her belly. She'll then think of how things would've been if she hadn't found him and Angela together. They could have been married by now, raising a baby. A tear formed and fell to the pillow beneath her cheek. There was no point wallowing in self pity, she thought. She had talked to Estelle 2 days earlier. She wanted to take a year off before she continued to act. She needed time for herself. She needed to heal herself. She needed to get away from everything that reminded her of Orlando. ** **The next day the cast did the last scene. It was an emotional farewell. Elijah and Carleena promised not to lose touch even if she's no longer dating Orlando. They were still friends, friends forever…** **------------------------------------** **Carleena stood in the middle of her apartment. All of her stuff has been packed and the movers were here to take it all away. She's moving away. She didn't even tell Evan where she was going. She didn't want him to be telling Orlando where she would be. The only person who knows where she would be moving was Cat. She also made Cat swear not to tell a soul. Not even Evan. She picked up her cell and gave Cat a ring, "Hey Cat. It's me." Carleena can hear baby Claire crying in the background, "Oh, hey Carly. So you're ready? All packed?" Carleena looked around the apartment, "Yeah. The furniture has been sent to a warehouse. I'm taking the smaller things with me. They're taking it to the courier now." Cat sounded exasperated, "Sorry, Claire has been fussy lately. Where are you staying tonight? Your flight's tomorrow morning right?" Carleena walked out of her apartment, shutting the door behind her, "Yeah, tomorrow at 6.30 a.m. I'm staying at the JFK International Hotel. It'll be easier for me. I'll talk to you later okay?"** **Carleena drove her car to the airport. She felt bad about not telling Evan where she's going. It's the only way to make sure Orlando doesn't find her. She needed to get away from New York. There were too many memories here. It hurts her every time she sees anything that has to do with her past. She still loves him. That she won't deny. But she won't further humiliate herself by taking him back. He cheated on her once, he can do it again. She reached the hotel. The paparazzi were on fire these few days. They keep hounding her for some indication if she was still dating Orlando. She needed to go away.** **She woke up early in the morning. Her flight was at 6.30 a.m. She knows she shouldn't do it but she did. She picked up the hotel phone and called Orlando. It was night time in London. After a few ring, he picked up the phone. She heard him say hello a few times. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to hear his voice one last time.** **She looked down from the window on her flight. She was leaving everything she knew behind. Good bye New York…**


	20. Out of Sight

Chapter 20

Out of Sight

Orlando's point of view :

Tomorrow would be the premier of my new movie Father. It's the movie I shot in London a few months back. It's been almost 4 months since I last saw Carleena. The last place I saw was at the hospital when she accused me of killing our baby. I've been trying to talk to her. I called her, she won't answer. I wrote letters, she ignored them. I sent gifts, she returned them. She wrapped the movie she was doing with Lij, a few months ago I think. Last I talked to him was when he told me about the picture of me and her in the book.

I know she still loves me. I also know she'll never forgive me for my behaviour. But she blames me for the loss of our baby. Don't think it hasn't killed me these past months. I loved our unborn baby immediately after I found the ultrasound picture. I was excited and happy. But when I got to the hospital and when she yelled at me, putting me responsible for the baby's death, a huge chunk of me died along with it. She didn't know how much I loved the baby even if I only knew about it hours before I lost it. She's not the only one hurting. I am too…

Lij told me that she was moving away from New York. Sure enough she did. I dropped by her old apartment and the owner told me she moved away without a forwarding address. I asked Evan but he didn't know where she went. He did tell me that Cat knew where she is but she's not telling. I get it. She doesn't want me to find her. I tried talking to Estelle but she was no help either. She told me that she didn't leave any address but her cell's number hasn't been changed. I tried calling her a few times. But as soon as she heard my voice on the line, she'll hang up.

I'm desperate. I need her. I need her in my life. I even began to read through the tabloids in hopes that the paparazzi might have a picture of her shopping or something. Nothing! She has managed to keep herself out of sight. Last week was the premier of her movie Rugged Love. Lij was been kind enough to invite me. I hoped to see her there but the night before the premier Lij called and told me she won't be showing up. She had some personal matters to handle. That's what Lij say she told Sir Ridley. Personal matters? She's taking this avoiding gig to a new level, to even miss her own premier. This was a different person. The Carleena he knew was driven. But this person is determined to melt into the background and disappear.

Lij was still in town and he's been crashing here for a few days. We have done nothing but talk about Carleena. He told me about the shoot and about her condition before she found out she was pregnant; I told Lij about the baby. I felt horrible. I wasn't with her to help her go through all that. How I wished she had told me earlier. I would have come down right away and perhaps all this mess could have been avoided. I miss her. I promised I would never hurt her and I did. I still can't forgive myself when I got hard in Angela's hand. This was my fault, all of it…

Elijah's perspective :

I have been staying at Orlando's for a few days now. The Rugged Love premier was done and over with and I wanted to spend some time in New York. Orlando needed some company. He's in bad shape. He's not a person who drinks. But now, you can always see a glass in his hand. He's hurt. I know it's killing him. The only reason he's drinking would be Carleena. He's trying to drown the pain away, numb himself. I've never seen him like this. The happy go lucky, positive and funny man was gone. Now, we have this glum, sad and broken man in exchange.

OB told me about the baby. Suddenly her illness during the shoot made sense. She was throwing up and she was easily fatigued. I felt bad for the both of them. I can't imagine if this situation happened to me. I felt bad for Carleena for the baby's loss and I felt even worse for Orlando for being made the culprit when clearly the bad guy here was Angela. My mind just cannot grasp how you can do that to someone you called your best friend. So, it was dandy when they were both poor but now, when Carleena had begun to be more successful, it's not anymore. What kind of friend was she if she can't be happy for her friend?

I called Liv up. I told her what happened. She had read about the break up in the tabloids but she didn't know about the baby. She's coming here tonight. I'll be meeting her at the restaurant before we go to OB's apartment. We need to talk some sense into him, stop him from drinking his life away. I have been helping him look for Carleena but OB's right. She has managed to disappear from the face of the earth. Carleena, he loves you. Believe it.

I waited at table for a few minutes before I saw Liv coming in. I waved my hand and she walked up to the table, "Hey! It's been a while Lij!" We hugged and she sat in front of me. We ordered some drinks and food before I proceeded to tell all, "It's bad Liv. He's not the same person anymore. He still manages to keep up appearances for the public but in reality he's falling apart. He's purposely not working. He's drinking all the time. He's only sober in the morning if he wakes up. He's not a pretty sight…" Liv nodded. She was quiet, obviously in thought, "I know we're here to try and knock some sense into him but if he's this bad can you imagine what a mess Carleena would be in? She lost her baby. She's alone. She saw her own best friend cop a feel of her boyfriend. Now, she disappears. She's hurting too Lij."

I know she is. Of course she is. But I bet she's not drinking herself away like OB is, "I know. But we can't help her if we can't find her right? Let's just focus on OB and try to get him to stop drinking and get on with his life. I know he wants to patch things up with her, but what if she's done? He needs to move on…" He did. I don't know how Carleena feels about him now. But given the state of things, I think she doesn't want to have anything with him anymore. We finished our dinner and made our way back to OB's apartment.

Liv's perspective :

We arrived at OB's apartment at around 10.30 p.m. It took a few rings before he finally opened the door. He looked terrible, "Liv! Long time!" He hugged me, the smell of liquor very evident in his breath, "Hey! It's been a while." He stepped aside, giving way to me and Elijah to enter the apartment. The living room was a mess. There was a bottle of scotch on the coffee table, with a half drunk glass next to it. He only had the floor lamp on and when I walked towards the table, it broke my heart. He had a lot of Carleena's pictures scattered on the floor around the table. But what really got to me was the ultrasound picture under the glass. He walked by me, "Sorry for the mess. I was rearranging the photo album." I nodded. Right, and I'm Hillary Clinton. There was music playing, I'll Stand by You from the Pretenders I think. It was set on continuously play. He was now on the floor picking up the pictures he had on the floor. I knelt and helped him, "You have a lot of pictures here." He smiled, "I like to take her picture when she doesn't realize it." We continued to clear the pictures.

Elijah came out from the kitchen with a big glass of grapefruit juice, "Here, drink this." He gave the glass to OB and he drank the whole thing down quietly. Almost an hour later, he seemed sober enough to talk. He sat down with us on the sofa. We were quiet for a while, not knowing where to start. Suddenly he started to cry, "I know. I'm pathetic." I held him while he let out the troubles inside him, "Shh…you're not pathetic." Elijah then piped in, "Well, you are…a bit." Orlando laughed. It was good to see that he can take a joke. He sat up. I turned to him, "Listen. Lij and I have been worried about you. You need to stop this. This is not healthy OB. You don't drink this much usually. Now it's not even possible to see you sober. You can't numb yourself OB."

He was quiet. He stared at his hand on his lap. "We love you man. But if you want her back, you got to get your life back together. You can't be strong for her if you, yourself are a big mess. She needs someone who can take care of her. Not this drunken Orlando," Elijah continued. It took him a while to speak, "I know… But it hurts…" He slumped back into the sofa. I stroked his hand, "I know it does. But if you say you're hurting, imagine how hurt Carleena is right now. You need to be the sensible one. When you find her, you need to take of her OB. She has just lost her baby and her best friend… Well, let's just say she will need you." He looked up at me, "She hates me…" I smiled, "She doesn't hate you. She just needs sometime."

Elijah spoke, "The reason she ran away was because she couldn't be here. She needed to get away. I'm sure she still loves you very much Orlando." He looked down again, "What if she doesn't love me anymore?" I held his face, "Then you need to move on. Stop destroying yourself. Find her, get her answer and then move on. We'll help you find her. We're not the two of the world's biggest stars for nothing." Elijah patted his back, "Yeah, mate. We'll help you look for her but you need to promise to get yourself back together." He looked up at the both of us, "I promise…"

Orlando's point of view :

Liv came by. They caught me off guard. I was looking at some pictures with my friend scotch. I was embarrassed. I've never been so vulnerable in my life. I miss her. I want to see her but she has managed to stay hidden from me. They finally managed to knock some sense into me. Liv was right. Carleena must be in a bigger mess than I am right now. I need to be strong for her. I'm going to find her and tell her how I feel. I'll do everything to make it right. But if it's the end of us, I'll move on…

Liv left at around 1 a.m. Elijah was already in bed. I laid on my bed with a thousand things on my mind. I need to see Evan tomorrow morning. Together, we can perhaps persuade Cat to tell us where she is. I'm going to do everything in my power to find her. I'll hire a PI if I have to. Wherever she is I'll find her!

I woke up early the next morning. I even surprised Lij when I made breakfast. I told him about the plan I wanted to do. He was in. Truly, Lij is a great friend. After breakfast, I called Evan and asked him to come over. So the three of us would go over to Cat's and beg her to tell us where she is. After what seemed forever, Evan showed up at 11 a.m. "So, how do we do this?" Evan asked. I took a deep breath, "There's no way into tricking Cat into telling us. I guess honesty is the best policy. She needs to know that I'm sincere." Lij nodded in agreement, "We need her on our side so I say the truth would work best for us." I felt positive. I felt good about this plan. Soon, my car was speeding towards Cat's apartment.

Remember when I said I was positive? Well, I'm not now. We arrived at Cat's thirty minutes later. She wasn't too happy to see all of us, especially since her daughter has been so fussy lately. Finally when was able to put Claire to bed, she sat down and talked to us. "Cat, I know that you don't know me well enough, but I'm telling you the truth. Whatever happened between me and Angela was not my fault. I really didn't know what happened between her and Carleena. Plus, I was not involved with her what so ever. I was in London the whole time and Lij here can vouch for me." Elijahspoke on cue, "Yup, he was in London the whole time. Plus, he barely knew Angela and Orlando here for one is not the kind that bangs some he doesn't know."

Catalina wasn't convinced, "Okay, let's just say I believe you for one second. Why are you telling me all this then when its Carleena's good graces that you ought to be on?" I sighed, "I can't find her Cat. I tried calling, writing and I sent gifts. She just ignores them." Cat shook her head, "Well, it seems to me she doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Evan then stood up, "Then don't you think Orlando deserves to hear it from her? All he wants is a resolution." I knelt and faced her, "Please Cat. I love her more than anything on this earth. I just want to talk to her and after that, if she doesn't want me, I'll leave." Cat stood up, pacing the room. She stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry. I can't. I promised her I wouldn't tell and given her state now, I don't think it's a good idea. I believe you Orlando, I do. But I just can't…"

The three of us left immediately after that. I was getting frustrated again but Evan and Lij convinced me that it'll be okay. We made our way back to the apartment to hatch more plans to find Carleena.

Liv's perspective :

Elijah called me this morning telling me that they were going to try and ask Carleena's twin sister again about her whereabouts. I wanted to join them but figured three's a crowd. Plus, I have a PTA meeting today at Milo's school. After that I spent the rest of the afternoon with my agent going over some scripts. It turned out to be a good day for me.

Milo's dad will be coming over to pick him up soon. It's his turn to have him this week. I was still in the kitchen when I heard his car pull up in the driveway. I can hear Milo running down the stairs, "Milo! What did I tell you about running in the house?" He went up to the front door and opened it for his father, "Dad! You're here!" I looked on as Roy hugged his little boy. He came up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "You look nice." I rolled my eyes, "Take good care of him ok? Roy, no cookies after dinner." Milo stuck out his tongue at me in protest. I laughed and hugged my son before he left with his father.

I have been itching to talk to Lij and ask him about the meeting they had with Carleena's sister. I called his cell, "Hey Lij. So?" I can hear him sigh, "No good. She doesn't want to tell us." What is it with family members? They don't act when you want them to and they do when we don't want them to? "No way to change her mind? How's Orlando?" Elijah continued, "I don't think so. He's okay so far. I'm at his apartment now with Evan. Come by later?" I was planning to go see them later anyways, "Yeah. I'll bring some takeout. See you then."

I hung up. This is getting complicated. Who knew a lively girl like Carleena can slip by unnoticed by many. Even the paparazzi couldn't find her. She definitely made headlines when she didn't show up to her premier. I saw her in Rugged Love. She was amazing. That girl definitely has talent. It was unusual for the leading lady to disappear without the director's approval. I think Sir Ridley might know something we don't. I should definitely run this idea by the guys tonight.

My genius mind play was interrupted by the bell. It must Patricia, my publicist. She usually comes by to arrange interviews and such. I opened the door and saw her with a stack of magazines and some more scripts, "Hey Pat. Come in." We continued to the den and went through the scripts again. I found some stuff I like. I saw the stack of magazine, "What are those for?" Pat rolled her eyes, "You told me yesterday to buy all the tabloids, remember?" I laughed. I did ask her to buy all the magazines. This way perhaps we might find a lead on Carleena, "Have you gone through them yet?" Pat nodded, "Some. I still haven't read the last three though. But so far, no Carleena."

I took the first one out of the last three. There was nothing extraordinary about the content except for some pictures of me and Elijah having dinner the other night. God, the press have a keen interest on Lindsay Lohan. Poor girl! I tossed the magazine aside and took the next. This one was adorned with multiple pictures of the Kardashians and Justin Bieber, still no Carleena! She's like a wisp of smoke and we're trying to catch her with our bare hands! I feel frustration building inside me. I need a bath, a long relaxing bath.

Patricia left soon after. I went upstairs and soaked myself in my tub filled with warm water and scented salts. I then wore a shirt and jeans and made my way downstairs. I wanted to bring some take out to the boys so I called the restaurant. It'll take them about 30 minutes or so, so I decided to watch some news. While watching the news, I saw the last magazine on the coffee table. I shrugged and flipped open the pages. There was nothing interesting in it. I continued to flip through the pages in hopes to find a glimpse of her. The next page caught my interest. It reads, Resurfaced in Italy. I read the article and gasped when I saw the name. The article was about Carleena! I looked down at the pictures. Yup, it's her alright. Black hair and olive skin, definitely her. She was buying an ice cream. There's another picture of her walking. Wait, this picture's not right…

The sound of the bell startled me. I opened the door and got the food. I ran back inside and grabbed the magazine. I drove like mad. I needed to get this to Orlando as soon as possible!

Orlando's point of view :

The guys and I were playing cards while talking about some more ideas on where to find Carleena. It was a pointless conversation as none of our plan seemed fool proof. I was getting edgy again and the need to numb myself was high. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. I popped the can a nd drank the cold liquid. I stared straight out the window. The sky was clear with stars. I wondered if Carleena was seeing the same stars…

The bell rang like mad. It shocked me; I even spilled the Coke on my shirt. I can hear Liv's voice and Elijah stood up and opened the door. She came in, showed the food in Lij's arms and waved what seemed to be a magazine, "I found her!" Found her? Found who? The three of us stood there dumfounded. Lij spoke first, "Found who?" Liv rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa, "Carleena of course! Who else?" We dropped everything. I literally ran across the room and sat next to her. I watched as Liv flipped through the pages and the headline read Resurfaced in Italy. So she's in Italy. Wow, she ran pretty far. I looked at the pictures. There was one where she was buying an ice cream and the other one was taken when she was walking. It looked like her. The same black hair, olive skin and the same smile.

My eyes soaked up the image in front of me. Something caught my eyes, "This is Carleena alright." Evan was confused and so was Lij, "Wait. That can't be her. This woman's…" I didn't want to say it but it was so obvious, "Pregnant…"


	21. Deception

Chapter 21

Deception

The bed she was in was warm and soft. The blankets around her made her feel comfortable. She lay on her side, her swollen belly protruding under the covers. She has spent many nights in this bed alone. Almost each night a dream kept on disturbing her peaceful sleep…

She was in the hospital. Her head was throbbing and her arm ached. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in a cold unfamiliar room. She sat up. Her head was pounding. Where is she? Moments later a doctor came into the room, "Miss Romano, I'm doctor Singh. You've been in a car accident. You have a slight concussion and some laceration on your arm. Everything else seems to be fine. Your baby is well. Thank god the air bags deployed in time or this would turn out to be very different." Carleena nodded. Her child was safe.

Just then her sister came in and sat next to her. The doctor continued, "I'm going to keep you here for a few days to see how things are. I've also called your OBGYN to come in and do further tests to make sure your baby's fine." Carleena nodded. Catalina held her hand, "I'm glad you're okay. Evan's coming and I think he's bringing Orlando here with him. Carly, he knows about the baby." Carleena took a deep breath. She turned around and looked at her twin, "You love me right? You want me to be happy right?" Catalina nodded, "Then you will not say a word about the baby. Not to Orlando and not to Evan as well." Catalina was confused, "What are you trying to do?" Carleena smiled weakly, "I'm raising this baby alone…"

**Orlando spoke to her with her back towards him, "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute she was there and the next she was…" His voice trailed off. She wasn't going to fall for it. Orlando pressed on, "I love you. You know that I love you more than anything. I wouldn't hurt you. Baby, please. You must believe me, for the sake of our baby."** **This time Carleena turned and faced him, "What baby? Which baby? There's no more baby, Orlando! You killed our baby! There's no more baby! Do you hear me?" Orlando froze, "What do you mean?" Carleena sat up, clearly upset. Her eyes were swollen and they weren't sparing on the waterworks, "What don't you get? I lost our baby! Please just go. Leave!" She was hysterical. Evan rushed into the room when he heard raised voice. Carleena pleaded with Evan, "Get him out of here, please! I can't… I just can't." Cat came in a few minutes later and consoled her. Evan took Orlando out of the room.** **Carleena cried. She had to do it. She couldn't be around him anymore. It just hurts too much. She wanted to tell him about their baby but after seeing him with Angela she lost all reason. Orlando must've found out about their baby from the ultrasound picture she left at her apartment. The doctor came in and sedated her again.** **Her dream sequence changed again to the conversation she had with Elijah. No one on set knew of her pregnancy except Sir Ridley. She confided in him and was grateful he understood. She was lucky her belly didn't show as much. But the cast hardly noticed since she wore a jacket all the time. The only person who noticed was the costume director who was nice enough not to say anything. The shoot ended and now here she is, in Italy.** **She woke up with a start. The baby had kicked again. She sat up, rubbing her belly whispering sweet words to calm the baby down. It's been 2 months since she moved from New York after completing her shoot. She's now 6 months pregnant. She had rented a house in Italian countryside. She's been alone ever since. No one knows where she is, not even Evan. Cat has stayed true to her word. Every now and then she calls Cat to talk.** **These past 2 months has been hard on her. Her body was still trying to adapt to the changes pregnancy brought. Her back hurts all the time. Her breasts are sore most of the time. It was even harder to go to the doctor's appointment alone. The doctor knows of her situation. She made sure he knew before he treated her. The baby was the only thing keeping her alive. She lived for the baby. But every time she went for her appointment and see mothers with their spouses, she died inside. She wanted that, someone with her to go through all this together. It was magical at times. Most of the time, it's scary. She's afraid of raising the baby alone…** **Carleena made her way to the bathroom. She's been going to the bathroom a lot lately. She plopped herself on the bed again. It was too early to get up and she has been planning to sleep in today. Estelle has been a darling. She hooked her up with an agent here who helped her make some money doing commercials. Well, that was before she began to show. After that, she confined herself to her house and the market nearby. Sometimes she would go to the parks in the city. ** **She looked at the picture on the side table. Orlando was smiling. As much as she tried to forget him, she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the baby she had growing inside her. It was his as much as the baby was hers. It was conceived from love. From what doctor Smith told her, the baby was conceived roughly at the time when she almost drowned. They made love a few times that week but she had no doubt that the baby was conceived near the waterfall. He made love to her like he never did before, the urgency and the heat was doubled that night. Her body responded in a heightened sensitivity to his touch. Her heart started to pound harder now. She couldn't make herself not react this way whenever she thinks about him** "**Ouch!" The baby had kicked again. It does that every time she thinks of Orlando. Carleena figured it was because her heart started beating harder. Or maybe because it knew she was thinking of its father? Carleena needed to sleep. She has an early doctor's appointment tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day she finds out about the baby's sex, whether she'll be having a son or a daughter. She rubbed her belly again. In 3 months time it'll be born and will she be able to take care of it by herself? She spent many nights crying over this. Did she make the right decision on wanting to raise this child alone? ** **Carleena drifted to sleep again with her hand on her belly. She closed her eyes and envisioned Orlando's arms around her, holding her close. She hated it. Her body and her mind seemed content at bringing him up and making her body quiver with want. Her heart though resented it. She hated him but she also loved him. She keeps on telling herself it was the baby that's making her feel the love for she cannot be in love with a man who finds another's woman company better than hers. She fell asleep as images of Orlando making love to her flashed in her mind, with her body responding by the means of a throbbing ache. Sleep finally took hold of her with a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek.** **--------------------------** **She waited patiently for the nurse to call her name. She's anxious, even more than before. She just wants to go home. This morning after leaving the house she could have sworn somebody was following her. She has this constant feeling that someone was watching her from afar. She felt safe temporarily in the doctor's office. She was relieved when the nurse finally called her name. She went inside and the doctor Sanchez did some routine checkups. She was then led to the ultrasound room to begin the scan. The doctor scanned for the head, taking a picture to see whether the baby's growing well. Then he moved the probe here and there until finally, "There, see your baby. I believe it's a son." Carleena was so happy. But at the same time, something was tugging at her heart; she wished Orlando was here with her today.** **Carleena left the doctor's clinic. She was beaming. A son! She's having a baby boy! There was a spring in her steps. She stopped by the baby store to buy some baby clothes. She's determined to give the baby her best. My son will have the best clothes, the best toys and the best family he'll ever have, she thought. Her cravings have been in full swing lately. Today she wanted some gelato. She made her way to the park near the gelato shop. Every now and then she notices two men walking behind her. She couldn't see their faces but she has a feeling that their following her. They must be paparazzi, she thought. She quickened her pace and walked into the shop. She looked behind her to see if those men were still behind her. She sighed in relief when she can no longer see them.** **Carleena had strawberry gelato. It was such a welcome in this hot sun. She walked to the park. There were a lot of people there. There were mothers with their children, people jogging and lovers walking hand in hand. She found a nice bench under the shade and sat down, enjoying her gelato. An elderly woman sat down beside her. Carleena gave her a smile. She smiled back, "Hello." Carleena nodded, "Hello." The woman continued, "You Italian?" Carleena shook her head, "No, American." The old lady looked at her swollen belly, "First child?" Carleena gave her a warm big smile, "Yes, it's a boy." The woman seemed delighted, "Congratulations. Where's your husband?"** **Carleena smiled weakly. It hurts whenever anyone asked her that. She always answered with a lie, "At work." She stood up immediately and apologized to the old woman. She walked away from the park. Her tears fell down her cheeks. She felt hurt more than ever. She had never minded when people asked her that question. But today, it seemed too much to bear. Orlando had been on her mind lately and when she found out she was having a son, she couldn't stop herself from envisioning their baby looking like him. Still welled up with emotion, she made her way back to her home. Little that she knew, the two men continued to follow her home.** **Her house was empty. The housekeeper had kindly left a light on and even made her some dinner. She went in and placed all her purchases in the nursery. She sat down on the bed and this time really cried in earnest. Maybe it's the hormones, she thought. However today, she knew this wasn't just because of the hormones, she did truly miss him. She had never felt this sad since she moved here. She had never imagined herself alone, in Italy trying to raise a baby alone. She held her tummy, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing you in this world like this. I wanted something else for you but…" She continued on crying until the wee hours of the night. Finally when exhaustion claimed her, she fell asleep.** **What she didn't know was that the two men were standing outside the window. They watched how she cried and fell asleep. The taller man fell on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. The shorter one knelt down beside him, consoling his distraught friend. ** **Orlando's perspective :** **We saw her leave the house she rented. I called the magazine and asked the paparazzo who snapped the picture where he took it. We narrowed it down to a small countryside town. Lij came with me. We asked around and finally we got an address. We were on our way there when we saw her leave the house. My heart ached when I saw her. It is true then. She's pregnant. I knew it was my baby. Liv had suggested perhaps she might have met someone else. But from what Evan and I calculated she looked like a person who was 6 months pregnant. If she is indeed 6 months pregnant then the baby is mine. ** **We followed her into town. She had a doctor's appointment. We waited at a café near the clinic. Once she got out, I went into the clinic. I need to talk to the doctor. I need to know. I know it's a patient's privilege thing but I really did hope the doctor would understand once I tell him my story. I went up and asked the nurse whether I can see the doctor. I was glad when the nurse told me to go in. The doctor in front of me looked like a 50 something man with brown hair and a heavy beard. I introduced myself, "Hello. Sorry to disturb you sir. I'm Orlando Bloom." His face lit up when he heard my name, "You're here about Carleena. Welcome! Please have a seat. I'm Doctor Sanchez." It took me by surprise but he explained to me that Carleena told him everything and also listed his name as the father in case anything goes wrong with her. ** **He told me that she was indeed six months pregnant. I was happy to know that the baby's healthy and so is Carleena. I was especially glad when he told me I'll be having a son. What do you know; I'll have a healthy baby boy soon!** **Lij and I followed her some more. She stopped by the gelato shop for some treat. She bought strawberry, her favourite flavour. She later went to the park and I saw her sitting with an old lady. They talked but then she suddenly stood up and left, clearly upset. We followed her home. She seemed to be living alone. Lij and I jumped over the fence and walked towards the back where we saw a lit room.** **She had set up a nursery. The wall was blue in colour. There were paintings on clouds and birds. In the middle of the room was a small cot and beside it a bed. She sat on the bed, stroking her belly. Then she started to cry. I wanted to go inside and hold her. I cannot bear to see her cry. This was my fault. The pain in me was too unbearable. I fell to the ground shaking…** **Lij took me back to the hotel. I was worried about her. She's there alone with no one to look after her. What if someone tried to harm her? What if something happened? I'll never be able to forgive myself. I admire her strength though. She needs to know I'm here for her. She needs to know I'll never leave her alone to raise the baby. ** **----------------------------------------------** **Carleena woke up the next morning with her body aching. She fell asleep in the nursery in an awkward position. She took a bath and proceeded with her daily chores. The sense of dread was gone. But she felt herself weary from crying last night. She cleaned the house, folded the baby's clothing and was now making a delicious peach pie. The aromatic smell filled the whole house. She left the pie to bake in the oven and now, she's in front of the television watching her favourite movie, Lord of the Rings. Every time the character Legolas comes on screen, you can see her flinch. This continued throughout the Fellowship of the Rings. Soon, the pie was ready. She got up and got herself a slice with vanilla ice cream.** **She then sat down again, putting in the next DVD of the Two Towers. She ate her pie and watched as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli tracked down the band of Uruk Hai to save Merry and Pippin. She even got up to get herself another slice of pie. Today is a good day for her. She's relaxed and the baby seemed to be mellow too, no kicking or trashing around. She was through half the movie when she heard a knock on the door.** **Carleena put her plate aside and got up to answer the door. But when she opened the door, her heart pumped so fast it made her dizzy. The baby started kicking around and she felt light headed. There was a man in front of the door and this man was the last person she wants to see. She feels herself stumbling backwards. The voice kept on calling her name. Everything went blurry and the last thing she saw was Orlando's face.** **------------------------------------------------** **Carleena woke up to the sound of beeping machines. Her head hurts and there were tubes in her arms. She sat up and looked around her. She was in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital? The last thing she remembered was someone knocking on the door and it seemed like it was Orlando. She might have hallucinated and then passed out. Maybe that's why she's here in the hospital. She began to shift around the bed. Her protruded belly made it hard for her to move off the bed. She needed the toilet and fast.** **Whilst Carleena was in the room recuperating, Orlando was outside, discussing with Dr. Sanchez about Carleena's condition, "Her blood pressure rose too high causing her to pass out. This is not good. Once you've had high blood pressure the risk of getting preeclampsia doubles. Do you know if she lives with anyone?" Orlando shook his head, "I don't think there's anyone living with her." Dr. Sanchez looked at Orlando, "You must do this. You must take care of her. It's very dangerous for her to live alone. Anything can happen and it'll put both mother and child at risk." Orlando sighed, "I don't know if she'll take this news easily doctor. She hates me as of this moment." Dr. Sanchez patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. If she loves her baby, she'll do it."** **Carleena was now on her bed again. She felt tired and hungry not to mention confused as to why she is here in the hospital. A little knock on the door shocked her and Dr. Sanchez poked his head in, "Hello Miss Romano. How are you?" The doctor walked inside. Carleena gave him a big smile, "I'm good doctor but I'm a little confused as to why I am here. Not to mention how I got here." Dr. Sanchez pulled a chair and sat next to her bed, "You fainted. Your blood pressure shot up too high. Might I ask what were you doing before that?" Carleena told him about the pie, the movies and the stranger at her door, "It shocked me for a bit, because I think I saw someone I don't want to see. So I assume this man took me here?" nodded, "Yes, he did. Carleena, your weight right now is normal for a 6 months pregnant lady but you need to cut down on your pies and gelato. I think that might be causing you blood pressure to spike up, plus I think you have been dwelling on your problems lately?"** **Carleena sighed, "Yes, now more than usual. It must be the hormones." Dr. Sanchez smiled, "Listen, it's dangerous for you to be alone in this condition. Anything can happen. High blood pressure is a risk factor for preeclampsia and I don't feel comfortable letting you stay at that house alone. I've arranged for someone to come and look after you." Carleena frowned, "Someone? Who?" Dr. Sanchez stood up, "Wait just one minute." He walked to the door and called for someone to come in. Carleena turned around to grab the water bottle on the side table to drink. While she was drinking, Dr. Sanchez introduced the person who would be taking care of her, "Carleena, Orlando here would be taking care of you."** **Carleena coughed so hard, the water went up her nose, "WHAT?" She turned around and there he was, Orlando Bloom standing near the door, "Hello love…"**


	22. Winning her over

**Chapter 22** **Winning Her Over** **The next half an hour was spent in silence. Orlando didn't know what to say and Carleena just didn't want to talk to him. She had her hands across her chest and held it so tight; Orlando thought she would explode from the pressure. He sat in a chair about 2 feet away watching her. She looked beautiful. She had gained a bit of weight, making her face looked a bit rounder. Her face glowed. Orlando was sure that her body would look better than ever now, with more curves. He sniggered; dirty thoughts entering his mind.** **Carleena looked up to see what was amusing, "What? What's so funny?" Orlando stood up, "Nothing. I felt like laughing." He walked towards the bathroom but stopped midway, "Carleena… Why?' Carleena was confused, "Why what?" He turned around and stood at the foot of the bed, "Why did you lie to me? You have no idea what it did to me…" Carleena stared at him. What it did to him? What did he meant by that? She sat there not saying a word. Orlando continued, "It killed me love. The thought of losing my child killed me. I love him as soon as I knew he was coming." A trickle of tear fell down his cheek.** **Carleena was stunned. She had never stopped to think about how her decision will affect him. But then again never would she think that Orlando would find out about her baby. She was curious; how did he know where she is, "How did you even find me?" Orlando sat down again on the chair, "I saw a picture of you in a magazine. I called the photographer and asked where he took the picture." Carleena sat up, "Wait, what? My picture's in the magazine?" Orlando nodded, "The press' having a ball of a time making speculations. But they have come to a unanimous decision that the baby's ours." Carleena was quiet again. Damn! Now what? I wanted some privacy and because of some paparazzi everything started unravelling.** **Orlando came closer to the bed, "Baby, I love you. What happened the other day was a setup. I didn't hit on her or nor have I been seeing her for two months. I was in London and you know that. I admit I was turned on. Why? Well, I haven't seen my girlfriend for more than 2 months and little Orlando there got a little excited which he shouldn't have. I tried to stop her, I really did. I won't try to get back in your life if you don't want me to, but let me be a part of my baby's life." Carleena was deep in thought. She cannot deny Orlando his paternal rights. But she wasn't going to let Orlando trick her into a relationship, "If I am going to let you stay with me, you have to follow some rules of mine. First, I won't cook or clean for you. Second, you will have your own bedroom and bathroom. Third, you are not to touch me in anyway expect perhaps to feel the baby. Fourth, you are not in any ways allowed to walk around naked. Fifth, if I suspect that you are hatching some kind of plan to get me sleep with you, I will not hesitate to kill you. Sixth, you cannot bring any girl to my home. Seventh, you can't watch any porn in my house. Eighth, you can't eat tuna, or duck around me. Ninth, you can't enter my room at all and finally there must be at least one foot of distance between us at all times."** **Orlando smiled, amused at her requests but nevertheless he will try and fulfil them, "Okay, I accept but then what about my rules?" Carleena frowned, "Your rules? What do you mean your rules?" Orlando laughed, "All your rules were for your safety. What about mine? What if you're the one doing all the seducing?" Orlando knew it was farfetched but he just can't stop himself. Carleena was enraged, "PLEASE! I'd rather sleep with Shrek!" Now Orlando really had to laugh out loud, "Fine! Fine. My only request is you'll allow me to take care of you the best way I can while following your rules. Is that acceptable?" Orlando's reply took her by surprise. She didn't expect him to be so gentle. His question was left unanswered…** **The doctor gave permission for Carleena to leave. Orlando helped her with her things and soon, they were on their way back to Carleena's place, sitting uncomfortably close to each other in silence. After twenty minutes, they finally reached the little house. Orlando carried all their things and Carleena went straight inside her room. She took out a blanket, some pillows and a bed sheet and headed straight to the spare room for Orlando. Orlando took his time, scanning the house. After ten minutes fussing about the room, Carleena came out, "That's your room and this is the bathroom. That's the kitchen and this is the living room. Any questions?" Orlando hesitated for a moment, "Carleena, do you have an extra towel I can use? I sort of don't have one with me right now." Carleena rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room again. She then came out with a towel, "Here. Don't go rolling around in the mud with it."** **Orlando took the towel and the rest of his things into the room. The room wasn't too big but it was cosy. The clock on the wall showed that it was close to 2 p.m. Orlando was suddenly aware of the growling sounds in his tummy. But he needed a bath first. He took his time in the bathroom and he could smell something delicious cooking on the stove. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard. He then remembered the rules Carleena had laid out. Looks like you're going to have to eat a sandwich then old boy, he thought to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom clad only in his towel. Carleena was sitting in the living room. She lifted her head and found herself unusually nervous. There he stood, water dripping from his hair on to his flat abs that rippled. The towel hung dangerously low and you can see the muscle definition there too. Carleena quickly turned away before Orlando found out she was staring at his half naked body. ** **Orlando came out and sure enough there was no food left for him. He sighed; this was going to be a rough 3 months. He took out some bread and made himself a sandwich. He then ate his lunch in the kitchen vowing to stay at least one foot away from the love of his life. He spent the rest of the evening in his room and listening to Carleena laughing in the living room. He stayed on his bed, thinking of how his life is and how it was supposed to be. His hand gingerly stroked the box in his pocket. The ring that he was going to give to Carleena was still with him. A sigh slipped out of his mouth; at least she's here with him now.** **He was terrified yesterday when he came to see her. He knocked on her door and she answered. It only took her a few seconds to see him and she suddenly fainted. He thought he would lose her again. She was still unconscious until they reached the hospital. He was relieved that nothing was wrong but he still needs to keep an eye on her. She's stubborn and proud. He needs to handle the situation delicately if he wants to win her back again. ** **Night came pretty quick. Orlando had dozed off shortly after five o' clock. He was woken up by the loud clamour coming from the kitchen. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He poked his head through the doorway and saw Carleena covered in flour! He smiled and went outside, "What happened?" A teary eyed Carleena spoke, "I wanted to make a cake but then I saw a cockroach. I tried killing it but I hit the flour bag and all the flour flew up!" Orlando stepped forward and wiped the tear of her cheek. Realizing that he had broken a rule, he backed off, "Sorry… Now let me help you. I'll clean this up while you take a bath. When you're done, we can bake the cake together. You read the recipe and I'll do the mixing. Is that ok?" Carleena nodded and walked towards her room. Just before entering she turned around, "Orlando?" Orlando turned around, "Hmm?" "Thank you…" Carleena added. ** **Orlando smiled as he watched Carleena enter her room. He took a broom and began sweeping away the floor. Carleena re-emerged from her room fifteen minutes later to a spotless and flour free kitchen. Orlando had already laid out the basic things you need to make a cake; a mixer, a spatula, flour, butter, chocolate powder and some mixed berries. Carleena walked closer to the table, "Mixed berries?" Orlando spun around and nodded, "Yup. I found the recipe here in the book. It looks good. Is is ok if we make that?" Carleena couldn't say no. He had already cleaned the kitchen plus he only had a sandwich for lunch, "Alright. You do the mixing and I'll read the measurements." ** **An hour later, the cake was well on its way and Carleena was making a pot of tea. Orlando had gone back into his room for a bath. Carleena sighed. As much as she hates him, she couldn't let him go to bed with just cake. While he was in the bath, she made some delicious pasta for him. Orlando entered the kitchen again dressed in a simple blue shirt and shorts, "Do I smell pasta?" Carleena turned around, "Yeah, umm… here…" Orlando graciously took the plate from her hands. He was very hungry actually. Carleena watched as Orlando hungrily attacked the dinner while she lathers some icing on the cake. She poured some water for him, "Don't make a habit from this. This is a onetime offer only. You'll make your own food tomorrow." Orlando smirked, "I won't. I'll make my own food tomorrow. Thank you though for dinner."** **Both of them had dessert in the living room. They sat comfortably apart and watched the Pink Panther. Both didn't say a word to each other and only shared the occasional laugh. Orlando got up when he heard his cell phone ringing in his room. He ran quickly and picked up the phone, "Hello?" Sam was on the line, "Hey! So are you settled in?" Orlando had texted his sister about the doctor's visit and about him staying with Carleena, "Yeah. She's a bit hostile though. It's like living with a drill sergeant." Sam laughed, "Well, what do you expect? She's 6 months pregnant and she's also fighting with herself not to fall in love all over again with my baby brother." Orlando snorted, "Baby brother? Hah! Your baby brother now officially has a son on the way!" Sam shrieked on the other line, "What? Oh my god! Mum would faint! Wait till I tell her!" Orlando talked to Sam for another ten minutes or so.** **When he's finally done, he noticed how quiet the house was. He walked out and saw Carleena asleep on the couch. She had some chocolate icing on her chin and she placed the plate on her belly. Orlando shook his head smiling. Well, I'm going to have to break a few rules tonight, he thought. He picked up the plate and washed it. Later he came back into the living room and gently lifted Carleena up. She weighed a bit more but not really very heavy. He placed her back in her bed. Orlando wiped the icing on her chin with his finger and licked it. He pulled the blankets over her body and left her to sleep. He however didn't go to his room. He took some pillows and placed them on the couch. This way he could see her room in case she needs him.** **Today was good. They managed to end the day without trying to kill each other. Orlando shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He was glad she had tried to make some adjustments for him. Now all he needs now is for her to see how much he loves her and what he is willing to do to earn that love…** **----------------------------------------** **Carleena woke up with a start to a loud clanging noise. She sat in bed, dazed but was quickly aware of the smell radiating from the kitchen. It smelled like eggs, bacon and her favourite blueberry pancakes! She got out from bed and walked out to the kitchen. Orlando was flipping the pancakes when he noticed her come in, "Good morning. Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." She took a seat near the counter. She felt awkward; it was her house and yet there was Orlando making her breakfast, "You shouldn't have. I can make my own breakfast." Orlando placed plate in front of her, "It's my rule, taking care of you. Now, please dig in and excuse me for I badly need a shower. I reek of bacon."** **Carleena looked down on her plate. There were scrambled eggs with bacon. There were also blueberry pancakes and some fresh fruits on the side. Everything was phenomenal and she dug into the feast. Everything tasted so wonderful too. Minutes later, Orlando came out with a smile, "I hope it's to your liking." Carleena can only nod. Her mouth was full of pancakes and eggs. Orlando snorted, "I'm glad you approve." He sat down across her and poured himself a cup of tea. Carleena looked up, "You're not eating?" Orlando blushed, "Umm…that's okay. Tea is fine. Besides, there was only enough eggs and flour to make a breakfast for one." Carleena stopped eating. That's right; she wanted to buy groceries that day she was admitted to the hospital, "Oh god! I'm sorry! I should have asked you…" Orlando shook his head, "That's okay. You need the energy more than I do since you're eating for two, yourself and our ba…"** **Orlando paused. He wasn't sure if Carleena would be alright with him referring to the baby as theirs as opposed to hers. Carleena smiled, "Thanks. He's getting pretty restless nowadays. One time he… Ouch!" Orlando gasped. Carleena looked like she was in pain. He quickly got up and stood beside her, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Carleena looked up and smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, "Feel that…" Orlando was confused, feel what? Her belly? Precisely at that moment the baby kicked, "What was that?" Carleena giggled when she saw his expression, "That is our baby. Our son." Orlando beamed, "Our son…" Carleena was lost amidst the happy feeling. They stayed like that for a while even though the baby had stopped kicking. Orlando lifted his hand and cleared his throat, "Umm… Well… Listen… Fuh… I'm going to the store for some groceries. You sit here and enjoy your meal."** **Orlando literally sprinted out the kitchen. He was out the door in a split second. Carleena stroked her belly, "Feel that? That was your daddy…"** **------------------------------------** **Carleena spent the hour cleaning the house. She made up her bed and cleaned Orlando's room. She then retired in the living room while reading a pregnancy book. Orlando came back a few minutes later with bags of groceries. He went into the kitchen and put away the things he bought. He still didn't know how to conduct himself around Carleena. He's worried about being close with her since she's very formal with him. He just can't help himself. He had always felt at home with Carleena. He poked his head through the doorway. Carleena was still in the living room reading a book. It was almost lunch time and he was getting hungry. Since he was already in the kitchen, he started making lunch.** **It was 5.30 in the evening. Lunch was a disaster. Carleena also forgot to mention she gets sick eating salmon. So Orlando's salmon patties ended up in the trash. Carleena was not upset but she was clearly not in a good mood. She had stayed in her room the entire evening, practicing Lamaze she said. Orlando figured it was best to let her cool down. He took his phone and called Elijah up, "Hey. What's up man?" Elijah was happy to finally be able to talk to his mate, "Hey! I was beginning to worry when I didn't hear anything from you. So, how are things?" Orlando sighed, "I managed to get her sick with the lunch I prepared. Now, she locked herself in her room." Elijah was laughing, "Well, mood swings are inevitable. Listen, Liv and I have been talking. She really wants to come down and see her. Do you think it's a good idea?" Orlando hesitated, "I don't know. Let me ask her first okay?" Elijah spoke in return, "Sure. Call me back when she gives her answer. OB, good luck!"** **Night comes pretty quick when you have nothing to do but lay in bed. Orlando pulled the blanket closer to his body. It was raining hard. The night was cold and the thin blanket did not help protect him from the icy weather. He was sleepy. His eyes fluttered open and then closing again. All of a sudden, his bedroom door opened. Carleena stood in the doorway looking dazed, "What's wrong baby?" She walked up to him and stood next to his bed. She said nothing but her hands travelled up her shoulders and she loosened the ribbons that tied her night gown together. Her sleeping attire fell down to earth and pooled around her feet. There she was, naked in front of him. Her breasts had grown; it was full and bouncy with the nipples bigger. Her belly was round and swollen. Her legs were shapely and her bottom was round and tight. Orlando swallowed, "Carleena. Are you alright?"** **She still hadn't said a word. She pulled down his blanket and grabbed the band of his shorts. "Carleena…" Orlando can hear his voice was cracking. She stroked his manhood and climbed closer to his body, pressing her breasts on to his clothed chest. He can feel his arousal hardening under her masterful touch. She pulled his shirt of and now both lay naked on the small bed. Carleena kissed him with such force. She guided her breast to his mouth, coaxing him to suck on the hardened nipple. She moaned, the pleasure was mounting. Carleena moved down positioning herself on top of his arousal. Without any warning she plunged down on him. Orlando arched his back. The feeling of her velvety walls around his hot body was too much. She bent down, kissing his eye brow. She moved her body up and down his now lubricated manhood. She bent down again, now licking his brow. Orlanndo can feel her saliva dripping down his face. Wait, it can't be her saliva. This liquid was cold.** **Orlando opened his eyes and felt something dripped on his face. He groaned. He was alone in his room with a leaking roof! He got up but the ache in his pants stopped him. Great, he thought. He instinctively stood up, dropped his pants and began rubbing his hard arousal as fast as he can; all the while imagining himself with Carleena. 10 minutes later he came with a loud moan. He quickly cleaned himself and turned on the lights. His beddings were soaked wet. He looked up and saw 3 leaking points. He didn't want to do it but he had to. He needed a new pillow and some blankets. He made his way to Carleena's room.** **He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. This time he can hear her moving around the bed. She unlocked her door, "WHAT?" Orlando was taken aback, "I'm sorry. But can I have a new pillow and some blankets? The room's roof seemed to be leaking and my bed's all wet." Carleena groaned. She didn't need this. She walked to his room nonetheless to check it out. He was telling the truth indeed. The ceiling had 3 big water spots. She got back to her room and gave him the pillows and blankets he needed and slammed the door in his face. Orlando sighed and made his way to the sofa. He laid the covers and pillow. Soon, the house was quiet again except for the sound of Orlando snoring.** **Carleena woke up at around 3.30 a.m. She needed to pee again. She went to her bathroom. She suddenly has this craving for the chocolate cake they made the other day. She made her way the kitchen but was startled by the sound of a grunting cow. Her eyes darted to the source of the sound and it was Orlando. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Orlando didn't snore. The only time he does that will be when he's neck is scrunched down to his chest. Sleeping on the couch won't help. "I'm going to regret this…" She went back to her room and laid down a comforter with a pillow and blankets. ** **Orlando was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a hand woke him up, "Come on. You can't sleep her," Carleena said. He shook his head, "That's okay. I'm fine." Carleena wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Come on. You can sleep on the comforter in my room. Let's go." Orlando got up. He felt the ache in his body after sleeping on the sofa in an awkward position. He followed her into her room. She showed him the makeshift bed she laid for him, "You'll sleep here. I'm warning you though. If I find you anywhere near me in the morning, I will personally kill you." Orlando nodded sleepily. He settled his body on the floor. This was way more comfortable than the couch. As he was about to fall asleep, his eyes drifted to a picture on the side table. He smiled and closed his eyes. It was his picture. He turned around and saw Carleena had her back to him, "Carleena, I love you…" He turned around and fell asleep.**

Carleena stared into the night. She turned around and whispered, "I love you too…"


	23. Roommates

**Chapter 23** **Roommates ** **Carleena woke up early today. The baby was overly excited. He kept on kicking and tossing inside her. The sun wasn't up yet. Orlando was still asleep. She can hear him breathe slowly. She felt bolder. She turned around and stared at him. His shirt had rolled up to expose that wash board abs. His hair was tousled. He looked very peaceful. Suddenly he muttered, "Carleena…" That broke the spell. She looked away. Then she heard more of her name, "Carleena…believe me…I love you. She trapped me…" Orlando turned around now, facing Carleena. His eyes were still closed shut. He was still rambling, "You have to believe me! I was going to propose that day…" Carleena was stunned. Was he telling the truth or was it just some random nonsense? ** **Carleena shed a silent tear. Why was God testing her this way? Why had He have Angela there with Orlando? If it wasn't for that day, she would have been engaged to Orlando today. She loved Orlando but what was the guarantee that he will not cheat on her? There was no proof other than his word about what happened the other day. Were words alone enough to make her trust him again? She ached inside. She wanted to believe him but her past experiences told her not to. She cried so hard her body shook, trying to stifle the sound of her sobbing. She fell back on to the mattress. ** **Her tears wet the pillow beneath her cheek. She didn't know when exhaustion finally coaxed her to sleep. She woke up again at 9.22 a.m. Orlando was already up. She can see that he had folded the comforter and she can hear him in the outside bathroom. She grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom herself. She took her time today. She didn't feel like facing Orlando. She soaked her aching body in the tub. The pregnancy has been tough on her, especially her back. Her hand gently stroked her stomach. It won't be long for the baby to arrive. She'll take care of him for a while then she'll get back to work. Estelle has lined up a few big budget movie roles for her. She'll need all the help she can get. She had been reading resumes for the nanny post. So far, nothing has caught her attention. She sighed. Her mind drifted towards Orlando. Would he want to be part of the child's life? Is he willing to make sacrifices for the child? She won't be going back to him that's for sure but she won't stop him from seeing his own son.** **Her train of thought was cut short when somebody knocked on her door, "Carleena, are you alright?" Orlando stood there waiting for an answer. Carleena got out of the tub and put on her robe, "I'm fine." She heard Orlando left the room. She's amazed at herself. She has managed to stay aloof and mean towards him and all the while he has been nothing but a darling to her. She wanted to believe that he has changed. She really did. But her heart has been smashed to pieces; it wasn't capable of trust and love any more. Plus having the baby alone for the past 6 months has made her heart as hard as stone, filled with determination to take care of this baby. She blamed Orlando for her condition. He broke her heart and made her who she is today. ** **Orlando was already having his breakfast. He took the liberty of preparing Carleena's breakfast too. He figured since he had to make his own breakfast he might as well make her some and uphold his rule; taking care of her. She sat down at the table quietly and ate her breakfast. Orlando's phone rang and he went to the room to pick it up. He was in the other room for quite some time. When he's finally done, he came out with a big smile. He sat at the table with the grin still on his face. Carleena was intrigued, "What? What's so funny?" He shook his head, "Nothing. I expect you'd be hearing from Estelle soon." What an odd thing to say, Carleena thought. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Carleena got up slowly and answered the call, "Hello?" ** "**Carleena, baby! I have good news! First go find something to sit on. Are you seated?" Carleena plopped herself on the couch, "I am. What's going on here?" Estelle took a deep breath, "Honey, you're nominated for an Oscar! For the role in One Week!" She shrieked. Her voice was loud and high. Orlando laughed. Carleena was beaming! She talked to Estelle for a while, going over some details about the nomination. ** **She later joined Orlando in the kitchen. She smiled at him. She was such in a good mood today. Carleena noticed that Orlando was still grinning, "You still haven't told me why you are grinning." He took a sip of his tea, "Well, I got a nomination as well…" Carleena couldn't believe her ears, "What? Get out of here! Wow! Congratulations!" She got up and gave him a big hug. She pulled away to kiss his cheek but somehow her kiss landed on his lips. The kiss caught Orlando by surprise. But what surprised him even more was when Carleena continued the kiss, lingering on his lips. Her kiss grew more impatient. She tiptoed and flung her arms around his neck. Something took over her. There was a need inside her making her act out. ** **Orlando responded to the kiss. He dipped his head lower and wrapped his arms around her; pulling her closer. Their kisses said so many things they couldn't say to each other. With each lingering touch it told them of love. It told them of longing. It told them of hope. It told them of despair. The kiss said many things. Orlando can feel her hands running down his back, tugging and pulling at his shirt. His body tensed at that moment. He wanted to go through with it. God, he did! But he also knew that if he did do this, tomorrow might not be the same. He knew Carleena was still hurting. She will hate him. As much as he wants her, he had to stop this before it got out of hand. Orlando pulled away, looking at an exasperated Carleena, "Stop. We can't do this." Carleena turned around on the verge of tears. What was she doing? Orlando came closer, "Believe me. I want to… God, I do. But I don't want you to look at me tomorrow with disgust. I won't take advantage of our situation babe. I love you and I don't want to do anything that could hurt you."** **Carleena sobbed. He walked closer to her. Carleena can feel his warm body behind her. She turned around and looked at him, "Why are you here Orlando?" He embraced her beautiful face with his hands, "Because I love you…" Carleena shook her head, "If you love me, you wouldn't have hurt me…" She ran towards her room and locked herself in. Orlando didn't run after her…** **-** **Carleena didn't open the door at all for the rest of the day. Night came and Orlando understood that he had to sleep on the sofa tonight. That didn't worry him as much. Carleena hasn't eaten anything since this morning. He knocked on her door twice but she didn't answer. He was getting anxious. He could not break down the door nor does he have the key. All he can hope for now is the window in her room to be open. He went outside and walked towards her room. Damn! The window was closed, he thought. He moved closer and peeked inside. ** **He smiled. She was asleep on the bed, her chest raising and falling slowly. She had a blue teddy bear in her arms and a smile on her face. She was dreaming, he thought. He shook his head and made his way back to the house. He settled himself on the sofa and prayed that tomorrow would not be awkward between them. ** **Orlando woke up the next morning when somebody kissed his forehead. The kiss was soft and warm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Carleena standing over him with a smile, "Good morning!" Orlando was so surprised; he sat up a little too quick, hitting Carleena's head so hard, she saw stars. Carleena sat next to him on the sofa, "That hurts! You were trying to kill me with your head butt weren't you?" Orlando quickly came to her and stroked the tender forehead, "I'm so sorry! You surprised me. Are you okay?" Carleena nodded, "I'm fine." He was still confused about the way she's acting this morning, "Carleena, umm… what was that kiss for?" Carleena blushed. She didn't know what to answer. She just felt like kissing him good morning that's all. Carleena got up and shrugged. She left a confused Orlando in the living room.** **They sat in the kitchen having some breakfast. Carleena was enjoying a selection of fruits while Orlando ate some oatmeal. Carleena spoke, "So, when's the Oscars?" Orlando looked up, "Fiona said it's in one month time. Do you think it's wise for you to go there?" Carleena raised her eyebrow, "Of course it is! It's my first Oscar nom! I wouldn't give it up for anything." Orlando looked at her belly. By the time they would want to fly back she would be seven months pregnant and flying for such long hours will not be good for her, "I don't think the doctor will let you fly. If you want to go to the Oscars you'll need to fly back soon."** **Carleena looked at her belly. She knew Orlando was right. Most flights won't allow seven months pregnant women on board. She sighed. The best way is to go back now before she grew any bigger, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But going back now means I have to rent a hotel for one month. I don't feel like staying at Cat's since she does have her hands full with little Claire. I can't go back to my old place since I sold it. Looks like Evan will have to put up with me for one month." Orlando was quiet the whole time. She wanted his input, "What do you think?" Orlando cleared his throat, "Maybe instead of living with Evan, you can come and stay with me, at my place." ** **Carleena said nothing. Orlando didn't mean to sound like a prick or anything. He just wants to look after her and the baby, "I have an extra room love. It's not like I'm asking you to sleep in the same bed as me. It'll make me feel better knowing that I can take care of you and you're close by." Carleena hasn't said a word yet. It worried Orlando. They seemed to be getting along and he didn't want to ruin it. Carleena looked up at him, "I'll have my own room right?" Orlando nodded, "I won't even step inside the room. Plus, I'll honour all the rules you have set out." Carleena took a moment to think this through. Finally she got up and faced him, "Okay. We have a deal. But if you break any of the rules I told you, I'll be out of there in a heartbeat." ** **-** **This week was different. Orlando was glad. He had never felt so airy and breezy these past months. Today all his worries seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. Carleena has agreed to stay with him until the Oscars. He hopes to try and convince her to stay permanently with him in New York. He made New York his permanent resident a few months back when he was trying to find Carleena. Perhaps if things go well during that one month, he can try to get Carleena to love him back. In his heart he knew she still feels for him but he was not sure if it was love. Maybe the feeling she has is the love you would have for the father of your child. Still, he wasn't going to give up. It isn't over until the fat lady sings!** **They won't be leaving Italy just yet. Orlando told Carleena of the visitors they will be having. Today, they were expecting Elijah, Liv, Evan and his boyfriend Scott. She was both excited and scared. Excited because she'll get to meet the friends she loves and scared for she has to face Evan. Her decision not to tell Evan of the baby and Italy seemed futile now as she turned to see Orlando walking out of the room. They have agreed to stay in the same room and give the other spare room to Liv. The rest of the boys will be sleeping in the living room. Elijah and Liv wanted to stay here for the rest of their trip and wouldn't hear of the word hotel. ** **Carleena was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Her guests were scheduled to arrive around dinner time and she wanted them to have the best Italian dinner she can conjure. So dinner today was lasagne and garden fusilli salad. For dessert, both of them had prepared the wild berries chocolate cake they made last week. Orlando didn't help Carleena in the kitchen. He was busy straightening up the spare room. The renovation was finished two days ago. Some pipes were rusty and needed replacing. Now the room was fixed and needed some mopping. Both of them have been working around the clock to receive their beloved friends. ** **Carleena went into her room. She needed a bath badly before her guests arrive. She was covered in tomato sauce and flour, not a very good combination. She opened the door and gasped. Orlando stood there naked. He apparently had taken his bath and was putting on his clothes. He didn't seem to notice Carleena entering the room. Her eyes wondered through the length of her body. He was standing with his back towards her. His back was muscular. He had been working out, she thought. Her eyes travelled lower. His butt was taught and round. Water was dripping down his back. Carleena unconsciously bit her lip. It's been a while since she's seen him naked. Heck, it's been a while since she saw any men naked! She cleared her throat.** **Orlando turned around so fast, he fell on the bed; all naked and wet. Carleena giggled and pretended to close her eyes. She grabbed the towel near the door and threw it at him, "I didn't see anything. Are you decent now?" Orlando wrapped the towel around his waist, "Yeah. Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Carleena can feel her face getting hot, "Don't flatter yourself, Bloom. I just came in and saw you prancing around in the buff. Now if you would excuse me, I need a bath before our guests arrive."** **Orlando watched as Carleena made her way into the bathroom. How long was she standing there? He thought. He quickly dressed and got out of the room before Carleena finished her bath. He sat in the living room waiting for his friends. Carleena came out ten minutes later wearing a pink maternity dress that flowed to the floor. She smiled and sat next to him on the sofa. Orlando was surprised when she came closer and lifted his arm around her. He looked at her with a questioning look. Carleena couldn't explain why. These few days she had a growing feeling inside her. Whenever she's with Orlando she felt safe and loved. The baby seemed to love being around his father too. The minute Orlando's hand touched her body; their son began to move inside her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment they shared together. Orlando looked down at her. His heart was heavy with love and remorse. He shouldn't have hurt her like that albeit it was not his fault. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Carleena looked up, "What was that for?" He stroked her face, "That was because I love you."** **Carleena felt herself blush. She wanted to return the affection. She needed time to make sure she doesn't make a bad decision. Orlando didn't seem like he was expecting a reply. Both were lost in their thoughts. A car honking broke the trance. Carleena can hear Evan's voice outside, "They're here!" Carleena ran across the room with Orlando yelling at her to slow down. She opened the door eagerly and saw Evan, Liv, Elijah and Scott. Liv shrieked at the first sight of her after many months. Elijah smiled and hugged her. So did Scott. Evan stood near the taxi with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't budge until he saw Orlando came out of the house. He gave him a big hug and ignored his sister.** **Carleena saw this and her heart dropped. She wasn't expecting him to forgive her that easily. Orlando held her, "It's going to be okay. Give him time. He was really worried about you." The six of them made their way into the house. Orlando proceeded to show the room to Liv while Carleena ushered the rest into the kitchen for dinner. Evan stayed in the living room. Carleena slowly approached his brother, "Hi, Evan. I missed you." Evan looked at her with no emotions, "Not nearly enough I think. If you did, you would have at least called me and tell me where you where. You got me worried sick and you should have seen how Orlando was." How Orlando was? What did he mean, she thought. Evan stepped forward, "What you did was wrong and I don't know if I can forget this. You didn't even trust me to tell me about my nephew."** **Carleena was crying now. She knew what she did was wrong but she needed to get away, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I needed time for myself. I couldn't tell you where I was going because then you'd tell Orlando. I didn't say what I did was right but at that time it was what I needed to do." Evan turned his body away from her. Anger was rising inside him and he didn't want to erupt in front of her sister. Orlando came in the nick of time to help ease the meeting between the siblings, "Hey, Evan. She had her reasons. I'm not angry at her for what she did. I'm just glad she's safe and healthy. Aren't you? As to what happened to me, I'm guessing it was nothing compared to the four months she had to take care of herself and the baby alone. Let's talk more in the morning. Right now let's eat. I'm starving!" Orlando managed to cough up a truce between the Carleena and Evan. The six of them ate dinner and changed stories.** **Liv was asking all sorts of pregnancy related questions. Elijah was having a private conversation with Orlando while Evan ate his dinner quietly. Scott then stood up holding his glass, "I propose a toast. To the three Oscar nominees, Liv, Orli and Carleena, May you win and help make my bet a success!" The six of them roared in laughter. Elijah sat directly in front of Carleena, "You look good. Pregnancy suits you. I can't believe I didn't see it back when we're filming." Carleena laughed, "Well, I've always been a chunky girl, so I knew you won't be able to see it." Orlando snorted, "You, chunky? When were you ever chunky?" Carleena smiled. Orlando continued to address the rest of them, "We have some news. Since we're both nominated, it seems we would be going back to New York with you guys at the end of the week! Carleena has agreed to fly back before she gets any bigger." ** **Evan beamed, "Really? Where would you stay?" Carleena smiled; Evan was beginning to warm up to her again, "I wanted to stay at your place but Orlando came up with a better idea." Evan frowned, "What better idea? What could be better than my place?" Orlando piped in, "My place." Their jaws dropped as they heard the news. Elijah spoke first, "Are you sure that's wise? Won't you guys start killing each other?" Carleena laughed. They would think that wouldn't they, "We have managed to stay here for a little over one week. So far, I see no dead bodies. Plus, I don't want to intrude on your privacy Evan. Dealing with a hormonal pregnant woman is the last thing you'd want." Liv raised her glass to that notion, "So, I guess Orlando has mastered the art of pregnant woman handling?" Orlando set down his glass, "No, not yet. But I'm learning." He looked at Carleena who was sitting next to Liv, across from him. Carleena smiled when she saw Orlando looking at her with love and adoration.**


	24. Last Week In Tuscany

**Last Week in Tuscany** **It was the last week for her in Tuscany. She had been staying in the town of Grosseto for the past four and a half months. When she first set foot here, little that she imagined things would turn out this way. She was ready; ready to give birth to her child alone. She came here with a broken heart. Now after almost 5 months, she found her heart was beginning to mend and her family and friends were with her. She felt better, happy even, something she had not felt these last few months. Evan, Liv, Scott and Elijah came two days ago. All of them would soon leave for New York City next Monday. That means they have exactly one week to immerse themselves in the Italian culture. ** **The plan today was to visit the town of Grosseto. Her rented place was just outside the town, a twenty minutes drive. They would first visit the Grosseto cathedral and then continue the tour to some of the other older churches. They would stop for lunch in the town square then visit the theatres and the markets. After that they would be headed to the Marina de Grosseto. They decided to have a little picnic near the beach. The seaside was situated fourteen kilometres from the town of Grosseto. Hopefully they can spend the day without outside intrusion. It was impossible for Orlando to go anywhere in Tuscany. Now with Elijah and Liv there it would be chaos. Carleena was worried about this matter but then the rest assured her everything would be fine.** **They packed the picnic gear and drove into town. The four of them had to disguise themselves. Carleena was wearing a fedora and big sunglasses. Orlando wrapped a scarf around his neck and wore a ski cap. While Liv and Elijah wore caps and sunglasses. Evan and Scott were the only ones dressed for comfort. They made their way to the cathedral. The walk was slow since Carleena can't walk too fast. Orlando was always there beside her, holding her hand when she needed help. So far so good, there was no sign of paparazzi anywhere. ** **The cathedral was amazing. It was built in the 16****th**** century. It had a Romanesque style with white and black marble. There was also an old bell tower behind the main church. They took pictures in front the cathedral. The group went inside the cathedral. Carleena took this time to say a prayer. She lit a candle and knelt down. During her silent prayer, Orlando was watching her. The soft light from the candle rack glowed in front of her. She looked radiant. Orlando sighed. He hoped that inside her prayer was him and her together as a family. They continued to visit the rest of the churches around Grosseto.** **It was nearly noon and everyone was getting hungry. They stopped a local pizzeria and ate some of the best pizzas they had ever tasted. There were a few whispers from some of the younger girls in the restaurant. Carleena laughed. They obviously had recognized Elijah and Orlando but when they looked at her all pregnant and round, they hesitated. Elijah and Orlando were busy eating away. Liv was on the phone. Unexpectedly, a young man around the age of 19 years old came up to the table holding a small notepad. He approached Liv slowly, "Excuse me, Miss Tyler? I'm Jason from Sussex. I'm here on vacation. Would you please sign this for me? I'm a big fan!" ** **Liv smiled and took the notepad. They chatted for a bit and even took pictures. The young man was polite and sweet. When Liv was finally done, Carleena expected him to return to his table. Instead, he stood next to her, offering her the notepad, "Miss Romano! You look radiant. I hope you and the baby are doing well. Can you please sign this for me? I absolutely love you in One Week and Rugged Love." Carleena was pleasantly surprised. She graciously signed the paper and smiled when they took some pictures. She has finally arrived. People actually recognized her! The rest of the group decided it was best to make a move before the girls finally have the courage to step up and ask for autographs. ** **They took a little walk down the plaza to where the markets are. Carleena didn't feel like buying anything. Plus nothing would fit her at the moment. They walked around in the market place for a while. Liv bought a few things for Milo. Elijah too was buying some scarves for the mystery lady he's been dating for a few weeks now. Orlando was at the jewellery dealer, looking at some bracelets and pendants. She walked closer to him, "Hey. Buying something for your mum and Sam?" Orlando nodded, "Yeah. Sam did ask for something from Tuscany. But not jewellery. I'm buying it for a special person." Carleena was taken aback by that answer. Which special person? Was Orlando dating someone? Carleena sulked unconsciously. She stood beside him, silently watching as he chose a beautiful bracelet with purple and pink stones. ** **The day was progressing beautifully. They had fun shopping and now they were headed to the marina. Carleena was quiet. She didn't say much after the trip to the market. Orlando noticed this and wondered if he did anything wrong. He was afraid to ask her but he didn't want them to spend the rest of the day not talking to each other. He wanted to say something to her but she was seated at the back seat of the van with Liv, Evan and Scott. Whatever he had on his mind would have to wait for the marina.** **The sun was kissing the surface of the ocean. The sky was orange and pink with seagulls flying in the horizon. Elijah and Scott help set up the picnic area. Liv was taking the food out. Carleena was waddling slowly down the stairs with Orlando not far behind. She was still quiet. Orlando walked next to her, "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, "Nothing…" He took out the package he bought earlier, "Here, this is for you." Carleena stopped dead in her tracks, "For me? What?" Orlando smiled, "Take a look at it for yourself." She did. She took out the little box and opened it. Inside was the bracelet he bought earlier. She gasped, "This was for me?" Orlando laughed, "Of course it is! Who else did you think was the most special person in my life?"** **Carleena took his hand and kissed it, "Orli, thank you for this. You know I care about you, a lot. But give me some more time. I just need to be sure of how I feel…" Orlando leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Take as long as you need. I will always wait for you…" He held her hand and they walked towards their friends who were already jumping into the ocean. The rest of the evening was spent with laughter, fun and love.** **-** **The day was already coming to an end. They were on their way back to the house after a long day of sightseeing and beach fun. Carleena was now asleep in the back in Orlando's arms. Elijah took over and drove them back. All the activities today seemed to drain the energy from all of them especially Carleena. They drove back quietly serenaded by a romantic Italian song. ** **Carleena was in deep sleep. Orlando took this chance to feel the baby growing inside her, his son. He reached out and gently stroked her belly. A smile formed on his handsome face. The baby moved. Carleena shifted but she was still asleep. He let his hand rest on her belly. Orli junior was putting on a show for his dad. He moved around a lot. Orlando finally lifted his hand, fearing the baby's movement might wake her. He held her closer. He felt at home with her in his arms. The six of them rode home in silence.** **They finally reached Carleena's place at around 9 p.m. Everyone was tired but happy. Orlando decided not to wake Carleena; instead he carried her into the house and placed her on the bed. He took of her shoes and walked to the closet. He took out a pair of pink pyjamas and stood over her. He should undress her and change her clothes. But he's afraid that she might wake up and get the wrong impression. He left the clothes on the bed and went out to ask for Evan's help. Evan was in the living room laying out the comforters and blankets. He walked closer to Evan, "Hey, can you help me change Carleena's clothes?" Evan looked surprised, "Umm… I may be her brother and I maybe gay but that doesn't mean I feel comfortable looking at my naked sister. You change her. You have seen more of her than I have."** **He sighed. He walked back to the room and saw that Carleena was still asleep. He came closer to the bed and stroked her head. He bent down and whispered in her ears, "Babe, wake up for a minute. Let's get you out of these clothes." Carleena sat up sleepily. Orlando helped her out of her maternity ensemble. She sat there almost naked in nothing but her bra and panties. Orlando's heart was racing. Her breasts had clearly grown and Orlando just can't get his eyes off them. Her skin was very smooth and warm. He slipped the pyjama pants on her then helped her with the top. Carleena blushed. She's used to sleeping braless, "Orlando, umm… can you turn around?" Orlando was now red, "Sure…" She took of her bra and buttoned up her pyjama top. When she called out to him, he turned and smiled. She leaned back on the bed and pulled the blankets. Orlando came closer and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night." Carleena looked at him, surprised, "You're not sleeping?" He shook his head, "In a minute. I need bath and something to eat." Carleena nodded. She was weary from the trip and closed her eyes. Orlando left the room quietly and let her sleep.** **Carleena woke up abruptly. There was a blinding flash of light followed by a load roar. It was raining heavily outside. She sat up trembling. She's always had this fear of thunder and it was making it hard for her to fall asleep. She looked at the floor beside her bed. Orlando was sleeping. She called out to him. He didn't rouse. Just then another thunder boomed. Carleena yelped. She called out again to Orlando, "Orlando!" He turned around, "WHAT?" She was shaking, "I'm scared." He frowned, "Of what?" She sat there rocking like a child, "Of the thunder." He shook his head, "They're just sounds. Go back to sleep." He turned around and pulled the blankets higher. The room was quiet again aside for the patter of the rain on the windowsill. Orlando opened his eyes again when he heard her sobbing. He turned around and saw her. She sat huddled on the bed; pearly tears gleamed down her face. ** **At that moment, he felt like a jerk. He knew she was terrified of thunders but today he was just very tired and wanted some sleep. He got up and walked towards the bed. She was still crying. He reached out and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest and cried. The tears weren't just for her fear but for her hopes as well. She was grateful that he was here with her. She tightened her grip around his waist. He stroked her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He held her face and kissed her eyes and then her nose. His kisses seemed to calm her down. He continued to kiss her neck then her chin. Finally he covered her tears soaked lips with his own. Carleena held on to his body tighter, pulling him closer. ** **Orlando leaned into the kiss, pushing Carleena back on to the bed. His mouth was warm and wet from her tears. The saltiness of her tears mingled with the sweet taste of her mouth, it sent shivers up Orlando's body. He can feel the effect of the kiss in his loins. Carleena gently sucked on the upper lip and opened her mouth to let him in. Orlando pushed his hot tongue into her moist mouth. They kissed and kissed until finally Carleena pulled away, gasping for air. Orlando sat up, panting. He was about to get off the bed when he felt a hand holding on to his wrist, "Stay…" Carleena looked at him with pleading eyes. She needed to feel his body. She needed his kisses and touch. Orlando looked at her, "You'll hate me…" She pulled him closer, "I won't. Please… I need this. It's the only way I'll know if I'm capable of feeling anything. These few months have been tough on me… Orlando, please…"** **He lost all reasoning when she pleaded like that. He turned around and kissed her again, this time with vengeance; for all the lost time between them. He hurriedly took off his shirt and threw it across the floor. He bent down and kissed her, turning her body around so that she would be on top. She took charge, kissing him and unbuttoning her own pyjama top. She stopped and slowly took off the top. Orlando looked at her, his eyes eating up the view. Her breasts were definitely bigger than before. He reached out and squeezed them. They were soft and supple. She moaned at the touch. He sat up and brought his hungry lips to her nipples. His damp tongue running circles around her nipples making her cry out in pleasure. He rolled her on her side allowing him to further access to her beautiful body. ** **He kissed down from the valley of her chest towards the swollen belly that carried his child. He kissed her tummy, caressing her belly. She shuddered, the touch was invigorating. His hands were now on the bands of her pyjama pants. He pulled the pink pants down her legs. She was now naked in front of him. He lifted her legs and gently licked her toes. She giggled. Orlando continued to suck her toes and he then moved upwards towards her thighs. He licked a wet trail across her inner thigh. She moaned and writhed under his touch. He finally came up to her most sensitive area. He blew at the hard nub, barely seen in the silken folds. The tip of his tongue flicked across her arousal and she moaned in blissful agony. He can taste her silken sap oozing from between her legs. She was ready and so was he.** **He laid her on her side, careful not to harm the baby. With her back resting firmly on his chest, he positioned himself. With a deep breath, he thrust into her, slow and steady. Carleena gasped. It has been a while since their union and she was tight. Orlando grunted. The feel of her tight canal around her was heaven. He inched his way in and began to rock his body. With each thrust, Carleena moaned and pressed her body firmer on Orlando. With one hand, he held her leg up and the other was stroking her breast, gently squeezing and playing. His movement became more erratic and the bed shook with fervour. The fluid from their union was now flowing between her legs and trickled on to his leg. Carleena reached out and held his body closer to hers, "Yes, oh…Orli…Yes!" ** **They moved in symphony following the needs their body had. He thrust deeper and harder. He felt her wet passage tightening around him. He can no longer hold the pleasure inside him, "Baby, I'm coming." Carleena huffed and moaned, "Me too… Oh…Orli!" With one final thrust, they reached the ultimate end. Orlando fell back on the bed, panting. Carleena was out of breath too, leaning slightly on to his body. He pulled her closer to his body, his arousal still inside her. Both fell asleep snuggling each other and drifted to the lands of dreams.** **-** **Carleena woke up early the next morning. The baby felt like playing soccer with her bladder. She wrapped herself in a blanket and made her way to the bathroom. Orlando was still asleep on the bed. She took her bath and got dressed. She left the room quietly and went outside for some morning air. Once outside she was surprised to find Evan on the swing, "Good morning. You're up early." Evan smiled, "Yeah. I wanted to feel the morning breeze. Why are you up so early?" Carleena sat next to him, "The baby pressed a little too hard on my bladder." The siblings shared a laugh. Evan looked at her. She looked different today. She was glowing, "You look different…" Carleena giggled, "Different how? I'm the same as I have always been." ** **Now was the time to address the issue. Evan wanted to know why her sister has been so guarded with men. He gets that she was cautious after the jerk, Jack broke her heart. But she didn't date a lot after that too. Orlando was her second serious relationship and Carleena was already twenty four. She was a knock out and Evan was sure there is something she's not telling him. He took a deep breath and started his quest, "Did you know when you left, Orlando fell into a depression. He drank himself to oblivion every day. I watched him drink up all the Scotch in his house. I watched him stare at your picture day by day. He loves you very much. I get it you felt betrayed. But did you honestly believe what that bitch Angela said?" Carleena was quiet. She knew Evan would ask eventually. It was time for her to tell him the things she hid from her mum and siblings. ** **Carleena faced Evan, "You want to know? Promise me you won't tell anyone, including Orlando and Cat." Evan nodded and Carleena continued on, "I distrusted men a long time ago Evan. Longer even, before Jack came along. It was three months before high school graduation. I wasn't feeling so well. I went to the nurse's office and got a note to go back. I called mum on her cell but she didn't answer. I called dad at his office, still no answer. So I walked home. It was around eleven in the morning. The maid answered the door when I got home. Mum was out with her friends. So I went upstairs to my room and rested. I was bored and decided I wanted to read something. So I made my way down to the study. Just when I reached the study I heard noises. I stood at the door, listening to what it was. I can hear moaning and grunting. I was worried; perhaps someone was in there hurt. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. What I saw horrified me."** **Evan looked concerned, "What? What did you see?" Tears were flowing down her face now. Carleena continued, "I saw dad naked from the waist down with a young woman, tied and blindfolded sprawled on his desk. He was inside her Evan… She was moaning and wriggling. I watched them. Dad carried her in front of the fireplace and… He took the metal rod from the fireplace and marked her. She screamed but urged him to continue. I gasped. That's when they realized I saw them. He pushed the blond woman aside and came after me. I cried and begged him to let me go. He threw me in front of the fireplace. He told me, if I ever told mum about this, he'll kill me. You know how much he stands to lose if mum and he were to divorce. To remind me, he gave me this…" spelt ** **Carleena pulled her hair up. Behind her neck was a burn scar, "He swung the metal rod at me. He missed my face but the rod hit the back of my neck. That's why he hates me so much. That's why I can't stand to be around him. He was with that woman for 2 weeks and after that it was a different woman every week. I watched him kiss mum with that mouth. I watched how mum adored him and knew in my heart that he didn't love her. But that was not the end of it. Remember two weeks before graduation? You, Cat and mum went to Grandpa's. I didn't go because I sprained my ankle. He brought that blonde bitch to the house again and they did it in mum's room. I listened to their squeals. I hated every bit of it. I had enough. I took my phone and walked to their room. I couldn't let him do that to mum. So I opened the door and saw them on the bed. I snapped a picture with my phone and ran to my room."** **Evan held his sister close. He had no idea this happened. Carleena wiped her tears and pressed on, "He came after me. He caught me in the hallway. I fell to the floor and he was on top of me, pulling at my nightgown. He slapped me and I yelled for help. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I supposed god was with me that night. Anita came and stopped him. After that Jarod and Steve came up. Anita held me close. I don't know what came over me but I showed the picture to him and warned him. If he ever brought that woman back to our house again, I'll show mum the picture. He got really upset and left the house with the blond. He stopped bringing girls over to the house but for me that night was the last straw. I had to get out of there as soon as I can. That's why he didn't want to help me when I dropped out of Julliard even though mum asked him to." ** **Carleena sat up properly. Her back was aching. She stood up and faced Evan, "Jack was another example of despicable men. It took me a long time to trust in men after Jack. It would seem that you were the only man in my life until Orlando came around. I didn't trust him at first. But there was something about him that drew me in. I was convinced that he wasn't like dad or Jack. When I told myself that, I fell head over heels for him. However, when I saw him with Angela again that day, I just saw flash backs of dad with that blond woman and Jack with Barbra. It was too much for me and I had to get away. I couldn't think straight at that time, let alone think about anyone. I left because it was too painful. After a couple of months here, I did realize that I might have made a rushed decision. But the pain was still too near. I couldn't tell you because I know you would tell Orlando. I'm sorry I lied but I had too."** **Evan walked forward and hugged his sister. He didn't know about her troubles. She had to carry that burden alone. He can't believe his dad would do such a thing. But Orlando is not like his dad or Jack. He is a good man and he loves her very much. Evan lifted her chin, "Carly, you know Orlando is not like that. He loves you and what happened between him and Angela was a big set up. She was obviously angry that you humiliated her in front of us. Orlando is good for you. You two should be together." Carleena was quiet. She wasn't sure what last night meant for the both of them. She didn't know how Orlando felt about her today. One thing she knew; she did not regret last night. ** **Carleena sat outside for a moment with Evan. Talking to him helped her in many ways than one. She had bottled up all the pain and angst inside her all this years. She felt relaxed and it was high time she face Orlando. She walked inside and headed to the room. She opened the door and found the bed empty. She heard the water splashing in the bathroom. She sat on the bed waiting for Orlando to come out. She looked at the bed. The night's event ran through her mind. She smiled. At that very moment Orlando came out. He was already dressed. He looked at her and forced a weak smile. He didn't know what to feel this morning. What did last night mean? If it meant nothing for her, then he felt used. But if it did men something, where do they go from here?** **Carleena patted the mattress next to her, silently asking him to sit down beside her. He sat down, but was scared to look at her; not knowing what to expect. Carleena held his hand, "So…" Orlando looked at his feet, "So…" Carleena giggled. Both of them were nervous. Carleena needed to say this to him, "I'm sorry if last night made you uncomfortable. I didn't know what last night meant but I will always remember it. You have always been there for me and I do appreciate it greatly." Orlando's heart raced. Where was she going with this? Carleena continued, "I don't know what last night meant. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you today. But I do know that I don't regret last night…" Orlando sighed. It was not the answer he was looking for but it was enough for him for now. At that moment he wondered how long of this uncertainty can he take before deciding it was time to take a bow. He got up and kissed her forehead. Carleena waited for him to say something but he just went out the door. **


	25. New York, I Love You!

**Chapter 25** **New York I Love You** **The next few days were a constant blur for Carleena. She had to pack her things and on top of that she had her doctor's appointment. Things were weird between her and Orlando. They were cordial with each other. Last week he was loving and affectionate but today he was holding something back. They were scheduled to go back in two days. Carleena was worried about their situation. She knew what she's doing isn't right. That night wasn't something out of lust. She feels for him, she couldn't have made love to him if she wasn't. She loves him definitely but as what and to what extend? She was so used to being alone before he came. She likes Orlando's company but it's not like she can't live without him when he's gone. Can she?** **The entire house was turned upside down as the six of them packed all the stuff Carleena had. She had bought a fair amount of baby things and she wanted those brought with her to New York. They had begun packing in the morning and weren't done yet. It was well near the wee hours of the night. Carleena glanced around in her room. She had packed all the important things. She sat on her bed, reflecting on the days that were behind her. A sigh slipped past her lips. Something was amiss in her life. Why was she treating Orlando the way she did? If she doesn't love him anymore, then she should let him go. But there's a part of her just cannot imagine living without him. Why was it so hard for her to make this decision? What was she waiting for? A grand gesture on Orlando's part? He has done so much for her, more than grand. Was she waiting for herself then, to be present here, now? ** **She lay on the bed. Her son kicked the womb surrounding him. She wanted to give him the best life he can get and she knows Orlando can be greatest dad in the world. Shouldn't that be enough to want this for the baby? For her? She sighed again and made a mental note to set up an appointment with her shrink next week. There were some issues she needs to face and resolve before she makes her decision. Orlando then came into the room, not aware of her still body on the bed. He went about his work, taking some clothes from the drawers. He turned around and was startled by her presence, "Oh, I didn't know you were in here. I'll be quick. I won't get in your way."** **Carleena sat up. What an odd thing to say. She knew he wasn't in her way, why would he say that? She called to him, patting the mattress; asking him to sit beside her. He sighed, "It's okay. What is it?" She was taken aback at his coldness, "What's wrong?" He looked at her, "Everything's wrong…" He didn't wait for her to answer. He left the room without saying another word. ** **Orlando threw the clothes he took from the room into a box. He was enraged. How can she ask her what was wrong? Couldn't she see that everything was wrong? She should be with him, raising this child together. Instead, she was being cautious. He felt like the bad guy, waiting for a second chance. He didn't do anything wrong and he always made sure she knows how much she meant to him. He didn't know what brought up this rage and impassiveness in him. He had somehow changed after that night. He was angry because for him, sex is not only physical. For him, sex was the ultimate portrayal of affection and love. He didn't sleep with her that night just because he needed to fill his carnal desire. He made love to her that night because he wanted his touch to convey what he was feeling. However, he was beginning to think that night be just an outburst of lust on Carleena's part. He hated feeling like this but she did nothing to ease his anxiety. ** **Carleena sat on the bed dumbfounded. What had happened? Why is Orlando acting so weird? She wanted to talk to him but she was getting really tired and sleepy. Soon, she was sailing away in the land of dreams, huddled in her warm bed.** **The next day the six of them got ready to see a play in Grosseto. It was their second last day there and Liv thought it would be nice to go out on the town and have fun. Carleena and Orlando didn't really seem all too excited on the notion but they followed regardless. The play was scheduled to start at 8 p.m. The six of them went out to dinner at around 6 p.m. and was now walking towards the theatre. Things weren't better between Orlando and Carleena but they walked hand in hand. Orlando stayed quiet the whole way. The others noticed this. Orlando was usually the life of the party but today he just wasn't interested in anything. ** **They took their seats next to each other. The play was about to start and Carleena was reading the programme booklet. The play was about two young lovers, Marco and Andrea, who were separated by their family through trickery. They were parted for some time and one day they meet again in a very different circumstance. The lights began to dim and the audience clapped. The play started with Andrea singing at a family gathering. The play went on to show the young lovers together. The story progressed into the family feud. The two families were ancient rivals. One day the Andrea's brother, Roberto decided they should use trickery to force them apart.** **One night, the two young lovers consummated their love. Both were very happy huddling together under the stars. Suddenly Roberto came and with him was both of their parents and a pregnant woman. The two lovers were shocked. The brother accused Marco of robbing her sister's innocence. He then pulled the pregnant forward, condemning Marco of being the father. Andrea was devastated when the woman confirmed that she was indeed carrying Marco's child. Andrea ran back to her house in tears.** **Carleena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This story seemed to be moving in a direction she didn't want. Her gaze fell on Orlando. He was immersed in the play. She gulped. Was she going to see her life played on stage? Was she being shown her mistakes here tonight?** **The play continued. It was now 3 months from the incident. Andrea and her family moved away from Sicily to the country side. She was shattered when Marco lied to her. She walked to the nearby forest. Her sorrow had not fully left her. She sat down by the stream. Her eyes welled up and tears flowed down. She began singing her sorrows.** "**I will not say, do not fall in love,** **Just do not fall for someone far away,** **Having left me...** **Having shunned me, having broken my heart!** **My love, my friend, keep your promise!** **Remember me, don't somehow forget!** **You come to meet me in the time of flowers,** **and when the leaves fall, you became a bird and fly away.** **You put tears in eyes that were laughing.** **You don't come back, even though you have promised…** **My love, my friend, the season has passed.** **Remember that, don't forget somehow!** **The world speaks truly when they say don't love.** **Love is a terrible illness, ** **A disease to fear!** **The fate of lovers is loneliness,** **For desire's other name, friend, is parting…"** **Carleena cried. The song touched her heart. She felt that way when she saw Orlando with Angela. She can feel her body shake from trying to hold back tears. Orlando glanced at her. He felt his heart break when she saw her face wet with tears. He looked down at his feet. He knew she was hurt but he could never really grasp how hurt she was. Today he was beginning to understand.** **Andrea cried. She has not forgotten Marco, not even for a day. She loved him and he had hurt her badly. She cried and cried. The sun was beginning to set. Andrea was tired from her tears and grief. She stood up and made her way back to her new home. Carleena saw Andrea stopped abruptly. All of a sudden, she fell and fainted. The crowd gasped and the curtains came down.** **Carleena quickly wiped her tears when she realized the lights were coming back on. It was the interval. Orlando got up and looked at her. Carleena turned her face elsewhere. Her makeup was ruined from her tears and she didn't want him to see. He sat back down and leaned in closer, "You want anything? Drinks?" Carleena shook her head, "I'm fine." Orlando walked towards the restrooms. A few minutes later he appeared again with some refreshments. He sat down again next to Carleena an offered her a pack of tissue. She smiled at him and took the tissues. The lights dimmed again.** **The curtains were raised and the audience can hear someone screaming. Andrea was in bed, a physician was by her side, speaking to her mother who was standing a foot away. It was her mother who screamed. The physician repeated again that Andrea was indeed with child. Carleena gasped. She was sure God was making her see this. She laughed nervously. The play continued. Now, the audience finally got to see what became of Marco. The scene changed. Marco was in the middle of the square, drunk. After Andrea left, he fell into despair and was drinking himself to oblivion. He was later known as the village drunk. Orlando smiled and shook his head. How the play was indeed like a fragment of his life. Suddenly, he felt Carleena squeezing his hand. He didn't look at her nor did he push her hand away. The six of them watched the rest of the play till the end.** **-** **The six of them walked back to the van in a sombre mood. The play was fantastic indeed in its tragic ways. The young lovers were once again united when Andrea was six months pregnant with Marco's child. Poisoned by the words of her family, she did not accept him and treated him badly. Marco tried his best to convince her that he was innocent and indeed it was her brother that framed him. Andrea did not trust him. She will never trust him again in this lifetime. Grieved by her answer, Marco desolated himself from society. No one saw him again for many days. One day, a young boy stumbled upon a rotting body near the woods. There was a letter in its hand. It was Marco. He poisoned himself in hopes with his death; Andrea would finally accept his innocence. Andrea was stricken with sadness when she found out. ** **Haunted by his deed, Roberto finally confessed of his trickery. The pain Andrea felt couldn't be contained. She slipped into darkness. She spoke to no one and only came out to eat. One day, she was overwhelmed with pain. Her child was coming and it saddens her that she would be bringing this child alone into this world. Her daughter was born after a difficult labour. Although her wounds weren't severe, Andrea had lost the will to live. Her body went cold and her eyes darken. The people around her begged her to hold on, for the sake of her child. Andrea was too immersed in her sadness and alas, she left this world to be with Marco again, leaving her unnamed child behind.** **The rest of the ride home was continued in silence. Carleena sat at the back, sobbing to herself. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. For sure this cannot be what her life would become. But she couldn't help noticing how similar the play was to her life. She stared at Orlando head. Surely he will not do that to her, leave her behind. She would unquestionably die of a broken heart. Her hand stroked her belly. She did not want to leave her son alone in this world to fend for himself. The image of Marco's dead body haunted her vision. She felt sick, "Stop the van! Stop the van!" Elijah stepped on the brakes. Carleena stumbled out from the van and heaved out the contents of her stomach a few feet away. She was on the gravel on her fours, vomiting and crying at the same time.** **Orlando was horrified at what he saw. He quickly went to her and held her. Carleena broke down and cried. Her heartbreaking wails echoed throughout the night. Her body was shaking. There were fresh drops of sweat forming on her forehead. Elijah, Liv, Evan and Scott didn't know what to do. They watched as Orlando tried to soothe the distraught mother. She did not stop crying. Orlando turned around to his friends and told them to go home. The house wasn't far away. Elijah nodded and the rest of them rode back to the house. Orlando carried Carleena to the small park near the road. He sat her down on the bench near the fountain. She was still holding on to him for her dear life. Orlando held her face in an embrace, "Baby, what's wrong? Tell me…"** **She looked up at him, tears in her deep black eyes, "Promise me you will never leave me. Promise me…" Orlando was confused, "I will not leave you. You know that." She sobbed, "P-pro-mise me, you will not leave me in this world alone. Y-you have to promise me, t-that you will not die and leave me alone!" Orlando shook his head. A smile formed on his lips. She was definitely affected by the play. He kissed her cheek, "I promise you, as long as it is in my power, I will not die on you." She looked up at him, "I love you Orlando Bloom. I love you with all my being and with all my heart. I'm sorry I've put you through hell and back. I'm sorry…" Orlando pulled her closer and held her close to his heart, "Hear that? I love you with every beat of my heart. It is I that should be apologizing. I've hurt you even though it was not my intention." ** **He lifted her chin and brushed his lips on hers. Her pink lips were salty from her tears. He deepened his kiss when she pulled him closer, circling her arms around his neck. The sweet embrace ended when Carleena felt a kick, "He's excited again." Orlando smiled and placed his hand on her belly, "Maybe because he knows his mommy and daddy are okay." Carleena smiled. Today her life was complete. She has a wonderful partner and a baby on the way. Life couldn't be more perfect. Orlando stood up holding out his hand, "Come on. The rest might be worried if we don't get home soon." Carleena accepted his hand, a hand that she will never let go again. ** **-** **It was finally the day they would all return home stateside. The six of them were at the airport waiting for the boarding call. Everyone was pleasantly happy when they saw Orlando and Carleena walk back hand in hand, kissing and hugging. Things were finally better and now all that they need to do is go back home. Carleena sat next to Orlando in the waiting room. She had placed her head on his shoulder and their fingers were entwined. Liv watched the two of them. She can feel the love radiating from them and it was definitely infectious. Every so often, Orlando would bring her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. Elijah then plopped down beside her, "Hey. What are you looking at?" Liv smiled and nodded in the direction where Orlando and Carleena were sitting, "Them. It's nice to see them together again." Elijah smirked, "Yeah. It's about time I think. They both had managed to mess up their life pretty good. I'm glad they are back together."** **It was finally time for them to board the plane. Liv and Elijah walked in first followed by Evan and Scott. Carleena took her time. It wasn't easy for her to move around when she's this big. Orlando waited for her to gather her things and held her hand as they walked towards the gate. Carleena turned around and gave Italy a last look. She had many memories here, both bitter and sweet. So this is how she will remember Italy, bittersweet. ** **The flight back to New York was exhausting. Liv and Elijah said their goodbyes at the airport. Evan and Scott decided they'd help Carleena with her things. They reached Orlando's apartment around 7 p.m. and began moving some of her luggage up. Carleena walked slowly until they reached his apartment. She had only been here once. It was still the same, save for the picture on the wall. It was a picture of her and Orlando. She remembered that day. They went to a play in Broadway and took that picture just outside the theatre. She went to their room and placed her things. She sat on the bed, looking outside from the window in their room. New York was beautiful at night. Neon lights gleamed and the sounds of the traffic below were refreshing. Too long has she stayed in the countryside, surrounded only by the sounds of crickets at night.** **She was startled when Orlando placed his arms around her, "What's up?" She turned and kissed him, "Nothing. It's nice to be back. The last time I was here was before the premier." He ran his long fingers through her shiny black tresses, "Yeah. I remember. Evan and Scott went home. They said to tell you bye. So, bye." Carleena giggled, "Bye then. I'm hungry. I want to cook. Are you hungry?" Orlando nodded, "I am. But you don't have to cook. We'll call for takeout." Carleena protested, "No! I want to cook. It'll make me feel at home." Orlando didn't want to argue. It was best to let a pregnant woman have her way, "Okay. We'll have dinner in front of the fireplace, okay?" Carleena smiled, "Wonderful! Let's start cooking!"** **It took Carleena an hour to prepare the meal. She definitely needed to thank Orlando's housekeeper who miraculously managed to buy the things she loves to eat. Orlando was in the living room, starting the fire. He had set the plates and arranged some pillows on the floor. He took two wine glasses and poured his glass to the brim and poured half a glass for Carleena. She carefully carried the plates to the front. They were having fish tonight with steamed vegetables and fresh pesto. Orlando helped her carry the plates and placed them on the coffee table. There was a familiar music playing in the background. Carleena took his hand and kissed it, "I'll stand by you… I love this song." Orlando stroked her cheek, "I know you do. Come, let's eat!" ** **Dinner was eaten in silence. The two lovers gazed at each other and sometimes fed each other morsel of food. Dinner ended pretty quickly and now the two rested on the couch in each other's arms. Orlando placed his chin on the top of her head. Both sat there, contented with their current predicament. Orlando gingerly caressed her neck, making her shudder. He noticed how her breathing became laboured and he smirked. He continued making invisible circles on her collarbone. Suddenly, she caught his mischief finger, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish." She turned to look at him with a glint in her eyes. Orlando's eyes widened, "Who said I don't intend on finishing it?" ** **He grabbed her head and tangled his fingers with her hair. She moaned in pain and in the anticipation of pleasure. He came closer. She can feel his warm breath near her face. He stopped just half an inch from her mouth, deliberately breathing harder. She quivered, bending forward to kiss him. He held her at that distance with his hand still holding her hair. He came closer and gently brushed his lips on her plump lips. Carleena moaned in frustration. "Kiss me, Orli. Kiss me now!" He chuckled and obeyed. His mouth was warm and moist. It ravaged her lips, covering it with passion and the rising heat of his desire. She parted her lips and gently licked the upper lip of her lover. She can feel Orlando smile and then she felt his tongue meet hers in a wild dance. ** **She pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. She kissed his broad chest, gently making her way down to his nipples. Orlando groaned when he felt her wet tongue circling his nipples masterfully. He watched as she continued to kiss down his abdomen. She stopped and looked at him. Her hands were now undoing his pants. Orlando can feel the urgency building in him but he was not about to let her have all the fun. ** **He pulled her up and sat her upon his lap. He dipped his face into the nook of her neck, nuzzling and biting gently. His hand roamed free on her body and rested on the treasures upon her chest. He kneaded her breast with one hand and with the other holding her head in place while he kissed her again. Carleena pulled away, gasping for air. Orlando had a wicked smile on his face. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled away her bra. She sat there in his lap topless. Orlando reached out and took the bottle of wine on the coffee table. He took a sip and then poured the rest on her chest. Carleena cried out. She did not expect this. He dried off the wine from her body using his tongue. Where ever the liquid trickled, his tongue followed. Carleena moaned and huffed as he took her hardened nipples in his mouth, alternating his ministrations. He lifted her and placed her on the sofa as he stood up and let his pants down.** **Carleena wolf whistled at the sight of his arousal. He laughed and lunged at her. He lifted her legs and began pulling off her pants. Soon both of them were naked and aroused. He lifted her up and straddled her again. He gently massaged her breasts. She was beautiful and she was his. He watched as her eyes fluttered as he touched her. He came closer and took her nipples in his mouth again, careful not to crush her belly. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Orlando took this moment to slip his fingers under her and massaged her centre. She cried out in surprise and arched her back at the feel of his fingers massaging her folds. She was wet and she was near the edge, "Orli, I can't hold on any more…" He whispered seductively into her ears, "Then don't… Come for me…" He quickened his fingers. He can feel her canal tightening around them. She moaned and cried out his name when she found her release.** **Orlando was not satisfied. He will not let her recover from her release. Instead he lifted her and placed her on the sofa. He then gently nudged her legs opened and settled between then. He knelt on the floor and now her quivering body stood just below his neck. Carleena closed her eyes. She was spent but little did she expect what Orlando did next. ** **She grabbed a chunk of his hair when he flicked his tongue at her swollen nub. He didn't even give her time to recover. She was tender and the feeling of his tongue on her was too much and she came again! She held his head when he was about to lick her again, "Orli! Give me a minute! I can't… Wait…" Orlando didn't heed her plea. He can feel her molten sweetness on his mouth. He flicked his tongue again on her centre and she pulled his hair again. Carleena can feel her body trembling and she knew she was about to hit the edge again, "Honey, stop… Please… I'll come again if you don't!" Orlando pulled away. His eyes dark with lust and he wanted her. He took the pillows from the floor and stacked them up. He lifted Carleena from the sofa and placed her on the rug, where the pillows helped support her back. ** **She looked at him, trying to anticipate his move. He knelt down between her legs and lifted one over his shoulder. Without leaving her gaze, Orlando pushed himself in with one hard thrust. Carleena threw her head back into the pillows and cried out in pleasure. He moved slowly. He loved being inside her; she was warm and moist. Orlando watched how her face contorted into many different expressions of pleasure and lust. He watched as her bountiful breasts bounced with each thrust. He could feel himself nearing his completion. He held on to her hips and moved faster and harder. Carleena seemed to agree with him, "Yes! Faster… Oh! God, Orli!" Carleena was tired but she can feel her body coming to another explosive ending. After a few more thrust from Orlando, her body arched and shook, as her orgasm hit her like a nuclear explosion. ** **He felt her channel constrict around his hard manhood. With her tight canal squeezing around him, he came and emptied his seed inside her before falling on his back next to her on the rug. Both laughed and giggled before cuddling closer to each other. As Orlando hugged her, he remembered something, "Wait! We still didn't eat dessert!" Carleena giggled and sat up, "I think we have already had dessert just now." He watched as a naked Orlando rushed to the kitchen. He came back later with two ice cream bowls filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream. They sat around the coffee table and wrapped themselves with the only blanket there. Orlando placed the ice cream in front of her as he himself began digging into the sinfully delicious dairy. ** **Carleena shook her head as he watched him attack the ice cream with such voracity. She took the spoon in her bowl and was ready to eat when she saw something glinting on top of the ice cream. Orlando played coy. She looked closer and saw that it was a ring. Not just any ring, an engagement ring! She took it and turned to look at Orlando, who was now kneeling with a pillow in between his legs, trying to cover up his nakedness. Carleena laughed. The sight was incredibly funny but he was definitely proposing to her, "Carleena Romano, you have filled my life with your love and laughter. You have made me a better man and you have loved me unconditionally. All I ask from you now is to let me repay all the kindness you have shown me. Let me love you unconditionally in return. Let me love you with every fibre of my being and let me love you till the day I die. Carleena Romano, would you give me the honour of being my wife?"** **Carleena cried. It was the perfect proposal. Here they were, naked, basking in the afterglow of their love making and he was here with her. She scooted forward and held his face in her hands, "I will Orlando. I will!" He was overjoyed and kissed her face over and over again. He reached out and took the ring from the melting ice cream and placed it upon her finger, "I love you." Carleena kissed the ring and then her fiancé, "I love you too." Alas, the ice cream melted away as they made love again that night, over and over again.**


	26. Pre Oscars Jitters

**Chapter 26** **Pre Oscars Jitters** **Orlando groaned and fell back into the covers. His breathing was uneven. The room was spinning and a warm round body crept up next to him. Carleena snuggled closer to her fiancé, "I take it you liked that." Words could not come to his lips as he nodded in reply. Carleena leaned closer and kissed him. He could taste the salty evidence of his release. It was almost noon and they had spent the entire morning exploring each other's body once again. He held her close to him; her protruding belly nestled near his own. He ran his hand on her belly and he could feel his son moving around. Carleena moved closer to him and pulled the blankets around them. It was two days since he proposed and they haven't left the house yet. No one, not even their families know the good news.** **Orlando sat up, looking around the room. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. They did try to get out but it would seem they had only managed to get to the door before ripping the clothes of each other again. He pulled Carleena up, closer to him, "As much as I loved the two days we spent cooped up in this room, we need to tell our families love. We also have to talk to our publicist and issue an announcement about our engagement." Carleena grimaced. That seemed like an awful lot of job to do, "Well, since we want to announce our engagement, might as well throw a dinner party this weekend. We should invite Sam and your mom. Then on Monday we'll ask Fi and Estelle to send out the statement." Orlando thought about the suggestion, "Sounds good to me. That leaves us only 3 days to prepare. Do you need my mum and Sam to come in early to help?" Carleena nodded, "Yeah, it would be great if they can come earlier. It's been a while since I've seen them."** **Carleena got out of bed. She was nervous about tomorrow. They were scheduled to appear on The View tomorrow to talk about their nominations for the Oscars. Carleena knew they would definitely ask her about her absence at the SAG award show which she won and at the Golden Globes award ceremony. She was surprised when she won the SAG award but she wasn't ready to appear at those award shows because she was hiding her pregnancy at the time. She turned and faced Orlando, "I'm worried." Orlando walked up to her wrapped in a blanket, "About what?" She wrapped her arms around him, "We're supposed to be on The View tomorrow. They'll definitely ask about my belly and about the ring I have on my finger." Orlando bit his lip. She was right, "Then let's announce our engagement on the view." ** **Carleena's eyes widened, "If we do that, it means we have to tell our family today." Orlando laughed, "Then let's do it." Carleen pondered the idea for a moment. It would be nice to tell them as soon as possible. She was itching to show off her engagement ring to Evan and Cat. "Okay. But we still have to host a dinner party today. I don't have the time to cook but maybe we can cater for, say six person? You and me then Cat, Damon, Evan and Estelle. Is Lij or Liv in town?" Carleena added. Orlando walked towards the dresser and picked up his phone, "I'll call and ask." A few seconds later Orlando spoke, "Hey, Lij! Are you in town? You are? Great! Hey, come by my place around seven. We're having a dinner party. Okay. See you then. Bye." Carleena also followed suit and called Liv, "Liv can't make it. She's in Chicago. She'll be back later tonight though." Orlando told her about Lij and his thoughts strayed to his family, "We should tell Sam and my mum now I guess. I'll call them." Carleena grabbed the phone from him, "I have a better idea."** **Half an hour later after taking their baths and getting dressed, both of them sat in front of the computer. Carleena told Orlando to text Sam and tell her to get connected on the net. She figured it was best to tell them over video call. She got connected on the net and was waiting for him to sit next to her, "Come on. Sam's already online. She's calling your mum." Orlando sat next to her. He would have never thought of the idea having only recently discovered the powers of the World Wide Web. Orlando watched as his mum took her seat next to Sam, "So, what's this about? Hi Carleena! My! Look at you! You're glowing! Take care of yourself. Orli, take good care of her and my grandson!" Orlando snorted. His mum has a knack in making him feel vulnerable, "Mum, Sam… We have something to tell you." Orlando reached down and took Carleena's hand up to the screen, "We're engaged!"** **The screams that accompanied the video call was deafening. Sam jumped up and down and his mum was on the verge of tears, "Oh my dear! Congratulations!" Sam took her seat and smiled at the both of them, "Congrats little brother! I'm so happy for you." Carleena grinned, "I told Orli I want you guys here this weekend. I need all the help I can get with the wedding plans." Both of them promised to clear their dates and come over to New York. After twenty minutes talking on the video call, Carleena turned off the PC. Carleena looked at Orlando. Who would have thought after what happened between them, today was ever possible? Carleena sat down next to her fiancé and was now on the phone with Cat inviting her over tonight, "Yes, come with Damon. No, don't bring anything. See you tonight okay? Bye." Orlando played with the ring on her finger. It was one size too big and he wanted to take her to the jeweller to get it resized. ** **Carleena was finally done inviting everyone and she even called the caterer. It was already 2 p.m. The catering people would be here around 5.30 p.m. That gave her enough time to go out and buy a nice dress for the interview tomorrow. She put down the phone and looked at Orlando, "Come with me to the boutique. It'll be nice to have you there." Orlando hesitated. He knew how she was when shopping was involved. But she was 3 weeks shy from 8 months pregnant. Maybe he should come along, "Sure, only if you promise we'd be home by four." Carleena pouted, "Fine. We have to get ready for the dinner anyways. Come on! I'll get changed and we'll be done in no time!" Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to a small maternity boutique near Saks. It was relatively new and the things there were exquisite. Carleena tried on a few cocktail frocks that she deemed suitable for the interview. She could still fit in some of the slinkier ones. Surprisingly she had only gained a healthy fifteen pounds. After a few trials and errors plus an uncomfortable Orlando, she chose a beautiful salmon coloured dress. They made it home around 4.30 p.m. giving her plenty of time get the apartment straightened. ** **Carleena changed into her usual sweats and tank top and began tidying up the apartment. They had bought some white tulips on the way back and she placed them in the vase near the dining area. At exactly 5.30 p.m. the caterer arrived. Carleena had ordered some continental food with a bit of Swiss flair. She wanted the atmosphere to be reminiscent of her time in Gstaad with Orlando. Orlando came back from the wine shop with a bottle of Merlot. He was impressed with the way his apartment looked. Guessed people were right, he thought; a house is not a home before a woman's touch. The place looked amazing. Carleena had changed the curtains with Elise's help. Elise was the housekeeper Orlando hired recently to help Carleena around the house. Carleena did wonders in the living room with the tulips and she even found some of the things Orlando bought in Place Centrale. ** **He went into the kitchen to find his soon to be wife. She was behind the counter telling the servers about when to bring the food out. She smiled as soon as she saw Orlando, "Hey honey. Like what I did with the living room?" Orlando kissed her lightly on the lips, "Yes, very much. I saw that you put the souvenirs I bought to good use." She laughed and hugged him. Once she took a whiff of his scent, she made a face, "You need a bath! Go and get ready. I'll be with you in a minute." Orlando nodded. He did need a bath. The wine shop's salesgirl lit up some weird smelling incense and his clothes reeked of it. He walked towards their room and took of his clothes. He stepped into the shower and sang off key while he took his bath. ** **He came out and saw Carleena sitting on the bed, grinning, "What? What's so funny?" She giggled and showed him something she was holding in her hand, "This…" She pressed play and Orlando can hear himself singing Staying Alive, complete with the pitchy falsetto! He lunged at her. But she was quick, "Hah! Don't think I can't outrun you with me being pregnant!" She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Orlando could hear the recoding playing in the background while Carleena imitated him. He laughed and got dressed for the evening. He took out a white shirt and paired it with a pair of dark denim. He combed his hair and splashed some cologne on. Carleena came out a few minutes later and wolf whistled, "My… what a suave Romeo you are Mr. Bloom. You have me swooning with lust." She feigned fainting and fell on top of the bed, clad in her fluffy white towel. Orlando laughed and crawled on the bed, "Well, you wouldn't mind if I continue this spell I have over you!" He lunged and planted a wet one on her lips. ** **Carleena had to fight hard to make sure he doesn't undo the towel that was wrapped around her body. If he does, then they will definitely be late for their own dinner party, "Go and wait outside! Our guests might be arriving soon. Orli…" Somehow he managed to free her from her towel. Her breasts were now bare with the towel covering her belly and her private parts. He dipped his head and took a hardened nipple in his mouth. Carleena moaned. The last thing she wants now was getting all aroused and having to stop herself since their guests should be arriving soon. Orlando continued his ministrations to the other nipple with his fingers gently moving towards the bundle of nerve in between her legs. Carleena arched her back when she felt his fingers moving in circles around her hardened bud, "Orli… Baby… Stop…" He ignored her and continued licking his way down to her centre. He nudged her legs apart with his shoulder and positioned himself in between them. ** **Carleena hissed when s he felt the tip of his tongue dancing with her clit. He did a few teasing rounds and finally, took her aroused nub in his mouth whole; sucking and licking. She grabbed the sheets and moaned as he continued his caress. She was wet and she was quivering under his touch. Orlando propped on one elbow and unbuttoned his jeans. His arousal sprang out as the zipper went down. He positioned himself and Carleena could feel the head of his length in front of her entrance. He pushed in slowly and looked as Carleena panted and bit down on her lips. He began moving in and out of her slowly. Carleena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body, "Harder… Oh, Orli… Yes…" The tension was building in them; both nearing the climactic edge. Orlando increased his speed and thrust. Carleena was biting her lips, trying not to moan loudly; fearing the people outside would hear her. Orlando could feel her canal tightening around his girth, "Oh… Fuck… Hmm…" Carleena closed her eyes tight when her release washed over her. With a few more thrust later, Orlando groaned and fell on the mattress. ** **There was a knock on their bedroom door, "Sir, your guests are here." Elise waited for an answer. Orlando got up, "Yes, Elise. I'll be out in a minute." He walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself. Carleena wrapped the towel around her shaking body. He came out all dressed and ready, "I'll go out first. Take your time." Carleena laughed, "I don't know what to do about this. We can hardly finish the day without unravelling like this." Orlando leaned in and kissed her, "Its one unravelling I don't mind." Orlando walked out, leaving Carleena to finally get ready. ** **Elijah was first to arrive, dressed in a sports jacket and a blue shirt, he looked dapper. Orlando was glad to see his friend, "Hey! You made it!" Elijah hugged his buddy and handed him a gift, "Here. It's something I had lying around at home. The place looked amazing!" Orlando took the gift, "You didn't have too but thanks. Yeah, Carleena did it. I must say, she has some talent alright." The two friends sat down. Elijah looked at Orlando, "You lucky son of a bitch! I actually envy you, you know? You have a wonderful woman in your life and a great family. Wish I would be blessed with your kind of luck someday." Orlando laughed and patted Elijah's back, "I'm sure you will and I'm definitely sure any woman who's luckly enough to win your heart will be very happy indeed." A few moments later, Carleena stepped out of the bedroom wearing a beautiful black dress, "Lij! You made it!" ** **Elijah got up and gave his friend a hug, "My, someone's getting bigger by the day!" Carleena laughed and pinched his arm, "Watch it! I just came back from Italy like 4 days ago and I'm still the same size!" Minutes later, the rest of the gang showed up. They moved into the living room and had their dinner. During the main course, Catalina spoke up, "So, what's the deal? Why did you guys suddenly decide to have this dinner party?" Carleena smiled. Cat was good at picking up signals, "Well, you guys know that we're appearing on The View tomorrow." Evan frowned, "We know that. You threw this dinner party to celebrate that?" Carleena rolled her eyes, "No dum-dum! We wanted to tell you guys something before tomorrow." Carleena looked at Orlando and signalled to him to continue. Orlando stood up and held his glass up, "A toast to Carleena Romano! The most beautiful and talented human being I've ever met. Thank you for being my love, the mother of my child and… my fiancé!" ** **Cat shrieked, Evan choked and Elijah shook Orlando's hand. Cat immediately got up and hugged her twin, asking to see the ring. It took a few minutes before the news sank in with Evan. Once it does he got up and hugged Orlando and Carleena, "Wow! Congratulations you guys! I'm happy for you!" Elijah looked at Carleen and then to Orlando. Their faces lit up with happiness and an immense amount of love. "So, when are you guys planning the wedding?" Elijah asked. Orlando was thinking about something before he answered, "We're thinking maybe one month after the baby's born. Carleena wants to get her pre baby figure back before the wedding." Carleena threw a piece of carrot at him, "No! Don't believe him. I just thought it would be safer then. You'd never know when the baby would come if we do it sooner. Plus with the Oscars, I don't want to risk more paparazzi exposure." Elijah nodded, "Yeah. Since you guys been back, there's been news frenzy about the both of you. People are interested to know why you went off to Italy and what become to the both of you. Haven't you guys been watching the news?" ** **Carleena blushed. Has she been watching the news lately? No, she's been busy making love to her fiancée. Orlando intervened, "Yeah, I know. Fi called yesterday. Well, I hope with the engagement news tomorrow on The View, the paparazzi would let down a bit." Carleena exhaled; tomorrow would be a different day. Not only they're announcing their engagement on TV, they would also confirm the rumours circulating about her pregnancy. Then they would start to ask an array of questions about why she was in Italy and what really happened. She didn't want them to pry. She especially didn't want a window of opportunity for Angela to come into the picture.** **Cat seemed to sense her twin's anxiety. She reached out and held her hand, "You want to talk about it?" Carleena smiled weakly, "I'm worried about tomorrow. I'm worried about the implication on going public. I'm worried about Angela…" The conversation at the table died down on the mention of her name. Orlando didn't quite understand, "Why?" Carleena sighed. No one really understand the implications she could bring, "If she says anything about you and her and made it sound like you initiated it, you'll get bad press honey." Evan cut in, "But she doesn't have any proof. No pictures, emails or text message. I don't think you have to worry about her." Carleena wasn't ready to believe that Angela was done. Something in her gut told her she'll be back.** **The mood of the conversation changed to the wedding plans. The rest of them had fun talking about the wedding and teasing the love birds. The party finally ended near midnight and Carleena really needed her rest. The interview for The View was scheduled early in the morning. Carleena changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed next to Orlando. She placed her head on his chest, "You do know that most of the interview tomorrow will be about us and less about the movie and our nominations?" Orlando nodded, "I know baby. I've done this long enough to know people like reading about our personal life. Don't worry. It'll be fine, plus Liv will arrive tomorrow. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." They drifted to sleep not long after.** **-** **The ride to 320 West 66th Street was spent in silence. Both Orlando and Carleena were nervous. It was their first public appearance on national television as fiancés. Carleena looked stunning in the frock she bought yesterday while Orlando looked dapper in a black blazer with matching salmon coloured shirt. Interviewing them today would be Joy and Sherri. Carleena waited backstage and when she saw Liv, she felt better. Being around Liv always had a calming effect on her, "Hey! You look wonderful Liv. How was the flight in?" Liv hugged the both of them, "It was okay. Congratulations on the rock! I'm happy for the both of you and I say it's about time. So I guess I'm the buffer here today?" Orlando shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Let's try to keep the focus on our nominations and on the movie."** **Just then the stage manager gave them a head's up. The moment of truth was seconds away. Carleena can hear Joy's voice introducing them, "They are the three amazing people that made this Oscar nominated movie work. We have two elves and a lovely mocha flavoured hot new thing; please welcome the cast of One Week, Orlando Bloom, Liv Tyler and Carleena Romano!" The crowd went wild. The three of them walked out to the stage and were greeted by Joy and Sherri. ** **Sherri : Welcome! Wow, first I must say congratulations on the Oscar nominations for all three of you. For those who don't know, Orlando Bloom is in the run for Best Actor, Liv Tyler has been nominated for Best Actress and Carleena is a strong contender for the Best Female Supporting Role. I must say, I loved the movie. One Week was different and it came out during the time where a lot of action flicks dominated the big screen.** **Joy : I agree. It was a breath of fresh air to see a movie about people's lives and how they interacted with each other. I know we talked about this the last time you guys were here but how does it feel now, being nominated for the roles you played?** **Orlando : I feel blessed to have been a part of such a fine production. The story was amazing and I'm excited since this is my first Oscar nomination.** **Liv : It's been a wild ride. It's my first nomination as well and I was very lucky to have been paired with Orlando since we knew each other from way back when we filmed Lord of The Rings. I was also very fortunate to share the screen with Carleena who is an amazing actor and I guess the whole dynamic worked.** **Joy : Yes, Carleena. You are glowing! Isn't she glowing? So how far along are you?** **Carleena : Thank you. I'm nearing eight months now. ** **Sherri : I bet you're excited. I mean the Oscars and the baby. How do you feel?** **Carleena : I'm actually very happy. Never would have I thought when I auditioned for the part I would be acknowledged and be considered for awards. I'm grateful for the way things panned out for me, with the baby and my career.** **Joy : Orlando, you're one of the front contenders for Best Actor having won the Golden Globe. Do you think you could go all the way?** **Orlando : I really don't know. I surprised myself when I won the Golden Globe. I mean I was the only one of the cast members to have won the Golden Globe. But then again I lost for the SAG awards where both Carleena and Liv had won. I honestly don't know. I know it sounds cliché, but being in the same category as the other nominees is really humbling. Those actors are familiar faces. I'm actually a newcomer.** **Liv : It's really is very surreal for us. We've been in the business for a while now and to be in the presence of these wonderful actors is really a dream come true. These people have been in the business longer than the both of us and are at the top of their game.** **Sherri : Carleena, you won the SAG award but you weren't there to accept it. But you lost the Golden Globe to Amy Adams. What do you think? Are the odds in your favour?** **Carleena : I don't know. I hope it is. It would be really nice if I do win it but again being nominated for the first movie I made is truly amazing for me.** **Sherri : Speaking of the SAG awards, why weren't you there to accept the award?** **Carleena laughed. Sherri had a way of steering the conversation towards your personal life without much effort.** **Carleena : I was in Italy at that time.** **Joy : Why were you in Italy? The last we saw you was at the premiere of Rugged Love then poof! You're gone from the face of Tinsel town.** **Carleena : I was in Italy, resting. The paparazzi were relentless and I needed a break. With my pregnancy well on the way, I wanted to avoid the drama.** **Sherri : So the father is Orlando?** **Carleena laughed again, glancing at Orlando.** **Carleena : Yes, he is. Ask him if you don't believe me.** **At that moment both Sherri and Joy turned to look at him.** **Orlando : It's true. You caught me!** **Sherri : Wait a minute! Is that what I think it is?** **Sherri reached out and took Carleena's hand.** **Sherri : Is that an engagement ring?** **The crowd cheered and clapped. Some even whooped gleefully. Carleena blushed. It was time…** **Carleena : Yes, it is.** **Joy : Oh my god! Congratulations! So are we the first to know the news?** **Orlando : Yup. Exclusively on The View. I proposed to her just 5 days ago.** **Sherri : Well there you have it. Two of earth's beautiful specimens are of the market. Well, congratulations again on the nominations and the engagement. I do hope the three of you guys win. I really do think that you three were really wonderful in One Week.** **Joy : Thank you for surprising us this morning and good luck for the Oscars.** **The interview was finally over. It wasn't all that bad. They talked about the movie and their Oscar nomination. They also got to announce their engagement to the press. Carleena was sure more interviews would come since people would want to talk about their engagement. The three of them and Alfonso would be on Oprah in three days. She wasn't worried about Oprah's interview since she didn't have the tendency to grill people about their personal life. She was more worried about the paparazzi. But then again being almost to term meant less walking around. That means the less the paparazzi would see her. She feels bad for Orlando though since he'll be the one taking stalked and pestered. Things were great now.**


	27. The Oscars' Curse

**Chapter 27** **The Oscar's Curse** **It's been three weeks of nonstop press junket. Carleena was exhausted and feeling uncomfortable. She was now eight months pregnant. The whole three weeks has been nonstop trips the studio and doing satellite interviews since she can't fly out from New York. She had just come back from the hospital. Her due date was in six weeks and she wanted to make sure everything was ready for the birth of her first child. The Oscar was only three days away. She still had to go to stylist's office to try on the dress she would be wearing. She had to adjust it a few times because of her ballooning belly. To top it off, ever since they had announced their engagement on TV, there were some people unhappy with it. Some of the fans have been harsh and the paparazzi took it upon them to write an expose about the real reason she was in Italy. They speculated and they were wrong about the story. Some did get it right though they couldn't name the so called third person and there was no real proof they can find.** **Carleena was worried. Amidst all the crazy chaos not once Angela popped up. She didn't take the advantage of the situation. It was making Carleena really paranoid. Orlando assured her maybe Angela's changed to a better person. Carleena wanted to believe it but something just wasn't right. Carleena got out of her car. Light bulbs flashed in front of her, people were yelling her name and Stephen her new bodyguard helped her walk to the front door of Jenny's office. She had to agree with Orlando about the bodyguard and she was glad she did. The paparazzi had been unremitting! Carleena rode the elevator to the second floor. Jenny, her stylist was already waiting for her final fitting. Carleena chose a black Michael Kors gown with empire waist. The dress had a bit of Grecian feel to it. She put on the dress and stood in front of the mirror. Jenny looked at her client. She was amazed to see how wonderful she looked. It was a rare thing to see someone so big and round look nice in anything. But Carleena was truly a beautiful person, in and out.** **After being satisfied with the dress, she made her way home. Orlando was coming home tonight and she wanted to be there when he does. He's been away for almost one week now for the press junket and she was missing him badly. She arrived home an hour before his flight would arrive. She changed and immediately went into the kitchen. Cooking was something she enjoyed doing and when Orlando professed that he loves her cooking, she feels it was only appropriate to welcome him home with a nice home cooked meal. She wanted to make a smoked salmon salad for the appetizer and then for the main course, they were having sea bass. As for dessert, she had prepared chocolate fondue. A smile formed on her lips. She still remembered the night when they had chocolate fondue and all the chocolate ended up on her body. ** **Dinner was well on the way. She went into the bedroom and took a bath. She was combing her hair when she heard him called out to her, "Carleena? Babe? I'm home!" She quickly changed into a baby blue dress and walked outside, "Hey! You're back!" She ran towards him, who was already waiting with his arms wide open. Orlando held her. He had missed her terribly. He was worried about her too, leaving her alone like that. She smelled nice, his favourite smell on her; orange blossoms. He lifted her chin so that her deep black eyes looked at his. He bent down and kissed her luscious lips. The kiss was soft and slow. He can feel her breathing became uneven as her breasts heaved on his chest. He released her and held her closer, "I missed you." ** **Carleena smiled and kissed the bare part of his chest, exposed by the unbuttoned shirt, "I missed you too. Why don't you go and freshen up? I'll serve up dinner and then we can talk." He nodded. He was hungry and sticky. He took the luggage into the room and walked into the shower. Twenty minutes later he came into the dining room and smacked his lips together. The smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful. He sat down and waited for Carleena. Soon enough she came in with the Elise. Elise laid down the appetizers and left. He looked at the smoked salmon salad and smiled, "You made my favourite!" Carleena giggled, "Of course I did. Come on, let's eat. I'm very hungry." ** **Dinner ended with a sweet surprise. Orlando was indeed happy with the chocolate fondue. The memories of that night they shared flooded his mind and caused his pants to become all too uncomfortable. He wanted to make love to her but feared for her well being. She was near term and he did not want to cause any problems. He knew she can sense his need but he chose not to act on it. He can share the love he has for her even without making love to her. He did intend to make up for lost time when the baby has finally arrived. ** **Orlando's Point of View :** **We finally retired into the bedroom. She had her satin nightgown on. The fabric clung to her body, following every curve and every bump. I can feel the tension in my loins. What power does she possess over me? I can't leave without her and she makes my heart leap whenever I'm near her. I watched her as she climbed into bed next to me. She moved closer to my body and snuggled up in my arms. We're used to sleeping like this now. In fact, I couldn't get a good night's sleep for the past week because she wasn't in my arms. I kissed the top of her head. Her breathing eased slowly and soon she was asleep. I stroke the belly that carried my child. I wait eagerly for his arrival. It's not often you get to be a father for the first time. I feel myself getting drowsy and soon my eyes closed, kissed by the darkness.** **I woke up the next morning close to ten o'clock. Carleena was in the shower. I can hear the water running in the bathroom. I find it comforting when I hear her move about in the room. I got up and went to the kitchen. Elise had prepared some breakfast. I poured myself a cup of tea and sat in front of the TV. The Academy Awards was tomorrow. Everyone was excited. So was I. Our movie had been nominated for a total of seven academy awards. It was my career's first nomination and Carleena's too. Almost every channel was talking about the Academy Awards tomorrow. Suddenly the bell to the apartment rang.** **I saw Elise running towards the door, "I'll get it Elise. Not a problem." I crossed the living room and peeked through the peep hole. There was an elderly couple standing outside. They were around fifty years old. I opened the door, "May I help you?" The stylish woman smiled and addressed me, "Hello. I was told Carleena Romano lives here. I am her mother, Arlene and this is her father Delmore." I looked at the stern man standing in front of me and then back to the woman, "Her parents? Come in. She's inside."** **I closed the door behind and showed them to the living area. Carleena was still inside our room. Her mother looked like her, apart for her skin. Carleena had olive coloured skin, like her father. Her mother turned to me, "You must be Orlando. I'm sorry to barge in unannounced like this. We really wanted to see her." I smiled, "Yes, I'm Orlando. That's okay. I'll go call her." I walked towards the room, "Baby, we have company." Carleena opened the door and poked her head, "Who…" The minute she saw them, words were stolen from her mouth. ** **Carleena's Perspective :** **I never expected to see my parents here of all places. My mum looked great as always and I saw my dad for the very first time in almost five years. I straightened myself and walked towards them with Orlando holding my hand. My dad's eyes bulged as he saw me. I guess the news of my pregnancy had finally sunk in him. My mum stood up and gave me a big hug, "Look at you! You're glowing! I missed you so much…" I kissed my mum. I missed her too. She seemed different today. Not the timid creature scared of my dad but rather a confident, strong woman. I looked at my dad, "Hi, dad." He looked at me and nodded. I sat down on the sofa in front of them with Orlando, "So, what brought you guys here?" ** **My mum smiled, "We wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow. I'm so proud of you honey. I also wanted to see my daughter and her fiancé." I smiled. Well, that would be the reason why my mum was here but as for my dad, I didn't really know why. I looked at him with a questioning expression. My mum must've noticed this, "We have something to tell you." Right at that moment, my dad stood up, "Arlene, please. Let me talk to her first." Talk to me? Why? What does he want to talk about? My dad walked closer, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I was stunned, scared and confused. I told him the study was empty. We walked towards the room and sat in silence for a while. I spoke first, "What is it dad?"** **My dad looked at me. I can see the anguish in his eyes, "Your mother and I are getting divorced." My jaw dropped. Why? My mum adored him so much. My father continued, "She asked for it after I told her what happened between us. She found some pictures… And I came clean. I couldn't lie to her. Even though I did what I did, I still love her." I didn't know what to say. I watched him pace the room. He came closer to me and held me, "I am sorry for what I did to you. Ii never meant to hurt you. I was drunk that day. When I realized the pain I have caused you, it was too late. You were afraid of me and that made me angry. I've been angry with myself and I punished you all this while. I am really sorry…"** **I watched his face change from frustration into despair. I didn't know what to say. I was angry with him. But at this moment, I just couldn't feel anything, "Dad, I don't know what to say. You can't expect me to react to this quickly. I need time…" My dad nodded and walked out of the room. He walked up to Orlando and shook his hand, "Take care of my daughter. She deserves more that I gave her." With that, my parents left. Orlando stood in the living room, confused, "Want to tell me what happened?" I sighed. There was no way of running from him anymore. I took a deep breath and told him everything. ** **-** **Carleena sobbed silently. Orlando held her and listened to her. Time flew by and it was nearly six in the evening. Orlando stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Why didn't you tell me all this?" Carleena sat up. Tears were still in her eyes, "I don't know. I was afraid and ashamed I guess." Orlando pulled her into his arms, "You should never feel ashamed with me. I love you, all of you." He lifted her hair and found the scar. All the time he made love to her, never did he kiss the back of her neck. He bent down and placed a long kiss on the scar. His perfect goddess was plagued by misery for so long and this was the proof. He kissed her neck and then her chin and finally her lips. All of Carleena's pain melted away as she lay in the loving arms of her fiancé.** **-** **Today was the big day. Carleena waited patiently as hers and Orlando's limousine moved to the front of the theatre. She held Orlando's hand. She was nervous and excited. The limo finally pulled up to the red carpet and Orlando got out. He held his hand out and Carleena took it. She needed the support to get up from the seat. The atmosphere was overwhelming! Cameras flashed, fans screaming. It was surreal for her. Both walked down the red carpet and stopping a few times for interviews and poses. ** **The cast meant inside. Liv looked stunning in a midnight blue gown while Alfonso looked dapper in his suit. The show was starting and everyone took their seats. The opening number was amazing. Hugh Jackman performed alongside the host Billy Crytal, yet again. The show went on and One Week's first award goes to Andrea Bocelli for the soundtrack. Carleena waited patiently for her category to come up. Billy Crystal came on stage again and welcomed Josh Brolin and Diane Lane on stage, "We are here today to honour the support these ladies have given for the movies they were in. The supporting role is not merely the sidekick. They are our friends in our time of need. They are our grasp to reality when our world comes crashing down and they are also the ones shaking and rocking our seemingly calm life. The nominees for Best Performance by an actress in a supporting role are… Amy Adams for Judith, Anne Hathaway for And The Sun Rises, Taraji P. Henson for Midnight, Carleena Romano for One Week and Maggie Smith for Mrs. Jones. And the Oscar goes to…"** **Carleena squeezed Orlando's hand. This is it. The moment of truth, "Maggie Smith for Mrs. Jones!" The audience clapped. Carleena's heart sank. She took a deep breath and joined the crowd. Orlando leaned in and whispered words of encouragement, "That's okay. You did well. There will be a next time love." Carleena turned and kissed him lightly on the cheeks. She wanted to win but this is her first nomination. It was only fair for Maggie Smith to win. She was far more experienced and proficient in honing her craft. To the delight of everyone in the cast and crew, Liv won for best actress. Carleena listened to her speech, thanking Alfonso then Orlando and finally her. Carleena blew a kiss to Liv. She was glad and happy for her. Now it was time for Orlando. Billy Crystal welcomed Matt Damon and Natalie Portman on stage, "The leading man holds the movie together. He is the male figure affecting the lives of many around him. Be it a soldier returning from war, a wilful son harbouring hate for his mother, a mysterious knight riding to a maiden's aid, a frustrated fiancé finding love in another woman or a misunderstood doctor. The nominees for Best performance by an actor in a leading role are…"** **Orlando didn't hear what Matt Damon was saying. He watched as the things around him moved slower and blurred into the background. He turned and looked at Carleena who smiled at him. She was the only thing that felt real to him now. "The Oscar goes to…. Orlando Bloom for One Week!" Carleena yelped and hugged her fiancé. She was so happy for him. This was his first recognition for his work after being in the limelight for almost ten years. Orlando got up on the stage and began his speech, "I wasn't not expecting this. To be in the same category with the other nominees was surreal enough for me. Winning this is now a totally different story. I would like to thank Alfonso for giving me the chance to be in this movie. Liv, thank you for putting up with me. Thank you to all the production team, the rest of the cast and crew. Lastly and most importantly, thank you to the love of my life. You bring out the best in me in everything I do and you make me want to best the best that I could. I love you. Thank you very much and god bless!"** **Carleena beamed. She was ecstatic and blissful. Orlando came back to his seat minutes later. One Week didn't win best movie nor did Alfonso won best director. The show ended with a bang. Carleena met up with Liv to congratulate her. Even though she didn't win, she was happy to see two of her best friends acknowledged in their field. Carleena and Orlando attended the after party for an hour before heading on back to their apartment. Upon reaching their home, they find themselves tired and euphoric. Tonight was one of the best nights of their life. Carleena went into the room to get changed. She heard the bell ring and told Orlando to get it.** **A few second later she heard Orlando's shout followed by a loud bang. She ran outside as quickly as she can and saw Orlando on the ground holding his bleeding thigh. Carleena knelt down beside him looking at the wounded leg. She didn't even think to look up at the attacker. Orlando was now in extreme pain. Carleena was frantic. She didn't know what to do. Orlando was sweating; the pain was too unbearable for him. He tried standing up on to fall again on the floor. The attacker was still in the doorway. ** **Carleena couldn't see his face. The hallway was dark. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Who was he? What did he want? "Who are you? Take what you want but don't hurt us." Her world came crashing down when she heard someone laughed, "Miss me?" She turned around and saw Angela standing over them with a gun in her hand…**


	28. Understanding the Revenge

**Chapter 28** **Understanding the Revenge** **Carleena watched in horror as the shape of a woman took form. Angela walked inside from the hallway looking dishevelled and bewildered. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was panting. She held the gun, pointing it towards Orlando, "Congratulations on winning the Oscar. Too bad for Carleena though. Not only she lost the statue but she'll be losing more tonight." Carleena can feel hot tears falling from her eyes. She was afraid, for the life of her son and for the love of her life. She stood up in front of Orlando, shielding him from her, "Why are you doing this Angela? Why do you hate us so much?"** **Angela laughed, "You really don't know, do you? I bet your parents are going their separate ways now?" Carleena was stunned, "How… how do you know this?" Angel laughed again, now sounding more maniacal than before. She sat down on the couch, gun still pointing at the both of them, "Because I sent her the pictures." Carleena still didn't understand, "How could you have them? Wait, you slept with my father purposely to hurt my family?" Angela stood up, anger evident in her eyes, "You really don't know, do you! I lost everything because of you!" Carleena gulped, "Me? Whatever did I do to you?" ** **Angela sat down again on the couch, looking lethal, "Let me tell you a story about a girl named Angeline. She was beautiful with long blond hair. She looked much like me only thinner. She was twenty four years old when she met with a charismatic forty something movie producer. She wanted to become an actress. So she did what every twenty something actress would do, she slept with the producer. Surprise, surprise! That producer was Delmore Romano!" Carleena stared in disbelief. It started to hit her. Angela was the girl she saw with her dad in the study years ago! But it can't be… "It can't be. You would have to be…" Angela smiled, "Thirty years old. I know. I don't look a day older than twenty five. Everything was wonderful when I was with Delmore. I had the chance to be in a big movie and I also had the best sex in my life."** **Carleena turned away in disgust. She looked at Orlando. He's losing a lot of blood. She knelt down beside him and tore of a piece of cloth from her night gown and tied it around his thigh. She turned around to look at Angela, "Let him go. He didn't do anything to you." Angela chuckled, "You're right. He's done nothing to me. But why let him go, when I want you to suffer." Angela walked up to the both of them, the gun still in her hand, "You see when you took that photograph of us in bed, your mother's bed, I was pregnant with your little sister. I was going to tell him that night but you interrupted. After the little fiasco between the two of you we went to a little hotel room. I told him about the baby but he wouldn't listen to me. He told me that he'll never leave his wife. He left me alone with a baby inside me. You see I was almost three months pregnant. I loved my baby and I actually loved your father. I tried seeing him over the next few days and he wouldn't have it. At last I met him again at a hotel. We had an argument and he left. I ran after him and fell down the grand staircase. You see, I lost my baby that night. As for your father, he made sure I never got work in this industry again."** **Carleena stared at her in disbelief. She instinctively covered her belly with her hands. Angela saw this and grabbed her by the hair, "That's right. You see that's why I have to kill Orlando and harm the baby. You have everything I could've had. You have the man, the life and the family. When I met you at the dance studio, I waited for my chance. I thought something serious would happen between you and that bartender from Pink Bunny. I even screwed him. But my luck got even better when you fell hard for Mr. Bloom here. I had to wait for a while, seeing as you two can't make up your mind. But when you found out about the money I took, it fuelled me even faster. So I seduced your beloved fiancé." ** **Angela pulled Carleena to a chair and held her there. She took out some duct tape from her pocket and began tying her to the chair. She held the gun under Carleena's chin, "Then I found out you were pregnant and alone. I would have left you alone then but you had to ruin it by agreeing to marry him. See, it's your fault." She backed away and made her way towards Orlando. She was very strong. She pulled him up on a chair and tied him up too. She sat on his lap, "Too bad you have to die. I would have enjoyed fucking you. On second thoughts…" Angela reached down and opened his zipper. Orlando squirmed and his leg bled even more, "Get off me, bitch!" Angela stood up still laughing. She swung her hand to his face. Carleena can see blood oozing out from his nose. She stood about a foot away from Orlando, "Well, Carleena darling. This is the end."** **Carleena watched in horror as she cocked the gun. Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and in came the police, "Drop your weapon!" Angela shrieked and lunged forward. Carleena heard two shots fired. Angela fell with a loud thud. Carleena looked at Orlando. He looked back at her and smiled. Carleena was relieved that nothing had happened to him. Moments later everything around her slowed down. She couldn't hear anything. All she saw was blood coming out from Orlando's chest. She saw him cough up blood. She looked at him as his eyes closed, "ORLANDO! No! No!" Carleena struggled against the bonds holding her. She can see the policeman rushing to Orlando's side.** "**Would someone please get this fucking thing off me? Orlando! ORLI! Get it off me. Get it off me NOW!" She was hysterical. She watched as the policeman cut the duct tape and Orlando fell from the chair. With her bonds now loose she ran to him, "Baby, open your eyes. Open your eyes Orli! Stay with me!" The policeman called for the paramedics that were outside. They came in and placed him on the stretcher. She stood up, shaken and scared. She followed them into the ambulance and stayed by his side, holding his hand. Orlando was drifting in and out of consciousness, "Honey, babe? Stay with me okay. Don't leave me alone. You have to be here for little Orli junior. Stay with me…" Orlando opened his eyes and saw her. Tears were in her eyes. He squeezed her hand, "Carleena…" That was all he can manage. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He had difficulty breathing. Carleena watched as they rolled him out from the ambulance. She was still by his side. She heard him call her name, "Stay with me… Stay with me!"** **She watched in dismay as his eyes rolled upwards, "No! Orlando, open your eyes! Help him! Someone!" The doctors pushed him through the operating theatre. They won't let her in. Carleena stood there in front of the operating theatre and fell to the floor. Why is God being so cruel? Didn't she deserve to be happy? She looked at her belly. Doesn't her son deserve to have a father? She felt soft hands pulling her up. The nurse took her to the waiting room and gave her a blanket. Carleena was crying. Her tears made no sound but pearly droplets of water fell continuously. Fifteen minutes later Evan and Cat came through the door. Carleena saw them and immediately ran towards them. Evan held his sister. Her dress was covered in what he thought might be Orlando's blood. ** **They took her to the waiting room. Carleena told them what happened through her sobs and tears. Evan held her the whole time. Cat helped her change the bloody clothes she was wearing. The three of them waited and watched as nurses go in and out. News of the attack has reached the media. Outside the hospital doors, swarms of reporters as well as the paparazzi waited. The police was now outside along with the hospital security. Two hours had gone by and still there was no news from the operating theatre. The hospital door bust open and in came Elijah and Liv. Liv immediately hugged Carleena who began to cry again. Her heart broke when she saw Carleena's eyes bloodshot and her body shaking from her sobbing.** **The five of them waited in the waiting room. Carleena was now staring in to space. Her face had no sign of emotions. Her eyes dried of tears. She stood up to the surprise of others and started laughing. Cat and Evan looked worried. She paced the room and laughed again, "You know all this wouldn't have happened if I didn't meet him. He would be happy and safe with someone else if it wasn't for me. I caused this. Now he's punishing me and making me stay here alone. He's leaving me to care for his baby ALONE!" Elijah got up and held her. Carleena struggled, trying to push him away. She finally fell to the floor giving in to the despair she's feeling. She tugged at Elijah's collar, crying, "He's leaving me… Tell him not to leave me… Why isn't the doctor telling us anything? Please tell him to stay… For me and for his son…"** **Elijah stroked her face, "His not leaving you. He'll get through this. He's a strong guy. He loves you and your baby. He would never leave you. Be strong Carleena. Be strong for him and for your baby." Elijah pulled her up and sat her down on the chair near Cat and Liv. He'll let the ladies take care of her. He looked at Evan and signalled him out. Outside the waiting room, Evan told the whole thing to him. Elijah shook his head, "What happened to Angela?" Evan took a deep breath, "She's dead. Fatal gunshot to the heart." Elijah and Evan both walked to the nurse's station. Elijah approached the matron there and asked of his friend, "Excuse, is there any news on Orlando Bloom?" The matron looked up, "He's still in surgery. The bullet missed his heart by two inches but it did hit a major artery. He's critical but they're doing all they can to save him."** **Elijah and Evan walked back to the waiting room. The news they heard was glum. How were they going to tell Carleena about his situation? They walked in and saw Carleena sleeping in Cat's arms. Evan cried. He had never seen his sister like that. Looking at her and her belly made the pain even worse. Carleena would not survive this if Orlando didn't pull through. Elijah patted his back, "Come on Evan. You need to be strong for her." ** **Four hours had gone by. Carleena was now up. She walked outside and stood in front of the operating theatre. Tears were falling from her eyes yet again. She stood there motionless. Strong hands held her shoulder. She turned around and saw her father and mother standing beside her. Her wall came crumbling down and she wept in her father's arms. Delmore couldn't comprehend what had happened. Why was his child punished for his mistakes? Evan called him up earlier and told him about Angela. He was glad she's dead. The woman had caused such misery to his child. It was his fault. He caused this.** **Delmore held her close to him. He can feel her body shaking from her tears. He looked at his wife, Arlene who was also crying. The way their daughter looked now would have broken any parents' heart. Carleena sobbed silently. The strong arms of her father gave her comfort. Just then the doctor came out from the operating theatre, "Miss Romano?" Delmore stood up and walked to the doctor, "I'm her father. How is he?" Carleena walked closer to her father, listening to what the doctor had to say. "He lost a lot of blood. The bullet to his chest hit a major artery. He's in a critical condition. Let's hope he makes it through the first forty-eight hours. The bullet to his thigh did some damage to the nerves there. It would be a while before he can walk properly again if he makes it through. Our team has tried our best. The rest is up to God."** **Carleena can feel her legs go weak. What does he mean if he makes it through the first forty eight hours? Of course he'll make it through! Her vision began to cloud. She could feel a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She couldn't see. The last thing she heard was her father and mother's voice calling her. ** **Carleena woke up confined to a bed. Her clothes were changed. She was now wearing a hospital gown. She turned around and saw Cat, Liv and her parents in the room. She tried sitting up but her head hurts. She called out to her mother, "Mum, what happened?" Arlene wiped her tears and came closer to her daughter, "Your blood pressure shot up honey. The doctor was worried because you could go into early labour." Carleena stroked her belly, "So the baby's fine?" Her mother nodded. She began to sit up, "How's Orlando?" Cat walked up to the bed, "He's critical but stable. The doctor hopes he'll make it through the night." Carleena wanted to see him, "I want to see him." Arlene protested, "No, honey. The doctor said you cannot walk just yet. Too much exertion can cause early labour. Rest for today. I'll take you to him tomorrow."** **Carleena didn't care. She wanted to see him, "What if there's no tomorrow?" Arlene shook her head, "There's no use thinking like that my dear. He'll make it. Go to sleep." Cat walked out and called the nurse. The nurse injected something in to the drip bag and seconds later Carleena felt her eyelids flutter. ** **Carleena woke up a few hours later. She sat up. Her parents were gone. In the room was Cat alone. Liv must've gone back home to check on Milo. Carleena got up slowly. She pushed the drip bag stand slowly and made her way out the door. She didn't know where Orlando was but she figured he must be somewhere in ICU. She pushed the stand and held her belly as she walked. She took small steps to make sure her son was okay. She turned around a corner and saw the ICU. Carleena walked towards the room and stood in front of the window. Tears fell down her face as she watched the man that she loves. He had tubes coming out from him. Blood bag hung above him near the bed. Oxygen masked covered his face. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Evan or Elijah. ** **She stood next to his bed, her face damp with tears. She stroked his fingers. She bent down as close as she could and kissed his face. She brought her lips to his ears, "Wake up. Don't l-leave me. F-fight for me. Fight f-for our son." She gently lifted his hands and placed it on her belly. As soon as his hand touched her belly, the baby inside her moved. Carleena cried. She never wanted anything bad to happen to him. She loves him with all her being and if he's gone, she'll never survive. Carleena kissed his fingers and made her way out. She stood in front of the door and turned around to look at him before she left. What she didn't see was, Orlando opening his eyes and looked at her leaving…** **Catalina woke up the next morning and saw that her sister was gone. She panicked. She ran out from the room and asked the nurses. None saw Carleena. She made her way towards the ICU. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Carleena asleep on the couch in front of the ICU. Cat walked up to her slowly. She sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Carleena woke up at the touch. Cat was worried no doubt but she understood her need to come and see Orlando. Cat walked to the nurse's station and got Carleena a wheelchair. Carleena sat down and Cat wheeled her down to her room around the corner.** **Carleena was eating her breakfast when Liv and Elijah walked in. Carleena smiled. Liv went to Cat and told her to go home and rest, "I'll look after her today. Milo's with his dad, so no worries." Elijah hugged Carleena, "How are you today? You gave us a fright last night." Carleena shook her head, "I'm so sorry to have caused you guys double the trouble. I'm fine. But the doctor still won't let me walk around so much." Liv pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, "Listen to the doctor. Take care of yourself and the baby. As for Orlando, Elijah and Evan have done a good job." Cat came closer to her and kissed her twin good bye.** **Carleena looked at Elijah, "How is he?" Elijah smiled, "As of this morning he's doing well. We're still not in the clear yet but so far so good. Cat told me you came to the ICU last night." Carleena nodded, "I had to see him Lij. I just have too." Liv squeezed her hand, "He'll be fine." Carleena continued to eat her breakfast. The door to her room slammed opened. It was Evan, "Lij, come quick. It's Orlando!" Carleena gasped, "What's wrong? Evan, what's wrong?" The two of them ignored her. Carleena watched as Elijah and Evan ran out of the room. She turned frantically to Liv, "Please, take me to him. Please, he needs me!" Liv pulled the wheelchair closer and pushed her out of the room.** **Carleena stared at the window. The ICU was filled with doctors and nurses. They took the paddle and placed it on his chest. His body jerked upwards. Carleena stood up and walked into the room. The machines were beeping and she can see Orlando not breathing, "No! Wake up! Don't leave me!" The doctor yelled at the nurse to take her out of the room. Carleena struggled. She wanted to stay there. She had to make sure Orlando didn't leave her, "WAKE UP! You promised to love me forever! You promised to be here for our baby. YOU PROMISED! Wak-e…"** **Carleena stopped screaming. A pain so unbearable pierced through her like a knife slicing into her body. She screamed and fell to the ground. She could see blood and water trickling between her legs. Liv yelled for the doctor. Carleena screamed again. The baby was coming. Liv held her up and put her into the wheelchair, "No! I want to stay here. The baby can wait!" Liv shook her head, "No. Listen to me Carleena, you're bleeding. That's not good. He'll be fine." The nurse took over and pushed her towards the delivery room. She turned around looking at Orlando, "Don't leave me! I need you. I NEED YOU!" Carleena watched as the doctors continued to put the paddle on his chest and the sounds of the machines beeping echoed through her mind. She screamed again and more blood gushed down her legs. "I need you Orlando…" she said in her heart.**


	29. Hope

**Chapter 29** **Hope** **Carleena was reeled into the delivery room. The doctor wanted her to try and give birth naturally since there was still no sign of the baby in distress. The doctor still didn't know why there was blood. There was no sign of a ruptured placenta on the ultrasound but they didn't want to take any chances. The OR was prepped in case the baby and Carleena turned for the worse. Liv followed her into the delivery room. It will be awhile before Cat gets here. Elijah and Evan were still with Orlando. There was still no news about him. Liv was worried for the both of them but Carleena needed her help. There were two lives at stake here.** **The nurses placed her on the delivery bed. She was crying and panting. The pain was unbearable. Liv changed into the hospital gown and rushed by her side. The doctor checked the progress. The baby had descended into the birth canal. Blood was still oozing. Liv held her hand, "Carleena, listen to me. Be strong, okay? Orlando will be alright. Focus on your baby okay." Carleena nodded in between her sobs. The doctor told the nurses to be ready, "Carleena, listen to me. When I tell you to push, you need to push. Push hard, okay?" Carleena nodded weakly. ** **The doctor looked at the baby monitor and saw a contraction coming, "Carleena, be ready to push. Okay, now push! Push!" Carleena closed her eyes and with all her might, pushed down on the baby. She cried out in pain as the baby began moving down the birth canal. She squeezed Liv's hand tightly, "I can't… I can't… It's too early." Liv stroked her face and squeezed her hand. The doctor spoke again, "Carleena, it's now or never. The baby's here early. You need to push. He'll be fine. Come on! Ready? Now, PUSH!" Carleena held Liv's hand tighter and pushed with all her strength. Tears never stopped flowing from her eyes. Liv's heart broke when she looked at her. She knew her mind was here, trying to get the baby out alive and her heart was there with Orlando. ** **Carleena can feel the baby's head moving closer downwards. The doctor looked at the monitor again, "Carleena, now push one more time. Push as hard as you can! Push, NOW!" Her face turned red as she focused all of the strength in her to push the baby out. The doctor pushed her legs closer to her body and Carleena's body shook and trembled as she tried to push her baby out. "Good! Good! I can see the head now. Carleena, just one more time. Come on! PUSH." She cried out in pain and pushed harder. Amidst her cries and sobs, she heard her little boy. The doctor pulled him out and placed him in her arms briefly, "You have a healthy baby boy. Let's get him cleaned up. He needs to be placed in the incubator."** **Carleena held her baby in her arms. Emotions welled up in her and tears fell down her face, "My boy. My baby boy…" She kissed him and watched as the nurse took him away and placed him in the incubator. The doctor told her to push again and cleaned her up. Carleena was exhausted. Her heart swelled up with joy and pain. She wanted to know how Orlando was. No one was telling her anything. She needed to know something, anything. She lay on the bed helplessly as they pushed her back into her room. The severity of the ordeal she went through finally hit her and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. ** **Carleena woke up a few hours later after feeling something sharp piercing her forearm. She opened her eyes and saw the nurse holding a needle. She looked around the room and saw her parents, Liv and Cat. Her mother walked closer to the bed when she saw her stirring, "My dear, how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier. You did well, my brave girl!" Carleena smiled weakly. She looked at Liv and Cat, "Any news on Orlando?" Cat shook her head, "He was reeled in to the OR again. It seems the artery had re-ruptured. He's not out yet but Evan thinks they'll be done in an hour or so." Carleena felt weak and drained. She no longer had the strength to cry. ** **The doctor came in with her son in the incubator. She sat down beside her, "Your son in healthy. But due to the early labour, his lungs are not fully developed. He can breathe on his own but to be cautious we're putting him in this oxygen incubator. He also needs the fluorescent light to help with his liver function. His APGAR score was normal. I see no reason he won't grow up healthy. Now, I need you to feed him." The doctor carefully removed Carleena's son and placed him in her arms. Cat helped her lower her hospital gown and she began nursing her child.** **The feeling of the baby nursing was new to her. She looked at her son. She felt all the love in the world for him. She was hers. Her own little man. He looked much like Orlando. He had her hair colour and his eyes were like his father's. The baby fell asleep after nursing. The doctor told Carleena to put the baby back inside the incubator once she's done. With a polite nod, the doctor left the room. Liv walked closer and stroked the little angel's face, "He looks like you." Carleena shook her head, "No. He looks like his dad." Delmore bent down and kissed his daughter, "What are going to name him?" Carleena took a deep breath, "I'll wait for Orlando. We'll name the baby together."** **Carleena held her son for a long time, playing with his hands and kissing him. Time flew by and soon Evan stood in the doorway. Carleena's heart leaped from her chest, "How is he?" Evan smiled and walked closer to his sister, "Congratulations. He's beautiful." Carleena looked at him with a serious face, "How is Orlando, Evan?" Evan looked at her and shook his head, "The operation went well. They repaired the artery but he seemed to be slipping into a coma. There's no reason for him not to wake up. The doctors don't know what's wrong."Carleena felt relieved. At least he was still here, "He'll wake up. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."** **A week had gone by. Little Orli junior was growing stronger. Carleena was still in the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep his son for another week to make sure he'll be okay. She had started walking again. She visited Orlando a couple of times in the last week. He still has not responded to anyone. His wounds were healing nicely but he seemed to be reluctant to wake up. Carleena sat next to him and held his hand. The tubes and machines were gone. He was still wearing the oxygen mask though. Carleena brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. For the past week she has been telling him of their son. Today was no exception, "He's growing stronger. He has your eyes, big and brown. He looks like you too. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up."** **She looked at him. There was still no response. Carleena would never lose hope. She leaned in and whispered to him, "Don't give up. Come back to me. I'll take care of you. No matter what happens. Just come back to me. You have to see your son." The door swung open and Sam walked in. Sam and Orlando's mother had been here two days after she gave birth. They have been helping her with the baby and with Orlando. Liv came by whenever she could and today Elijah had called, promising to drop by.** **Carleena spent most of her time in Orlando's room. She wanted to be there when he wakes up. It was already late in the evening when Elijah arrived. He bought her some food and put down some flowers in the vase next to Orlando's bed. He sat down next to Carleena on the couch, "The press' having a heck of a time. I talked to the police with Sam today. We told the police not to release the statement about why Angela attacked you two. The police agreed to just state that she was mentally unstable." Carleena nodded. It was best to leave it at that. Let the whole world speculate. The both of them had enough troubles to last them a lifetime. ** **Carleena went back to her room when the nurse called her to feed her son. Little Orli was growing up well. She still needed to name him but was adamant to wait until Orlando had woken up. Carleena placed her son back in the incubator and addressed the nurse, "Do you think it's alright to bring him to see his father? I think Orlando would like that very much." The nurse hesitated, "I have to ask the doctor first. I'll come by tomorrow morning if the doctor says okay." She watched as the nurse left. A few minutes later in came Sophia, "Hello dear." Carleena smiled, "Hey Sophia. Where's Sam?"** **Orlando's mother put down her things, "She's at the hotel. She needs to go back to London tomorrow. Something's wrong at work apparently." Carleena nodded. Sam had left her work long enough to be here with her and Orlando. Since the doctor said he was stable, she couldn't blame Sam for leaving. Sophia walked closer to her grandson, "He looks like Orlando. But I must say, the black hair fits him well." Carleena laughed, "I guess." Her expression changed immediately when she thought of Orlando, "He will be okay, won't he?" Sophia took a deep breath, "I don't know my dear. I hope he will be. He should see his son." The both of them continued to talk and Carleena didn't even realized when she dozed off.** **Carleena woke up with a start when someone touched her foot. She opened her eyes and saw Orlando! He was still in his hospital gown. He looked weak but he had a smile on his face. Carleena watched as he came closer to the incubator. He touched the baby and spoke to him, "Hello. You're finally here. I've waited for you for a long time. I'm your father." Carleena watched as he picked her baby and kissed his delicate forehead. Orlando looked at her, "Thank you for giving me a son. Take care of him for me." What did he mean? Carleena sat up, "We're taking care of him together." Orlando walked closer to the bed and kissed her lips. ** **The kiss was soft but his lips were cold. He held her close to his heart. Weird, there was no heart beat. Carleena heard him whisper, "We will but not together." Orlando broke apart from her and walked slowly to the door, "I will watch over him from the clouds. I love you Carleena. Never forget that." Carleena called out to him, "Wait! Where are you going?" She watched as Orlando walked into thick clouds. She yelled his name. He didn't falter. He continued to walk into the clouds and soon disappeared from her sights.** **Carleena woke up crying. The dream she had felt so real. She threw the blankets aside and ran towards Orlando's room. Sophia was startled by the noise she made and the baby started crying. She ran as fast as she could to his room and barged in. Elijah who was sleeping on the couch woke up abruptly. Carleena ran to his side and climbed on the bed, "Wake up… Please… Come back to me… Don't you dare leave me! Wake up." Carleena cried earnestly on his chest. His chest heaved up and down. That gave some comfort for Carleena but the dream she had was so vivid. Carleena felt soft hands stroking her head gently. She lifted her head expecting to see Elijah or Sophia. ** **She gasped when she saw Orlando's hand on her head. She looked at him. He didn't open his eyes and now his hand had settled there, on her head. Elijah saw this too and he was now rushing to their side. Carleena looked at Elijah, "Did you see that?" Elijah nodded, "I did. I'll call the doctor." A few minutes later the doctor came. Elijah told them what both he and Carleena saw. The young doctor took the clipboard and read through the treatment. He stopped abruptly and looked at them alarmingly, "I have to call my supervisor. Please don't worry. I'll be back."** **About thirty minutes later the young doctor and his supervisor came in. The older doctor walked up to Carleena and shook her hand, "I'm Dr. Weaving. There seemed to be some error in the treatment given to Mr. Bloom. The drug Dexamethasone was prescribed to him to help ease the inflammation of the operated artery. But after the relapse he endured second day post –op, the nurse prescribed Diazepam to help him rest and sleep. It seems the interaction between the two, has kept him in a semi conscious state." Carleena shook her head, "Slow down. What do you mean?" The doctor smiled, "Different people metabolize medication differently. It seems Orlando's body took to the Diazepam a little too well. With Dexamethasone added, it only made his body absorb Diazepam more. Not to worry. We will decrease the dosage of Diazepam. He should be conscious by tomorrow."** **Carleena managed to smile. He had fought to tell her something! For that she was grateful. Carleena went back to his side and kissed his eyebrow, "Thank you for fighting…"** **It was already morning. The light shone from the window into the room. Orlando could hear the sound of someone breathing next to him. His hand wandered slowly and found someone's head next to his hand. His eyes seemed reluctant to open. His fingers ran through her silky hair, "Carleena…" His voice came out only a whisper. His throat was dry and hoarse. He opened his eyes slowly and the surrounding area took form. He was in the hospital. At the foot of the bed, he saw Elijah sleeping on the couch and on his right, Carleena slept with her head on the bed and the rest of her body slumped in a chair. He stroked her head once again and tried with his might to call out to her.** **Carleena roused when she felt someone playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Orlando's hand move. She sat up abruptly and saw them. A pair of eyes she had longed to see. It was his eyes, the deep brown eyes of Orlando Bloom. Huge drops of tears fell down her face. She took those beautiful eyes for granted and for the past week she was tormented by the idea of not seeing his eyes anymore. Carleena stood up and brought her face closer to his, "Welcome back, my love."** **-** **News of Orlando's recovery reached the whole family like wildfire. Soon, almost everyone was at the hospital save for Sam who was no on the flight back to New York. Orlando was now sitting up and was enjoying his meal. After one week not having anything to eat, even hospital food tasted good. It was late in the afternoon. Most of the visitors had left and in the room were Sophia, Carleena and Elijah. Carleena sat on the bed next to her fiancé. The doctor came earlier in the day, informing them about his condition. He will be fit to go home in two or three days time provided he reduces his workload. A few moments later, the nurse came in telling Carleena it was time to feed her son again. Her heart leaped. Orlando would get to see his son today. Carleena watched him as the nurse came closer and placed the baby in her arms. She moved closer to the bed, "Orlando, this is our son."** **His eyes twinkled when he saw the little creature in Carleena's arms. He was in awe and was lost for words save, "He looks just like me." Carleena laughed, "Of course he does. He's your son." Carleena placed the little baby gently in his arms. He looked at his son. His heart swelled with much joy and he turned to Carleena, "Thank you." Carleena smiled and stroked his face. Orlando smiled when his son grabbed his little finger, "What did you name him?" Carleena sat down next to him on the bed, "I haven't yet. I was waiting for you." Orlando looked at her in disbelief, "What if I hadn't woken up? He would be nameless?" Carleena laughed, "I had faith in you, hoped that you will wake up. I was right." ** **Orlando looked at the woman in front of him. He had been out for the past week but that doesn't mean he didn't know what happened. He heard her every time she told him to come back. He did try. Sometimes he succeeded and sometimes he would be screaming into nothing. He knew how much tears she shed and how worried she was. He was glad that everything was over. He was grateful for the chance he was given to be with the love of his life and the precious little bundle of joy.**

Carleena started to suggest some names, "How about Jonathan? Your middle name's Jonathan. I like Jonathan." Orlando shook his head, "No. Name him something unique." Orlando looked at the baby again, "Let's name him using our characters' name in One Week. After all, that movie was the reason we met." Carleena giggled, "You want to call him Max Jennifer Bloom?" Orlando shook his head and laughed, "No! We'll call him Maxwell Jean Bloom. How's that?" Carleena repeated the name, "Maxwell Jean Bloom… I like it!" Orlando turned his attention to his son again, "Hear that? Maxwell Jean Bloom is your name and I will call you Max." At that moment, Max smiled and cooed. Carleena looked at both her man, whom she loved very much and would give her life protecting them.


	30. Resolution

This was written at 5.15 a.m. Forgive me if you find any typos or grammatical error. The story is now finally complete. Thank you to everyone who read this and have followed Carleena's journey until the end. Will there be more? Only time will tell.

**Chapter 30** **Resolution** **Carleena took a deep breath. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the first day she met Orlando. A smile formed on her lips as the scene played back in her mind. The scene changed into the night they spent out in the woods where they succumbed to their desires. Carleena was now looking at the day she found Orlando with Angela and how he found her in Grosseto. Her heart thumped faster when she remembered the day he proposed to her. Her body tingled at the memory their lovemaking that night. Her eyes became wet when the scene changed to the night he was shot. Her heart leaped again when the images of Orlando waking up and holding their son flashed through her being. The sound of their son cooing pulled her back into reality.** **She turned around and looked at Max who was lying in the bassinet they brought from home. Beside him were Cat and her almost two years old daughter, Claire. Max laughed when Cat shook the rattle. They played with him for a few minutes and managed to keep him amused. Unfortunately, his playful cooing turned into a heart wrenching wail. Cat was alarmed and gently picked him up, trying to soothe her nephew. She looked at Carleena with a beaten impression, "He's hungry." Carleena smiled and walked towards them. Cat groaned, "No, I can take care of him. You'll have to open the dress!"** **Carleena turned around again, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a beaded bodice, a fitted waist and the skirt flowed down softly to the ground. She had her hair done in a side swept do. Around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace she borrowed from her mother. The only thing missing was her veil. True, she did have to open the dress again. But it was her fault. She had forgotten to pump some milk into the bottle, "I have to feed him anyways. Come on, give him to me."** **Carleena sat down on the chair in the dressing room. Cat approached her slowly and placed a distressed Max in her arms. Carleena looked at Cat, "You've got to help me open the zipper." Cat lowered the zipper and left mother and son alone, "Call me when you're done." Carleena watched as Cat closed the door behind her. Her attention now turned to her four months old son. ** **Orlando was discharged from the hospital three days after he came out of the semi coma he was in. But due to the nature of his surgery, he decided to take six months off from any work he had planned. The rehabilitation was gruelling for him. He had to undergo a lot of endurance training and had to watch what he ate in order to return to full strength and health. He still had a little limp in his leg but the doctor assured her that it would be gone soon. Orlando spent the last four months playing with his son and treasured greatly the time he had with his fiancé. He was getting edgy nonetheless. The doctor had advised him not to undertake any strenuous sexual activity to not stress his heart and arteries. Carleena upon hearing this had followed the doctor's orders to the tee meaning he had four months of pent up passion bottled inside. ** **Orlando watched as Cat came through the door. Evan and Elijah were with him helping him with his bow tie. He raised his eyebrow, looking at her, "What's up?" Cat sighed, "It will be a few more minutes. Max is hungry and Carly's feeding him." Elijah and Evan snorted. Evan spoke as he came face to face with Orlando trying to fix his tie, "Well, I did tell her to put aside some milk." The three gents laughed and Elijah continued to tease him after Cat left, "So, tonight will be the big night I'm guessing." Orlando scrunched his face, not really understanding what Elijah was insinuating, "What night?" Elijah grinned and pointed to Orlando's pants. ** **Orlando groaned and threw the tie box at him, "None of your business!" Evan laughed, "We know but sometimes we can't help but make it our business since whenever you guys are at it, you are not shy to… how shall I put this… express yourself." Elijah laughed out loud, "Yeah, I know what you mean!" Orlando frowned. When was this, he thought. Never had he or Carleena made love in close proximity of anyone they knew, "When?" Evan giggled, "In Grosseto. Italian houses have very thin walls." Orlando can feel his face grew hot and could only muster a, "Oh… that night." Evan and Elijah continued to laugh at his expense. ** **Orlando remembered that night well and how he almost gave up on her. He was glad it turned out for the best. As for his impending wedding night, Orlando had a few surprises for her indeed. ** **Carleena pulled her son away from her body. Max was now asleep in her arms. She shook her head, smiling to herself. Max was like Orlando. Once both get what they wanted, they fall asleep fast. She held the front of her dress close to her body as she returned Max to the bassinet. On queue Cat knocked on the door, "Are you done?" Carleena tucked in her beautiful baby boy and then answered, "Yeah. Come in." Cat walked in and went straight to her twin, "Come on. Let's get you back in the dress. The ceremony is about to start." Cat helped Carleena to get dressed again. Carleena took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.** **Orlando walked into the church, walking towards the altar. He sees many familiar faces in the crowd. His mum and Sam were there. Elijah was his best man. He smiled when he saw many of the Lord of the Rings family in the crowd. Viggo was there and so were Sean Astin and his family. Further along the altar he saw Sean Bean and Liv. Hugo, Cate and Craig sat on the left just two rows behind his family. Dom and Billy sat next to Ian who flew in yesterday from London. The only friends not present were David and Karl who sent their apologies for being absent since they were both on set. The walk towards the altar was a journey for him. He vowed to himself that with each step towards the new chapter of his life he would be loving, compassionate, brave, loyal and honest. He wanted to be the best husband and father to the two person he cared most in the world.** **Orlando waited at the altar. The music played and the doors opened. Through the entrance in came the bridesmaid followed by the groomsman. Little Claire walked out holding her flower basket and behind her was Cat, carrying little Max who was now asleep. Soon it was time. The crowd got to their feet and in came Carleena. Orlando held his breath and watched as the queen of his heart walked on the aisle. Time slowed down and the only person he saw was her. Carleena's face was hidden behind a veil but he could see she was smiling. She looked beyond this world and a warm glow seemed to emanate from her. Her beauty had always been her love and today everyone had a chance to see it. ** **The music soon stopped and he held his hand out receiving hers from Delmore. Over the past months things got better between them. Her parents did however get a divorce but Carleena's relationship with her father progressed towards reconciliation. Orlando looked at the woman now standing in front of him. The minister smiled at the both of them and proceeds with the ceremony, "Who gives this woman away?" Delmore stood up, proud and happy, "I do." ** **The minister addressed the crowd and the soon to be husband and wife, "A bell is no bell 'til you ring it. A song is no song 'til you sing it, and love in your heart, wasn't put there to stay - Love isn't love, 'Til you give it away. Love is the essence that makes the world we live in seem bearable. God created Adam and in his chest, He placed a treasure box that would house all the love in this world. Adam rejoiced for he was now a rich man but God told him, the love in his treasure box was not for him but it is for Adam to give to the person he would treasure the most. We have come to know this treasure box as a heart. To this very day in each and every one of us lies a treasure box filled with love and it awaits the person who will be worthy of the treasure it holds. Today we are here for these two people in front of us gave away their treasures but in return they were not greeted with poverty. Instead their hearts were filled again with the same love they gave away."** **Orlando glanced at Carleena. He smiled to the thought that once he had to fight hard for the key to her heart. He turned his attention back to the minister. "Marriage is a union sanctioned by God to complete the hearts of men. Marriage is a road where the end does not matter. It is the journey that both of you will take together hand in hand, forever more. Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I was told that both of you have prepared your vows?" Both Carleena and Orlando nodded. The minister smiled, "Let us proceed. Orlando, please recite your vows."** **Orlando turned around and lifted the veil from her face. Carleena smiled at him with all the love in the world. Orlando held her hands and spoke, "I love you this much, enough to do anything for you. Give my life; give my love and my heart. I would care for you, guide you, hold you, listen to you, cry to you and with you, I love you this much I would keep my promises to you and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. I love you this much, I would fight for you and sacrifice myself if need be, To spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need me and never would I leave you or live without you. I love you this much…"** **Carleena felt a tear forming in the corner of her eyes. The words in his vow touched her heart and the love inside her was too much to bear. The minister turned to her and told her to recite her vows. Carleena took a deep breath and began, "What can I say to you that I haven't already said. What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart. I have walked to the very ends of earth to find the love you have finally given me. I would gladly do it again to keep your love here with me."** **The minister looked pleased, "May we have the rings please?" Just then Cat walked closer to the altar and took the rings from a chain hanging from Max's neck. Both Orlando and Carleena took the rings and held it in their fingers. The minister looked at Orlando, "Do you Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom take Carleena Romano to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" Orlando looked at Carleena, "I do." He slipped the ring on to her finger. Now it was Carleena's turn. "Do you Carleena Romano take Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" The minister looked at her. She smiled and answered, "I do." ** **The minister waited until Carleena had placed the ring on Orlando's finger, "By the power trusted in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Orlando smiled and pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and the feel of her body against him was heaven. Cheers erupted from the crowd and soon both Mr. and Mrs. Bloom exited the church and climbed into the limousine.** **The limousine drove them to where the reception was being held. Orlando had bought a new house two months ago in Old Westbury. It was a nice Victorian style mansion with a modern twist. They just couldn't live in that apartment. Not after what had happened. The limousine pulled into the driveway. A few of the other guests had arrived. They talked and danced. It was time for their first dance as a married couple and Orlando was missing. Carleena looked anxiously for him and suddenly she heard him. There he was, walking on to the stage singing with all his glorious pitchy voice, their song, I'll Stand by You. Carleena smiled and watched her husband serenade her. He walked down and passed the microphone to the band and held her in his arms. The MC announced to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bloom."** **The two of them danced for awhile before dancing with everyone else. Carleena danced with her dad and Evan. She even got to dance with Elijah and Viggo whom Orlando introduced to her officially. Orlando danced with his mum and Sam. He later danced with Liv and also with Cat. The festivities continued until late in the evening. Carleena had to retire early since Max woke up again and demanded her attention.** **Carleena watched from the balcony as the guests began to disperse. She had Cat personally apologize to everyone for her absence. Max was being fussy and she was the only one who could calm him down. Carleena placed the now sleeping babe in his cot. It was now almost eight in the evening. She made her way into the bathroom and took her bath. She could hear Orlando enter the room, "Babe?" She yelled out, "I'm in here." Orlando came into the bathroom, "Mind if I join you?" Carleena smiled mischievously, "Sure,only if you promise to be good." Carleena watched as her husband stripped off this clothing and climbed slowly into the tub. She sat at one end and he sat at the other.** **Orlando looked at his wife. Her hair was damp but the rest of her body was not visible under the bubbles and soap. Not satisfied with the view, he pulled her closer to his body and now Carleena rested her back on his smooth chest. Carleena played with the ring around his finger. Orlando kissed her cheek gently, "How are you, Mrs. Bloom?" Carleena giggled at the notion. Mrs. Bloom. There's no denying it, she was now a married woman. She snuggled closer to his body, "I am well, Mr. Bloom." He tilted his head and kissed her on the lips. The soft kissed grew passionate and heated as Orlando lifted her, making her face him. She held on to him as his tongue grew impatient and repeatedly licked her bottom lip, demanding entry. She moaned and let his tongue slip into her mouth. The feel of his hot tongue swirling in her was making her body bothered. She knew he was not supposed to be doing this. His condition was still too delicate. She pulled away only to have him hold the back of her head and kissed her again.** **She was caught off guard as the second kiss took the wind out of her. He pulled her closer until she was literally on his lap. Her breasts grazed his chest and Carleena can feel his body responding. She tried to pull away and before she knew it, he stood up, still holding her in his arms. She gasped. He shouldn't be doing this. His leg's not that strong yet. She somehow managed to break free from his kiss and muttered in his ear, "No. Don't. You'll hurt yourself." Ignoring her heed, Orlando carried her back to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She sat up, looking at him intently. Her eyes darken with desire and fear, not knowing what to expect. Carleena backed away on the bed.** **Orlando held the covers and pulled them closer to him. Carleena too moved forward and soon she was in his arms again. He lifted her and placed her on the centre of the bed. She tried to get up but his strong thighs held her in place. Carleena looked at him pleadingly, "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to-o…" Her words were replaced with a moan as Orlando slipped in his fingers in between her legs. She was moist and smooth. Clearly her body wanted this. He dipped his head closer to her neck and licked a trail down to her breasts. His fingers never leaving her centre. Carleena arched her back as a wave of desire took over her. She can feel the moisture flowing down her thighs. Her hips bucked upwards trying to find more friction as she moved. Carleena can feel Orlando smile as he swirled his tongue around her now hard buds. ** **Carleena let out a little scream as the pleasure inside her exploded. Orlando wasted no time and lifted her higher on to the bed. He kissed down her stomach and spread her legs wider. The smell of sex was beginning to fill the room and it was only the beginning. He licked along her sex making her scream again. She was tender and the pearl in between her folds was already hard and sensitive. He circled the nub with his tongue and he can feel her hand holding his head in place. He pushed his tongue in between her slit and soon a second wave of pleasure hit her and she cried out in earnest. He was ready to mount her but she clamped her legs shut, "No. Wait… Give me a second. Let me touch you now."** **Orlando watched as she rose from the bed and pushed him back on to the mattress. Her soft hand travelled down his body and grasped his manhood. Orlando groaned at the feel of her warm hand on him. She stroked him until the tip as glistening with pearly fluid. She spread the fluid all over his length and began stroking it. She crawled down lower and kissed the tip before finally pushing her mouth on it. Orlando hissed at the feel of her tongue moving on his manhood. He knew she wanted him to come. But it was not how he wanted it. ** **He pulled her up and flipped her over. She was soon on her back and Orlando lay on her body. He spread out her legs apart and lifted his body in between them. With one swift motion, he plunged himself into the very depth of her body. Carleena clutched the sheets under her. She was still tight and the feel of Orlando's manhood inside her was too much. Orlando lifted her up as he sat on the edge on the bed with her in his lap. He thrust upwards and watched as her body bounced up and down from his ministrations. The fluid from her body flowing onto his groin only fuelled his thrust. Orlando lifted her up again. This time both of them sat in the middle of the bed. He placed Carleena on all four and positioned himself behind her. He plunged home again and again and reached down and pulled her up. His thrust got faster and harder. Carleena moaned over and over again. Her body was slick with sweat. She can feel her canal tightening around him and with one last thrust, both Orlando and her feel on the bed. ** **Carleena closed her eyes. Her body quivered as the last few waves of her orgasm hit her. Orlando held her in his arms while he collected himself. He lifted her and covered her naked body with a blanket. Carleena snuggled closer to him, "What was that?" Orlando smirked, "That was for all the parading in nothing you did when I was told not to ravage you." Carleena giggled, "You have today. Might I say husband, I am most pleased. I have never felt sexier than I have tonight." Orlando laughed and pulled her closer, "I am glad I could be of service." Carleena kissed his neck, "A few more service like this, Max would have a baby brother or sister soon." He kissed the top of her head, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea…" On that note, he kicked away the covers and continued his exploration of married life.** **Eight months later, Carleena was indeed pregnant again. Orlando had everything he could ever want in this world, a beautiful wife and a healthy baby boy. He watched as she walked up the stairs to receive her very own academy awards. He listened to her when she thanked everyone she had worked with. His heart filled with pride when she called out to him, thanking him for his support and understanding. He especially felt joy in his heart when she said, "I love you, Orlando Bloom!"**

Chapter End Notes:

Thank you so much for being with me until the end. I look forward to your final reviews. Until then, thank you once again and be on a lookout for a new story i'll make on Haldir, the marchwarden of Lorien


End file.
